Elves in Space
by Karina
Summary: Complete at last LOTRStar Trek, Voyager lands 20 000 years in the past and end up on Middle Earth only to be greeted by a group of Elves on their way to Rivendell. Everyone gets more than they bargained for.
1. From the Stars to Middle Earth

****

DO NOT READ THIS STORY!

Hello, yes, I really am encouraging to stay away from this story. Why? Because I have taken the time to print and actually *read* this fic, something I haven't done in well 5+ years and I've discovered a few things. Firstly, it's awful! Really, it is. So I took the time to review the entire thing and I have changes that are pervasive throughout the entire story. Secondly, I now have much more knowledge about Star Trek and science in general (thank you Stargate and Wikipedia!) than I had when I started this fic back in 2002, so I think it would embellish the story and make the plot more realistic.

So here's the plan, I am currently writing the sequel, Broken Timeline, I've had a lot of requests for it and it's my current NaNoWriMo project for November. I'm going to completely revise this story, from major plotlines to characterization to the title. Yes, it's changing, it will be called "Time Undone". Then I'm going to start posting it by replacing the chapters. I'll keep the current version of this fic on my website for posterity. I'm probably going to start posting Broken Timeline first, but we'll cross that bridge when we get there.

Thanks for your attention and your patience. and... on a final note...

DO NOT READ THIS STORY!

**Elves in Space**

Summary:

_LOTR/Star Trek, Voyager lands 20000 years in the past and end up on Middle Earth only to be greeted by a group of Elves on their way to Rivendell... Everyone gets more than they bargained for. No romance and much friendship._****

Prologue

From the Stars to Middle Earth

__

"Captain's log Stardate 56738.5 :

We have just received our latest mission from Starfleet Command and I am relieved to say that all of my crew with whom I travelled through the Delta Quadrant back to Earth is still aboard Voyager. Having spent so many years together it would be faithless to part now. We have become more than just crewmates. I consider these crewmembers to be my friends, my family.

As we prepare to leave orbit from Earth, I am pleased to receive 32 new crew members to join forces with Voyager, as well as a few delegates of great legend are to accompany us on our mission. Selected members from the legendary starship Enterprise E are to come with us, including Captain Jean-Luc Picard, whom I had the great pleasure to meet not too long ago, upon our return to the Alpha Quadrant.

Our latest mission: we must track down faint readings that have been detected about 350 light years from Earth, and discover their origin. Starfleet Command believed it to be spatial anomalies within subspace or they also fear it might be a legion of cloaked Romulan vessels in hiding, possibly preparing for an attack to the Federation. I only hope these spatial anomalies won't be sending Voyager across the Galaxy some 80 000 lights years away from home... again."

As Captain Janeway finished her log, she took one last look in the mirror and one last sip from her cup of coffee. She left her ready room and prepared herself for what would be a very long and dreary afternoon of smiling and following Starfleet protocol as she would welcome thirty some new officers on her ship.

As the twenty-first new crew member beamed in the transporter room, Captain Kathryn Janeway, greeted her new officer with as much enthusiasm and Starfleet protocol she could muster up.

"Welcome to Voyager," she said with a friendly smiling. "I'm Captain Janeway."

The new officer smiled back at her, shaking her hand. If she wasn't so distracted she would have noticed the new crewmember's exquisitely remarkable blue eyes, very few humans possessed eyes that reflected such beauty.

"Thank you Captain, I am Ensign Leslie Greenleaf. I believe I am your new astrophysics officer."

His hair was unusually long for Starfleet protocol, light brown locks swaggering just above his chin. He was quite tall and unnaturally slender; one would think he was anorexic, however eating disorders were fairly uncommon in the 24th century.

"You're very welcome Mr. Greenleaf, allow my first officer Chakotay to show you to your new quarters," she said monotonously; she had been greeting new officers and delegates all day.

The new officer nodded. "Gladly, Captain", he said smiling a beautiful smile that revealed his pearly white teeth.

As the transporter room doors closed, Janeway could hear Chakotay ask Greenleaf as to why he joined Starfleet and became an astrophysics specialist. The young officer replied, "Because of my love for the stars."

Chakotay chuckled as he pressed his hand against the officer's shoulder. "I think we've all said that at one time."

The Captain shook her head and smiled awaiting the next crewmember to beam aboard the ship. Her face beamed with admiration when she saw Captain Picard of the Starship Enterprise E materialise on the transporter pad along with five other officers.

"Captain Picard! It's an honour to have you aboard Voyager," she said, extending out her hand to shake the captain's.

"Thank you Captain Janeway, the honour is mine to be here. I have with me five other crewmembers from the Enterprise. I do believe you remember Commander Riker, my First Officer, Counsellor Troi, Commander Laforge, my Chief Engineer, Lieutenant Seth Raven and Commander Data," he said pointing to the yellow faced man, who was in fact an android.

"I'm very glad to meet all of you. If you would please allow me to present my Chief of Security, Commander Tuvok, who will be showing you to your quarters. There will be a more detailed briefing of our mission in the conference room at 1400 hours."

Picard nodded and smiled. "We'll be there Captain." The Vulcan Chief of Security led the Enterprise crew to their quarters.

Captain Janeway entered the conference room were awaited her Senior Officers for their first crew manifest. It had been six months since the new crewmembers arrived and the Captain thought it was high time to evaluate their performance.

"So who's next on the list?" Janeway asked, taking a sip of coffee.

Chakotay looked at the manifest and named the next officer. "Ensign Greenleaf from astrophysics."

"Alright, with whom does he work?" questioned the captain.

Harry Kim coughed. "Well, I've worked with him a few times. I know he mostly works with Ensign Windred and Line. Uh I mean Lieutenant Thomas, Line Thomas. But uh, Leslie's an intriguing guy. He doesn't talk much but he sure gets the job gone."

"I would agree with Mister Kim," spoke the tall blonde woman sitting two seats away from him. The voice was Seven of Nine's, a former Borg drone who escaped a collective of machine-like monsters who seek nothing but to destroy entire civilisations in the name of their search for perfection. "Ensign Greenleaf is an efficient officer. He is always punctual, always accomplished his duties meticulously and is extraordinarily intelligent. I do not recall interacting with such a knowledgeable person. One would tend to believe he was thousands of years old judging by his intellect."

The others appreciated the mild unindented jest.

"Or maybe he was once a Borg drone," laughed Voyager's Chief Engineer, lieutenant B'Elanna Torres. "You know, I've noticed though, he's strange, very strange."

"What do you mean B'Elanna?" asked Chakotay.

"Well, he doesn't talk, he sits by himself in the Mess Hall and stares at the stars for countless hours and... he sings!" The officers around her chuckled slightly. "Its true, I can't make out with language it is, its one I've never heard. I asked him what it was and he only said it was 'a very old tongue that has not been spoken for centuries.' I mean who speaks long forgotten languages?"

Seven arched her eyebrow curiously. "Perhaps his intellect has led him to learn of languages of old, or it could be part of his heritage. "

"Perhaps," laughed B'Elanna, "or maybe he really is thousands of years old!"

Once the review was complete, the conference room emptied itself and the crew returned to their stations or activities. Harry pulled B'Elanna aside.

"Do you really think Leslie is that strange?" he asked somewhat innocently.

The Engineer smirked. "Oh c'mon Harry! You've seen him! He's unnaturally thin for a man, I don't know if he eats or sleeps, and his face is so pale it scares me and that singing is really eerie you know. Oh and when he talks, he sounds like he's trying to cover up some sort of accent he doesn't want us to know about."

Kim sighed. "Yeah I know, he is strange looking, but give him a break! He's still new to all this and you know he's not that bad once you get to know him, although I think Seven's right he does seem like he is much older than he looks."

"Harry he looks like he's not older than twelve! Or, all right 20 tops! I guess you're right, you know his singing was quite beautiful and if you stare at him for a while, he doesn't look half bad."

"Talking about me again?" asked B'Elanna's husband, Lieutenant Tom Paris. "I mean, I know I'm gorgeous and I sing like an angel but please!" he said mockingly placing him hand on his brow. "You just have to get over it!"

His wife just shook her head. "No, we were talking about that new Ensign, Greenleaf?"

Tom shook his head in understanding. "Oh him! Yeah he's weird, a little too smart for me," he glanced at his wife suspiciously. "So what were you saying about him?"

"Well I was just saying how handsome he really is and how I wished you could look exactly like him!" she replied mockingly, softly patting his stomach, which seemed to grow as fast as their daughter, Miral did.

"Gee thanks," he answered feigning being deeply wounded.

__

"Captain's log, Stardate 56864.1 :

It has already been six months since Voyager began its latest mission, to track down those readings and identify them. It took us nearly two months to get to where the readings were, and strangely enough, they disappeared upon our arrival. I wonder just-"

"Captain you have an incoming transmission from Starfleet headquarters."

Suddenly the intercom came online and Janeway immediately recognized Chakotay's voice. " Post it through here Chakotay," she said blankly, slightly upset that she could not finish her log entry.

She turned her view screen on and was greeted by the same Admiral that had given her, her briefing for Voyager's mission.

"What can I do for you Admiral Nechev?"

"Greetings to you too, Captain," said the admiral tonelessly. "We have discovered some disturbing transmissions originating from the Neutral Zone. Since you are the closest ship, I was hoping you could look into it."

"There are no other ships in sight?" she asked, disturbed.

The Admiral replied. "No Voyager is the only one that is less than four weeks away. I am sorry to say that we have not been too careful patrolling the border, and of course it is at times like this that the Romulans like to take advantage of the situation." The Admiral finished his briefing for Voyager's sudden new mission.

"Understood," stated the Captain when Nechev was done.

"Excellent, I should expect a report within the next three week or so."

"Of course Admiral," said Janeway in what almost seemed like a mocking tone of voice.

As she walked onto the bridge, Janeway was quick to give new orders to her crew. "Tom, set a course for the Neutral Zone."

"What? The Neutral Zone?" said Paris, confused.

"You heard me," Janeway sat at her Captain's chair and watched as the lieutenant typed in the new co-ordinates.

"Course plot in, new co-ordinates set."

"Engage," the elusive captain responded automatically.

Sitting next to her, Commander Chakotay could not help but let curiosity get the better of him. "What's going on? Has Starfleet given us new orders?"

"Yes, they believe something fishy is going on with the Romulans and since we are the closest ship, Starfleet asked us to investigate."

"That's strange, we're at least two weeks away from the Neutral Zone, they couldn't find a closer ship," the newly appointed Lieutenant Harry could not help adding his two cents into the conversation.

"No, Mister Kim, apparently we are the closest ones."

"Strange, very strange."

"I know Chakotay, but for now there is not much we can do. You have the bridge I'll be in my ready room."

"Aye Captain."

As Captain Janeway walked into her ready room, she immediately summoned Captain Picard over the com. "Captain Picard, please report to my ready room."

A few minutes later, Janeway heard the hiss of the doors and the Captain walked in. Janeway motioned to Picard to sit down. He did so, but not without giving her a quizzical glance.

"I can see we have reversed course for the Neutral Zone," he noted blankly.

"Yes we have I'm not going to keep any secrets from you, Captain. I haven't told my officers why our mission was changed. I wanted to let you know first."

"Well I'm glad for that," smiled the captain.

"Good. I've received new orders from Nechev. We are to go to the Neutral Zone. Starfleet detected mysterious readings from there and they've confirmed them to be transmissions. The Federation believes the Romulans are planning something and they asked us to uncover it."

"I see." Captain Picard arched an eyebrow.

"Would you like something to drink, coffee perhaps?" asked Janeway as she stood up and went to the replicator.

"Yes, thank you. Tea. Earl Grey, Hot."

Janeway smiled, she'd heard so many other officers discuss the captain sitting before her's tea drinking habits. It was the first time she'd ever heard him say the infamous words.

"Coffee. Black. And tea. Earl Grey. Hot." she ordered at the piece of technology, slightly mimicking Picard's usual manner of ordering tea.

She handed him the teacup and continued. "We plan to arrive in the Neutral Zone in about two weeks. Until then we have to analyse the transmissions intercepted by Starfleet."

"I'll send my people on it right away. I'm sure Mr. Laforge will be able to assist you."

"Excellent. Let's get to it then!" she said as they left the ready room and began their new mission.

Two weeks later, Voyager arrived at the Neutral Zone, it was as dead as the Dead Sea in Israel.

"Tom, slow down to one quarter impulse," said Janeway, mildly disappointed that there was no action in the Neutral Zone, it was in fact a useless diversion for their first mission.

"Aye Captain."

"Well Mister Kim, anything?" asked the Captain to her Opts officer.

"No, there is nothing here. I don't understand!"

Janeway turned eagerly to look at tactical. "Tuvok? Anything."

Tuvok ignored the disappointed look in the Captain's face when he replied. "No, Captain there is nothing here. I do not detect anything, no cloak ship, no warp signatures, no indication there was any activity here in the past few weeks."

The Captain sighed. "Begin a sensor sweep of the area, I want to know of any activity, whether its a ship passing through, a random transmission anything. Harry, go to Astro metrics and help Seven scan the area."

After receiving their orders, the Voyager crew began their work, Tuvok was scanning, and Harry left the bridge to join their Borg drone in order to scan more thoroughly in the Astro metrics lab. After about two hours of scanning and waiting, it was Commander Tuvok who brought in the first results of the day.

"Captain! I'm detecting a mild disturbance in subspace. It could be a subspacial anomaly."

"A wormhole?" asked the Captain.

"Possibly." As usual, the Vulcan always spoke neutrally, never giving away any possible emotions.

"Do you have a visual?" Chakotay asked.

"Not yet Commander."

Janeway tapped her communicator. "Captain Picard to the Bridge."

A few moments later, Picard left the turbolift and walked on the Bridge. By the look on his face, Janeway new he wanted some answers.

"We've found something. We think it may be a wormhole."

Before Picard could reply, the entire ship began to tremble, setting everyone standing off his or her feet. The Red Alert siren went off, nearly sending everyone's hands to their ears.

"Report!" yelled Janeway as she steadied herself on her chair.

"The turbulence is throughout the ship. Something's wrong Captain." It was Harry who answered, while holding on to his com.

"I can see that, Mister Kim. I need something more specific!"

"We're being pulled into the anomaly."

"What!" Janeway shouted, angrier that surprised. She turned on the com for a ship wide announcement. "This is the Captain. Brace for impact."

As Voyager was pulled through the anomaly, everything went blank.

After all the turbulence had calmed down, and Voyager was now safely through the anomaly, the crew began to awake.

"Report!" Was the first word that came out of Captain Janeway's mouth. Slowly the bridge officers began to regain their senses.

Harry got up to his com and read the internal sensors. "No casualties, the ship wide turbulence seems to have stopped."

"We are we?" asked Janeway.

Harry took a look at the external sensors, then he saw what was presented to him.

"You'd better not tell us we're 80 000 light years away from home again Harry," his best friend Tom Paris said sarcastically.

"We are right in from of Earth. But Captain, you're not going to believe this."

His eyes went wide. Janeway rolled her eyes and turned to face him, as did all the other officers on the bridge. They all had the same thought.

"What is it Mister Kim?"

Harry gulped as he told the bridge officers where they were. "We're on Earth... 20 000 years ago."

At the sound of Harry's words, everyone's breath stopped. It was completely silent, safe for Tom saying:

"Oh no! Not again!"

Well I hope that wasn't too crummy! Okay, okay, so Leslie Greenleaf is kind of silly, but hey! It's his cover! You'll see why and don't worry it will all make sense in the end... I think!

I hope. Oh well I hope you won't let a silly detail like a silly name like that stop you from reading, please? Alright thanks you very much for reading and I hope to update this soon enough…

There is a new chapter already in process so it should not be too long!

Ciao!


	2. The Adventure Begins

  
**Elves in Space**

Author's note:

Hi everyone!

Wow! I'm in awe! This is incredible! I never expected so much positive feedback I got from this story! I couldn't believe it really! THANK YOU SO MUCH!!! It really made my week! Well now I just had my best friend's wedding so that is no longer an excuse for not writing… Now I got a bigger excuse… started school this week! I've only been in uni a week and I'm already some 10 chapters behind in reading! (Yeah I know PATHETIC! But think of it… 5 classes, 2 chapters per class… it really doesn't take long… But don't worry I did write more when I was in school last year)

Alright so before we get things going I must clear something up… I know that my grammar is TERRIBLE! So sorry, English is not my first language. I'm a French Canadian, so I went to school in French (still do in fact…). I did take many English classes but there was very little grammar. When I write in English I do so using French grammar, and I think mostly in French, sorry for the inconvenience. So thank you to Monica for kindly Beta reading my chapters so I don't mess up. 

And for those of you who don't like the name Leslie, well I think it sounds better than, I don't know, Larry or Leonard or Lawrence, well Laurie (as in Little Women, there is a GUY named Laurie there) is kind of cute, but alas it is so unimportant. If it makes you all feel better, it won't be used very often. In fact- well I don't want to give too much away here- its not going to be there for very long. Don't worry! And yes it IS a guy's name. It can be used as both a female and male name. 

Anyways I'm very pleased that despite the poor taste in alternate names for Legolas, you all seem to enjoy the story! Really it made my week!

Oh and someone mentioned the fact that Data wasn't in there¼ Well I changed that! What's a good Star Trek story without Data??? So thank you so much for pointing that out! I hope it pleases you! I've added him in the prologue.

Many many thanks!!! I'll shut up now¼ Oh with the Story! Yippy!

****

Chapter One

The Adventure Begins

"C'mon Harry! Tell me it's not true!" shouted Tom.

"You can't be serious, Mr. Kim," pleaded Captain Janeway; desperately hoping history was not repeating itself. She could not imagine spending another seven years trying to get back to where they belonged.

"I'm afraid so, Captain," the Lieutenant replied.

"I am sorry to confirm that what Mr. Kim has said is true." Tuvok paused to allow all the crew to gasp in shock and sorrow. "We are in fact in front of Earth, 20,000 years in the past." He finished speaking; using the same flat tone the crew was accustomed to.

"Well then, let's have a look at it on the view screen." The captain barely finished her sentence that a little blue planet appeared in front of her. At the sight of their beloved home, the bridge crew gasped in sheer amazement.

"I never knew how beautiful Earth was in the past," Tom whispered to the ensign besides him. Bewildered, she nodded in agreement.

"It is to be expected. 20,000 years ago, humans were scarce and did not possess much technology. The land was mostly savage and primitive. They did not pollute the air or destroy the atmosphere like they did a few centuries ago." This came from Seven as she walked on the bridge. "However, it is remarkable."

Janeway smiled as a thought ran through her mind. "I don't know about you, Commander," she said turning to Chakotay, "but I've always been curious to see what Earth was like back then."

The First Officer turned to his captain, having grasped her insinuation. "I understand, Captain, but at the moment I believe it would be best if we concentrated our efforts on finding a way back home, to our own time."

"As always, Chakotay, you're right, but this is a once in a life time opportunity. Assemble a team to work on a solution to get us home. I'll take an away team to the surface."

"Captain, are you sure this is wise?" he asked.

Janeway smiled. "Have a little faith Commander." She turned to the other Captain. "Captain Picard, if you wish to send some of your people with me, you're free to do so."

Being the adventurous archaeology lover that he was, Picard could not resist such a tempting offer. "I'd be delighted. Data, Riker, Troi, you're with me."

"Very well," said Janeway. "Tuvok, Seven, Tom, let's go. Chakotay, you have the bridge. We'll keep in touch, and you can alert if your team makes any progress."

"Yes, Captain. Oh, and I'll have Harry running continuous scans of the surface in case of any danger."

"Alright then," laughed the Captain. "Harry, scan for a remote location to beam down. We don't want to startle any natives. After all, we don't know how the humans of 20,000 years ago would react to seeing us appear out of thin air."

"Aye, Captain. Here, there's an area that would now be northwestern Europe; there are a few scattered settlements and a vast forest. Seems more like the Garden of Eden than anything else."

"Perfect! Send the coordinates to Transporter Room 2," Janeway called back over her shoulder as she, her team, and Picard's left the bridge to set off on their new adventure.

* ~ * ~ * ~ *

As the mixed crew materialized on the surface, they eyes grew with amazement at the sight that greeted them. They landed in the midst of an enchanting forest, surrounded by tall snowy-topped mountains to the East and more woods to the West. They could hear the unmistakable sounds of waterfalls nearby as they breathed the sweet fresh air.

Almost immediately tricorders and phasers were taken out and the more serious crew members, Data, Seven and Tuvok scanned the area.

"Harry was right, it really is like an Eden here," said Tom as he began to walk into the inviting forest. Tall, luscious oaks and graceful willow trees whispered around them. "Let's go, shall we?" The others consented eagerly.

They walked about the forest for some time, admiring every leaf, branch, tree root and bird song.

"I wonder what humans were like here," pondered Janeway. "I don't know how far back recorded history goes."

"Well, evolution spans billions of years, but there are no clear indications as to how quickly humanity evolved. Perhaps we are at a time where humans only began to discover themselves." Picard rambled on as if he were an archaeology professor, which he nearly was.

"And for all we know, maybe dinosaurs still roamed the Earth," chuckled Riker. A few others snickered at his jest.

However, the ever-so impassive Seven of Nine replied. "That is most unlikely, Commander. Dinosaurs existed nearly 65 million years ago."

William T. Riker smirked, amused. "Well, thank you for pointing that out."

"Well actually, the dinosaurs existed 65.759 billion years, 6 months, 12 days and..."

"Thank you Mister Data," laughed Will.

"But sir, I was only trying to specify the exact time when dinosaurs roamed the Earth¼"

"Of course you were, Data," replied the first officer with another grin.

They continued their trek in the woods, heading north from their original position. As they kept walking, they left the forest and followed the mountains. It was nearly dark when they realized they were now in a dark and uninviting forest much different from the first one they had seen. 

There were no birds chirping or refreshing waterfalls to grace their ears. A sudden cold gust of wind told them something fell was afoot.

"Well, somehow, I have the distinct feeling we are no longer in that nice forest," said Tom, unsure if he should laugh or cry. They seemed merely lost, but then a strange and disturbing sound sent fear through their veins. Lost _and_ afraid is never a good combination.

"Great! What now?" Tom complained again.

"I do believe that was howling, Lieutenant." It was Tuvok who finally spoke. " My tricorder reveals that there are some sort of canine predators nearby."

"You mean wolves?" asked Janeway, worry creeping up in her voice.

"Affirmative. " Added Data. "There are eleven Canine predators approximately 12.5 meters away and closing. However I am also detecting another life form, 27 meters away. I believe they are humanoids. I do suggest we all remain quiet and still."

Silence crept over the company, save for the whistling of the wind and the howling wolves. A chill crept up their spines as they retreated behind a large gathering of trees in the forest. A moment later, a pack of evil looking wolves stormed through the area where the company had just been. 

The eight members of _Voyager_ and _Enterprise_ stood silently as they watched the frightful wolves sniffing and grappling. The company was relieved to see the wolves leave, and they emerged from behind the trees. As they were about to journey back south, a wolf suddenly turned back to them, baring his dreadfully long fangs and growling at them. The group stood, frozen in fear. It was not just the wolf's teeth they feared, but its gleaming red eyes revealing its hatred and evil intent.

Suddenly, the wolf jumped towards them, his sharp teeth aiming for the soft skin in Deanna's neck. Mere seconds before the evil creature tore out the counselor's vocal chords, Data swiftly grabbed hold of the wolf and snapped its neck in two. The others stood motionless and stared at the fell being.

"What was that?" asked Picard. "It certainly was not an ordinary wolf. Mister Data, can you tell us what you know of the species of wolves in prehistoric times?"

Data's face was unmoving, safe for the flickering in his eyes, which showed his positronic net was at work. "Captain, my knowledge does not include anything matching these wolves. I do not have anything even comparable to them."

With all the commotion from the attack, the Company did not realize the wolves had not been alone. When they heard the stomping feet and the cling and clatter of ironclad shoes, it was too late. They had been discovered.

A band of hideous looking primitive humanoids stomped through the forest. It appeared the wolves and the primitives were together. Their faces were hideously inhuman. They bore fangs and claws, almost animal-like, and their crude apparel indicated they were part of some sort of twisted regiment. The only word the _Voyager_ crew could associate with those foul creatures was 'goblins', which in fact, they were. The goblins hissed at the wolves and the wolves cowered away from where the company hid behind the trees. The space-farers did not understand the words hissed, but the sound was so awful they were forced to cover their ears.

The goblins noticed the band of strangers, mere seconds before the humans, android and Vulcan noticed them. The company quickly drew out their phasers, armed and ready to face this new evil. The goblins were also ready for them, crude jagged blades in hand. Hissing and shrieking they charged at the company defending themselves with their phasers. The laser beams quickly vaporized the 'goblins' and they were no more. But before they could all disappear, a few of them managed to leave a bit of damage behind. One of them was able to sink his claws into Seven of Nine's arm, damaging one of her Borg implants. It was a superficial wound, but if not treated, it would risk infection or permanent damage to the implant.

"What were they?" Tom blurted out. The others shook their heads.

Data spoke up. "It would seem they are some form of prehistoric, savage, pre-evolutionary humanoid."

Picard turned to Deanna Troi. "What can you tell us? Did you sense anything?" The Empathic counselor closed her eyes and concentrated.

"Their thoughts were very confusing, terribly primitive. Their thoughts are violent and tormented, and all they seem to think of is destruction. Their minds are twisted and confusing, full of hatred for anything beautiful. I would not like to meet any of those again." Before Deanna could finish speaking, a goblin sprang from behind them, battered dagger in hand.

"Behind you, Counselor!" yelled Tuvok as he instinctively took out his phaser and shot the foul beast. It vanished almost immediately, once the laser beam struck the creature.

Troi turned, her face etched with fear, and clung to Riker. "Thank you Commander Tuvok." Tuvok nodded in return. 

"Captain, it would be best if we returned to Voyager." Said Tuvok to his superior officer.

Janeway frowned at the prospect of leaving so soon, yet it was clear this was a dangerous place, useless danger at that. She looked to Picard.

"Well? Captain?" She asked.

Picard thought for a brief moment. "Yes, Commander Tuvok is right. It is unfortunate to end such a wonderful occasion to study Earth's earliest history firsthand. But the safety of this crew is of the utmost importance. It is best with return to Voyager."

Janeway nodded, tapping the communicator on her uniform. "Janeway to Voyager, eight to beam up." Nothing, there was the usual twinkling sound of the communicator but that was it. She looked around her and sighed.

She tapped her communicator again, this time the twinkle replaced with a dull sound. "Captain Janeway to Voyager! Harry do you read." She repeated in vain. Picard tried his communicator to receive the same reception, as did the other six crew members. They had no way to communicate with their ship. They were alone, lost and alone in a dark unfriendly forest. They all glanced at each other with exasperated looks on their faces.

"If I may, Captain," said Seven, "I suggest we return to the forest we visited initially. It is obvious this northern part of Earth is much more savage and primitive than the southern part of it."

"I agree with Seven, we should go back." agreed Riker, still clutching Deanna.

Janeway turned to Picard, who nodded. "Very well, I think its best. Also, once we reach the other forest we should consider resting. It is quite late."

The others heartily agreed. They took out their tricorders so they could get a clear path towards the forest their beamed into, only to realise they too, did not work. Riker's had been destroyed in the attack and the others did where completely neutralized.

"Great! That's just what we need! A bunch of broken tricorders!" Shouted Tom.

"I suggest you do not exasperate yourself lieutenant." Said Tuvok all-too calmly. Tom glanced at him and if looks could kill the Vulcan would not be standing where he was.

"Tom, Tuvok's right. We now have but to rely on our senses. Heading back south is not so hard. I'm sure once we're there we should be safe."

Tom nodded as did the others. The company swiftly exited the Dark forest twice as fast as they had arrived there. Not too long after that, they were back in the friendly wood. Exhausted, the crew wandered about searching for a place to rest. Finally they reached a hidden clearing surrounded by a rock formation and tall oaks trees all around to protect the area. The company spent the remainder of the night there, listening to every creek and every crack of the creatures of the dark.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~

Author's note : I have taken the liberty to repost this chapter, I realized that there were some holes and issues that needed to be dealt with in this chapter. Thank you for pointing this out in your reviews. Thanks again!


	3. Unexpected Meetings

****

Elves in Space

Author's notes : Hi! Wow, I'm completely amazed at the amount praise this fic received! I'm so touched! 

Now this is the chapter you've all been waiting for! Hurray! I don't think I need to mention what's going to happen next… The title is self-explanatory. 

Oh and well I'm sorry to say that Ensign Leslie Greenleaf won't be making any cameo appearances for a while I'm afraid. Sorry to disappoint you all, but don't despair there is a point as to why he exists, you're just not going to see it for a while. I can see this story so clearly in my head that it's almost impossible to put it into words. That's my worst habit, imagining an entire fanfic and then trying to put in on paper, not that easy. I don't know why…

Speaking of Leslie, someone said, I do believe it was Elf- Girl, yes Wesley does sound like Leslie (hehe Legolas + Wesley = Leslie) but that's not why I chose Leslie. Did you know that Gene Roddenberry (ST creator) had intended to make Wesley Crusher a girl named Leslie?? Well know you know.

For the record you are so right, Lady Fae, it will rock when they find out exactly who's Leslie, (Legolas' long lost cousin… hehehe just kidding!) Well I hope it will rock at least…

Oh and thank you so much my own for pointing out the tricorder thing! I had completely forgotten! I fixed it up if you want to go check it out, I also fixed the transporter issue too (I mean they could have just transported back to Voyager, right? Not in this fic!)

Yes Treehugger I did think of sending my fic to Paramount (after turning it into a script first) but somehow I doubt they'll like it. But think of it, it would SOOOO cool though! Imagine that! Especially now since Nemesis is the last Next Gen film and what kind of plot can you think of for DS9 and Voyager… Hmmm Oh well If I can copyright it or something why not?

Oh and where were they exactly? I'm not quite sure, somewhere about a day away from Rivendell, but they walked up North quite a bit somewhere. Sorry I didn't check my geography when I wrote the last chapter… sorry

And to all the beautiful people who left reviews… THANK YOU! I really hope this next chapter doesn't disappoint! Please let me know of any silly mistakes, ridiculous plots and anything that just doesn't seem right! Thank you much!

****

Chapter One

Unexpected Meetings

As the Company slept through the night, not one had noticed the six pairs of eyes watching them sleep for the better part of the night. The six travellers had heard voices some time before they had seen the unusual wanderers. They had crept silently into the trees surrounding the rock formation to keep an eye on the strange folk in case of any danger. With their melodic voices they whispered comments on their clothing and weapons.

It was long after sunrise when the company awoke, completely oblivious to their nocturnal observers. Each stretched their limbs and yawned as if coming out of a wonderfully satisfying night's rest.

Deanna wrapped her arms around Riker's neck, who in turn placed his around her waist. "Oh Will! Isn't this place romantic?" She said as the sweet sound of waterfalls and bird song could be heard again. Riker smiled but before he could reply there was a swishing sound and the snap of a twig.

"What was that?" He asked, bewildered, his head turning towards the sound. All eight hands immediately went to the phasers on their belt.

"If I were you, I would not move, unless you have the desire to be felled by an arrow." Everyone froze at the sudden statement coming from the trees around them. They were now aware of a presence but they had no clue as to where it came from, even Data. They were all surprised for they never expected to find anyone in the wild, especially someone with such a melodic voice. As the leader of this away mission, Janeway was the one who replied to the invisible voice.

"We mean you no harm. We were just passing through."

The lovely, yet somewhat menacing voice laughed. "Just passing through? Then why do you all clasp you weaponry, ready to fight?"

Janeway offered a small smile. "A precaution, really, we mean no harm. This land is strange to us. If we offended you we would gladly-" She stopped. The Company could hear whispering in an uncommon yet beautiful language. It was musical yet chilling, especially if one does not know what is being said.

"Princeling? How can you be so certain we can trust them?" Asked one of the voices. "They could be spies of the Dark Lord. Do you not see their peculiar clothing?"

"We shall see." Replied the first enchanting voice. "No evil can approach Imladris. Perhaps they are lost. Have some good faith Ghedrin. You need not act as my father would."

"I do not advise this my Prince." Spoke the voice appointed as 'Ghedrin'.

"Nonsense!" Replied the Prince lightly as he leaped down from the oak tree he was perched in and sprang forth as lightly as a feather.

Janeway and her crew waited for the voices to return. They all seemed quite startled if not afraid. Then, the Company heard rustling in the leaves and a tall slender figure emerged from the trees and stepped on top of a flat rock before them. The sight took their breath away. He stood tall on the rock, his eyes gleaming magically with curiosity. The crew was astonished for he seemed much more civilised than they had anticipated, especially since their last encounter with the prehistoric natives.

The figure was clad in soft greens and brown, a light coloured shirt protruding from a dark green tunic embroided with gold and bronze vines. In his hands, he held an exquisitely crafted bow with a dangerously notched arrow pointing in their direction. He was striking to look at, but what affected them most were his brilliant features. It appeared as though he glowed, his light reflecting off onto the trees and rocks around him. His fair face seemed young and fresh no more than twenty human years, his eyes as blue as the sky above them, his long pale hair flowing down his back. All too quickly they noticed the delicately pointed ears.

"A Vulcan?" Tom barely spoke above a whisper, hoping he wasn't being heard by the fair being. Of course the angelic creature did, his face squinting into a curious expression. 

"_Vulcan_?" He repeated. "What is a _Vulcan_?"

"Uh, never mind." Answered Lieutenant Paris sheepishly.

"I am sorry I have never heard of _Vulcan_. I am an Elf." The crew gasped.

"An Elf?" Said Janeway, completely dumbfounded.

The 'elf' sighed. "Yes, I am an Elf. I suppose you are distant travellers from a land far away, so you have never heard of Elves." Eight heads nodded. The 'elf' continued. "You must be from the South, past the Bay Of Belfalas and South Gondor." 

Janeway nodded knowledgeably. "Yes around there." 

"Never before have I seen such strange beings clad in such curious garments" The 'elf' commented on the crew's appearance. He stared each of the crewmembers before him, his intense gaze setting upon each face, studying them intently. More rustling in the leaves could be heard and out popped five other 'elves', bows and arrows notched and pointed at the group. They all stood behind the Prince. The one identified as Ghedrin stood behind him and spoke, so that all could hear.

"My Prince, it is unwise to trust these strangers. We do not know what evil is afoot. These folk are strange and unknown to us." He said casting dark glances at the humans.

The Prince smiled. "Well Ghedrin, they do not appear to be so fell. They are only mortals."

"My Prince..." Said the Elf darkly.

Legolas waved his hand carelessly. "Have faith Ghedrin do not worry. Unknown they are to us? Well let us see to that." He said casting aside Ghedrin. The Prince slung his bow across his shoulder and jumped lightly off the rocks to greet the strangers.

"Forgive my friend Ghedrin here, he is very sceptical of strangers. There is great evil going about these days and one cannot be too careful. Would you be kind enough to tell us, who are you? " He spoke courteously to the group, a smile dancing about his lips.

Janeway smiled. "Of course. I am Kathryn Janeway of the Star- of Voyager." She corrected. The fair elf nodded, ignoring the abrupt correction. In turn, Riker, Deanna and Tom introduced themselves. When it was Tuvok's turn, the Elf approached him, silently studying his features. "I am Tuvok." He stated flatly.

"Strange. You have the features of an Elf, yet clearly you are not." Said the fair archer curiously.

"No I am not. I am a Vulcan." Responded the Security officer. The Elf smiled widely. "Ah! Of course! I believe I understand your error. I was not aware of the existence of _Vulcans_ in Middle Earth. Strange beings are afoot across the Belfalas." Tuvok answered by arching his eyebrows.

The Elf then turned to the next person in line. "I am Seven of Nine." She stated sternly. Again the Prince smiled. "You have the grace and fairness of the Elves of Eryn Lasgalen. If it were not for your ears and this." He passed his hand ever so delicately over Seven's eye implant. "I would have mistaken you for an Elf."

Seven's face twisted in confusion. "Thank you." was all she said. Next up was Data. The Elf started wondrously at the android, unsure what to think of him. "Incredible." he whispered, scrutinising Data. 

"Thank you. I am an Android." The Elf nodded impressed, completely oblivious to what that meant. "My name is Data."

The Elf turned to Ghedrin and smiled. 

"There! You see Ghedrin! They are strangers no longer! Welcome Lady Kathryn Janeway of Voyager!"

Janeway regarded the Elf, amused. "No, it is alright, you may call me Kathryn, mister eh..." Her voice trailed off, ignoring the Elf's name.

The Elf Prince bowed and smiled graceful. "Forgive me. I have yet to introduce my companions and myself. I am Prince Legolas Greenleaf, son of the great King Thranduil, King of the Northern Realm of Mirkwood formally known as Eryn Lasgalen, Greenwood the Great in the common tongue.' The Company expressed the slightest bit of wonder at the Prince, who continued. 

"And here with me are Ghedrin, Chief advisor of the King's Royal Guards, Silinde, my brother Prince Minolas, my friends Rundil, Amólith and Nolwe."

Each Elf nodded as he was being presented by Legolas. Once he was done he regarded the company.

"I do believe hearing that you are lost." He spoke to Picard for he assumed he held the most authority, next to the woman Janeway.

"Well, your majesty-"

"No, no please! It is Legolas, I do not wish to be reminded of such formalities. I have enough at home!" Laughed the Prince.

"Very well, then Legolas," The Enterprise captain nodded. "Yes, we are attempting to find our way home. We seemed to have strayed far more North than we had intended." 

Legolas smiled. "Well, we are on our way to Rivendell, perhaps you may accompany us."

"Rivendell?" Picard shook his head. "What is Rivendell?"

Legolas'smile grew wider. "Rivendell is one of the last few Elven Refuges. There dwells the Lord of Rivendell, Lord Elrond Perendhil. It is a place of the most exquisite beauty. Most men that visit are not the same when they leave." 

"Men as so easily impressed by the Elves' creations." Laughed Minolas.

Legolas shot him a glance that silenced his brother immediately.

Picard cleared his throat. "Perhaps not. We do not wish to disturb you on your journey." He smirked. "Plus I not believe this place would be of any help to us to find our way home."

The Elf glared at the Captain, almost insulted for the inhabitants of Rivendell. "Oh, how you underestimate Rivendell. There, I am certain Lord Elrond, shall be able to help you. He will certainly not refuse you at his door. And if by any mischance there is no way for him to help you find your way home, he shall not deny you any provisions or a roof to sleep under."

The Crew felt a tingle of excitement at the prospect of sleeping under a roof for a night or two, since they did not have many provisions with them, it would be good to replenish their supplies. It was a tempting offer for it seemed that they would have to stay on Earth for quite a while since communications had been cut off.

Picard and Janeway glanced at each other; it was Janeway who spoke. "It is a very tempting offer, but it would be wrong of us to impose ourselves upon this Elrond. We are many and it would be not be possible for us to return the favour."

"Nonsense!" Exclaimed the Prince. "I assure on my honour as the Prince of Mirkwood, all are welcome at the house of Elrond, safe for fell beasts, Orcs and trolls."

"Even Dwarves are welcomed in Imladris." Retorted Minolas.

Legolas turned to his brother and smiled. "Yes, **even** Dwarves. I could just as soon invite an Orc instead." He whispered. The company understood the words spoken but had no clue as to their meaning. It made no sense to them.

Picard and Janeway exchanged glances a second time. Picard turned to Riker who smiled and nodded, Janeway did the same with Tuvok, but it was Tom who nodded. Picard sighed and smiled at the Prince. "Very well then, if you insist we shall come with you to Rivendell."

Legolas' face lit up with a smile. "Wonderful! There I assure you, you shall be welcomed by the finest folk Middle Earth has to offer, safe for Mirkwood of course." The other Elves snickered at his remark.

"But we cannot stay long, we must continue to find our way home." Said Janeway.

"Of course, I understand, at least while you are in the company of Lord Elrond you shall be replenished with all your needs." Legolas spoke in a more serious tone. He glanced at the other elves, who nodded. "We must leave now, we are still half a day's walk from Rivendell. If we make haste we shall arrive just before sundown."

The company of 14 left the clearing making their way through the surrounding forest of Rivendell. Over the course of their journey, Legolas casually hopped from one person to another, his curiosity unleashed by these mysterious strangers. He strode next to Picard, whom he had identified as their leader.

"Where about where you heading? Once you left the South?" Asked Legolas to the Captain.

"We are not certain, we were in fact tracking, uh, an old enemy of ours. He lead us far North from our land, until we did not know where we were." He said speaking of the Romulans they were trying to track, back in the Neutral Zone. "In fact we travelled North from this forest and stumbled upon a dark and uninviting forest."

Legolas nodded. "Yes, I know of that forest. It is dark and evil, many fell creatures now inhabit the North." He sighed; he knew too well how the northern part of Middle Earth was being infested with such darkness. His home, Mirkwood was a victim of such invasions.

Picard smiled. "Yes we encountered a pack of wolves." Legolas' eyes grew wide, wolves he knew of those too.

"Wolves? Or Wargs?" He asked.

"Wargs?" Asked Riker from behind the Captain.

"Yes wargs. They are much like wolves, only much darker, stronger and bigger. Their eyes are filled with evil and gleam red. Wargs are very dangerous in Middle Earth. I fear if the Shadow does not cease, they will become bolder and begin attacking inhabited realms."

"Wargs, yes, I do believe that was it. Prognosis, Mister Data?" Picard asked turning to the android.

"Yes, Mister Legolas' description fits very well with the canine predators we encountered last night. However we also encountered a unknown humanoid species."

'Mister Legolas' glared at the android confused by his technobabble. "I do not believe I understand." He spoke softly. "What did they look like?"

Deanna was the one who answered this time. "They were hideous, almost monstrous. If I didn't know any better I would have called them goblins."

"Monstrous? Goblins? Did they by any chance have green skin, yellow eyes, pointed ears, sharp fangs and claws? They spoke a language so foul it was vital to cover your ears?" Finished the Elf.

"Yes, that was it. What are they?" Replied the Counsellor.

Legolas' face momentarily darkened. "They are Orcs, the most detestable race in all of Middle Earth. They were not created naturally. They were once Elves." He spoke sadly. "Taken by the Dark Forces, tortured until they turned into a hideous form, a mockery of the Elves. They know naught but pain, suffering and hatred for all things fair, especially Elves. Of all the fair beings of Middle Earth, they hate Elves the most for they know that is what they once were, Elves."

"That is awful!" Answered Deanna, shocked. "Who would do such a thing?"

Legolas smiled faintly. "It is a long, long story that took place many thousands of years ago."

"So it is a folk legend?" Asked Picard, interested in the history of this Middle Earth. 

The Elf shook his head. "No, not a legend, but a fact. It was before the Dark Lord Sauron appeared. My father would be better placed to tell you of this, he remembers more than I, for he was born not long after the coming of the Orcs and Melkor, their creator."

"I don't think I understand, but didn't this legend of yours take place _thousands _of years ago?" Said Riker, confused.

Legolas nodded. "Yes, it did. My Grandsir, Oropher, was there in fact. He remembered Melkor and the coming of the Orcs."

Legolas left their company and returned to his fellow companions. Picard, Troi and Riker glanced at each other, confused. "I don't get it!" Said Riker. "How can this, kid know all this?"

"I don't know, Number One, perhaps there is more to the Elves than meets the eye. Deanna, what do you make of these 'Elves'?" He asked to the ship's counsellor.

"They are not dangerous, in fact they seem to be very gentle beings, at one with nature. They care much for the Earth and all-living things. I feel a great amount of wisdom coming from them and they seem sad somehow. From all of them I feel a great sadness, one that I cannot explain, it is everywhere as if they are the last of a dying race. They are much older than they seem."

"Older? I don't know about you counsellor but this Legolas appears to be no more than twenty." Replied the Captain.

"I know. From him I feel much warmth and friendliness. He seems to be curious about us." She answered quietly.

"Yes, but what of the others? They don't seem to be as receptive as Legolas." 

The counsellor nodded. "No, they are skeptical, they fear us. In fact I sense a general sense of fear coming from all of them, it is barely there but it is as though they fear something to come."

"Perhaps it has something do to with this Shadow they spoke of."

"Perhaps." Replied Deanna.

* ~ * ~ * ~ *

"What is it Rundil?" Legolas said in a soft melodious voice, the others, safe for the Elves, could not hear.

"I cannot believe Elrond has summoned Dwarves to his council." He said in Sindarin.

"I know." Replied Legolas. "I am glad we intercepted them." He chuckled softly at the memory. When they knew that Dwarves from the Erebor, the Lonely Mountain, were heading for Rivendell, Legolas and his companions had succeeded in confusing them into going in the wrong direction. Many of them had never been to Rivendell and the other had forgotten the way, so confusing them was a very simple and amusing task.

"I cannot wait to see them when they arrive in Imladris." Laughed Rundil.

"Me neither!" Said Legolas. However his laughter tarried as soon as they saw Ghedrin glaring darkly at them. He advanced to speak to the two young Elves.

"You know my Prince, that was unwise of you to trick the Dwarves. Elrond will not be pleased at this." He sighed. The two friends glanced at each other and laughed.

* ~ * ~ * ~ *

Janeway glanced at everyone around her, she did not know where they were being headed but something inside her told her to trust the Elves. They seemed friendly enough. Plus this Legolas, there was something about him, some sort of familiarity she could not explain. The Captain concluded that it was his kind and friendly demeanour that made him so much like family. 

In the corner of her eye she spotted Tom walking aside from the others, not taking part in any conversation. She scooted over next to him and waited for him to meet her eyes.

"What is it Captain?" He asked as he was pulled away from his thoughts.

"I don't know. Why don't you tell me? You're awful quiet, most unnatural for Tom Paris." She smiled.

Tom's face twisted into a smirk. "I know. I've been thinking, all of this, this place: Middle-Earth, the Elves, this Rivendell, even this other place what was it? Mirkwood? All this, this sounds vaguely familiar to me, as if I've heard of it before, but I don't know where."

"Tom, how is this possible?" She asked, surprised. This was not was she expected from him.

"I know, its weird. I can't explain it. I'm still trying to figure things out."

"All right, let me know when you do. This is as intriguing for me as it is for you."

Tom mimicked a salute and spoke in a not-so official tone. "Yes ma'am!"

He continued to wonder where it was that he had heard these strange names. His fast pace brought him next to the Elf known as Legolas and his friend Rundil. They were talking in low voices and laughing. He understood what they were saying; they were no longer speaking in the grey tongue.

"I'm telling you that Gloin was certainly a silly one! I remember when my father held him captive not too long ago! Those dwarves, much amusement did they cause! It was something, don't you remember, Rundil?"

The Elf smiled. "Of course! And now to have seen them again! I wonder what trouble will they cause now, in Rivendell. I still cannot believe how we fooled them!" The two elves noticed Tom eavesdropping, they quietly slipped back in their elven tongue, laughing and beaming with pride on their little prank against the dwarves. 

"Rivendell, Mirkwood, Dwarves, Elves, Thranduil, where have I heard these before?" Pondered Tom.

* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * 

Well I hope I did everyone's favourite Elf justice! Please let me know of any weirdness and such. I hope you liked it! And the next chapter is very very short so it should not be too long before that one comes out! But not before the end of next week… I have 5 midterms coming up so I gotta study a bit you know? Does it show that I detest school?

Oh and I'd like to thank all the nice people that reviewed Ghost of a Memory, that was a long time ago, but I'm sure some of you here read and reviewed it so thank you so much! Bye bye.


	4. Once Upon a Time in the Holodeck

****

Elves in Space 

Author's note :

Its snowing! It's snowing! I'm so happy! Yay! I just love it when the first snow falls! There's such a nice serenity when it snows, its so quiet and peaceful and beautiful and I love it! Hehehe I did exactly(ok well almost!) what Willow and Legolas did in Chapter Two of the Space Between (chapter 11 should by out by the week-end by the way…) A mini snow ball fight! I won, because my oponent didn't have gloves… Hehe :)

Wow so many nice people to thank! Well I will answer a few questions… Many of them will be answered in this chapter… hehehehe! So you'll know exactly why Mirkwood seems so familiar to Tom… Hehehehe I think its kinda neat if I say so myself! :) Oh and I must thank twin03 for pointing out how to write skeptical! I had it right at first but my Canadian English picked it up as a mistake. We Canucks love to be different! Ooh and thank you all for your nice encouragement for my midterms… 

They were well… you know the feeling you get when you walk into an exam room… you think you're going to fail and then you walk out **knowing** you failed not a nice feeling. But all in all they weren't that bad. I have a final this Friday its for my oral presentation class, a very nice subject… The Entertainment and Leasure Industry. Guess what I'll talk about… Ok Dvd marketing and I'll base it on the FOTR dvd. Isn't that cool? Who would have guessed that you could talk about your favourite film during an exam??? 

Well of course, Treehugger? You know I had to slip something in there! Hehehe, well no there won't be any Orcs in Rivendell, Tom and Riker are bad enough!

To the reviewer with no name… Does that mean you're French?? Cool! Mais cela c'est très bien mon ami! J'espère que tu aimes l'histoire! And yes Francophones rock! Mais oui! (oh no, I'm not patriotic, hehehe) Oh and for the pointed ear issue, well I think I mentioned that Leslie's hair is just a little too long for Starfleet regulations… But there is more to that, but I won't go into any details… ;) Well thank you all for your overwhelming support (did I say that last time?) Its very very nice of you! Hugs & snowballs!

Ok well on with the story! Please as usual lemme know what you think and don't forget to let me know if you find any mistakes, incoherence, or if it's just plain impossible! Thank you much! Oh and for the record, there is no romance in this story… just so know … I think I might give the false impression there is, unless of course if it's a 'real' romance. Have a nice day! (Its snowing! Of course it's a nice day!)

****

Chapter Three

Once upon a Time in the Holodeck

Tom listened to the Elves now speaking in their tongue, how he wished he understood what they were saying. Feeling rather awkward, yet insatiably curious, he came closer to the Elves. Rundil and Legolas had noticed Voyager's pilot approaching them shyly and smiled.

"May we help you with something, Master Tom?" Asked Legolas politely.

Tom laughed. "Please, just Tom. Well I was wondering you see your story, about oh what is it? Dwarves? Yes, your story about Dwarves in Mirkwood sounds so familiar kind of like déjà vu, you know?"

The two Elves exchanged curious glances. "Déjà vu? What is that?" Questioned Rundil.

"Well it is a feeling you have when you are in a situation or you hear a story that you are certain you have heard before, but you can't remember it."

Both Elves glanced at each other again and nodded. "Well I am not certain how you could have heard of our tale, however, there was a hobbit, Legolas do you remember him? I did not meet him but Minolas has told me about him."

Legolas smiled as he remembered the halfling. "Oh course I remember him! Bilbo Baggins was his name, a very kind fellow indeed and good friend to Mithrandir too. Well I am not surprised if Bilbo has been around, surely his tale has reached your ears. The fellow had quite a penchant for story telling! How much he loved to be in the company of the Elves."

Rundil glared at his friend with apprehension. "Legolas! You never told me you knew him!"

The Elf Prince smiled. "Well yes I did, it was at the Battle of Five Armies, he told me of his visit to Mirkwood and described in great detail how he disliked our woods. It was most insulting but after a while, he was a very nice fellow."

Tom stood before the two Elves, surprised, the more they spoke of this Bilbo the more he felt he knew the story. "Yes well the tale has crossed over to our land, I never thought I would meet someone who was actually part of it. That's pretty neat!" Of course Tom made this up, although he knew what they were talking about somehow, he had never actually heard any tales of it, or so he thought. "It would be so exciting to hear the story from someone who actually lived it!" He said trying to sound enthusiastic.

Legolas nodded. "Very well then, it happened seventy seven years ago." And the Elf told the tale of how thirteen dwarves found their, or in this case lost their way into the Elf King's forest. Tom listened intently, every detail sounding more and more familiar. 

At the end Voyager's pilot sighed. "Wow that was some story! So these Dwarves are the same ones that you met in your forest? The ones you were talking about earlier?"

"When you were eavesdropping?" Asked Legolas. 

Tom smiled sheepishly. "Yeah I guess that would be right."

The Elf laughed "They are the same, well most of them there are quite a few I did not recognise, but there are some."

"So who's idea what is to trick them in the first place?" Tom was curious about these Elves, they could be quite amusing.

Legolas and Rundil glanced at each other and answered Tom simultaneously.

"Legolas!" "Rundil!" They said pointing their finger at each other.

"Well not it was not one of us, Rundil! It was Minolas really"

"Oh yeah? Why's that?" Asked Paris. Rundil chuckled remember exactly what had caused the slightly older Prince to want to gain revenge against the Orcs.

Legolas glanced suspiciously from side to side as if to share a secret. "Well, you see Tom, when the Dwarves invaded our home, it was during a great feast, and my brother was attempting to court one of Mirkwood's finest Elf maidens. Well the Dwarves arrived just in time to ruin what Minolas had planned. He was about to offer her a taste of his overflowing goblet of the year's new wine when the Dwarves caused a disruption. Minolas jumped up, surprised forgetting the chalice in his hand. The poor maiden's silver white dress was stained red; she was not amused in fact she was incredibly insulted. She walked away leaving him alone covered in his own wine. I am certain she had no real interest in my brother, she turned him away rather quickly. The poor fellow, he had his heart set on her and she left him there and returned to her friends, laughing and jeering at the poor helpless Prince. Of course Minolas blamed it all on the Dwarves, he never really wanted to admit the maiden was only playing with his heart." Legolas finished his tale, his voice falsely lamentable.

"Well you must admit Legolas, it was funny to see him and Eirieniel covered in berry wine!" Said Rundil, still laughing as if it was the day before.

"Yes it was, but the poor Elf! He spent many a week grieving his loss for Eirieniel. Eventually he moved on, now he found himself a truly wonderful She-Elf that adores him for who he is."

Tom laughed with the Elves; they weren't a bad bunch. "But wasn't there something about a magic ring?" He asked after his mirth had calmed a bit.

Legolas and Rundil immediately sobered exchanging curious looks for the umpteenth time that day. "Yes, I believe there might have been mentions of a magic ring, but of that I am not certain. Gandalf would know more of that." The Prince spoke in a mysterious tone, the strange man had heard of the ring also?

Rundil glanced over at the newcomers. "Legolas, I believe it may be wise if we stop to rest for a while. It would seem as though our new friends are not accustomed to long treks." The Elf's eyes followed his friend's.

"Yes, you are right Rundil." He turned to look at Tom. "Well Tom, I can see that you are not folk that must walk very often, you grow weary quickly. I assume you must also be hungry."

Tom smiled. "Yeah, you're right! I'm starved; I don't remember the last time I ate. I think it was yesterday at lunch." He mumbled more so to himself than to the Elves. Tom walked off, a light illuminating in his mind. Yes now he knew. It all made sense, sort of.

"Very well then I shall go advise Ghedrin that we should stop for a while." Rundil walked ahead of the group to the Mirkwoodian guard. The older Elf nodded towards the Prince. Moments later all were seated on the ground, safe for Seven, who was leaning against a tree, clutching her right arm.

Voyager's crew accepted most graciously the food that was offered to them by the Elves. Legolas noticed how Seven did not join the others. He found this odd and went to her.

"You seemed injured. Please, allow me to take a look at that." He said fixating her right arm.

"It is nothing. Your Worries are irrelevant." She replied flatly.

The Prince arched his brow. "Irrelevant? I think not. If it were so, you would not be clutching you arm. Please allow me to help you."

Seven seemed to have relaxed a moment. She nodded. "Very well, proceed." She removed her left hand from her arm. Legolas gently examined the wound. "What happened?"

"We were attacked by strange creatures. I believe you identified them as _Orcs." _

"I thought as well, Amólith, would you please bring some athelas. This woman's wound needs to be treated immediately." Amólith nodded and returned swiftly with a handful of the healing herbs. Legolas pulled away the torn fragment covering her arm baring her implant. The Elf's eyes went wide and looked up to meet the drone's eyes. "What is this?" He asked incredulous.

"A Borg implant."

"A Borg implant?" Asked the Elf, wonder and terror shining in his eyes. "What is this Borg? I have never heard of it."

"Yes. The Borg are a race of beings that assimilate other peoples, they turn them into machines. The beings taken lose their individuality and live for only one purpose, to serve the Borg. This here," she said pointing to the implant, "is a machine that was inserted in my arm when I was a child." Seeing the inquisitive look in Legolas' face, Seven proceeded to explain. "When I was a child I was abducted by the Borg."

"And that is how this came to be?" Asked Legolas, referring to her eyepiece. "What are the Borg like?"

She nodded. "The Borg, have no feelings, they have no individuality, they simply exist for the purpose of forcing innocent people to become like them."

"Just like Orcs." Replied the Elf sadly. He looked up to her, sorrow in his eyes.

Seven cocked her head to the side curiously. "Explain."

"Well Orcs take Elves captive, they torture and mutilate them, until they are nothing but what you have seen, a ruined form of the Elves. It is terrible. I can imagine how much pain these _implants_ must have caused you."

"Yes, they did." Replied Seven, this time she had the slightest hint of emotion in her voice. Legolas noticed it as he continued to treat the flesh wound.

"All this happened when you were a child?" He asked.

"Yes, I was six." 

The Elf gasped audibly. "Six years? That is a horrible fate for one so young! What of your parents? Could they not help you?" 

Seven nodded her head negatively. 'No, they could not. They too were taken captive by the Borg."

Legolas' face saddened even more. "And so they were also tortured, mutilated and turned into monsters. You escaped and they did not?"

Seven felt incredibly uneasy, but there was something in the Elf's tone that implied something else, something deeper. It was as though he too carried scars. "Yes, I was rescued by Captain Janeway six years ago."

"You are very fortunate." Legolas' voice faltered, there was a raw emotion buried in the undertone, something, a distant memory was gnawing at him. Seven noticed the Elf look away and for the briefest moment she could have sworn she detected a tear swelling in his eye. Just as quickly as she noticed it, it disappeared and Legolas' face returned to its normal cheerful manner.

He finished bandaging Seven's arm, and attempted to change the subject. "There this should help until we arrive in Rivendell. If there is any more trouble, Elrond is an expert healer, he will help you. From what I can tell so far there is no Orc poison. You are very fortunate, most Orc blades are poisoned, if the wounds are not treated immediately the chance of survival is slim to none."

"Thank you." Whispered Seven, she was grateful for the change of conversation as well. However the feeling that Legolas implied something more did not leave her. It was still difficult for her to speak of her parents and the fateful day that changed her life forever, the day her humanity and childhood was ripped from her, but the excessive sadness the Legolas showed slightly bothered her and she intended to discover its mystery.

* ~ * ~ *

Tom went to sit next to Janeway. He glanced around suspiciously. "Captain, I believe I solved the mystery of this place. I know where I've heard it before."

"Well then, Tom don't keep your secrets. Tell me, what of this place?" She asked curiosity making itself obvious in her voice.

Tom leaned in closer to the Captain. "Well, this might sound very strange, but all this, Middle-Earth, Elves, Dwarves, Hobbits,-"

"Hobbits?!" Interrupted Janeway. "What are hobbits?"

"I'll get to that. This place, all this. Captain, we're in the middle of 'Lord of the Rings'"

"What?!" Exclaimed the Captain. "What is Lord of the Rings?"

Tom sighed. "It's a Twentieth century novel. It takes place in Middle-Earth, a sort of alternate universe to our Earth. The boot is about this great quest to destroy some evil ring of power of some sort in order to prevent this evil dark lord from ruling over Middle-Earth, a fictional version of England. But Captain, all this is supposed to be fiction, none of this is real."

Janeway didn't say a word at first. It appeared as though she was taking in his words. "Well, I don't understand, how do you know all this? Did you read the book?" She asked finally.

Tom shook his head. "No, I never cared for fantasy. I always preferred to read about twentieth century science fiction and well of course Captain Proton. No, my father forced me to read one of the author's earlier books, called 'The Hobbit'. He knew I worshipped the Twentieth century and wanted me to develop my taste for literature." He said in a sarcastic imitation of his father. "Well I only read 'The Hobbit' which takes place a few years before Lord of the Rings."

"Wait a minute! How do you know we're in the book? What makes you think this is Lord of the Rings?"

"Well see that Elf over there? Legolas? Well I heard him talking earlier about events from 'The Hobbit' and now they're on their way to Rivendell I think that's where 'The Lord of the Rings' started or close to it anyway."

"So you're telling me we're in some sort of holodeck that is playing out the story?" Said the captain referring to their technology that can produce entire holographic images that seem incredibly real. 

"No, I don't think so. It's strange because if this really was the book, we would not be in this plot line, it was never developed, I mean the character of Legolas is introduced much after his arrival in Rivendell. We would most likely be with this hobbit called Frodo, I think."

Kathryn smirked. "I thought you said you never read the book"

"I didn't. I tried to play the hollow novel and got bored half way through the first part. I guess there are still some things that stayed in my mind. I guess it's a good thing."

"Do you think its possible, than that this story, this place really did exist? That we are now in a time before recorded history?"

"I don't know Captain, I really don't. All I can say is, if things work out the way I think they will, we're in for a ride."

"Strange, if this is real and all this really happened, how come than, that we never heard of it? How did it find its way into the author's mind? Who is the author? Do you remember?"

Tom squinted his face trying to remember the author's name. He sighed and shook his head. "I'm really not sure, I think it may start with a 't' or something. Taylor or something like that, I really have no clue. Maybe Data knows, isn't he a walking computer?"

Janeway laughed. "I'm sure he does, besides if he confirms what you say, well then there's no doubt there's something very strange going on. Maybe we are still on Voyager, in the Holodeck and someone is playing out an inaccurate version of 'Lord of the Rings'. Well I guess I'll have to inform the others as soon as possible."

"That might be a good idea, Captain. But right now I think it might be best that we just play along. We shouldn't give these Elves the impression that we know about the books and that they are nothing more than fictional characters."

Janeway nodded. "You're absolutely right, as soon as we get to this Rivendell, I'll alert Captain Picard and the others. Thank you Tom, that was most, euh, informative."

Tom smirked. "You're welcome captain, any time."

* ~ * ~ *

Legolas cast his eyes around the small camp setting on Ghedrin who was speaking with the other Prince. Minolas acknowledged his brother's glance.

"Come it appears it is time for us to continue on our journey." He said stretching his hand to Seven. She took it and once again the fellowship of fourteen set out on the second half of their journey to Rivendell. Soon they would know what magic awaited them in the fair elven city.


	5. Realm of Serenity

****

Elves in Space

Whoa! Dude! Can you believe it! Almost two weeks left before the Two Towers!!!! Aah! Well I bought my tix to see it the first show! Woo-hoo! I really can't wait!

Wowy! This is incredible! These reviews blow me away! Thank you so much! :) 

I'm sorry! I know it's been forever since I've updated! I've been extremely busy but now I'm on Holidays for nearly a month (minus those 5 days of exams that don't really count…) so hopefully writing should become my priority!

I noticed I have quite a new no name reviews, thank you guys! They are very appreciated! And thank you for finding it funny! I am trying!

Well ember, I'm glad you were surprised! So was I! Don't worry I'm certain there will be a few more plot twists in the future. My mind is well euh… twisted. :)

To the reviewer with no name… Je sais que je dois écrire plus vite. J'aimerais ça! Mes idées roulent à cent milles à l'heure mais j'écris à 50 milles à l'heure. Je suis ravie que tu aimes l'histoire! Le prochain chapitre devrait venir plus vite!

I know, twin03, it could all too easily turn into a romance. It seems that's my lot in life, writing sappy romances… Think Sleepy Willow, if you've read that. This time I told myself this story wouldn't be the case, although it wouldn't be bad. I love Tom's memories too! He's always loved the 20th century so I figured he would be the perfect guy to know about Tolkien and friends.

Yup, Vana Everyoung, you're right! Of course Janeway would think of the holodeck! It's the 24th century! But you know… you never know what's going to happen… Maybe someone will pull the plug and snap! Back to Voyager… or not!

Well Cheysuli, I don't know when they'll put two and two together! I'm really making them a bit less intelligent than they really are. But here's why they don't recognize Leslie… They've rarely seen him, except for Harry who's not there and yeah Seven too. He's new and so low key they don't notice him, oh and he does look a _little_ different. Short brown hair, and no ear tips… 

Hi TreeHugger ! Of course it was Minolas! I can't always give Legolas the blame! Somebody else has to do it!

The snow is beautiful! And it's permanent until the end of March (if we're lucky! If not it's until April!) Ooh and its freezing cold too! We're expecting - 22 C tomorrow (and that's not counting the wind-chill so a shine chilling - 27 C… eek!)

I know! Tom's bad! Although he always liked 20th century cartoons, gangster flicks and well of course Captain Proton! Never had time for high quality fantasy literature… that is until know!

Yup Seven and Legolas have a few things in common. They might become good friends! And that wasn't very nice of Tom to not finish reading LOTR, he might have liked it!! Well now he gets to live it, well sort of, now it's an AU with his arrival! Yes and how rude to say the LOTR dudes are fictional! To be or not to be on the Holodeck… Well that could be interesting… We'll see! (Smiles her huge goofy 'Ted grin' you know the one he does when he meets himself from the past in B&Ts Excellent Adventure…)

Cyberkat, thank you for letting me know how to spell B'Elana! I always get it mixed up! But I think it is spelled B'Elanna… I checked on startrek.com… that's what it said.

Hmmm… Q. That's a very interesting concept there, L. Byron… It could make a lot of sense! Q loves toying with Voyager and Enterprise. Will he be involved in this tale?? Well I don't know! ;)

Thank you very much! Well I hope you enjoy this chapter and it doesn't disappoint you! As usual let me know of any silly errors or anything that just doesn't make sense!

****

Chapter Four

Realm of Serenity

It was beautiful. For the remainder of the late afternoon, the company was on a path laden with tall oak and sycamore trees lining the passage, glowing in their colourful autumn pride, large brown, red and orange leaves falling softly on the ground. With all its twists and turns, there was no way to know where the path directed. It was evident they were near Rivendell. 

A sudden calmness was among the company. A wonderful sentiment of peace, tranquillity and absence of all possible troubles drifted through the warm mellow breeze. Finally the tall trees cleared, it was possible to discern great lush mountains standing above them. The Elves reflected such calmness, they seemed so at peace with themselves, renewed with pride. They were near their kin, fellow Elves, they had not seen in a while. As they kept their way, the mountains grew deeper and waterfalls could be seen. There was not a sound coming from the company, all were silent as though they were enchanted. In reality they were looking everywhere around, completely amazed by the serenity and surrounding beauty. 

At length the sun-kissed trees gave way to a road which extend to a bright white gate revealing Rivendell's tree tops and scintillating rooftops. None of the eight trekkers knew what to expect, they were certainly taken aback when they noticed the great waterfalls and the enchanting picturesque view that greeted them upon nearing Rivendell. Never before had any of them seen such magnificent architecture, their breath was taken away by the magical city's beauty. There were no words to describe how they felt.

"What? What is this place?" Whispered Deanna into Riker's ear.

"I don't know. It's incredible!"

Legolas smiled. "It is Rivendell, the great Elven Refuge hidden by the Misty Mountains and home to Lord Elrond." Minolas and Ghedrin approached the Elf.

"Come, my Prince, we must make haste. The sun is westering. We must advise Lord Elrond of our company as soon as possible. It would not be wise to linger too long under the sun and startle them with our new companions."

The Elf Prince nodded and the Fellowship of fourteen descended the road to Rivendell. By the time they arrived before the great city's entrance it was dark, but the beautiful buildings of Rivendell were luminescent in the moonlight.

"If I didn't know any better, I would say this place is magical." Breathed Janeway, thoroughly amazed.

"Yes, Captain. However, I for one am certain there is no magic involved here." Replied Tuvok.

"Of course not, Tuvok, but how do you explain all this?"

"That, Captain, is a question I have not the answer to." Admitted the Vulcan. "Although, I must say it is remarkable."

Janeway smirked. "Coming from you, Tuvok, that's high praise."

Legolas, Minolas and Ghedrin strode forward towards Rivendell's eastern entrance. They had not taken one step across the threshold when they heard shouting.

"Halt! Who goes there?" The sudden loudness of the voice startled the group, causing most of them to shrink back. Janeway and Picard exchanged glances, they were told Rivendell was a friendly place.

Legolas, however, bore a look of annoyance on his face. Two dark haired Elves jumped down from the trees on either side of the threshold, bow and arrow pointing towards the intruders. They approached the Elves menacingly in appearance, or so that is what Janeway and company believed.

"Well, well, is it not our favourite little Elf Prince?" Chimed one of the Elves lowering his bow. He slung his arm around Legolas, the other Elf doing the same.

"Well Legolas, I do say you have grown since our last encounter. What say you, Elrohir?" A closer look revealed the Elves to be identical. Their attitude towards the Prince eased the Trekkers' tension, they even managed to crack a smile.

"Well, Elladan, he does appear to be taller."

"And handsome too! Tell me, Legolas have the elven maiden been chasing you out of Mirkwood yet?"

Legolas laughed nervously pulling away from his friends' embrace. "Elladan! Elrohir ! How good it is to see you both! You remember my brother Minolas and Lord Ghedrin?"

"Of course, Lord Ghedrin." Smiled the twins, bowing their heads respectfully towards Ghedrin and smiling at Minolas. The older Elf replied the twins.

"Elladan, Elrohir." Replied Ghedrin. Elrohir nudged Legolas in the elbow. "Legolas, who are they?" He asked in Sindarin, referring to the forgotten strangers.

"Oh forgive me! They are - @

"Wanderers the Prince picked up on our way to your Lord's home." Finished Ghedrin curtly.

The twins stifled a laugh. "Well then, let us invite them in. Shall we, Elladan? Friends of Legolas are friends of ours." Said Elrohir, pushing his twin and the Prince aside to greet the newcomers. "Welcome friends!" He exclaimed as he suddenly realized just how strange these strangers were.

"Laegolas Thranduilion!" He called in the Grey tongue. "You never said where your new friends are from."

Legolas came forward. "I shall explain all in due time Elrohir. I ask please, that they meet with your father, I believe he can help them. They are lost and cannot find their way home." Replied the Prince in Sindarin.

Elladan came up behind his brother and eyed the strangers suspiciously. "Very well, do they speak Westron?"

"Yes they do." Elrond's eldest son nodded.

"Come friends, you must be weary from you long travels. I am certain my father, the Lord of Rivendell, shall be pleased to help you."

Picard answered for all. "Thank you, we are most grateful for you generosity and hospitality."

"Think nothing of it." Smiled Elladan. "I am Elladan and this is my brother Elrohir." Eight heads nodded and Legolas presented all of them to the twins. 

Shortly after, the eight Trekkers followed the dark haired Elves, their eyes flying around them, soaking in the atypical beauty of Rivendell. Once they reached Lord Elrond's house, Elladan went to push the door, but it was swung open before the Elf had the chance to touch the handle. A tall blond head popped out, his face registering surprise at the intrusion. He held the door open as Elladan smiled sheepishly at the Elf Lord, sixteen people walking past him.

"I do hope you have a reasonable explanation for this, Elladan." He said, the slightest hint of amusement in his voice.

"Of course, Lord Glorfindel, there is absolutely nothing to worry about." Replied the twin, somewhat reassuringly.

As Glorfindel closed the door, he looked up at the starlit sky and sighed. "Elladan, Elladan. I am not so certain I should not need to worry, not if Legolas is involved. Ai Elebereth! Help us!" And the great Elf Lord strode out into the moonlight.

* ~ * ~ * ~ *

Lord Elrond was quietly sipping his tea in his study. It had been a difficult few days, ever since Estel and Glorfindel had returned with the hobbits. The young ones were very fearful for one of their friends' life, the one who carried something of a great importance, something that could easily give or take away Middle Earth's freedom. Long hours had he spent with Mithrandir and Estel to restore the hobbit's health. During all that time, Frodo's uncle, Bilbo Baggins and his friend and loyal servant Sam stayed with him, never leaving Frodo's side.

There was a raucous in the corridor and Elrond's head shot up as he recognized his eldest son's voice. Elladan gently tapped on the delicately carved door. "Come in, my son."

The twin squeezed through the door. "Father, the emissaries from Mirkwood have arrived."

Elrond smiled, pleased. "Excellent, who is here to represent Thranduil?"

"Legolas, Minolas as well as Lord Ghedrin and others." Answered the young Elf.

Rivendell's Lord smirked. "You and your brothers should be pleased. Invite them to the library, Elladan. I shall greet them shortly."

"Father, they have brought other guests with them."

"That is well, make them feel welcomed." Elladan left his father's study, then met the group in the corridor. He had to stifle his laughter at the sight that greeted him. Legolas and Rundil were eagerly chatting away with Elrohir, while the others Elves looked around, glad to be among their cousins, safe for Ghedrin who stood as stiff as a post. The 'humans', however, glanced around and did not stop talking. Their eyes were everywhere, obviously very much impressed with the Elf's home. They were a curious group, there was a yellow faced man, a dark faced one and a beautiful woman with metal on her face, and the others appeared to be ordinary humans. Their clothing were questionable however.

"Come friends, the Lord of Rivendell shall meet you in the library. This way." He urged them towards the great room.

Data, Picard and Deanna stood aloof from the others, still entwined in their vivid conversation. "I wonder, Captain, the architecture in this place, it is beautiful, it looks just as the architecture in ancient Italy."

"Well counselor, it does remind me slightly of the Renaissance period in 15th century Europe, although I do believe there is a strong Celtic influence, or it influenced Celtic architecture, I should say."

"What do you think, Data?" Asked Deanna to the android whose keen eyes where upon the ceiling, the walls, the stairs, just about everything.

"Gaelic and Renaissance architecture seem just about right, but this place has an air of its own, one cannot compare it to Earth's culture. However, if I were to use human sentiments to describe what I see, I would say that with all my knowledge of the past, present and alien cultures stored in my positronic net, this one stands out on its own. It is remarkable. The Elves appear to be at one with nature, they have great respect for it all the while attempting to maintain the surroundings' natural state. Notice how there are no glass windows, only openings, they build around the trees as though not to disturb nature, even their lamps are intricately crafted to support a unique elvish design. Remarkable! It is breathtaking! Does my analogy suffice?" 

"Well Data." Deanna grasped his arm. AI think you speak for all of us."

* ~ * ~ * ~ *

As they were made comfortable in the library, Legolas paced nervously until he nearly stumbled into Elrohir. "Elrohir, I must speak with Lord Elrond before he enters."

The Imladris Elf stared at his friend seriously. "Of course, come with me."

Lord Elrond walked out of his study and found in youngest twin with Legolas. "Ah Prince Legolas! How fairs Thranduil's realm?"

"Well enough I suppose." Answered the young Elf bowing slightly. "Lord Elrond, I come to speak with you of some strange folk we encountered on our road."

Elrond raised his palm, "Yes, Elladan has spoken to me of this."

"Yes, well, these people, they are not what they appear to be, they are not like anything I have ever encountered before. I do not know where they are from, but I am certain it is not where they claim, near the Bay of Belfalas."

"You have reason to doubt them?" Elrond's tone was grave.

Legolas shook his head. "Yes! No! Oh, I do not know. There is something strange, very strange about them. What it is I do not know. I feel as though they are hiding something."

"Yes I believe I understand, young Legolas. I feel it too. I have reason to believe they are from beyond the shores of Middle Earth, from a realm not yet known to us."

Legolas' eyes grew wide with apprehension. "Then what have I brought here?" He said, his voice etched with worry.

"Worry not, even the Valar would be confused! To bring them here was your best option, I am certain they are not fell, they simply need our help and believe it is best for them to hide their identity. Why? I do not know. Cease your worries and let us greet their fair strangers." The Lord of Rivendell then entered his library, two of his servants behind him. He noted his guests' reaction as he crossed the threshold.

"Welcome to Rivendell! I am Lord Elrond Perendhil. I must apologize for the delay." He noted the newcomers as they stood to greet him. They each gave their names and nodded courteously. Finally the last one, an elderly man with very little hair held out his hand, his fingers pointing towards Elrond. The Elf Lord was uncertain what to do, he did what he thought best and did the same. The man then surprised him by grabbing his hand and shaking it. Realizing what it was, a form of greeting, Elrond smiled.

"I am Jean Luc Picard"

"Leader of this group no doubt?" Replied Elrond. Picard nodded. "Welcome, welcome. I truly hope my sons have made your stay enjoyable thus so far?" He asked casting a sidelong glance at his two sons, who nodded innocently.

Picard laughed lightly. "Of course, they have been very kind." 

"Excellent, from what Prince Legolas has told me, you have lost your way."

"Yes we have, I fear we have strayed too far from our road. We are regretful for the inconvenience we are causing you. I am certain you are a very busy man with such a city to govern."

Elrond waved his hand forgivingly. "Worry not, it is my pleasure. Whatever I can help you with I am pleased to oblige. Well it is late, Ithil has waxed near midnight. Please allow Féldur and Calathiel to you help. I am certain you are weary and in need of food and rest. We shall discuss your predicament no further this night, it will be best to address the matter in the morning."

"We are very grateful for your hospitality." Said Picard. Calathiel and Féldur escorted the group towards their respective rooms for the night.

Once they left, Elrond turned to face his sons. "Elladan, Elrohir, please see that the Wood Elves are properly welcomed to Imladris, I wish to address a few words with the Prince and Lord Ghedrin."

The twins nodded. "Of course my Lord." As they lead the Elves towards the second floor, Elrohir whispered in Legolas' ear. "We are glad to see you again! There is much to tell!"

"Yes, Elrohir is eager to tell you how I managed to fool him with your Dwarf trick!" Snickered Elladan.

"Elladan!" The younger twin punched his brother in the arm. "Well there are also other tales of 'Elladan the fool' that I must tell you!"

Legolas laughed as the two left the library with his fellow Mirkwood Elves. "Well worry not! I must tell you the tale of Minolas and his berry wine incident!"

"Do tell! Estel has told us part of it, but not all!" Chimed Elrohir as he gently ushered Minolas who was now glaring daggers at his brother.

Elrond shook his head, discouraged. "My sons, they never change." He said, his hand extended towards where his children stood only moments ago. He sighed, as if remembering old tales of his children and their silly, yet amusing little pranks. "Well, let us put them aside, we have some serious matters to discuss."

His demeanor changed to serious, Legolas nodded. Ghedrin felt for the Lord, he too lived with 'children' and their silly pranks.

"I have summoned Mithrandir to come and help us."

Legolas' face lit up. "Mithrandir is here? I did not know."

"Yes, he has been in Imladris for some time, he, Estel and I have been gravely occupied with a very difficult task. That is partly the reason why you have been called for, but that is not why I wish to detain you this evening. Your intuition is not faulty, Legolas. You are correct, our new visitors are not from the Bay of Belfalas."

Ghedrin nodded, a look of satisfaction on his face. "As I have cautioned the Prince, it was not wise to bring these strangers here. They are very unusual. We Wood Elves seldom interact with outside residents, save for our Western kindred and the men near our borders but I have never seen stranger folk."

"It is not that it was unwise of Legolas. He is young and occasionally brash, but I do believe it was in his best judgement to bring them here. What say you Mithrandir?" Asked Elrond to the elderly man in the threshold. The Prince's head shot towards the entrance.

"Mithrandir!" He exclaimed.

"Yes, young Legolas it is I." He smiled kindly. "To answer you Lord Elrond, I agree, these are curious people, yet there is no need to fear them, at least they do not bear evil. They are more powerful than they appear, I feel as though they possess strength we do not yet know of."

"These are my thoughts exactly. I believe I may be able to help them to some extent, yet first I would need them to be completely honest, their trust in eminent."

"Indeed, Elrond." Replied Gandalf. "These are dark days. With the growing of evil, it will be crucial to have all the help we may acquire. It will be the same for them, Middle Earth is no longer the safe haven it once was, Darkness has awoken, none can be too careful."

Legolas' eyes grew wide with every word. He faced Elrond. "Lord Elrond, what is this about? I am aware of darkness, for we live it every day in Mirkwood. What has to come pass for such dark times?"

The Elf stared hard at the Prince. "This is not the time to discuss such things. Worry not, you shall know in time."

"Young Prince, the creature your Father has now in his keeping has much to do with your being here." Added Mithrandir.

Legolas swallowed hard and exchanged a furtive worrisome glance to Ghedrin who shared the Prince's feelings. Losing the creature Gollum was the reason why Legolas was sent to Rivendell with the Envoy. It was his responsibility to alert Lord Elrond and Mithrandir as well as Estel to such a loss. Neither he, nor Ghedrin were looking forward to that moment.

Elrond sighed. "Legolas, you need not worry, more shall be revealed during the council that I have called. Let us discuss the present situation, these men. As I have told Legolas, I do not believe they are from the Bay of Belfalas. Their clothing are as nothing ever before seen in Middle Earth. Their appearance also brings up many questions. What of the yellow faced man? Data is his name? Or Tuvok, the dark faced one with elven ears? These two especially, confuse me greatly. It is as though they are not here, yet I could see them as clearly as I can see you."

Mithrandir kept silent as Elrond described Voyager's crew. Legolas also listened intently, it was a though understanding dawned on him as the Elf Lord spoke. "Yes, Lord Elrond, I feel the same way. All throughout our journey hither, it was as though Data and Tuvok oh and Seven too, might I add, where not quite there. I could not feel them as well as the others, in fact I felt them not at all, except Seven I felt something rather disturbing."

Mithrandir and Elrond arched their brow simultaneously. "Oh, what of the Lady Seven of Nine, curious name I tell you! Who would name their children after numbers?" Pondered the Istar.

"As I helped bandage her wound for they had been attacked by Orcs, she spoke to me of her origin, a very disturbing race know as _The Borg_. Her tale filled me with reverence for they are to humans, what the Orcs are to Elves. I could have sworn I felt a great sadness in her heart, until then I had felt nothing."

Mithrandir said nothing, he simply listened to the Elf. Elrond spoke. "Indeed there are many elements that are unknown to us. Their origin, their purpose. These questions we cannot answer until we have spoken with them. I do not know about you, Gandalf, but I have not the intention to speak to them this evening."

Gandalf nodded as did Legolas and Ghedrin.

"Well it is late, in the morning we shall learn more about our new friends. I bid you all a good night." Finished Elrond as he made to leave the library. The other three quickly followed suite, heading for their respective bedchambers for the evening.

* ~ * ~ * ~ *

Calathiel left Deanna's appointed chamber and knocked on the next. She opened the door cautiously balancing out her tray filled with food, wine and fresh clothing. Tom glanced at the beautiful Elf maiden curiously as she laid the clothing down on the small table adjacent to the bed.

"Why these cloths?" Asked Paris, lifting the dark blue tunic with his spare hand, the other around a glass of dark sweet wine.

The Elf glanced up at the lieutenant and answered with a slight impatient edge. "You don't expect to be roaming around in Lord Elrond's house in these filthy clothing?" She referred to the man's rather dirty uniform. "Do you?"

Tom smirked. "I suppose you're right. Does Lord Elrond always have enough room to accommodate so many strangers in such a short notice?" He asked the Elf. Not expecting the question, Calathiel looked up at him startled.

"Lord Elrond is accustomed to inviting a great number of guests from all corners of Middle Earth, even Dwarves." She answered crinkling her nose at the mention of Dwarves. Tom laughed.

"Dwarves, eh? You Elves seem to bear such animosity towards them."

"Indeed." Replied Calathiel.

"Well this place is incredible, I=ve never seen anything like it!" Said Tom as he stretched his tired limbs.

"Nor will you." Retorted the Elf. "Rivendell is one of the last elven refuges."

"Really? That is too bad. I wish we had places like this where I come from. I'm sure B'Elanna would love it!"

"Where are you from?" Asked Calathiel.

"Far from here, I'm telling you! The Bay of Belfalas."

"Oh, yes that is quite far from here. If you need anything all you must do is ask."

"Thanks!" Exclaimed Tom as Calathiel nodded and left the room to attend to the next guest. Tom fell back on the soft lush bed, finally allowing himself the luxury to relax, he fell asleep the moment his tired eyes shut his mind straying to his beloved B'Elanna.

* ~ * ~ * ~ *

The red alert siren went off sending all the bridge crew's hands to their ears. "Report Mister Kim!" Shouted Chakotay from the Captain's chair.

"I don't know what it is, sir!" Replied the lieutenant. Then the view of Earth on the view screen dimmed, silencing the red alert siren and stopping all activity. The stars faded from the screen and slowly a white hand appeared in front of them.

"What is that?" Whispered Harry.

Chakotay shook his head. "I don't know Harry, somehow I don't think its anything friendly." He snapped out of his bewilderment. "Contact Janeway, tell them to come aboard Voyager."

"Uh... Commander? I can't get a hold of the captain. In fact I completely lost all communications, there is no way to contact them."

"Then find them and transport them back on Voyager."

"It's no use, Commander. I can't find their patterns anywhere and transporters are offline. External sensors are also offline."

Chakotay swallowed desperately as Ensign Greenleaf walked onto the bridge. Upon seeing the white hand on the view screen his eyes widened in shock. 

"I know this hand." He whispered imperceptibly.


	6. Tangents of Perception

****

Elves in Space

Author's note: Hi everyone! Is it just I or is this week a real treat for fans of this type of fic? I mean on Friday we had Star Trek Nemesis that came out and in three days... three days... it's THE TWO TOWERS!!! I still can't believe it's coming out in three days! I mean AHHHH!!!! I'm going nuts here! I have an exam two hours before I see it… Will I have a hard time studying?? Yes I think so!! 

Ok back to Nemesis for a moment... Have you seen it?? Oh it was awesome! But let me just say for those that haven't seen it yet... (what are you waiting for???) You can expect to be very depressed with it's over! I was! I still can't get over it. But I was glad to see some old faces that we haven't seen in the ST movies until now. :) It was nice.

Ok now back to this latest post... It's long, the longest I've written yet. Well if you're like me, the longer the better! Oh and how was the wait?? Not that long right? Well not compared to the last chapter! I'm sorry again! However I don't know how long you will have to wait for the next one... I'm sorry! It's my last week of exams and I have 3 and they're all mean ones!!! YUK! It will be over soon!

Wow! So many reviews! I can't believe that! It's really amazing! I am thankful for each and every one of you! Thank you!!!! They made me smile! :) Thank you!!! Thank you!!! Thank you!!!

Charlotte, Wow! Thank you! The best Star Trek/LOTR crossover??? Gee thanks! *Karina blushed* Your review just got in mere seconds before this last update! Lucky you! That wasn't much of a wait! 

BoromirsBabe, Thank you! Cool on your favourite list! Wow, I'm very humbled! Thanks! :) 

twin03, thank you! I'm glad you liked the chapter and I hope you like this one! 

Anita, yes Saruman! But I won't be writing about him for a while though… Hehehe that was just a little sneak peek of what is to come! Hehehehe *snickers evilly*

Crystal Rose Heart, Don't worry! I will not stop writing until this fic is done! Thank you for liking it! I'm sure you know whose hand it is! But you won't here about it for a while I'm afraid.. Maybe next chapter… we'll see :)

collegetwin, I'm glad you like the twists! Also glad you mentioned Legolas' telepathy… might come in handy sometime soon!

HaloGatomon, yay! Ensign Greenleaf only made a brief cameo appearance, but he thanks you greatly for the support! He will be back soon! Thank you!

TreeHugger, Hi! You know I couldn't resist adding Glorfindel! He really is a great dude to write! I might use him again sometime! Still cursing PJ for deleting him! Grrr I couldn't resist the handshake thing! Speaking of handshakes… all I have to say is like father like son… hehehe :) I mean they don't do that in Middle Earth, do they? Besides, Picard is an expect at making first contact! (that was a good movie btw! But so was Nemesis!!!) I sooo wish Rivendell existed! I'd move there in a heartbeat! I betcha it's much warmer there than here! I wonder where Legolas gets his "playfulness"? I guess he looks like the fun loving type, sometimes! I especially got that impression with the extended dvd in Moria when he comments on Gimli's comment about Dwarf door (Why doesn't that surprise me?) And thank you for your most excellent review! I always look forward to them! :) Thank you (again)!!

To the reviewer with no name who writes en Français, ne t'inquiètes pas! J'ai abslument l'intention de finir cette histoire! C'est un genre de promesse que je m'ai suis faite de finir toutes mes histoires! You're from Calgary! Cool! I'm far far away, three provinces away… in Ontario! Yay! As TreeHugger wrote in a fanfic long ago, Gar estel elenath sila! (have hope while the stars shine)

tradilien, I know how you feel! You read this awesome story and then you forget where you read it! I did that, for some reason I got half a story with no title and no author, I never found out what it was. Yeah Voyager can be a little tricky. I like it, but my heart belongs to Next Generation and always will! (in the star trek universe that is!)

Elentari Manwe, Thank you! I like the Legolas, Elrohir and Elladan interaction too! I don't know where it originated but they are fun! I hope to write more fun stuff on them! Oh and I'll be including Aragorn and some of our fave ST caracters to join in on the fun too!

Lantarmiel, your grand mère used to be a prof at McGill! Great uni! I have a few friends there. I love Montréal! I go there all the time! Definetily the COOLEST city in all of America! Did you know it's the second biggest French city next to Paris? Now you do! So I should make Tuvok lecture Boromir on his illogical outbursts?? Good idea! I'll see what I can manage! Oh by the way the answer to your question is well… yes! Data speaking elvish, that would be cool! But not right away, I want him to be completely mystified by that most outstanding language!

Vana Everyoung, No don't worry! I love your reviews! They make me smile! And I know, I know I'm terrible for updating! So sorry! I truly hope you didn't have to wait as long for this chapter! Don't worry! There is no way I have the intention to not continue this fic! I will finish it or perish! A spirit who has a crush on you? Euhhh you got me there! Splash some berrywine on him? That's what Minolas' crush did, it worked too!

Elentari Manwe, the best one? Really? Wow! Thanks so much! I'm very pleased to know you like!

Cheysuli, yep, I am sorry to have taken so long to update! I'm terrible with that! And the worst is I told my self I never would. Well school does take up most of my time, but not these days! And like I said, Leslie hasn't told anyone of his um… interesting background. You'll know why Legolas is sad and why Seven makes him sad. I only hope it won't be too badly written… 

ember, I'm glad you liked Legolas, Elladan and Elrohir, I tried to make them funny. I hope it worked! Oh and for the hand… well you'll see! No, no Leslie's not coming down, I mean he can't transporters are offline! *grins cryptically*, besides I have a better use for him!

As usual if you notice anything weird or out of place please let me know! Thanks and enjoy!

****

Chapter Five

Tangents of Perception

Tom awoke the next morning feeling incredibly refreshed, this was a far more restful sleep than the previous night where they were forced to sleep in the open air. He yawned as he stretched his limbs, his eyes going about in circles as he could clearly see where he was. His room led to a balcony which displayed a view of the Bruinen, the river adjacent to Rivendell, where sprouted numerous waterfalls surrounding the city, thus creating a relaxing environment. Once he had washed he tried to find his uniform but it was not there any more. "That Elf servant!" Thought Tom immediately. "She must have come in and taken away my uniform. I guess I will be wearing this." He reckoned as he lifted the dark green tunic. AI suppose we're going to blend in a little easier now."

After he dressed, Voyager's pilot wandered in Elrond's house, stopping on a balcony overlooking the gardens. Bronze leaves fell peacefully to the ground and soft music drifted to his ears. Tom could see a group of Elves sitting by a pond singing and laughing together. They really seemed to be marvellous creatures who enjoyed life to its fullest. He was so absorbed by the Elves and their enchanting voices, he did not the steady footsteps behind him. "You asked for us to meet here, lieutenant?" Recognising Seven of Nine's voice, Tom turned around, however he did not recognise her right away. Her appearance was breath taking. Her hair was arranged so that large curls dangled down, framing her face and softening her looks. Her velvet gown was of a dark garnet colour, which brought out her lips and made her blue eyes twinkle. Tom sighed. 

"If only Chakotay could see you know."

Seven's brow arched in exquisite puzzlement. "Calathiel and other elven servants insisted on assisting me with my appearance. Do you believe it to be adequate for this environment?" She asked.

Paris smirked. "More than adequate, I wouldn't worry about it one bit. All you need are pointed ears, and you'd be mistaken for one of them."

Seven ignored his comment, he could be so strange at times. "Where are the others? Did you not ask for us to meet here?"

Tom nodded. "Yeah, they should be here any minute." 

It was not long before all the crew was gathered on the balcony. For a few minutes they all admired each other's clothing fascinated by the remarkable attention to detail. Riker could not keep his eyes off his Deanna, his lovely fiancé. "Finally!" He thought. "A real dress!" She was clothed in a flowing dark amethyst gown, the oval neckline revealed just enough for her tanzanite pendant to glitter in the sunlight. 

At length Tom retold them what he had discussed with Janeway the previous day. He told them of _Lord of the Rings, The Hobbit_, the mysterious author with no name and how it all seemed familiar. The hypothesis of being trapped on the holodeck resurfaced.

AI don't think we're on the holodeck. This time line does not coincide at all with events from the books." Said Tom.

"Is it possible the holodeck is playing out a faulty version of the books?" Asked Riker.

"Our presence here has certainly disrupted this time line. It is possible that we are on the holodeck and the story is adjusting itself to our being here." Stated Seven.

"I'm not sure, I don't think so. This story line was never developed. It was never described how Legolas the Elf arrived in Rivendell, nor did we know when he did. It is really strange. I'm wondering if it is possible that all this is real. I still can't remember the author's name!" Replied Paris.

__

"The Lord of the Rings was written by JRR Tolkien in 1947. It is a separated in three books, _The Fellowship of the Ring, The Two Towers and The Return of the King_. From what you are telling us were are presently in the first instalment, _The Fellowship of the Ring. The Lord of the Rings_ tells the story of Frodo Baggins, a young hobbit from the Shire who came into possession of a mysterious ring given to him by his uncle, Bilbo, his tale of the finding of the ring is told in _The Hobbit_ which was written in 1937 by the same author, John Ronald Reuel Tolkien-"

"Thank you Mister Data!" Interrupted Riker.

"Tolkien! That's it! How could I forget! I do know that his books caused quite a phenomenon in the 20th and 21st centuries." Exclaimed Tom. "How did you know that, Mister Data?"

If Data had any emotions, he would be glowing with pride. AI have documentation on all of Earth's literature in my positronic net. I have basic knowledge of each author ever recorded and their works, including Tolkien. I must say, the information I have stored on Dr Tolkien is rather limited, but very fascinating."

Tom nodded impressed. "Well do you think its possible that Tolkien's stories are true?"

"Of course not! How could that be?" Interrupted Riker, yet again.

AI don't know but we're here aren't we? I say we just go along, play it out and collect as much information as we can. Surely there must be some way out. If this is the holodeck there are always loop holes and glitches waiting to be found."

Picard stood pensively, his hand under his chin. "Hmm. Mr Paris is right, going along is our best option. If by any chance we truly are in the past and all this is real, we do not want to disturb the people and further contaminate the time line. Besides," He smiled. AI do believe I speak for all of us when I say that we have witnessed stranger situations."

There was a hum of agreement, Janeway swallowed. "Sometime today we are going to speak to this Lord Elrond, maybe he could help us. We should stick to our story, the Elves seem to believe it."

"So they do." A disembodied voice from behind startled the group. Janeway gulped and turned to face the speaker. To her surprise it was not an Elf, but a man, a tall weather beaten man. "Of course the Elves seem to believe it, they believe everything." He repeated sarcastically glaring angry daggers at them.

AI am sorry I did not mean to-" 

"Mean to what? Underestimate them?" Interrupted the dark haired man indignantly. "Name a man who does not! That is their curse, Men think so highly of themselves, they are the greatest, so they think, and so they choose to denigrate the other races of Middle Earth. They do not see Elves for what they are, for Elves truly are the greatest and wisest creation of Illuvatar." The man continued not giving the Trekkers a chance to speak. All throughout his many journeys across Middle Earth he had seen for himself how Elves were treated in some places, some held them in the highest regard, treating them like gods while others estranged them to hid their fear.

The man smiled. "You are not from the Bay of Belfalas, your appearance betrays you. I know not who you are and where you belong, but it is not as you say." He spoke menacingly.

Janeway started to speak. "We are sorry, we did not mean any harm, really."

Shaking his head the man spoke sadly. A Of course not, too many times have I seen Elves being scorned by men, only for the reason they are Elves." He was calmer now, maybe these humans had spoken hastily, but he still did not like their last words. "Besides, whatever it is you suppose the Elves believe, it will be discovered if you are genuine or not."

"Again we are truly sorry." Repeated Picard.

The man smirked. AA word of caution, I would be careful with my words for these wall have ears. There are many things you do not understand about the Elves, you may be surprised. Now, I have come to you with a purpose: Lord Elrond bids you to come to his study for he has questions of his own to ask. He requested to see, Picard, is that you?" He asked the Enterprise captain who nodded in reply. "And Lady Janeway. That is you I believe?" He said to Janeway.

"Yes, I am Janeway."

"I am Estel." He finally introduced himself. "Please come this way, Lord Elrond awaits you." He said as he lead the two captains through a long corridor with walls dressed with curious paintings. One of them was a man surrounded by fog, pointing a broken sword towards an evil looking being.

"This is Lord Elrond's private study." Said Estel as he opened the door and allowed Picard and Janeway to enter. 

"Ah Picard and Janeway, please come in." They heard Elrond's voice inviting them in. "I thank you Estel."

"Lord Elrond." Nodded Estel. Elrond winked at his son, it amused him when he called him that way, which only occurred when in strange company.

As Picard and Janeway entered they found Elrond standing before a ceiling-high bookshelf. By the large arch-shaped window a tall, bearded man in long grey robes and a long staff in his hand, peered on the courtyard bellow.

"Please make yourselves comfortable. May I offer you some cordial?" Janeway refused as Picard accepted the sweet raspberry liqueur. "This is Gandalf, a long time friend that I trust implicitly. He shall be able to help you."

AI have had the occasion to hear of you from Lord Elrond and young Legolas." Said the elderly man. AI would like to know, if you do not mind, where do you come from?" He gave a quick imperceptible glance to Elrond.

Picard swallowed the cordial. "We come from near the Bay of Belfalas."

"Oh really?" Gandalf's brow arched. "And where about near the Bay of Belfalas? Could it be close to Ithilien maybe?"

Picard, gulped, this was going to be harder than they imagined. "No not quite a bit more East."

"More East you say? Then you must be from Mordor!"

Janeway nodded. "Yes that is about right."

Gandalf smirked. "Friendly folk live there. Is that not right Elrond?"

Elrond joined in on the charade and smiled cheekily. "Oh yes the Mordor people are very kind, especially Lord Sauron! He loves strange visitors! But I ask you my friends, have you ever been to Lothlórien? It is right next to Mordor is it not, Picard?"

Picard squinted his eyes, feigning to recollect Middle Earth's geography. "No I haven't had the chance to go to Lothlórien."

"You should." Said Elrond.

"Then we shall go there on our way home." Replied Picard.

Suddenly Elrond's demeanour changed completely. He wasn't joking anymore, his face became dark and serious. "Of course you should know that Lord Sauron is, in fact, a dark and powerful being set on enslaving all of the free peoples to serve his twisted will. But of course, you would not know this since you are not from Middle Earth and you were not truthful with us. You have not been honest with us since you encountered the Mirkwood Elves."

Picard's and Janeway's eyes grew wide in surprise and horror, they should have know their charade would not last long.

Elrond stared hard at both of them and spoke gravely. "Mordor is the darkest and foulest land in all of Middle Earth, there is nothing there save for Orcs, creatures of evil and the Dark Lord himself. Lothlórien is far from Mordor, it is not a neighbouring land. We are aware you keep secrets from us. Do not be troubled, you are entitled to your privacy in this realm, yet I do not tolerate treachery and dishonesty in my home. I would be more than pleased to help you for I know you are not evil. You are certainly not from Mordor that much is certain, and definitely not from the Bay of Belfalas. There are no places in Middle Earth that coincide with you. However, if you wish for us to help you, we need your full co-operation and the complete truth."

For a long moment both Picard and Janeway said nothing. Finally Picard gathered his courage and spoke up. "We do not know how we came to be here. One moment we were where we belong and the next we found ourselves in a forest not far from Rivendell. We are lost that is true, we are trying to find our way home."

Gandalf smiled kindly to them. "It is clear that you are not from the shores of Middle Earth, that was clearly defined the moment you first came into contact with the Elves. Legolas believed so. Surely you must come from an entirely different realm that we know not of."

"Yes, you could say that." Answered Janeway, a little embarrassed. AI must apologise for our breach of trust, where we come from we have a code that dictates us how to act with certain cultures of people that we meet. This code, our Prime Directive, forbids us to tell of who we are and where we are from for we do not wish to startled other peoples. I am afraid we have broken our Prime Directive since we have intervened with you and your people."

"Prime Directive?" Pondered Elrond. "Are you a soldier then, Picard?"

"A soldier? No, I am in fact a Captain of a ship."

"You are a Captain? Of a ship? That is very interesting, but not surprising, you have the qualities of a leader." Smiled the Elf Lord. A side-glance to Gandalf demonstrated the Istar felt the same way.

"Thank you."

"Are you a captain as well?" Elrond asked to Janeway.

Voyager's captain nodded. "Yes I am. Captain of Voyager."

"Voyager? You must have been on many interesting journeys then."

Janeway answered with a smile. 

"Captain Picard, what is your ship's name?" Asked Elrond.

"The Enterprise. We truly are apologetic for the trouble." Added Picard.

Elrond raised his hand. "There is no worry, Captain. Much that you have not told us we already knew, however it is too late for you not to startle us. Firstly: it is clear to us you are not from this realm. Second: it is evident there are certain secrets that you must keep hidden. I respect that, as long as these secrets do not endanger my people or any of the lives on Middle Earth. And lastly, I believe I may have someone who should be able to help you it is in a great elven realm, South of Rivendell. But first I must ask a favour of you."

Janeway and Picard nodded, eager to regain their trust.

AI have summoned representatives of all the free peoples of Middle Earth to join us in council. This shall take place in a few days. I would be pleased if you would join us. Perhaps it will be possible to help each other. I ask this of you only if you are willing, of course. Do not give an answer immediately." Said Elrond when he saw that Picard and Janeway were ready to accept. "You do not know what this involves. More shall be elaborated at the council. In the meantime you are free to enjoy all that Rivendell has to offer. If you need anything please ask, it shall be a pleasure to help you."

Picard and Janeway got up, nodding their thanks. On some planets they could have been executed for such a breach of conduct. These Elves weren't bad folk at all. Gandalf invited them to exited Elrond's study. As they crossed the doorframe, Elrond called to them.

"However, these is one thing I wish to mention. Be mindful of your words, Captains, they may offend certain individuals. There are some here who do not take lightly to idle tongues."

Picard and Janeway nodded, remembering their encounter with Estel.

* ~ * ~ * ~ *

Elrohir and Elladan found the remaining Trekkers near the balcony where Estel had left them.

"Ah friends! Maer Aduial to you!" Said Elrohir cheerfully.

"Maer Aduial?" Repeated Data.

Elladan smiled. "Yes, it is elvish for good morning."

Comprehension dawned on the android and he attempted to crack a smile. "Ah, _maer aduial_, a very intriguing language you have Elrohir and Elladan."

The twins laughed. "Thank you, we take great pride in it. Please come with us, we shall take you around Rivendell's gardens, they are most beautiful at this time of year."

The Trekkers looked at each other eagerly. They had momentarily forgotten about their captains and accepted. The Elves led them outside and spoke at length of all sorts of things, taking their time to answer all of the visitors' numerous questions. Sometime later they heard a great burst of laughter and they recognised the voices that were speaking.

AI am telling you Aragorn! You should have seen it! Those Dwarves are most likely going to be lost for quite a while now." Said Legolas mischievously.

AI still cannot believe Gloín was among them! How did you do it?" Asked Aragorn.

"Well nin mellon! That is something you must ask Minolas!" Replied the Elf.

"Hmm Something concerning berry wine no doubt! I can only imagine Lord Ghedrin's face! He must have been furious!"

"Oh yes, terribly! But it was worth the laugh!" Both voices erupted into yet more laughed.

Elrohir smiled at the Trekkers. "There is Legolas and our youngest brother, Estel." He said lightly, completely ignoring their past meeting. Riker and Tom exchanged glances, they remembered this Estel, and he had made them quite uneasy, now he was called the twins' youngest brother? That was odd, Estel seemed to be nearly twice their age.

Aragorn could barely contain his laughter until he found himself to be face to face with the same humans he had scowled at earlier. He stifled his mirth, his stern face returning. Without noticing the human's cold reaction, Legolas was quick to introduce everyone.

"Aragorn, here are the people we have met on our way to Rivendell." He saw the look of apprehension on the Trekkers' face and turned to glance at Aragorn, he didn't seem too pleased either.

"We have already met." Said Aragorn. "Lord Elrond summoned their leaders to meet with him."

"Oh you mean, Janeway and Picard. Yes, he spoke to me of that."

In an attempt to break the tension, Tom extended his hand to Aragorn whose reaction to the handshake was an exact replica of his adoptive father's.

"I'm Tom Paris. Nice to meet you, again." He said, smiling cheekily. Aragorn appeared to have relaxed a bit. He took the hand and smiled, yet he still had not regained all his mirth. AI am Aragorn, also know to my brothers as Estel." He said casting a quick glance at his brothers who could not help but snicker.

"Older brothers, so we hear." Said Riker. "I'm Will Riker." 

Aragorn nodded. "Yes older."

"Much older in fact." Said Elrohir in mock seriousness.

"And much wiser too." Added Elladan.

Aragorn rolled his eyes and shook his head, he was now back to his former self, Estel the young adoptive son of an Elf and not the worrisome Ranger, known to some as Strider, he had become over the years. "So they say." He whispered.

AI must be really confused. I don't want to insult you Aragorn, uh Estel... whatever." Started Tom.

"It matters not. You may call me what you wish." The ranger sniggered.

"I think I'll stick to Aragorn."

"As you wish." Replied the man slightly bowing his hand.

"Yeah, well I don't want to insult you, but you look much older that Elladan and Elrohir." Finished Tom.

"Well of course! That is what happens with men, they age must faster than Elves." Answered Elladan.

"Oh? I don't think I understand all that well. How old are you?" Inquired Tom.

"How old would you give us?" Retorted the Elf, curiosity ringing in his voice.

Riker spoke up. AI, uh, would say not a day over twenty-five, but somehow I'm certain that I'm wrong. Looks appear to be deceiving with the Elves."

The others nodded agreeing.

The Elf sighed. "Ah well that is a common mistake made by strangers from distant lands." He smiled a loop sided grin to Aragorn. AI suppose since you have never seen Elves before, there is much you do not know. Let us educate you in the elvish ways."

"There he goes again." laughed Legolas.

Elladan whipped around and glared daggers at the Prince. "Did I speak to you, young Princeling? I did not believe so! Be silent! And so where was I." Babbled Elladan

Legolas and Aragorn burst into laughter. The others save for Elladan followed suit. Once the laughter died down, Elladan having joined them, he continued.

"Elrohir and I are, well very old, if you compare with human years. Even little Greenleaf here is much older than his appearance gives away, of course to other Elves we are very young, among the last generation of Elves on Middle Earth. My brother and I, are nearly three millennias old."

Five pairs of eyes nearly popped out of their sockets, except of course for Data, whose eyes did not grow wide with wonder for technical reasons. However, if they could they would. "What?!" It was now Deanna who spoke up. "You're three thousand years old?"

Elladan, Elrohir and Legolas casually exchanged glances. "Well yes. Elves are immortal and ageless. We do not grow old and we do not die, save for a mortal wound or grief."

AI don't believe it!" Exclaimed Riker. "This is unbelievable!"

Thoughtfully, Tuvok spoke. AI do not believe it is entirely unbelievable, however it is very uncommon for species to be immortal. By all means, I do recall when we first encountered Mister Legolas, he told us of his Grandfather and of how those evil creatures, Orcs came to be. He spoke as though his Grandfather was alive at that time, many thousands of years ago."

Aragorn turned to Legolas and whispered. "Really? You told them that?" The Elf nodded is response.

AI don't believe it!" Said Riker in disbelief.

Elladan glanced at him blankly. "Well then do not! It is not our fault if you fail to see the truth. Believe what you wish."

"And so Elrond is, what 20 000 years old or something?" Continued Riker.

Elrohir shrugged. AI do not know. It is not polite to ask a much older Elf his age, especially if he is an Elf of great importance. But I do believe my father is _that_ old."

"Commander Riker, it is not illogical for Elves to be immortal. We have encountered a great number of species that are immortal and omnipotent for that matter. Judging from the strength and calmness radiating from the Elves and the peaceful aura created here, I would tend to believe Mister Elladan. They very well could be millennias old." Data did have a point.

Riker appeared thoughtful for a moment, considering Data's statement. "Well Mister Data, you have a point there."

AI do concur with Mister Data. On our long journey home, not very long ago, we have encountered some truly extraordinary species that do in fact have strength beyond our logical thinking. The Elves are a wizened specie, therefore logic dictates it may have been a wisdom acquired over a long period of time, or they are extraordinary enough to have been born with natural wisdom. However that is highly unlikely. Do not let your eyes fool you, the body is only a shell, there is no way to determine certain vital factors based on appearances alone." Finished the Vulcan.

Legolas hit Aragorn in the arm and snickered. "Vulcan logic."

The human stared back at his friend, utterly confused. "What?"

"I'll explain later." Whispered Legolas

Riker glanced at the Elves, his eyes going up and down. "Well, uh, you all look very good for your age."

The Elves glanced at each other bemused. "Well thank you!" Chirped Elrohir.

"What else should we know about Elves?" Asked Riker, suddenly worried.

"Oh there is so much more to tell!" Started Elladan. 

Elrohir quickly grasped Riker's and Deanna's arm. "Perhaps some other time dear brother. I am curious to learn about these folk."

"Yes, as am I." Said Aragorn mischievously.

"Oh no! There isn't much to tell!" Said a reluctant Tom.

"Nonsense! There is much to tell! We are very much interested in learning about you. Who you people are and such, it would be nice to add a personality to the face." Retorted Elrohir. "Come, let us take them to the eastern terrace where we can discuss many a thing over wine and lunch."

"This sounds like a wonderful idea!" Exclaimed Legolas. "Let us go."

* ~ * ~ * ~ *

The new friends laughed and conversed on the terrace. The Trekkers shared many an amusing tale, adapted for the Elves' comprehension of course. Aragorn noticed a tall blond Elf coming towards them before anyone else.

"Ah Lord Glorfindel! Would you care to join us?" He invited to the legendary Lord. Legolas stared at him with wide-eyed admiration. Aragorn glanced at his friend and smiled knowing how amazed Legolas was of Glorfindel, it was not everyday one came face to face with a living legend, even for Elves.

"No, I thank you, Aragorn." Replied the Elf Lord kindly. "You presence has been requested to aid Lord Elrond and Mithrandir."

Aragorn nodded and immediately stood up. He stared at Legolas but his speech was meant for everyone. AI must leave, we are helping the young Mister Baggins."

"Bilbo Baggins?" Interrupted Legolas.

"No, his nephew, Frodo, on our way here he was stabbed by a Morgul blade at Amon Sûl." He said quickly before disappearing with Glorfindel.

Aragorn's last words rang in Legolas' ears. "A Morgul blade." He repeated to himself, his eyes were cast downwards. He seemed distant and sad. He glanced up to Elladan. "He seems weary." He said of Aragorn.

Elladan nodded. "Yes, the burden of his duty has been weighing heavily upon him, he realises his time has almost come."

Legolas shook his head, again his friend's words ringing in his ears. He closed his eyes tightly as pain filled memories dashed in his mind.

At that same moment, Deanna Troi, felt a sudden flash of pain, it emanated from the blond Elf. A quick vision was displayed, it only lasted a brief moment but it was enough for her powerful empathic mind to register it. It was that of a tiny elven blond-haired child leaning over a much older and wounded She Elf. The child looked up with tear-filled blue eyes to stare at the assailant : a black cloaked figure hovering dangerously above the She Elf. A terrifying fear gripped Deanna's heart at the sight of the faceless killer and an incredible sadness fell on her. She gasped audibly, yet unnoticed, as the image ended. Her gaze rested on Legolas who intentionally averted it.

Elladan's voice brought both Elf and Betazoid out of their unseen momentary trance. "Legolas, tell us, how is Thranduil?"

The Elf snapped out of his reverie and faced his friend. "My father? Well you should know, he is his usual self, in love with his jewels and nothing more, what else?" He said sarcastically.

The others stared at him with surprise. Legolas laughed lightly in an attempt to alleviate the tension, or give the impression there was no tension. AI only jest. Ghedrin, Minolas and my father will have my head for telling this, but to tell the truth," He said speaking in a low voice so that only those around the table could hear, his voice lost all it's mirth. "My father is greatly worried for our Realm. Things have not been so well in Mirkwood, evil has grown more powerful. Our Realm has been overrun by a great number of dark creatures, wolves, wargs and the giants spiders have begun to cause yet again more havoc in my father's kingdom. Mirkwood is not what is once was, the Orc raids have become more and more frequent, we do not know how long we can hold on. We are getting weary. To add to that there is evil stirring again in Dol Guldur, we know not what but none of us travel there."

Elladan sighed sadly. "It brings me great pain to learn this. I knew we should have helped! Countless times did I urge my Father for help to be brought to Mirkwood. We should have done something to prevent this."

Legolas sighed. "What could you have done? Mirkwood's archers are known as the best in all of Middle Earth. If the best cannot protect their own realm anymore what good would any help from the outside do? Besides, my father's pride is too great. He would never ask for help. My brothers, my father and I know not what to do anymore, except continue our resistance, but even that will not be good enough. I fear, it is only a matter of time before Mirkwood is completely drowned by darkness."

The Trekkers stared at Legolas, surprised to hear such a confession coming from him. 

Legolas, Elladan and Elrohir had been friends for a long long time. The conversation was in fact, one between young friends discusɳing their parents' affairs and how they were affected by it.

"Legolas, I grieve deeply for your situation, I wish there was something to be done, but if it is as you say, and your father wishes not for help, there is not much we can do. However we offer you any help we can give you." Elrohir spoke at length.

"Thank you." Replied Legolas, he turned to face the Trekkers. AI am sorry you had to hear this, it was not meant for your ears. I trust you shall keep it to yourselves." He stood up. AI fear I must leave you know, I have an appointment with Lord Ghedrin." Legolas quickly left the sunny terrace.

Elrohir shook his head sadly as he stared at his brother who spoke once the Prince was out of earshot. "Mirkwood must be in terrible turmoil if Legolas speaks of it. Even he would have let his pride seal his mouth. Only seldom does he speak so of his home."

"What has happened there?" Asked Seven of Nine.

"So many things." Answered Elladan. "Mirkwood was once a beautiful forest known as Eryn Lasgalen, Greenwood the Great, nevertheless since Sauron first appeared, it was slowly plagued with darkness and evil. Ghedrin is Middle Earth's best archer, he has trained the very best, including Legolas, if he has difficulty, then darkness has fallen to no end. There is not much to be done except wait and hope maybe."

"Wait and hope for what?" Asked Riker.

"Wait for Darkness to come to an end. Hope to see the end of the Dark Lord's grip on Middle Earth. Then and only then shall Mirkwood truly be set free." Replied the elder twin.

* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *

  
Alright! Well that's it for now! Thank you for your continued and kind support! When you go see the Two Towers, have a wonderful time! I'm sure you will! Have fun!

Karina xoxoxo

Hmmm maybe I should put my comments to the reviews at the end next time… sorry !


	7. Taking Friendship to New Heights

****

Elves in Space

Author's note:

"Hey Ho to the bottle I go! To heal my heart and drown my woe! Rain may fall and mind may but there still be many miles to go. Sweet is the sound of the pouring rain and the stream that falls from hill to plain. Better than rain or rippling brook is a mug of beer inside this Took!"

Hello! Ok so that's what I've been singing since my exams!! They weren't as nice as I was hoping… GRrrr. Well my results aren't that bad, but let's just say I've had better. :(

First off well yeah so I saw the Two Towers on opening night. It was great!! I loved it very much; it was wonderful except for one small thing... (I think you ll know what it is...)

THEY KILLED HALDIR!! Argh! Ok so I knew it before hand, it was a rumour that started some time during the summer, I knew it would happen but damn it made me angry! Especially now that I wrote up a personality for him and he is a rather important character in my other story, **The Space Between**. Well I guess there isn't much we can do about it. Sniffles But you know what?? I figured something out... He's not really dead. I mean Damn it he's not dead!! Know why? Ok here's the deal... You know that part when Aragorn catches him as he falls, well what the people didn't know is that he whispered something into Haldir's ear. He told him to get some sleep and rest while the others continued the battle, Haldir was weary from all that walking he and the others elves did to get to Helm's Deep so he went to sleep. Aragorn promised he would wake him when the fight was over. SO there! He's not dead damn it!

Yeah I wish! Besides that, Gollum was incredible, Legolas speaks! My goodness I think he quadrupled his dialogue, loved the elvish, loved Treebeard and Gimli was wonderfully funny! (A Shall I describe it to you or would you like me to find you a box! I mean c'mon that was priceless! Ok that wasn't Gimli but it was down right hilarious!)

Okies... Guys I need your help!! I have two ideas for the Queen of Mirkwood's name, 'tis for this story and another one I have started... Here's what I came up with, I tried to be original I just hope I m not shooting myself in the foot at the same time... Nolwien or Annuviel ... Wisdom or Sunset... what should it be?? I can't choose !!

Ok this chapter is long and useless, much like the others. I know the story isn't really getting anywhere... sorry... well don't worry because we are progressing albeit at a slow speed. I think with the end of this chapter things will be going much more rapidly. It's just that I have too many ideas popping in my head at once and I m not really good and editing and removing part that I like. I hope you might like them too! :) I m sure you'll recognize the last scene, it's been done countless times again and again, but it's essential, mostly movie verse though. Sorry. Oh by the way since my endless Yakin doesn't stop I've decided to go ahead and reply to the reviews at the end. Hope you don't mind. :) (And thank you for the overwhelming support, I still never believe that my fic is worthy of such high praise wipes little tear from her eye Ok I'll shut up now... As usual if there's something weird let me know, I'm really not sure about this chapter… Enjoy, I hope!

****

Chapter Six

Taking Friendship to New Heights

It was near midday on October the 24th. Gandalf and Aragorn sat in Lord Elrond's courtyard to discuss the early morning activity where Frodo was finally recovering from his encounter with the Nazgûl.

"So he is awake then?" Asked the ranger as he sipped his tea.

"Yes, he awoke nearly two hours ago. Elrond and I believe he will be just fine." Replied the old Istar.

Aragorn smiled. "I am certain we may expect the young hobbits to come running to see him. Long hours have we worked these past nights. I am glad to see young Frodo is better off now."

"As am I." Gandalf's eyes were abruptly diverted behind Aragorn. He nodded politely to Seven of Nine, Tuvok and Captain Janeway who sat at a nearby table. The Ranger turned his head to greet the newcomers as well.

"So tell me, Aragorn, what are your thoughts on your father's latest guests?" He asked, having suddenly changed from Westron to Sindarin.

"Lord Elrond believes they may help us with what we intend to discuss at the council. He strongly believes they are to be trusted." Replied the ranger in the same tongue.

"And what do you think of that?"

"Well, if Adar has faith in them, so do I."

Gandalf laughed as he patted the ranger on the back. "Just like your father you are Aragorn!" He stopped for a moment and pondered. "I wonder..." His voice drifted back to thoughts. "I wonder where Gloin and the other dwarves are. They should have been here days ago."

Aragorn bursted into laugher. "I fear we shall not know until they arrive, that is unless you ask a certain Mirkwood Elf."

The Istar stared hard at the ranger. "I see. Why am I not surprised of this? Does Legolas know he might have risked a serious breach of trust between the Elves and Dwarves?"

"There never was any trust between Elves and Dwarves. Besides I would not be surprised if Thranduil had ordered Legolas to deceive them."

"Perhaps," All this time, Gandalf had kept his eyes on the Trekkers, he too felt as Elrond, but he still wished to observe them. He noticed Seven standing and walking away. She turned back to speak to the Captain but she never had the time to speak for at that exact moment there was a great clamour in the courtyard.

"Strider! Strider! Is it true?" Asked a young voice as a small curly haired being followed by another ran towards Aragorn and Gandalf. It was obvious his over-excitement caused him to not look where he was going for he slammed right into Seven of Nine. Aragorn flinched visibly as the scene unraveled itself.

The other short being stopped in front of Seven to help his companion. "Oh Pippin! Can't you be careful?"

Pippin didn't answer his cousin; he simply gazed up at Seven of Nine, stars twinkling in his eyes. He gasped audibly. Seven lowered herself to his eye level; she stared at him quizzically. "Are you injured?" She asked flatly.

"No, no I m alright, how..." His voice faltered. He never remembered ever seeing such a beautiful person, even the Elves could not compare. "How are you? I am Peregrin Took, but you can call be Pippin." He said as he bowed graciously.

Seven gracefully arched her brow. "I am Seven of Nine, you may call me Seven." Pippin smiled. Merry came over next to his cousin. "I am Meriadoc Brandybuck." He said proudly.

"But you can call him Merry." Exclaimed Pippin.

Merry sighed. "Thank you Pippin." Stifling his laughter Aragorn approached the small group. "Are these two hobbits giving you any trouble?" He asked in a comical voice.

"No, not at all." Answered Seven, a faint hint of a smirk on the corner of her lip.

Pippin turned to face the ranger. "Is it true, Strider? Is Frodo awake?"

Aragorn smiled down at the hobbits. "Yes, he awoke this morning. You may go see him, I am certain he will be pleased." Both hobbits cheered and ran off. Pippin turned his head for one last glance at Seven. "Nice to meet you!"

"Hobbits?" Asked Seven, puzzled.

"Yes, they are from the West of Middle Earth, the Shire is there home. A kind and friendly group of people." Answered Aragorn.

"They called you Strider." Said Tuvok, after having observed the scene.

"Yes, Master Tuvok. Over there I am known as Strider."

"A man with many alias must be a man of some importance or else there would not be so much effort to conceal his true identity."

"I suppose you are right, Tuvok, I suppose you are right." Said Aragorn as he slapped the Vulcan on the arm and walked away.

__

"Mae govannen, mellon nin."

"Yes, that is right Master Data! I must say we are greatly impressed by your skills." Said Elrohir. "You never cease to amaze us. How do you learn so quickly? For strangers have great difficulty learning Sindarin, of course to us and anyone who has their heart set, the elvish language is beautifully simple."

"I never forget a fact I am exposed to." Replied Data.

Elrohir stared at the android with wide eyes. "That is truly incredible! Don't you agree Elladan?" Asked the Elf to his twin who had recently joined the two.

"Yes Elrohir. I do not remember being this amused since Aragorn began to learn Sindarin when he was but a child. Ada has called a great feast in the hall tonight. He wishes to hold his council tomorrow morning. However, dear brother, you and I have errands to run we must depart this instant."

"Oh yes of course!" Said Elrohir wavering his hand. "I am sorry Data, Mellon Nin. I fear we may have to continue our elvish lessons at a later date." He said with a slight bow and left the android alone.

"Ho Legolas! Wait for me!" Yelled Aragorn as he raced to meet his friend. "Where are you going?" He asked as he caught up.

"Hmm, nowhere." Replied Legolas.

"Then what are you doing?"

"Nothing really. I am simply taking a walk." The Elf spoke absently.

"Oh, may I join you?"

"Of course." Legolas stopped dead in his tracks. "Wait! Do you see that?" He said as he quietly snuck behind a bush. They were right before Rivendell's main entrance. Lord Elrond was at the doors conversing, with Lord Glorfindel at his side.

Aragorn noticed what had caught the Elf's attention. "The Dwarves." He muttered.

"Exactly." Retorted the Prince.

"I suggest you run and hide before they ask for your head on a silver platter." Joked Aragorn as he joined his friend behind the bush.

Legolas smirked. "Shh, it would be a mithril platter." They snickered as they listened intently as Elrond attempted to play diplomat.

"Where is he? Where is that Elf? I'll have his head! I'll rip him to pieces."

They stared at the stout Dwarf wavering his axe menacingly with a promise to cleave the poor Elf.

"They seem to be angry with you, Legolas."

"It appears that way doesn't it?" Legolas' smile broadened, he snuck back down to listen to Elrond as he spoke to the angry dwarf.

"You will do not such thing Master Gimli and as you can see there are many Elves here, it would take a while for you to find him."

"He was blonde, they were all blonde, cursed Elves." Muttered the same Dwarf. "They sent us on a wild goose chase for five days!"

"Master Gimli, I will not tolerate such indignities towards my kin in my home. I assure you all the Elves here shall treat you with the same respect they would give to any of there kin." Replied Elrond hotly.

"Don't count on it." Blurted Legolas. Aragorn punched him in the arm.

"Legolas!"

Lord Glorfindel who was standing ajar to Lord Elrond noticed the movement in the bush to their left. He distinctively recognized Legolas and Aragorn talking in muffled voices. He smiled inwardly.

"Of course we do not know who this Elf is, we may attempt to locate him and deliver him to you." He smirked mischievously as his gaze swiftly caught that of Legolas.

"What is it?" Asked Aragorn as he noticed his friend's sudden change of colour.

"Lord Glorfindel just promised to surrender me over to the Dwarves."

Aragorn punched him again. "You know he would not do that! He is only jesting, trust me."

"Nonetheless, my friends, you are welcome here. Please feel at home I will send someone to tend to you immediately. It would also bring me great pleasure if you would join us this evening for dinner."

Having pushed aside his son, Gloin replied: "That will be acceptable, Elrond, until then, let us hope this incident with Thranduil's savages will not be re-enacted in your realm."

Elrond nodded respectfully. "I assure you Lord Gloin, not of this will happen here. Please follow Féldur, he will assist you."

The dwarves followed the Elf servant. Once they were gone, Elrond stopped in front of the bush where Legolas and Aragorn hid.

"You may come out, Prince of Mirkwood." Legolas slowly came out, as did Aragorn. Elrond did his best to stifle his laughter. "I suppose you are the Elf they were referring to?"

"That would be me." Gulped Legolas. He neglected to mention exactly who was responsible for the whole ordeal, it mattered not, and all of the Mirkwood elves had taken much rejoicement in the dwarves' predicament.

"Please promise me a war shall not be started between elves and dwarves because of this."

"Of course not Lord Elrond." Whispered the Elf.

"Good, because next time, you **will** be handed over to the dwarves." Elrond arched his brow and left. Glorfindel lingered on.

"Young Legolas that was cunning of you, but please show these dwarves there are no savages in Mirkwood. I have the distinct feeling they will not act too kindly on you if you attempt another one of your foolish pranks."

Legolas smiled sheepishly at the great Lord. "Yes Lord Glorfindel." He said in an almost childlike voice. Glorfindel then smiled and winked at the young Elf Prince and left him in the company of his great friend Aragorn.

The great dining hall of Elrond's house was filled with an endless sea of intangible faces the eight Trekkers have never seen. It was a beautiful hall nonetheless and despite its many strangers they were all beautiful, at least the Elves were. They held a constant glow, which created such warm aura of peace and tranquillity. Surrounded by such beauty, the Trekkers felt completely out of place. They spoke quietly with Legolas and the other Mirkwood Elves. Then at last came into view a small person no taller than a child with dark brown curly locks, he seemed distraught in the great sea of people.

"That's him." Whispered Tom to the others when Legolas was out of earshot. "That's Frodo Baggins, the hero of this story."

"He appears to be lost and confused." Said Tuvok.

"He is, I feel much confusion in him and apprehension." Confirmed Deanna. Eventually they were invited to be seated. The eight Trekkers had the privilege to sit at Elrond's table, who had not arrived yet. With them was seated Glorfindel and Gandalf on either side of the head. Legolas and Aragorn were also among them.

At length Elrond came to sit at his place at the head of the table, there was another being behind him. Tom and Will, who sat side by side were the first who noticed her. Their jaw dropped instantly upon seeing Elrond's daughter enter. She lit up the hall with her beauty. She was tall with black hair cascading down her back in her neck shined a beautiful starlike necklace, the Evenstar jewel. Paris and Riker kept their eyes fixed on her as she made her way to the table. Deanna had noticed this and slapped Riker on the arm. She leaned in to whisper in his ear. "You're drooling." Riker then proceeded to wipe his mouth with his sleeve.

"Is that better?" He said bewitched by the Elven dream's beauty.

"No, now you have a snake in your hair." She would have said anything in the hope to get his attention.

"That's wonderful Deanna. It's great, really great!" He replied dreamily, patting his fiancé on the shoulder.

Deanna scoffed in discouragement. "You're hopeless!"

Legolas, who sat next to Tom, spoke softly in his ear. "She is Elrond's daughter, Arwen Undomiel is her name, the Evenstar."

"She is beautiful." In his mind he was reminding himself he was married with B'Ellana and had a daughter.

The Elf laughed. "She is, and a good friend to me she is as well."

Tom sighed as he followed Arwen with his adoring gaze. As she sat down her eyes met his venerating ones. She smiled at him and slightly bowed her head. Tom returned the gesture and glanced around the table. He noticed at the far end, there was a Dwarf glaring furiously in his direction. Confused, he tried to follow his gaze and guessed the Dwarf was staring at Legolas. Tom bent over to whisper in the Elf's ear. "Why is that Dwarf staring at you like that? If looks could kill I think he would tear you to pieces."

Legolas tracked the lieutenant's eyes and saw the Dwarf. Without turning he whispered back to Tom. "He is one of the dwarves my brother and I tricked into taking the very long way to Rivendell. They were not pleased."

"I can see that." Replied Tom. He nearly fell out of his seat as he observed the Elf's next course of action. Legolas cocked his head to the side and flashed a radiantly beautiful smile at the Dwarf and waved his hand as if to acknowledge his presence. Utterly insulted the Dwarf scoffed, turned to face away from the Elf and spoke to Dwarf next to him. Legolas recognized him. It was Gloin. "So then Gloin, this must be your son, Gimli. He has your temper." Snickered the Elf as Gloin glared daggers at him. Legolas tipped his head at the elderly Dwarf as he sipped his wine.

Once they had eaten the entire company of elves, men, dwarves, hobbits, android, Borg and Vulcan left the Hall and made their way to the Halls of Fire where song and music could be heard through the night. Elrond entered first with Arwen and the others followed suite. The Trekkers sat mostly together and marveled at the Elves and their sweet music, it was a sight to see. At last Elrond came over to Captain Picard and grasped his arm.

They walked away from the group, without looking at him Elrond spoke gravely. "Tomorrow a council of great importance shall be held. The fate of the free peoples of Middle Earth shall be discussed at length. Do you believe yourself to be prepared to attend?" He asked as the two walk about the Hall of Fire. Despite the seriousness of the conversation, the Elf Lord still took the time to smile and nod at every passer-by.

"I think so, however I must admit, there is still much my crew and I do not understand." Replied the Captain, unsure of what to expect in the morning.

"There is no need for worry. Knowing that you are not from this land, it is difficult for you and your people to fully grasp the terrible peril at hand. Many explanations shall be given for there are some who may seek answers to questions they never solved. I want you there because I strongly believe that we may be able to help each other in this."

Picard nodded. Elrond swept the hall with his eyes and smiled when they rested on a young hobbit. "Have you met Frodo Baggins?" He asked casually. When Picard said no, the Elf continued. "I have a feeling you will be seeing much of him in the near future. Come." The Elf Lord and Captain made their way to a bleary-eyed Frodo sat by himself.

It was on this day that Elrond's great council was held. It was there the fate of the fabled ring of power was discussed. Gathered in circle, emissaries from all the free peoples, Elves, Men and Dwarves, met in the attempt to counter the forces of evil for one last time.

Feeling rather awkward Picard sat with his third in command, Data, while Tuvok accompanied Captain Janeway. The others did not attend the council. Picard did not know how this council could help them, so he observed Elrond very carefully and listened to every word spoken.

It was fascinating yet sad to here of darkness such as that of Sauron. Picard loathed what He intended to do and wished with all his might he could help them, yet he hardly believed that a small gold band could be the key to solve everything. "This is madness! These people put their faith in mythology and superstition! How can this be?" He thought to himself as he watched a man walk up to the ring and suggest they use it.

"Mister Boromir, it would be illogical, this ring would be able to save your land. If this ring does belong to Lord Sauron and if he is as powerful as he is believed, then how could one possibly be able to control such a strong instrument. It appears to be more of a weapon of mass destruction that can only be controlled by Sauron, than a weapon of salvation used by anyone against this Dark Lord." Replied Tuvok to Boromir as he expressed his desire to save his beloved city.

Aragorn added to Tuvok's argument. "Master Tuvok is right. You cannot wield it, none of us can. The ring answers to Sauron alone."

There was a slight clamour in the council when Legolas stood up and revealed Aragorn's true identity.

"So this is Isildur's heir?" Asked Boromir after having given the Vulcan a dirty angry glare.

"And heir to the throne of Gondor." Finished the Prince.

Picard exchanged glances with Janeway, they were astounded to learn more of Isildur's tale, but now they were staring at his heir, it was unbelievable. More so it was unbelievable that these people were able to trace Aragorn's lineage all the way back to three thousand years in the past. Of course Picard and Janeway still had difficulty adjusting to the fact that Elves were immortal. Sure enough they were, it was noticed during Elrond's banquet the night before, there were many elderly looking men dwarves and even hobbits, but all the Elves looked to be barely into their twenties. However a look into their soulful eyes revealed all their age and wisdom. They were old and yet so young at the same time, it was maddening.

Tuvok stared intently at Aragorn, he remembered his words from the previous day. True enough, Aragorn could be considered a being of great importance and the Vulcan now understood his need for so many aliases, it was crucial to keep his identity concealed.

After the clamour died, Elrond explained what needed to be done to destroy the ring. Picard stared dumbfounded. "What?" He exclaimed before he could control himself. "You do not seriously believe there is only one way for this ring to be destroyed?"

The Elf Lord turned to the Captain. "Have you not witnessed what the ring's power has done to Gimli's axe?" He asked.

Picard shrugged. "Well yes, surely there is another way." He continued.

Elrond shook his head. "No, this is the only way. Do you need further proof?" He said, extending his hand towards the ring as if challenging Picard to try. That is how the Captain took it, and so he unclasped his phaser and fired it at the ring. To his horrified dismay the phaser beam ricocheted how the ring and bounced on the wall. There was a great amount of frightened shrieks emanating from the council as the red orange lights bounced from one end to the other. Once they finally ceased, the shrieking died down and Picard admitted defeat.

Elrond regained his composure and all eyes turned again to Boromir who spoke terrifying words of Mordor and it's journey. His words started a chain reaction of shouting and the council erupted in a thunderous roaring.

A dwarf had stood up before Legolas and refuted the words he had just spoken. The Elf glared angrily at the dwarf but paid little head to his words. More angry words were shouted and the tension in the council broke to release all hell.

"I would be dead before I see the ring in the hands of an Elf!" Shouted Gimli. At that instant Rundil, who was sitting closest to the dwarf stood up at exclaimed at him.

"What is the matter Dwarf? You cannot follow simple directions? We Elves are too complicated for your small mind?" Taunted Rundil as Gimli grew even angrier and spat insults in the dwarvish tongue; Rundil could only guess what they meant.

Amólith and Nolwe came to defend their friend as Legolas did his best to hold them back. He stretched out his arms and tried to stop them. "Peace friends, Peace! We are not here to argue about this." His pleas were drowned in the bickering between Elf and Dwarf and Man. All hell was unleashed as angry words poured from their mouths.

Picard, Janeway, Tuvok and Data sat and watched utterly confused, as the display of anger was unraveled before them. They dared not say a word in fear the situation would be worsened. Without warning all the shouting stopped and all eyes turned to the small hobbit in the centre of the council.

"I will take the ring to Mordor, though I don't know the way."

All eyes on the bridge were completely transfixed by the hand on the view screen. Therefore there was no one to notice the devastatingly terrified expression on Ensign Leslie Greenleaf's face. Suddenly the hand moved, palm up its fingers extended towards the bridge in a somewhat inviting motion. Without any warning the hand lashed out and a thin white current of excruciating power surged out and struck the young brown haired Ensign. The white current surrounded him and no one was prepared for the heart tearing shrill scream of agony that came from the ensign before darkness consumed him and he fell limply on the bridge floor.

**TBC**

Uh-oh! What's happened to Leslie here?? Well just to let you know the whole going back and forth from Middle Earth to Voyager is completely spontaneous. I had no plan what so ever to write what was happening on Voyager while the other were prancing around Middle Earth. That was all done by request. I'm nice, aren't?

Oh and one more thing some of the dialogue during the council isn't mine, I m sure it's not too hard to guess what, anyways I think it was important to mention that.

Thank you so much for you kind reviews and support! I never expected these story, let alone any of my stories to be getting any responses, especially such nice ones! Thank you much! So here goes!

Darkfeather22, thank you for reviewing! What does Legolas mean… hehehe, a white hand, from a white evil LOTR villain…He knows it because well he does! Don't worry things will all make sense in the end! Thanks again!

Lady Laura, hi! Thank you for your wonderful review! Actually I didn't do much research on the Star Trek characters. I used to watch it religioulsy! I guess that counts as research! I'm sorry to have kept you waiting for this chapter! So sorry! I hope you like it though. Thanks!

Elentari Manwe, the best? Really?? Wow thank you! Karina blushed and her face is the exact colour of Haldir's beautiful red cloak in TTT I hope you liked the council, it wasn't very long I'm afraid but I think I managed to squeeze a bit of fun stuff. Let me know what you think! Thank you so much again!

Bonjour ma 'reviewer' francaise! Comme tu as pu voir, notre cher ami Leslie est de retour mais pas pour longtemps… hehehe c'est un p'tit cliffhanger. Hehehe And well 'if' Leslie was Legolas (hehehe) he doesn't want to say anything so he doesn't desrupt the timeline. Starfleet protocol! Que pense Tom de Arwen?? Hehe I hope you liked that! The enterprise is euh… I dunno! En réalité the enterprise is on earth and it's not doing much. L'action se passe surtout sur Voyager, je ne voulais pas trainer deux starship dans le passé, c'était trop compliqué pour mon pauvre petit cerveau! Merci beaucoup beaucoup pour les reviews! Je les adore!

collegetwin, hi! Yeah I know about all the typos. Actually they come from the fact that MS Word is stupid and I hate it and it can't convert WordPerfect documents properly so I have to change every quotation and apostrophe by hand which can be quite long when you have a lot of dialogue. I'm sorry! I though I fixed them all. Oh well thank you for your support and I hope that you still like it despite MS Word and it's uselessness. (I don't like MS Word…)

Samus, hey! I'm glad to see you're back! You're absolutely right, it would not have been the same without Data! Yeah you're right, my French has the habbit of popping in to say hello all the time! As for frenglish and franglais, I speak it ALL the time! It's really bad! Yeah for some reason English grammar was never our strong point in school, I never learnt it until I was in late High School and let me tell you it was bad!! I learnt more by reading LOTR and fanfics and Shakespear. Yup I write euh all the time. Even my spell check tells me it's wrong! Maybe it's time I listen to it for a change! And I completely agree with you on Nemesis, it was great safe for the end! I still can't believe it! I mean might as well destroy everything! Well at least we got to see about 10 seconds of Wesley! Yay! I wonder what you thought about TTT and Helm's Deep? That got me very very angry! Well thank you for all of your reviews, or as we Frenchies say. Merci beaucoup!

Charlotte, wow, thank you so much! I hope you like the next chapter and I'm sorry to have kept you waiting!

ember, hello! Yeah I know it dragged . I'm sorry! I really have a hard time with editing, I mean there are so many ideas going through my mind that I must write them all! That you for having faith that things will pick. I think they did here, did they?

HaloGatomon, whoa! Thanks for the plushie! I love it! Yay now I have someone to drink my Earl Grey tea (hot!) with! Yay! Another plushie?? Ooh thank you! Wowy! Hmm I don't know! There are so many! Maybe Wesley, or Data or Legolas (duh!) or Aragorn, no How about Haldir! As you can tell I am one who never makes my mind up! I love Data too! I'm glad you liked the chapter, and Aragorn, I licked writing that bit, and the elf age thing was fun too!

Chris Atola, hi! Thanks for reading! I'm glad I caught your curiosity, I hope I can keep it!

TreeHugger, I hope you've seen Nemesis by now… Hmmm so I guess you know that the rumours are true… SOBS in despair Yes Riker did find Deanna quite wonderful in her dress, that is until he saw Arwen. Men, what would we do without them?? (… so many things… hehehe) Yeah Picard and Janeway were lucky that Elrond is patient! Well when you like with Aragorn and the twins, patience is a virtue! As you can see, they aren't the only ones testing Elrond's patience. Oh and for the Lord of Rivendell's age, well heck I was just to lazy to figure it out and I didn't feel like guessing, so nobody knows… It's a mystery! I'm glad you liked Glorfindel and I hope you liked him in here too. He's not that easy to write, but it's fun.

To answer your question, how long will it go… Well uh… sadly no, I don't think it will make its way to end of ROTK, not **this** fic at least. Maybe I'll find a way to integrate the other books in offer fics… You know, Elves in Space the trilogy. Really I didn't really think about it, but now that you mention it, I'm tempted to do so! (let's just say that the people you mentioned to be the only ones to help the Trekkers are the ones who will do so, most likely.)

Cheysuli, Hi! Yeah, his mother was killed by a Nazgul… I tried to think of something original, how Legolas escaped… well that is a good question… :) And yes your wish was granted, here's a sneak peak of what's going on, on Voyager… :) Thanks for the reviews and I hope you liked this chapter.


	8. And so the Journey Begins

**__**

Elves in Space

Author's note:

I know I know! I'm the most evil fanfic writer in all the land! I'm pathetically slow at updating! I'm sooooorry!

I know it takes me a while to concoct something that is half-presentable. I'd rather take my time and write something that isn't half bad than give you a really badly written, rushed chapter. Can you imagine updates that are worse than the ones you have already? I know the thought scares me too. Also I'm sure if my chapters were smaller I would update more frequently, but I kind of like longer chapter, how about you?

Basically I had some fun writing this chapter, well parts of it at least. I guess I'm just toying with 'what ifs' and such and such, oh well. I think we're finally getting somewhere in this chapter. No, it's not the end, I guess you might think that, but alas no, the end is no where near in sight! This is in fact a beginning. Does any of this make sense? I didn't so.

Oh and for those of you who helped me with chosing a name for the Queen of Mirkwood… here are the results! Well I'm not going to tell you! Just read this chapter and you'll know! I thought I'd add her name in here somewhere! :) Thanks for the help!

For those of you who pointed out my mistakes, thank you! Really! Thank you! I do have the intention of fixing them, some of then are already fixed, (B'Ellana and B'Elanna) a complete revision of this fic is in due order. It will come; in the meantime I'll try and write a little better. I think I finally realized that I don't write my dialogue very well, I'm never sure where to put capital letters and when not to, and what's with the commas? I didn't know dialogue required commas at certain points. Oops! I write it like a Frenchie would, sorry! It just doesn't feel normal to not capitalize certain letters. It's a French Thing!

Thank you and sorry for the wait. Enjoy! Oh and don't forget to let me know what you think or if there's anything that doesn't make sense.

****

Chapter Seven

And so the Journey Begins

Chakotay was the first to react once Leslie Greenleaf's limp body thudded on the ground. "Medical Emergency!" he yelled as he tapped his communicator. Harry was closest to the fallen ensign and knelt next to him immediately.

"He's not breathing!" he shouted. "C'mon Leslie!"

Chakotay came to Harry's side and checked Leslie's pulse. "There's a pulse, very weak but it's there." he tipped the ensign's head back and pressed a hand against his chest. Before the commander began his attempt to resuscitate him, Leslie suddenly gasped and choked as he sucked in a breath of air.

"He's breathing!" said Chakotay relieved. Leslie's eyes were still closed but he moved his head from side to side feverishly muttering words in his unconsciousness.

"Curunir, Curunir, Utúvienyes... Iston... Iston..."

"What's he saying?" asked Harry.

"I don't know." replied Chakotay who had been speaking with the Doctor. "Beam him directly to sickbay!" he shouted to the lieutenant at the Opts station. The lieutenant nodded and pressed a few buttons and Harry and Chakotay watched as the young ensign disappeared from sight.

"What is the matter, Legolas? You seemed troubled," asked Aragorn as he sat down next to his friend. The Elf had been sitting by him self by a water fountain for some time now, bearing an uneasy, almost sad expression on his face. It took him a few moments to realise someone was speaking to him.

"Deep in thought?"

The ranger tried to rouse his friend again while poking him in the arm. This time Legolas reacted. He jumped back; slightly startled that he did not notice the ranger's approach.

"Aragorn?"

"Yes, did you not notice me?" asked Aragorn, trying to conceal the worry in his voice.

The Elf shook his head. "No, I did not. I am sorry my friend."

The man stared intently at his friend's face; he seamed worn out somehow. It was strange because no matter how difficult life was in Mirkwood, Rivendell always lifted the Elf's spirits. Somehow it didn't seem to work this time. "What troubles you?" he asked gently.

Legolas turned disquieted eyes on the ranger. "Many thoughts cloud my mind," he said simply.

Aragorn swallowed those words for a moment. "Elrond's decision troubles you does it not?"

"If I said it had no effect on my thoughts, I would be lying. But I have faith in his conclusions. If he chooses us to accompany the Ring bearer on this arduous quest, them he must believe in our strength of heart, that we shall pull through in the end." there was a twinkle in his bright eyes. "That or, of course, Lord Elrond desires peace and quiet from us and that is the only way for him to obtain it."

Aragorn chuckled. "And so my father will send us away on a quest such as this! That must be it then, Mellon Nin!" They both laughed at the thought for a moment.

"But you know he and Gandalf wish for the Captain Picard and his crew to come with us." said Aragorn becoming serious again.

"I though as much, I had a feeling they would come." replied Legolas.

"Yes, Elrond is convinced they will find their way home on our journey."

Confusion was drawn over the Elf's face. "But how? I do not understand how the quest will be of help to them. They may be of help to us, that I know, even though they are many and would make us much less unnoticeable."

"I know. Elrond wishes us to see to their training. He is certain they know not of our ways."

Legolas nodded slowly. "I see. That would be well." he turned his eyes towards the fountain. He studied the fall of the water intently, watching each wave rise out of the fountain and fall back into the pool and dissipate in the water.

"Legolas, there is something else bothering you, is there not?" the man's voice brought the Elf back to the present. "You know I do not blame you in any way for Gollum. I understand it was not your fault. Ghedrin told me the loss was considerable. I am sorry."

"Aragorn, please, there is no need to worry. I am fine." he replied as he stood up. Legolas had been eaten by guilt over the loss of the creature Gollum, the wood elves had been trusted by both Aragorn and Gandalf to keep the creature under tight security. Unfortunately things had not gone well for Mirkwood for they were attacked and Gollum escaped.

"You are sure of this?"

"Yes I am, my friend. Truly." sighed Legolas. He turned on his heels and walked away.

"Then why am I not so sure of this?" asked Aragorn to himself as he watched the Elf leave.

"Perhaps what troubles him is deeper than meets the eyes"

Aragorn was taken aback, he did not expect an answer to his thoughts. He turned to the sound of the mysterious voice.

The owner drew close to Aragorn. "Arwen," he breathed. "What do you mean? What troubles Legolas?"

"An old wound, buried deep within his heart. He tried to hide it for many years. But alas, I fear something has reopened it and now it bleeds profusely."

"You speak in riddles, like your father." replied Aragorn as he wrapped his arms around her waist. "What old wound? I am trying to think of what it could be, my mind escapes me."

"Think hard. It is not easy for you to remember, this was countless years before you were even born."

Aragorn squinted his eyes, a sign that he was indeed thinking, and thinking hard he was. "Queen Annûviel Nolwien?" he said finally.

Arwen nodded. "You heart has not failed you. It nearly destroyed him- someone draws near we shall discuss this at a later date, meleth nin." she whispered suddenly. No sooner did she finish her sentence that a dark curly head popped up.

"Hello Frodo!" said Aragorn cheerfully. "Is there something I may help you with?"

"Hullo Strider. Yes, I was looking for Sam, have you seen him?" the little hobbit replied.

"I'm sorry I haven't but let me help you. I see you are not quite familiar with these grounds."

In one of Elrond's courtyards, this one surrounded by an orchard still laden with the season's final crop, Legolas aimed his bow, an arrow notched awaiting to be sent flying towards the intended target. The scent of late autumn nipped by the coming of winter hung on the afternoon air as the Elf released the string and the arrow twirled to land directly into the target. Legolas smiled despite his agitated state. A perfect hit, just like every other.

Ever since before he arrived in Rivendell he could not get himself to concentrate. His mind constantly averted towards memories the Elf would rather soon forget. He notched another arrow and closed his eyes. He did not see the target, in his mind's eyes there was no target, at least not the one he was aiming at. He fired and the arrow sung it's bitter chant into the heart of a shrouded darkness. The mere thought of it sent shivers of fear down the Elf's spine. He had never encountered darkness such as terrifying as the one he did when he was but a child.

He fired yet another arrow in the Nazgûl's heart and every time he did not fall, there was no way it would. It was just like the dreams haunting him and the reality that burned his heart. You cannot kill which is already dead.

"An impressive hit, Mister Legolas."

The Elf snapped out of his reverie, he was half expecting Aragorn and was surprised to see Tuvok. It took him a few instants to realize the Vulcan was referring to his archery practice. The other Voyager Crew followed him.

"Thank you." he said softly. "As you know, we must be prepared for whatever lies ahead. This quest is dangerous and countless are the foes that wish to thwart us from the task at hand. It is imperative that you know how to defend yourself. Especially for you and your companions, since Elrond requested you are to accompany the Fellowship on their quest." Legolas showed him his bow. "You know of archery?"

Tuvok took the beautifully designed weapon and examined it. "I do. In my home, I am considered an expect in the art of archery."

Legolas arched his brow exquisitely. "Really?" he said with a hint of impishness. "Then why not demonstrate your talent Master Vulcan?"

The Vulcan nodded. "Very well. Would you be so kind as to move the target further away, approximately twenty five feet."

"Of course." answered the Elf why with a wry smile. The other crew observed, quietly anticipating what was to come. They knew that Tuvok was in fact Starfleet Academy's Archery champion, four times in a row, and that his record was never broken since the Vulcan graduated many years ago.

Legolas stood patiently as Tuvok familiarized himself with the bow. In the corner of his eye, Legolas noticed the little hobbit Pippin scrambling up a tree, trying to get to a red shiny apple. Finally Tuvok notched the arrow given to him and took his time aiming the bow. He released the arrow and it struck true. The Voyager crew applauded the Vulcan a little too boldly and he uncharacteristically bowed before the small crowd.

"A very fine hit." said the Elf as he retook his bow.

"Thank you." Legolas still kept his why smile and nodded at the Vulcan. But what happened next took everyone's breath away.

Quicker than any eye could detect; Legolas swiped an arrow from his quiver and notched it in less then a second. He turned swiftly to face the crew and his bow sung it's melody of war as he fired the arrow and it flew to it's intended target (which was just to note, three times the distance of Tuvok's target) : right above the apple Pippin was trying to grab.

With a small shriek, the hobbit let go of the branch and fell. Shaking his head in bewilderment he barely noticed that the apple just nicely plopped into his hand. Pippin stood up, dazed and nodded his thanks to the Elf. Legolas smiled back at him as he watched his scurry off.

"But it would be wise for you to act must swifter for if the time comes where you are faced with hundreds of Orcs, you must learn to notch, aim and strike true very quickly." He said to the Voyager crew and Tuvok who all stared at him with wide eyes, obviously impressed and surprised. "Good day to you." he said tipping his head and giving Tuvok another bow to practice with.

"Incredible!"

"Did you see that? That was amazing!"

"I've never known it was possible to shoot like that!"

Legolas could not help the cackle that escaped his lips as he listened to the crew whispering to each other when they believed the Elf out of earshot.

December came all too quickly, autumn fled and winter came and settled itself in Middle Earth. All this time, great preparations were made for the Fellowship's departure. Janeway and Picard's crew grew familiar with the most common weapons used in Middle Earth: the sword and the bow. It was easier for some that already held knowledge of such skill, but to others it came a little slower. Tuvok and Picard had already demonstrated their talent with the bow and sword respectively, what was left to do was deepen their skill. Data, who nearly spoke fluent Sindarin, learnt the skills needed to handle all weapons. He quickly became a master of the sword and the bow, nearly outdoing Legolas on many occasions. The Elf held no grudge against the android, he had long discovered this one held a great ability to learn just about anything very rapidly. In fact the Elf Prince was in awe, never before had he seen a 'man' who was able to learn things so quickly.

Counsellor Deanna Troi never spoke of the intense feelings she had felt in Legolas some time ago. Periodically the feelings would remerge in the prince's subconscious and Deanna would feel them as well. There had to be something that triggered the cascade of suppressed memories. How she wished for Doctor Crusher and her medical tricorder to examine him fully. Occasionally she felt compelled to approach someone on the subject, but all her attempts failed. It was as though someone was tampering with events to prevent her from coming close to the Elf's inner turmoil.

There was a particularly intense surge of repressed memories flooding the prince's mind when Legolas had bit farewell to his brother and friends, who were needed in Mirkwood. None of them liked the idea of the Prince joining the Fellowship but none of them could sway his mind since he was resolute to follow the Ringbearer for as long as the Valar would allow it. And so it was with great sadness that Minolas, Amólith, Rundil, Nolwe and Ghedrin returned home.

"Are you sure you shall be well for this?" asked Rundil, who lingered not wanting to leave his friend behind. "The King will be saddened of this, I could take your place if you wish."

Legolas nodded back, his eyes sad and distant. "No Rundil! Lord Elrond asked this of me because he believes it is the right decision, I can do no less than accept. Please do not worry, all shall be well. You will see."

"I am not so sure of this. Since we arrived in Imladris, I could not help but notice how different you were. You grew cold and distant, often avoiding the others' company, I know the Fellowship did take up most of your time but I cannot do less than worry. I know what happened to the Ringbearer at Amon Sûl troubles you, I remember all too well those dark days-"

"As do I Rundil! Do you think I could forget? Those wretched creatures have haunted me since the day it happened! Please my friend, do not worry." exclaimed Legolas, frustrated with himself for not being more discrete.

AI know, I am sorry, I should not have spoken of that forgive me."

"That is well Rundil, you did not mean to harm. I do not blame you." Legolas gazed at him, his eyes clouded with grief. "Let us not speak more of that."

"Right, of course, my friend. I am comforted by the fact that Mithrandir shall be there and I'm sure Estel will do all he can for you!" laughed the Elf. AI don't recall ever seeing a mortal so attached to an Elf before."

The Prince chuckled. "Yes, Estel is no ordinary mortal either."

"True indeed! Be watchful of the dwarf, I can only imagine how angry he must be. Dwarves from the Erebor are not quick to forget."

Legolas smiled ruefully. "I know. Do not concern yourself. I will keep an eye on him, and a hand on my bow."

"Namarïe, Mellon Nin!" said Rundil, a slight touch of sorrow in his voice.

"Namarïe Rundil. We shall meet again, soon!" Legolas waved goodbye. As Rundil was walking away, Legolas laughed as he heard his friend shout back at him. "You better well come back!"

A great number of meetings were held for the Fellowship to get acquainted with one another, which was relatively easy since most of then new each other in the past. So together they spent numerous hours pouring over maps and sparring and gathering whatever resources they would need for this long and perilous journey. They also needed time to get to know the eight strangers summoned to accompany them. Many days did they spend in each other's company; bonds of friendship were forged and strengthened throughout the weeks. Yet despite these newfound friendships, doubt and nostalgic feelings lingered heavily among the Trekkers. That was something Janeway noticed one beautifully moonlit night as she walked in to the Halls of Fire. There sat one of her crew, a distant pensive look on his distraught face showing all the despair his heart had kept all this time. Silently, the Captain crept behind the lieutenant and observed him for a few moments.

"What's wrong, Tom." she asked as the lieutenant looked up at the captain and shrugged.

"Nothing, just tired I guess." discouraged, he sighed deeply.

"Tired? That doesn't sound like you at all. You can tell me what's on your mind, you know."

Paris sighed again. AI don't know, I've been thinking a lot these days and I'm just worried about everything."

"Like what?"

"This whole ordeal, it's driving me crazy. I don't know!" he sighed again. AI mean, I remember the first time Voyager was pulled 80 000 light years across the galaxy, I thought we would never get back home, that we would all die alone in a distant region of space that no one knew or cared about. It didn't matter much to me really; anything was better than the life I left behind on Earth. My life was forsaken; there was nothing for me. I really didn't care all that much if we made it back to Earth or not, I was content right there. But there were other times were I would despair, it would eat me up on the inside.

"Then B'Elanna came along and before I knew it, we had a life together and a family, a purpose in life. When we would make it back home, I had something to look forward to and someone to share it with. Every thing was different when we came back. When I left I was a condemned criminal trying to get on parole and when Voyager returned to Earth, I was a hero, well we all were, and the relationship I have with my father since then is stronger than it ever was in my entire life.

"Now this time, we're trapped here, on Earth, 20 000 years in the past and it doesn't seem like there's a way home. And now, there isn't anything I wouldn't do to get back. This place, it's great, really it is and if we weren't stranded here I'd be the first to admire the view, but its not home. I have something to live for back home, a wife and a daughter; I don't want to lose everything I care about so much, the life I left behind. I want it back so much."

Janeway gazed at Tom for a few moments, her expression serious yet compassionate. "Tom, I know you miss B'Elanna terribly and Miral too, but I'm telling you this: I want to go back home as much as you do, we all do. There isn't anything I wont do to get this crew back to Voyager. I promise you, we will go home."

Tom smiled, his spirits lifted. "Thank you Captain. Let's just hope it doesn't take us another seven years!"

"Tell me about it! I don't think I could take another day without coffee! Mind you the tea they have here isn't too bad. You should have seen the look on the Elves' face when Picard asked them for his 'Tea Earl Grey Hot!'" she said mimicking the other captain. A It was priceless! Of course they asked him what it was and he replied: 'Bergamot and lemon'. And so the elves scurried about to find what they needed and true enough it was the best Earl Grey the Captain ever had!"

Tom laughed. "And the wine! Oh have you tasted it? It is something not to miss!"

"Oh yes I have, don't you worry! There is one that I especially love. You know, the sparkling red one that tastes like berries and the bubbles prickle your nose and the wonderful smell stays there for at least an hour." agreed Janeway.

"Oh yes! That one's the best! Legolas told me his father was especially fond of one similar to that one, apparently the Mirkwood Elves are wine connoisseurs. I don't know what's with these elves, it's simply if anything they touch turns to gold. I swear there's something in the air here, it's almost magical."

"Well these elves are mythical creatures from what I can tell. All the humans here and those _hobbits_ seem to worship or fear them. From what the elves I spoke to say, there are some places where the elves there are nearly feared like gods."

"Really?"asked Tom.

"Oh yes, just like this Elf Queen Elrond is convinced will be able to help us is apparently one of those."

"Oh?"

"Don't worry, Tom. I don't know how, but we'll find a way."

"Well if Elrond is convinced then I would tend to believe he's right."

Janeway smirked. "You're the Middle Earth expert, you'd know more than us."

AI guess. Do you know when we're supposed to leave?"

"Elrond says within a week at most. Unfortunately we don't have any transporters to help us get there faster so we'll be walking all the way."

Tom laughed. AI suppose we can think of it as a hike halfway around the world. I always loved camping."

"That's a good way of seeing it." smiled the captain. "C'mon Tom, we've been invited to a concert of some sort. This fellow named Glorfindel, who is a living legend I'm told, is going to sing."

"Of course, Lord Glorfindel! I don't know much about him, from what I can see he is revered by many. They say his voice is beyond anyone's reckoning."

"The Ringbearer sets out on a quest to Mount Doom. You who go with him, no oath or bond is laid upon you to go further than you will. Hold true to your purpose..."

It was a strange event really, to see all these folk lined up to say goodbye to this unlikely group of people. Most of them were elves, but there were also some men, many dwarves and one hobbit, Bilbo Baggins.

The hobbit had spent the last few days in the company of his nephew and friends, giving him gifts and advice, he would miss the lad yes he would. And he prayed to the Valar for nothing ill to befall him.

"May the blessings of Elves, Men and all free folk go with you." Finished Elrond. Janeway noted to some amusement how the dwarf, Gimli reacted to the Lord not mentioning the blessing of dwarves. She also took note of Legolas's and Aragorn's nod, they were identical. Then her gaze was set on Elrond, who was looking directly at them expectantly. Tuvok was the one who reacted, realizing what the Lord was asking for.

The Vulcan stepped forward and said: "In my home it is customary for Vulcans to part this way." He raised his hand so that his palm faced Lord Elrond. He separated his fingers right in the middle, two fingers on each side. "Live long and prosper." he said solemnly. The seven other crewmembers did the same.

"Peace and long life." Picard said. Lord Elrond nodded respectfully.

"I thank you. May you find your way home and be united with your people. Namarïe." he said bringing his hand up to his heart and pushing it forward as he tipped his head, just as Legolas and Aragorn had done moments earlier.

The time that was dreaded by all, arrived : it was time to leave. Frodo reluctantly led the way. He seemed startled by the official tone Gandalf had used. It was frightening. The others followed after him. Deanna Troi turned to look behind her to see Legolas lingering for a short moment. "His mind is plagued." she thought her mind wandering back to her first encounter with his horrible vision. "Perhaps it is that image. I must help him, it is destroying him." She never spoke of it to anyone, but she knew she needed to. But whom? Legolas seemed to trust Aragorn, they were in fact great friends, and maybe she could speak to him. There was also Gandalf, the Elf seemed to hold the old man in high esteem. There was immeasurable trust between the Elf and Istar.

Deanna looked a little past Legolas to see what had caught his attention. His eyes were on Aragorn, who stared at Arwen, the beautiful Elf Will and lieutenant Paris were drooling over. Deanna did not need her empathic ability to know there was a deep love between Elf and man. Arwen's teary eyes and her sullen face were enough. There was a faint remorseful smile on Aragorn's lips as he nodded his head in farewell.

Legolas knew this moment was what Aragorn was dreading the most, but there it was. It was time to move on. The Elf understood the heavy burden on the man and was present the previous night during an appalling argument, where Aragorn wished to return the Evenstar jewel Arwen had given him. Hurtful words were said and tears were spilt and the lovers would not speak to one another. Legolas was the one who mended the relationship for he profoundly cared for both his friends and could not bear the though of Aragorn leaving with an angry heart. If it weren't for him, their parting would have been bitter, something Legolas knew could have held dire consequences if something horrible were to happen to either one of them. The thought of being eaten alive by guilt and remorse was not something he wished on anyone.

Lord Elrond watched as the Fellowship filed away. His heart went out to his daughter as he saw the exchange with Aragorn. He loved the man dearly, as a father would his son, but held the slightest bit of resentment towards him for causing Arwen such pain. He also knew his daughter felt much anger towards him. Next to him stood Glorfindel, unreadable as usual. The blond Elf Lord turned to Elrond and smiled sadly. "Do not worry, all will be well. Aragorn will be well and do not fear, Arwen shall not be resentful towards you for long."

"I wish I had your confidence at times, Glorfindel." replied Imladris' Lord.

"She loves you dearly." Glorfindel's voice was like bells, sweet and melodic.

Elrond smiled. AI know. I hope their journey goes well." he turned to stare at his friend to notice the blond Elf appeared suddenly distant and thoughtful. "Alas my friend, your heart is also worried. You worry for one of the Fellowship? A Princeling perhaps?"

Glorfindel was taken aback, he didn't expect to be so readable, yet he should have known better. "Yes, I hope Legolas's heart will not fail him on this most dire quest, he is still too fragile for my liking."

"Iston Mellon Nin, we all tried to help him. It was not easy, he did look up to you the most if I do not stand corrected."

"And the little Greenleaf still does." he smiled brilliantly. "I have no reason to worry, Aragorn is there to protect him!"

Elrond chuckled. "Yes indeed." he became serious as the realization that the Fellowship had completely deserted Rivendell's borders. "May the Valar keep them all safe."

"Yes, and also that Picard and his crew find their way home," added Glorfindel.

Elrond agreed, yet somehow he knew in his heart it would not be the last time his eyes were to fall on the old captain and his band of unusual comrades. "That too, thank you my friend. Come let us return, I fear there is still much left for us to do."

Yes, they shall meet again, in another time or another realm or even another reality that no one could comprehend perhaps, but Elrond was certain of it : it was not the last he had seen of them.

"What seems to be the emergency?" asked Voyager's holographic doctor as the young pale faced ensign was beamed on a biobed.

"We don't know. There was this hand of some sort on the view screen and a white light came and grabbed Ensign Greenleaf and he collapsed."

"Hmm" the Doctor thought for a brief moment taking in the information. "That doesn't make any sense. Let's have a look at him. Nurse, tricorder." he ordered to one of the nurses on duty. Since Voyager was no longer stranded in the Delta Quadrant, Starfleet had thought of giving them a full medical staff even though the holographic doctor was allowed to stay and was still Chief Medical Officer and Chief Command Officer too.

Taking the medical tricorder he quickly scanned the ensign for any damages. "No internal damage, the brain tissues do not appear to have been harmed. There is a mild inflammation in his cerebral cortex, his pains stimulants have been activated and enhanced. Whatever this light was, it was very short but very painful. It must have also traumatized him somehow. Look at this," he said to the nurse, "he seems to have suppressed memories. And what's this? There appears to be signs of genetic molecular resequencing." he murmured to himself. "This is very interesting I've never seen anything like it." He continued to scan Leslie, his findings becoming more and more interesting.

"He's coming to," the Doctor said with a confused smile. "He's going to have a lot to answer to."

Very slowly Leslie's eyes lashed fluttered and his eyes opened. He moaned softly. "Where?" The muscles in his jaw failed him making his speech slur.

"It will take a few moments for all of your functions to come back to you. You will be able to speak very soon," said the Doctor, his eyes continuously scanning his medical instruments. "You gave us quite a scare, Mister Greenleaf."

The ensign brought his hand up to shield his eyes from the bright Sickbay lights.

"Don't worry, you'll be fine. I'd like to keep you in Sickbay for a while. There are some very unusual readings my tricorder picked up while I examined you and I think you have a few questions to answer."

**TBC**

* * *

Dun Dun Dun! What has the Doctor discovered? Hehehe you tell me! I thought I would start the chapter right away with what happened to Leslie since everyone seemed so preoccupied with his well being. As you can see he's safe from whatever the white hand did to him, but not from the Doctor's uncanny questions... uh-oh! Thank you for reading and now onto the review answering part…

Wow! I think this is the my most successful chapter! I never would have dreamed that any of my stories would be getting so many reviews! Let alone over a hundred! This is amazing**!! THANK YOU!!**

my own, well I think you just might know who the white hand is… hehehe! Thank you very much for your review!

rogue solus, thanks for the review! I hope you like this chapter!

Katharine the Great, wow! I feel special having a review by someone with the name 'great' at the end. Sounds like a Queen! Thank you!

LadyElwing, thank you for rediscovering this fic! I know how frustrating it can be to start a fic you like then lose track of it. Not fun! Did you like Glorfindel's last appearance? I know it was small, but I tried! Thank you for reading and your review!

Jaimi, thank you for reading! I'm glad that you found what you were looking for. I wanted a ST/LOTR crossover too!

Lossefalme, Wow! Thank you! Well you can put your sign down! Here's a new chapter! Yay! Really I am sorry I am incredibly slow for updates!

Technetium, intelligent? Really? Whoa! Thank you! 65 million years ago… What did I write?? goes and checks and fixed mistake Thanks! Yeah my AI's are there because I often start my dialogue with 'I' and MS Word doesn't like it, but don't worry it will be fixed, someday. Thank you so much for reading! I hope you like the rest!

May it be, I hope Leslie's alright too! I thought you guys would like to know what happened to him first, so I started this chapter with the Voyager setting. Just to let you know, you might get to know what the Voyager crew will have to say when they get back to the ship and find good ol' Leslie… Yes he is mischievous, gets him into trouble sometimes too.

Twf, okie dokie : about the westron/elvish thing. I had to give it serious thought too because well I never really thought of it, but here goes. The universal translator can interpret Westron but let's just say (but I think pretend is a better word) that Elvish is far too beautiful and magical for the universal translator. Think of it as an allegory (eventhough Tolkien hates those…) The universal translator is technology and technology turns its back on nature, the Elves are the very essence of nature and so technology and nature don't mix. Does any of this make any sense? I hope so, let me know if that's not good enough! ;) Maybe it'll go to the end of ROTK, but not in this story, I think I might do it in 3 stories. And will we be seeing Q… hehehehehehehe maybe yes maybe no. Let's just say that I the possibilities are endless!

Saiyan-girl-cheetah, cool name dude! Don't you worry! I would never ever dream of not finishing this story! It's too much fun, even with the serious bits here and there.

You know what? If you look closely you may notice that I do in fact overuse then and 'and'. But I do try to extend my vocabulary which isn't always easy, that's why I'm glad that I have a thesaurus on my computer! What would I do without it! And sniffles thank you for believing in my characters! I always wondered at the fun possibilities of these two types of people… very interesting!

Crystal Rose Heart, good! I'm glad you know, who 'he' is! He just may play a major part in this fic you know, maybe… Yes the Doctor did find some 'interesting' readings on Leslie. What could this mean? I don't think the rest of the crew will come because well they are completely unreachable. And it goes both ways. But don't worry you just may see them soon!

Lantarmiel, yes! I did use your idea! It was bloody fun too! I can see you were so enthused you had to review twice! Cool man! Thank you! Saruman, Saruman… well you'll see!

BoromirsBabe, I know! I though Thranduil's savages was funny! I guess those dwarves aren't too pleased ! Thank you so much for your kind review! Hope to hear from you soon!

Samus, I hope there aren't too many pointless chapters! I thought the Aragorn/river part was kinda weird too, other than Legolas angst I don't know what the point was. They could have spent more time on other characters… Like maybe adding Lego's reaction to Haldir's (I can't say the d word! I just can't!) Faramir was strange too, not quite what I imagined him to be like. I agree with you entirely! I guess PJ has his reasons, oh well! It was still not too bad, but could have been a tad bit more faithful, not a lot, just a bit, then I would have been happy. (Like if they would not have killed Haldir!) Thanks for your continued support! I really appreciate it! :)

Phoenixqueen, I think you might like this update then… I hope you did! My fave ST captain has to be Picard, I don't know why. Janeway's pretty good too! I don't know very very much about Kirk, except that he once told Picard to never quite his captain job that being admiral was boring. That was an awesome movie! Thanks for your review!

Kolinshar Jackie-chan Benito, wow, cool name! One in a million? Really? Thank you so much! Geez, I'm all sheepish now! blushes :) did Legolas take the name of Leslie… I don't know, you see I can't tell you that! It's against the laws of story spoiling, I don't want to do that! But let's just say I don't go out of my way for making things completely shrouded in mystery. Thank you! Ciao!

Elentari Manwe, you liked the council? Thank you! I did have a bit of a hard time writing it's such an important part and I wanted to condense it the best I could without completely screwing it up! Thank you! I hope he's ok too! He is in trouble though… not good.

es editor, for the record well yeah I skip through the Voyager credits, I mean I've seen it so many times that the song just gets on my nerves… Argh! But thank you for pointing that out! Goes through all the other chapters and fixes it There ! It's done! You're from Toronto! Cool! I'm not very far from there… You know what? I constantly mix French and English grammar to the point where I can barely tell them apart. I sometimes start a sentence in French and finish it in English (sometimes even a word) I'm completely bilingual, it just gets mixed up and I don't know what's what (which explains the very messy dialogues and capitalising) I find it confusing, but don't worry I do have the intention of completely revising the fic, but I think I'll finish it first or else the updates will be taking more time. I don't know why Tom smirks, I guess I think of him as a sort of evil guy. Oh and 'Ada' is the diminutive version of 'Adar'. 'Adar' being 'Father' and 'Ada' being 'Daddy'. Don't worry I did my homework on that one! To answer your questions : Leslie will be developed, he is only a secondary character at the moment, maybe we'll be seeing Q, and Q2 is… Q's son? That's something I had not thought of! Thank you for the wonderful suggestion! No, only Voyager was pulled through, we'll know why exactly some time later. Oh yes I spend pages rambling on for my chapters, I write whenever I have a second (mostly in class actually) and I have little notes written everywhere! But I am writing four stories at the same time (Two of them are posted, the other two are too early to begin posting. I have too many ideas in my head!) Anyhow, thank you for the pointers, the advice the mistakes I made and thank you for still reading despite all those! I hope you'll continue reading!

Ember, I'm glad you liked the speedier timeline of the last chapter, I hope this one wasn't too slow. Thank you for your constant support! I really appreciate it! Thank you!

Anita, Oh no! Please don't send evil plot bunnies! Than my updates will take even more time! You don't want that, do you? (Me neither! I feel bad enough that I do take forever!) I'm sorry you had to drag him all the way to sick bay, he is better now though! All thanks to you!

ZonyBone, hi! Thank you for your review! If you need any help in understanding the Voyager stuff just let me know and I'll do what I can to help you out! I want to make sure you can enjoy this story to it's fullest. I do try to explain as much Star Trek stuff since this is an LOTR category, I hope I didn't fail too miserably! I'm very glad you like it! Thank you!

HaloGatomon, hello! I try to squeeze in as much humour as my silly little mind can dish out. Not always easy since I my sense of humour is kinda weird. Thank you for reading! I hope you liked this chapter!

Vana Everyoung, Oh no! Don't die! It's a good thing your muses are always around to help you out! Yep little Leslie's in trouble… And now that he's all well and awake… uh-oh… And don't worry the only thing that would make me let this go is well um… pretty much death, well a planet wide power outage would hurt too, but you get the idea! Thanks for the formatting! Now only can't I spell but MS Word can't convert WordPerfect symbols!! I try to do it by hand but it's bloody long and I forget to change some of them… And yeah how's your LOTR\ST crossover coming along? I'm so curious! Thanks for the continued support! :)

Hehehe, TreeHugger, I can see that you liked my little cliffhanger… Smirks Well since that seemed to have worried you so I decided to put that part at the beginning of the chapter so you can get to it faster. And yes I was SOOO devastated for Haldir! So much that I'm writing a movieverse version of The Space Between's Helm's Deep chapter and I'm going to prove that damn it! He's not dead!! I'm glad you were amused by Glorfindel, I did the best I could! Wow I have to say I loved your review (well ok I love all of them but still…)! It's awesome! Thank you so much! Oh and thanks for the plug in Elrond's B-day! I forgot to thank you for that one! I know I haven't reviewed much! I'm sorry!! But I will I promise! The Tricksy Trio tales ROCKED!

Salut! Je suis super contente que tu as aimé ce dernier chapitre! Oui pauvre Tom, mais n'oublies pas, il **est** marié! Pauvre B'Elanna! The floating hand… hehehehe j'hésite de répondre à cela car je ne veux pas ruiner l'intrigue tu sais. Mais disons que Leslie répond un peu à cette question au début… Ce n'est pas just n'importe quelle main. Hehehe Yes the Ents rocked! They were awsome! And don't worry I love long reviews! There's fun, even if well it doesn't really review the story :) Merci beaucoup pour les compliments! Ils me font chaud au coeur!


	9. Digging Up the Past

****

Elves in Space

Author's note:

Hello everybody! Where to start? It has been a long time, I know the worst and longest time between updates and I humbly apologize to each and every one of you. Unfortunately life does not consist solely of writing stories, there is so much more stuff to do! But fear not! My muse is back at warp speed and ideas are flowing! I am also sorry for the lack of quality in this chapter. I hope that not all of you ran away and gave up on this fic to never be updated ever again or something. (For the record, I may take a long time, but I will not leave this fic unfinished!)

Oh and I also took the liberty of making some minor adjustments to the last chapters aswell, so I fixed a good amount of all the problems we had in the past (you guys remember the whole thing with my messy quotation marks? Well I think that's pretty much fixed... I hope and B'Elanna and all that!)

So if there are still any of you left out there, here's a new chapter and I hope you'll continue reading and I think this is long enough! Sorry about that! Enjoy! Now it's time to find out exactly what happened to Legolas when he was a child, and why he's so sad when he's around Seven.

Thank you! Feel free to drop me a line or two!

Oh one last little thing! Since I last updated, there's a new fic that was started called **Finding Home** by twin03. If you love Voyager, I suggest you go check it out! It's awesome!!

****

Chapter Eight

Digging Up the Past

Never before had there been a group of such diverse beings as the one that traveled far and wide across the great expanse that was Middle Earth. It was not an uncommon sight to see one of the strange humans pinch himself to see if any of this was real or if it was all part of some dream. Judging by the responding grimaces, it was not a dream, this was very real.

Still as unreal as it felt, it was a rather enjoyable experience. It was certainly not as bad as they had expected, considering they kept imagining the worst cast scenario: journeying across hostile territories and unfriendly lands. Quite the contrary it was really, the stops were reasonably frequent, mostly for the young hobbits so they could rest their tired feet. Being the least resilient and least experienced in travelling great distances, the hobbits often requested to stop and rest, of course the Trekkers welcomed the rest as heartily as the hobbits would.

Janeway walked with her crew and carefully studied the group of nine chosen by Lord Elrond. They all appeared to be rather friendly and trustworthy. Gandalf, they had met before not under the most pleasant of circumstances, both Janeway and Picard being under a microscope carefully scrutinized by the Istar and Lord Elrond. Of course once the issues had been resolved Gandalf had turned out to be a kind and wonderful person who evidently possessed superior strength knowledge and skill than his appearance let on.

Aragorn of course, they knew beforehand as well, and despite his early apprehensions, he became a very good friend to the Trekkers over the course of their stay in Rivendell. Janeway was rather pleased to have him and Gandalf on this quest. Boromir, on the other hand still needed to prove himself before the Captain would begin to trust him and even Deanna had expressed concern on the Gondorian. "He has the potential to be a menace to the purpose of this mission," had confessed the counselor to her captain. The four hobbits were merry and pleasant, a sheer depiction of innocence caught in a middle of a dangerous battle they have only become aware of in recent times.

Gimli, the Dwarf was a rather amusing character. He was very proud of his people and often boasted of their great accomplishments. Janeway didn't mind that at all, he really did seem like a kind-hearted fellow, deep down, even though he hid it very well especially when it came to his relationship with Legolas.

It could not have been more obvious there was no great love between Elf and Dwarf. Countless times did Gimli curse the Elf for misleading him and his people into taking the prolonged route to Rivendell. Many times he would threaten Legolas with promises of the Fellowship finding the Elf with his head missing in the morning.

"I would be careful when I sleep, if I were you, Elf. You would not want to find yourself to be the height of a Dwarf now, would you?"

Of course every time Legolas would rebuke the Dwarf with some equally menacing threat. "I would not worry about me, Master Dwarf, that is unless you wish to be this bow's," he spoke showing off his weapon, "latest target practice. Of course then again, I too would watch my back at night. You may find yourself awaking in a strange forest miles away from us with only wargs and giants spiders to keep you company." Their unfriendly banter never ceased, not a day went by where Elf or Dwarf was provoked by the other.

Janeway's eyes slid to the Prince at the rear. Legolas was simply a mystery to her. He had seemed so friendly and lively when they had first met him in the forest long ago. Now he appeared to be distant, always in the background, never saying a word, unless he was spoken to or to reply to one of Gimli's taunts, which in fact provided the majority of the company's entertainment. The Dwarf always seemed to spark a flame of anger within the Elf, it seemed as though it almost amused the both of them. Strange creatures these elves were, yet so fascinating. Surely it would take countless lifetimes to learn about them, yet even then that would barely be scratching the surface.

All this time Deanna also kept a close eye on the Elf, she still had not spoken to Gandalf. She hoped to gain more knowledge on Legolas first. The Enterprise's counselor saw her chance when she noticed Aragorn walking slightly ajar from the others. Unnoticed, Deanna slipped in line with the ranger and for a few moments both walked silently. At last, Aragorn broke the silence.

"Is there something you wish to discuss, milady?" he still kept his eyes forward.

Not wanting to give herself away, Deanna kept her tone casual and evasive. "Not really, I was merely curious about Legolas."

Aragorn's eye brow raised at the statement. "Oh? And how so?"

"I noticed how the both of you have a bond unmatched by any other I observed here. You seem to have a unique friendship. I am guessing you do not see very many strong friendships between a human and an Elf."

"No, you do not," confirmed the man. "Seldom do men associate with elves and elves with other races."

"Why is that?" inquired the counselor.

"There is no need, most elven realms are secluded and most races either believe elves to be myths or fear them. I, for one was raised in the house of Elrond and so I was always surrounded by elves. I met the Prince when I was very young, he was on an errand for his father, King Thranduil. At first I believe he felt somewhat loathsome towards me, yet I did not blame him, the Wood Elves do not deal with men nearly as much as the Noldor. But he was a friend to my brothers and so he eventually tolerated my presence until we warmed up to each other and at last a true friendship was formed between Elf and man, one that had not been seen since the Last Alliance of Elves and Men."

Deanna nodded as she listened to Aragorn. "Your situation is unique, does Legolas still feel resentful towards you? Even though he is an Elf who had an apparent dislike of humans, do you see him to be trustworthy?"

Aragorn was rather perplexed by her shower of questions, he knew she was up to something, nonetheless he still chose to answer the counselor. "One could not ask for a better friend. Countless times did Legolas stand behind to help me in my time of need. He was always there for me and I know he always will be. He is a pillar of strength and support. I hope for this not to change, especially in times such as these."

"Does Legolas value your friendship as well? You say he is a pillar of strength, but do you believe it is always so?"

Now Aragorn was definitely certain something was up. "Tell me milady what is the purpose of this conversation? I feel as though you have no real interest in the rarity of elvish friendships with men."

"It must be difficult to keep secrets from you," replied Deanna. In truth she was a bit surprised, usually she was the one who saw through a person's questioning. She realized though she should have known better, this man was not like any she had encountered before, it was certainly most obvious he was raised by elves.

The ranger laughed. "Trust me, Lady, it was not always so, but with time, practice and my brothers, I have learned to seek the deeper meaning of a conversation."

Deanna sighed. Well there was no point in hiding anymore. "I was concerned for Legolas, I'm sensing some rather strange feelings and I wanted to learn more about him."

"And so you came to me, Legolas's closest friend." Aragorn had unintentionally cut her off, but he now understood her line of questioning.

"Yes, I want to understand what is wrong with him. I sensing that his mental stability is frail and deeply troubled by some past memory that is constantly resurfacing. I have no clue what it is, or what it means." Deanna spoke quite frankly now, Aragorn appreciated this.

"How can you know what Legolas is feeling?" asked the ranger, perplexed at how a human can look into an Elf's soul.

Troi was uncertain how to explain, she knew that the "well I'm a Betazoid" explanation wouldn't quite work since there was no notion that these people ever heard of the telepathic beings from Betazed. "I have a gift that enables me to see what other people are feeling, I cannot know all of the depth of their thoughts, all I feel are their emotions and feelings. What I feel from Legolas is very worrying, I want to help him. Back home, I help others with their problems and I listen to many people so that I may give them counsel."

Aragorn nodded, the picture the counselor had been drawing becoming clearer. "What memory are you speaking of? What did you see?"

"I am not certain, from my understanding elves are different when it comes to feelings and emotions, for some reason I can feel Legolas' thoughts quite strongly. What I remember seeing , it was only a brief image, like a suppressed memory hidden somewhere in his mind that is trying to come out. It was that of a small child clutching to a woman all the while recoiling from a terrifying dark figure." Deanna actually shuddered at the mention of the dark figure.

Aragorn closed his eyes, his heart filled with dread. He knew what that memory was and he finally understood what the woman meant by a hidden memory. Legolas had done all he could to forget, yet the images still haunted him to this day.

"Yes I know what this is," he spoke softly.

"What is it, please!" pleaded the counselor.

"You said you can sense his feelings. What do you feel about him?" asked the ranger.

Deanna swallowed despite herself. "He is torn apart by guilt, he feels incredible anger towards himself, and has a everlasting fear of that dark shadow."

"Yes, that sounds about right," the ranger sighed again. This was not going to be easy. "The child is Legolas, the woman was the Queen Annfviel Nolwien of Mirkwood, Legolas' mother. The Dark Shadow is a Nazgûl, Ringwraith, slave of the Dark Lord Sauron, you might have heard of them before." Deanna nodded.

"This was a long time ago. I have received word from my brothers who remember with vivid detail the tragic death of the Queen and the near fatal Morgul poisoning of the Prince."

Deanna stared at Aragorn, unable to speak and wide-eyed. So that is what is troubling Legolas! He was tormented by the death of his mother, he must blame himself, she thought.

Aragorn cleared his throat. "I understand if you do not comprehend the weight of all this, as a human you are surrounded by death, it is a normal part of your life. Legolas however, he is immortal, an Elf and death is not part of his life, he had never knew what it was beforehand. Thus the death of an Elf is a tragedy indeed, an immortal life brutally cut short."

"I see. So Legolas is burdened with guilt over this?" asked the counselor, she wondered just what it was she had uncovered, there seemed to be more hidden underneath it all.

"Very much. I am afraid that I know very little on this. Legolas refuses to speak of it, but I fear his guilt is slowly turning into grief and may very well kill him. It seems that his pain has resurfaced in the last few months. It angers me I do not know what happened! I wish I could help him!" Aragorn sighed in frustration, he really did wish to help his friend but knew not how.

"Something must have triggered these repressed memory engrams to cascade and overload him. Something must have happened to him recently but what?" asked the counselor, mostly to herself but Aragorn was a welcomed listener.

"You always speak so strangely. I often wonder where exactly do you come from."

Deanna smiled, despite the present situation.

"If you wish to know more about Legolas, you would be better off speaking with Gandalf, he was there and helped the Royal family. If my brothers or Elrond were here, I would send you to them as well."

"Thank you for your help," thanked Deanna.

"If it will help Legolas, I am willing to do all that I can in my power."

The counselor nodded. "I know, I can feel it, he means much to you."

"Yes, yes he does," he sighed and glanced in front of them. "We shall be stopping to rest soon. Gandalf says we are to stop in Hollin, we are nearly there."

Just about everyone collapsed in a heap of exhaustion once they arrived in Hollin. Soon after the hobbits began taking out their cooking apparel and the unmistakable scent of food hung over the rock formation.

Legolas stood atop the highest point, his keen eyes constantly scanning the surroundings. He was unnoticeable to most, safe for the android who regarded the Elf with wonder.

Coming up behind the Elf, he asked. "May I ask what you are doing?"

Legolas smiled, Data's unbound curiosity often amused him. "I am keeping watch for any signs of trouble while the others get such much needed rest."

"Oh. Would it not be best if you rested also? If I am not mistaken you are always on the alert, I don't ever recall seeing you slow down." asked Data.

"If I rested, then who would keep watch? The Fellowship relies on my eyesight to remain alive," replied the Elf somewhat testily.

"True, however, if you are exhausted, what good would your eyesight do? Why not take some respite and let someone else take watch for a while?"

Legolas thought for a moment and sighed. "But who would keep watch? The Fellowship would remain very vulnerable if there is no one on watch."

"I will keep watch for you," offered the android.

"I-I do not know, perhaps it is not the best choice..." stuttered Legolas, a little surprised by the generous offer.

"It is the best course of action for you to take. Do not worry, I am fully capable of being alert," Data looked up at the sky. "There are some clouds coming around. I believe it may rain in approximately twelve hours."

Legolas stared at the android, utterly surprised. "How do you know? I can see the beginning of clouds forming but that is all. You truly amaze me, Master Data."

"Thank you, now will you go and rest?"

Legolas smiled gratefully. "Yes, thank you. Please let me know if you need any help." Feeling rather uneasy, the Elf made his way a little closer to the others. He really did not know what to do, so he took out the branches he gathered along the journey and began fletching new arrows. Sounds of laughter drifted to his ears, without looking up he could easily recognize Aragorn's voice mingled with those of Boromir and at least two other men, Tom and Will most likely. Legolas gave them a quick glance and briefly caught Aragorn's eyes staring at him. The Elf quickly shied away and returned to his fletchings.

Aragorn's heart sank. "He looks miserable," he thought, "He hides it from the others, but not me, at least someone allowed him a moment of peace."

Aloud he shouted : "Legolas! Come join us! Allow yourself to rest a little!" All eyes turned to the Elf working on new arrows, who suddenly appeared mildly embarrassed. Ignoring the onslaught of eyes on him Legolas lightly made his way to the group of men. He nodded to Aragorn, who gave his friend room to sit.

"I'm telling you, Legolas has always been the one to keep watch over us, he never lets himself relax not even for a moment."

Legolas just shrugged. "I only do what I feel is best. I require little rest, someone must keep watch."

The ranger smiled. "No matter, it is appreciated, mellon nin, your presence here is impossible to value, but sometimes you must think of yourself."

For a brief moment a dark cloud of anger passed in the Elf's eyes, but was quickly replaced with a bright smile. He shoved his friend which made the others laugh. "I would not talk, ranger, you are just as terrible you know!"

They all laughed. Aragorn felt a surge of relief. "Now that is the Legolas I know," he thought as he watched the Elf laugh and jest with the others.

Deanna and Seven watched as the group of men laughed with the Elf.

"I hate to ruin his happiness, it feels like it's been a while since he laughed last," sighed the Betazoid sadly.

"I am certain he will benefit considerably from your intervention. You will be able to help him."

Deanna turned to Seven's icy voice. "I know. I fear he will shatter, his mental health is very fragile. What you have told me is equally alarming."

"Yes that is why I came to you and why we should seek Gandalf," replied Seven.

The two women nodded and made their way to the Istar who sat quietly smoking his pipe.

"Ah! Lady Seven and Lady Deanna! What brings you here?" said the wizard offering the ladies a kind smile. Although he already had a good idea why they came to him.

Deanna cleared her throat. "We would like to ask you some questions, if you do not mind."

"Of course not, and on what subject would you care to learn more about?" asked the Istar, his eyes pointedly going to the fair faced Prince surrounded by men. "A member of the Fellowship perhaps?"

Seven nodded. "Yes, of Legolas."

"I thought as much, I had a feeling that either of you would come with questions. Come, come sit down, we have much to discuss in this case."

Seven and Deanna seated themselves on the rocks. The Enterprise's counselor retold what she had spoken of with Aragorn. Gandalf listened, his features not betraying a hint of emotion. There was a long silence when Deanna had finished.

At length, the Istar cleared his throat. "And so now you wish to know about Queen Annfviel Nolwien's death. Pray I tell you it will not be an easy tale filled with darkness and sadness. It was over a millennia ago, Legolas was the equivalent of a six-year-old human, how he loved to wander about in Mirkwood's forest, they are not the safest in Middle Earth, but Thranduil always did his best to protect his people. The Queen of Mirkwood was a beautiful sight, and had a kind and gentle heart."

Gandalf smiled sadly as he remembered Thranduil's beloved. "Thranduil adored her, as did all of Mirkwood. Her death certainly was the most tragic event ever to haunt the Wood Elves," he paused before continuing.

"And so, one day young Legolas and Queen Annfviel, wandered about the forest never planning to further than they usually did. Thranduil never permitted the Queen to wander about without an escort and this occasion was no exception. However on this particular day Legolas was especially fond of chasing butterflies and was inadvertently led deeper south into the forest of Mirkwood were seldom do the Wood Elves go since for a long time they had felt a stirring of evil near the Tower of Dol Guldur, where once lived a Necromancer who had fooled many Elves. You see Dol Guldur was a former dwelling of Sauron, oh naturally the Dark Lord was chased out long before Legolas was born, but there always was a residue of evil in the tower. We found out on that day that the Dark Powers indeed re inhabited Dol Guldur.

We do not know the full detail of what occurred, from what the Royal guards have told us, Legolas had strayed far from their whereabouts and Queen Annfviel lost track of her son and attempted to follow him. When she did find him however, from the few details Legolas ever spoke of, his mother had pressed him to return to the safer border of Mirkwood, but they had already strayed too far. Their presence had already attracted the inhabitants of Dol Guldur and a dark shadow was suddenly cast upon the forest. The Royal Guards have told us that during that time they had felt the shadow chill their heart and pressed harder to find the Queen and the Prince. Sadly they arrived too late."

Gandalf let out a long sigh before continuing further. "From what information was collected, and from what Thranduil was able to detect from Legolas' screaming during his nightmares, he and the Queen came face to face with the Lord of the Nazgfl, King Agmar himself. Reconstructing the events, we came to believe that it was then Legolas received his Morgul wound and at that time and the Queen was given an atrocious heart shattering choice: her life or her son's. I can only imagine how terrified Annfviel must have been in her final moments, certainly all she did was to protect Legolas and so she gave up her life to save his."

There was a pause, Deanna and Seven stared at the Istar in near shock, their faces long and sad. Seven could almost feel the time when the Borg took her and her parents come back to haunt her. She closed her eyes, trying to fight those memories away. Deanna could feel tears coming to her eyes and wiped them away.

"The Royal guards arrived only moments after hearing the Queen's agonizing screams and the deep pitiful sobs of the young Prince. They were met by the image that haunts your dreams, Lady Deanna, Legolas' small body hovered protectively over the body of his mother, terrified and willing to do anything to bring the spark of life back into her. Their arrival was only moments before the Nazgfl had the chance to finish what he started. He must have been startled by the guards, surely he did not expect them to come and so he instantly fled the area, leaving nothing but and darkness behind. Legolas's poisoning went unnoticed for quite some time, but all of Mirkwood were utterly distressed. Thranduil's heart shattered then, a great part of him died that day. It was intensely difficult for the King to cope with the loss of his wife and having his young child returned to him wounded and permanently scarred, burnt his heart without end.

Healing Legolas was a matter that was most difficult. You see the Wood-elves are worthy healers but they are not skilled with Morgul poisonings of such degree. The poisonous shadow remained in Legolas and was completely unchecked for many a week. Yet the symptoms were there, Thranduil feared many a time to find his son dead in the healing rooms, afraid that his grief would consume him. The King knew something was wrong with his son and so he sent for myself and together we assessed the young one's hurt. Over time it had done considerable damage to the young prince but with also the help of Lord Elrond whom was with me upon my arrival in Mirkwood, the wound was finally completely healed.

Of course next what the matter to mend his broken soul. Still being torn apart by his own grief and the new knowledge that the southern border of his forest was now inhabited by a Nazgfl, Thranduil lacked the resources to fully assist with his young one's anguish. Yet before the King was to continue with his royal duties, Elrond and I bid him somewhat forcefully to seek solace in the realm of Lothlórien where lives Galadriel, an Elf with incredible healing strength which to this day remains unmatched by any, even Elrond." Gandalf could not help the small smile that crept upon his lips at the mention of the 'somewhat forceful' bidding of the King. Seven and Deanna stared at him rather curious at what could be so funny. Their confusion did not go unnoticed by the Istar.

"You see, Thranduil can be a rather stubborn individual when he wished and he has his pride to attempt to preserve. Of course we persuaded him with his desires to see his Legolas well and whole again. He agreed instantly then, that he would do anything for his son. And so Legolas remained in the company of his father and eventually the Elves of Imladris for many months, being constantly checked upon by Elrond and Glorfindel. Why Glorfindel, you might ask? As a child, Legolas was particularly fond of him could easily be influence by him. So Glorfindel tried as best he could, by speaking with the little Prince of the horrors of his own past and how he had dealt with them.

I would be lead to believe Glorfindel tried hardest of all, next to Thranduil naturally, to help the young one, since he did not use any healing techniques, he was the one who sat down with Legolas and spoke with him for many exasperating hours. It did work wonders on the child, it helped him heal part of his broken soul, but there was still much left to do. I believe to this day Legolas looks up to Glorfindel and respects him even more than he did in the past. The Lord sort of became a confidant to the Prince, but alas even the power of Lord Glorfindel was not enough.

We never would have imagined that Legolas would hold on to his grief for so long. Instead of forgetting, he buried his pain, and his pain quickly lead to guilt. Galadriel and Glorfindel had managed to help him, but Legolas is a cunning little fellow when he wishes, and succeeded in fooling them as well as all of us. He hid is suffering very well, never did any of us know until very recently that he continues to live with the burdens of his childhood. All this time, the one we believed free of such horrors has lived with them, refusing to let go, how unhappy he must have been. And still is," he whispered the last part thoughtfully.

"If you would like, we could try to help him," offered Deanna.

Gandalf smiled ruefully. "It is very generous of you, but I do not see how you could accomplish this."

"Neither do we. I have never dealt with elves before, but I do know how to help someone with troubles emotions."

The old Istar thought for a moment, taking a draught from his pipe. "Lady Seven, you have barely said a word over this, but I can see you are not here only to be a listener."

Seven swallowed, suddenly feeling uncomfortable, but she drew in a quick breath and spoke to the Istar. "Yes, on our first encounter, Legolas had asked me a series of questions on my origin and the death of my parents."

Gandalf nodded, listening intently. "And so Legolas sees that, you have something in common with him. I can see he has made a bond with you already, he sees you as someone who may understand his pain. He might not find it difficult to confide his pain to you."

"That is possible, perhaps if I may speak with him, it may be possible to help him. The others who helped him, Galadriel and Glorfindel, did they ever live similar incidents as Legolas?"

"Not exactly, although to say they have not had their share of pain and anguish would be a lie. I see what you mean, my dear, Legolas sees you almost as an equal and the both of you have lived through similar incidents, even though you are entirely from a different realm. This may be good for him, to give the Prince a different perspective. This will not be easy, I am uncertain if this will be successful or not. I would not wish more harm to come to Legolas, but if you are certain that you may be able to help him, please do so. But a word of caution, be careful, keep in mind you are dealing with an Elf who kept his inner pain hidden for over a millennia. I am certain that is longer than you have been alive."

Deanna nodded. "Yes it has, if you do not mind before I speak to Legolas I would like to gather my thoughts on what has been said."

"Of course, I highly encourage you do so. Especially on this quest, it is very important that all of us are fit to go on. I suggest waiting for a more appropriate time before speaking with the Elf."

"Of course," Deanna inclined her head respectfully.

"I shall do all I can to help him as well, " added Seven.

Gandalf smiled. "I Thank you milady Seven, but I would suggest that you also see to yourself in this. Speaking with Legolas may be difficult for you as well. I can see you also carry wounds in your heart," Seven nodded and left the Istar.

An eerie feeling was slowly setting in Legolas' heart, there was something very wrong, he could just about smell it in the air. His conversing with the men had ceased long ago and he had returned to keep watch on the horizon. He did not wish to take advantage of Data's kind offer, even though he did not seem the least bit fatigued by the whole ordeal. Legolas truly wondered what kind of man he was to be so resilient, not even the Numenoreans had this much strength. Sensing danger at bay, the Elf leapt from one rock to another. Gandalf who by now was conversing with Gimli also took notice of the peril the Elf sensed.

A swift dark cloud was approaching at an unnaturally rapid pace. Alarmed, the Elf shouted to the others that it was Crebain from Dunland. Quickly the group hid behind rocks to avoid detection. When they came out of their hiding, Gandalf confirmed that these foul birds were indeed spies of Saruman.

"We must take the pass of Caradhras," he announced cryptically as his gaze was averted to the tall white snow capped mountains which decorated the scenery.

Tom Paris gulped as he took in the knowledge that they were to climb up to the top of those mountains. "I'm sure glad B'Elanna's not here," he whispered to Captain Janeway who nodded in agreement. And so, Caradhras was their next destination.

**TBC**Wow! Thank you so much for the reviews and your unfailing support! Believe me when I say they are greatly appreciated! Let's just hope that it won't take another two months for the next update. I seriously doubt it though. I already have ideas how to write up the next chapter! Yay!

* * *

Now for some much deserved thank yous! :)

Bride of Legolas, why don't you write your fic? I'd read it! You know I thought the same thing, that no one would be interested in reading it, but you know I think I might have been wrong! Thank you so much for liking it! I hope it was an accurate depiction of how the Star Trek crew would react if they were stuck in Middle Earth.

Elentari Manwe, Persistence is a virtue! And so is writing fast, as you can see I lack in certain virtues! But I think this was the longest gap between chapters, I'm really sorry I hope it won't happen again! But thank you for the encouragement! Very appreciated! I'm sorry but there isn't going to be any Leslie for a while now, I wasn't even supposed to write the other stuff about him. But don't worry! He will come up again, I promise!

Elberethia, cool name! Wow, thank you! I'm glad you like it! And that the characters are realistic, I do my best, although sometimes it doesn't always turn out that way.

Iris Greenleaf, I'm trying! I was hoping to have time to write more often! I hate having to wait for fics to be updated too! But now, I think I am more patient with them!

Finnevere, my gosh! My story made you think! Now that is a compliment! I always thrive on movies and stories that make you think! I never thought of one of my fics having that effect! COOL!! Genetic manipulation... well that's very interesting! But the Doctor did indeed find some resequencing in Ensign Greenleaf, but what it was exactly, well you'll just have to wait! Hehehe Shows off hand palm up with fingers split in the middle in a classic vulcan nerve pinche Live long and prosper as well! Thank you!

Me!, You! Thank you! I hope I can continue to keep your interest! Thank you for reading!

Jaimi, Thank you for reviewing and for waiting! I'm hoping you won't have to wait too long for the next one!

twin03, you shouldn't be one to apologize! I'm not so good at reviewing myself! (As you can see!) You're very welcome for the fun! I'm glad you approve! Hoping to read more of your stuff soon, although as opposed to me, you write very fast!

Lola, Hi! I'm glad you like the fic, and I did some research for Legolas Greenleaf. Here's the deal : true Legolas is greenleaf in Sindarin (where laeg means green and olas or golas means leaf or is it leaves?) But it is often used as a second name, like Arwen Undómiel or Elrond Peredhil. Think of Galadriel's message to Legolas in The Two Towers book "Legolas Greenleaf under a tree..." So yeah you are right, that's what his name means, but you can also use it as a second name. But thanks for pointing that out and thanks for reading!

Panko Piskun, hi! Thanks for your patience! I hope this chapter hasn't disappointed you too much! Thanks for reading and reviewing! I'm glad you like the way it's coming along!

rogus solus, B'Elanna bitch slapping Orcs!! ROFL now that's funny! So you watching old episodes? Cool! My mom's got tons of Voyager episodes tapes all over the house, and to think there was a time when she thought I was nuts for watching Star Trek!

redaer suomynona, anonymous reader! Hey that's cool! Thank you for reading and I'm glad you like it! Go check out my site, I've revamped it! Hehehe

HaloGatomon, what did happen to Leslie? Well he was sort of electrocuted by a white current coming from a white hand... Sorry we're not going to see Leslie for a little while now. I think what you might be thinking might be right, even though you didn't say what it is! And your discretion to not spoil it for the others is really great! But I'm glad you like it! I hope this one isn't too bad!

Samus, It would be cool, wouldn't it? For the whole Star Trek folk to see Elrond again! Forshadowing, eh? Well that's a very good literary technic that used often used in short fictions. My lips are sealed, it wouldn't be good to spoil...

Katharine the Great, Muchas gracias para tus bellas palabras! Lord Elrond must be from Campbell's then if he's MM- mm good! Sorry I had to say that! TreeHugger's the nicest person, isn's she? And I'm thrilled to know that you weren't disappointed! I hope that doesn't change! Thank you so much!

phoenixqueen, I think I feel a little sorry for Leslie too! I mean poor guy! First he gets zapped then the Doctor pretty much wants to dissect him! Ooh and I'm so glad you liked the whole Tuvok and Legolas archery thing! I just had to write something about that! I remember seeing an episode where Tuvok bragged about being a really good archer and it came back to me when I was writing this fic! Of course Legolas had to fix Pippin's apple! Done a thousand times, but hey it's cute! Well we're getting awful close to Deanna and Legolas having a nice long chat, we'll have to see where that goes!

twf, don't worry! The universal translator thingy may come up at a later date, just not for now. Don't worry! But you're right, it may be a good idea to at least hint at it, when they meet the Elves in the first place! Elven brainwaves... hmm hadn't thought of that! Thanks for all this! Wow!

ember, well thank you just the same! I'm sorry but I sent Leslie on holidays for a while, the white hand thing really messed him up and he's tired. But don't worry! He will be back! I mean, why else would I have invented him??

Tsevi, hey! Write your Star Trek / LOTR fic! I was surprised to see that there are many people who are interested in those! I'd read it! Thanks for the review! :)

TreeHugger, hi! Had to have a little fun tormenting the readers with Leslie's well being! I think the Legolas / Tuvok archery thing was my favourite part! It was lots of fun to write! And yes, our Little Greenleaf has a tormented soul! But there are those who care about him and they're working on it, the question is, will he let them help him?? I'm glad you like Rundil! I think I'll not only add more of him in this fic, but I think he'll cross over to my other ones too! I have this mild obsession of writing a thousand stories with a thousand different stories lines but I always use the same characters!? Oh well. I love Earl Grey too! Mmm, very nice! Mind you coffee isn't so bad either! Especially these days I think I have more coffee in my veins than blood! Eew! Yes, what will the elf queen have to say? I wonder... I think she's going to be extra busy when the Fellowship goes to see her! What did the Doctor find? I guess we'll just have to wait and see evil grin hehehe Oh and thank you for your patience! I don't remember being this slow since I used to like Savage Garden and wrote a fic about them four years ago... that fic still isn't finished! But that's because they broke up or something...


	10. From Cold to Darkness to Death

****

Elves in Space

Author's note:

Oh dear! Once again I managed to take a long time to update! Sorry! Really I am! Writer's block is not my friend! And neither are other distracting plot bunnies!

Arg! I really am sorry not only for the time it took but also for letting you down with another not-so-good chapter! I'm sorry! Really! And I'll answer everyone's question now. No, Leslie won't be making any appearances for a little while. But have faith, you will be getting rather sick of him soon, because you'll be seeing way too much of him, but not now. Soon! I promise! Um, yeah this chapter really advances the story, sorry it you feel I sped through certain parts, or if you feel as though there's something missing. Oh and the ending was really messed up too, sorry about that as well. Oh and there's another messed up part, uh yeah I think that's it! My gosh, this is really sad, how many times did I apologize in here?** Oh well make sure that you check out the author's note at the end, there's something that might make up for taking so long, it might even keep you busy until the next chapter comes! Yeah right**

Thanks to everyone who reads and all who review! Thank you so very very much! More personal thank yous are at the end. And now the much anticipated Chapter nine! Yeah right and my name is Galadriel by the way

****

Chapter Nine

From Cold to Darkness to Death

Snow fell on Caradhras like a shower of arrows in a desperate last stance from the losing end of a hopeless battle. Snow fell like stardust, tiny broken pieces of celestial orbs falling to their doom from the great heavens above. Snowflakes danced about like tiny little diamonds taken from the mines below the earth. The driving force behind the dancing flakes, the wind, whistled a song of doom to chill the very hearts of those braving the unconquerable mountain.

For the fourth time in the last ten minutes, Tom shivered despite himself. "I'm sure glad B'Elanna's not here," he said to Tuvok.

"Yes, Mr Paris, it is the third time you have said this," replied the Vulcan, a hint of annoyance in the undertone of his voice.

"Well aren't you freezing yet? This cold is inhuman!"

"Vulcans are capable of tolerating low temperatures with much greater ease that Klingons or Humans."

"Or Hobbits," finished Tom as he watched Frodo tumble down the slope again. They both froze when they saw the little hobbit searching for his chain where hung the Ring and found it dangling from Boromir's crazed fingers.

"Yes, or Hobbits," agreed the icy Vulcan.

Both of them could plainly see the four hobbits, especially Merry and Pippin, fidgeting. Fortunately Boromir took them care of after his scene with the Ring that had fallen. Once the calmness returned to the Fellowship, they continued their struggle up the mountain.

"I don't believe it," shrieked Tom moments later when he saw Legolas zoom by them at warp speed, well compared to their pace. "Look at him Tuvok! He's walking **on** the snow!"

Tuvok turned his eyes to the Elf and he too was shocked to see Legolas prancing nimbly on the snow as if he walked on stone. "Incredible, I have never seen anything like it." Legolas walked by them again, he waved and grinned at the two and he went to the end of the file to keep his regular post as rear watchman.

By the time dawn was at hand, the Fellowship sought shelter from the bitter cold. At the insistence of the hobbits and Boromir but to the reluctance of Gandalf a small fire was lit. Most of them huddled together for warmth. As was his usual self-appointed duty, Legolas set himself outside their small shelter to keep watch over the vast blanch expanse before them. There was nothing there to cause them any disturbance save of course for the persistent howling of the wind and the constant flurries.

Gandalf sat in a corner of the shelter. Since there was a fire lit he now saw very little offence in lighting his pipe. After several moments of puffing away in sheer blissful quiet, he knew who was approaching him without even looking up. "What can I do for you milady Seven?" he only glanced up after he had spoken. Seven shifted uncomfortably not quite used to the Wizard's antics.

She set aside her qualms and sat down. "I believe I have found a way to help Legolas."

The Istar smiled. "Then pray do tell me of this."

By the time the Borg and the Istar finished their conversation it was time to move on again. Gandalf helped Seven to her feet and whispered to her.

"I believe it would be wise if you sought out an appropriate moment to execute your word. I fear that an ill chosen occasion shall stir heavy emotions in our friend and he shall not be at his best, for he shall be distraught. I only hope it shall open a door that will allow us to help him. I am certain it will work," he winked at her and the Fellowship soon found themselves with the need to choose a new path.

Caradhras the Cruel lived up to her name to the fullest extent and proved herself to be unconquerable for the Fellowship. And so they grudgingly made their way beneath the mountain through the many trails in Moria, mines delved by dwarves since two ages past.

The entrance into the mines should have given them enough foreshadowing that it was not such a good idea to travel in these caves, both Gandalf and Aragorn were fervently against such an entrance, their arguments being based on past experiences. Legolas also expressed his intense desire not to enter, as did Boromir. The desire to be warm and away from the accursed mountain was the only motivator for Frodo to decide to pass through. Of course Gimli had been all too desperate for any attempt to visit his cousin's home. Sadly it was for him to discover that the once beautiful cave was now nothing more than a desolate tomb of dwarf carcasses.

And so when the Fellowship entered Moria, they felt as though they were being swallowed into a dark cavernous hell where those who were unfortunate and foolishly curious never returned.

Grudgingly one by one, they entered the great hole of darkness and when they witnessed the doors crumbling right before their eyes, they felt their only hope of surviving this whole ordeal had shattered and propelled them into the depths of hopelessness and despair.

"I think that watcher-giant-demented-squid-creature-thing was there for a reason, I don't think this place is was you would call friendly. I wouldn't be surprised if Starfleet had some protocol against travelling for four days in some corps infested caves," had said Tom upon their first five minutes into the caves of Moria.

Riker was next to him and heartily agreed. "I don't like this place," he had said to his captain.

"Neither do I, Number One. From the look of things we aren't the only ones," he said to the two officers, all the while casting a glance towards Deanna.

"I know," replied Riker. He went to the counsellor. "What is it, Deanna?"

She raised her eyes to meet Will's. "There is something strange about this place, very strange, something evil. There are other living beings here, we are not alone."

A shiver of fear went up Riker's spine; Troi's words were frightening indeed. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her atop the head.

"Don't worry. I'm sure Gandalf over there, knows what he's doing, he's been here before you know."

"I know, yet still he advised us not to come. Although I am sure with him there is little need to worry," she smiled despite her fears. "Still, I cannot bring myself to imagine spending four days in this incomprehensible darkness."

"Me neither," answered Riker, "Just think of this as one of our vacations in Risa. Pretend we're off exploring the caves there, they look something like this."

The light comment was a breath of fresh air for Deanna and she laughed along with her fiancé.

The days came and went and none save Data could tell what time of day it was. To dissimulate the suspicion that he was indeed not human, Data needed to act as humanly as possible, which often meant not helping nearly half as much as he could. He needed to keep up the pretence that he was one of them and so he was required to 'sleep' just as the others, he did so just like on the Enterprise, he switched his positronic net to standby so it appeared the yellow faced man was asleep. Nonetheless, the android had been immensely helpful when the Watcher in the water attacked Frodo. He and Legolas were the last ones to re enter the dark cave after the attack.

Now the Elf was still his usual self, quiet and distant, although he did take the time to reassure Pippin who feared the silent darkness of Moria. Legolas even shared his slight dislike of caves to the young Hobbit who looked up to Legolas with huge surprised eyes which not only made the elf laugh, but they also heard the unmistakable sound of chuckles coming from a certain the ranger behind them.

"You know Legolas, I have been waiting a long time to hear you say that! I never knew what it took to get you to admit your very evident fear of dark caves."

Legolas glared daggers at the ranger, then an evil gleam lit up in his bright eyes and then he smiled. "Of course," he said calmly, "although, I am certain you neglected to inform the young hobbit here, of your incomprehensible fear of Mirkwood spiders and how on your first visit you insisted on spending the night in my chambers since you feared that yours was infested with ranger-hungry spiders."

Aragorn's face flushed a few shades of deep red, either with anger or embarrassment, none could tell. "Legolas! You promised you would never speak of that!"

"I believe you lack of discretion has annulled the effect of that vow," replied the prince coolly without any remorse.

"Well that was different," stammered the ranger, attempting to defend himself.

Legolas raised one eyebrow exquisitely and Aragorn was suddenly reminded of how lordly his friend looked, much like his father. "How so?" asked the prince now sounding exactly like Thranduil. It was eerie.

"It was all those tales, Elladan and Elrohir told me as a child about Mirkwood. They were rather frightening you know."

Pippin glanced from the Elf to the man and could not help the bubble of mirth rising up his throat. The hobbit shook his head and walked away to Merry, his fear of the darkness forgotten.

Legolas snickered and peered into Aragorn's distraught face. "Do not worry, since then you have greatly improved, I may now sleep in peace." He laughed as Aragorn punched him in the arm.

"Thank you, mellon nin, thank you very much," said the ranger sarcastically.

On the night of the third day since the Fellowship entered Moria, Legolas was, as usual, taking up watch over the small camp, no fire was lit and all was silent. A perfect occasion for a discrete conversation. At least that is what Deanna had in mind. Ever since speaking with Gandalf she sought out an occasion to draw the Prince away and try to speak with him. She did not know if the chance would arise again so when it presented itself, she took it.

He sat quietly shivering despite himself for it was not cold in the mines, in fact it was quite warm, although neither cold nor heat affected the elf. There was something else. He felt more than heard the presence coming up behind him. He knew who it was, for it was the only mortal he felt wary of, the only mortal he knew whose gaze could pierce through his heart and see him for what he was.

He let none of his worries known as he smiled sweetly, a trait his mother always loved of him, kindly asking the counsellor to sit down.

"Unable to sleep, Milady Deanna?" he asked in his usual soft voice.

"No," she replied making good use of the Elf's invitation to sit down. There was silence for a few awkward moments until the Betazoid cleared her throat to speak. She knew that if Aragorn was any indication, beating around the bush with Legolas would be completely useless, she would be much better off being straightforward.

"Legolas, I am here, because I want to ask you something. You see, where I come from, I am a healer of the mind, I help people who have trouble with their emotions, people who have been traumatised and people who bear scars that no one can see. But I can see those scars, I have the ability to see your real feelings, see what troubles you and help you heal. I can tell that there is something that troubles you greatly."

Legolas' smile dropped, his eyes hardened and the softness in his voice faded and made way for a much harsher tone but yet was still quite soft compared to most people Deanna knew. But she still noted the sharp edge in his voice.

"Milady, I believe it would be best if you would return to sleep and worry about helping those you know. I do not require nor desire your help. I thank you for the kind gesture but you are wasting precious time for you to regain your strength."

He got up to turn his back to Deanna and began to walk away.

The counsellor stood as well. "Legolas, do not walk away. All your life you have been hiding from the truth, you've been hiding from those who want to help you. I know you're hurting, Legolas, I can feel your pain, I felt it back in Rivendell when you let me see your thoughts."

Legolas stopped and slowly turned to face her. "What? What do you know of my pain? It is not your concern! It is not your right to know! Do not meddle in the business of others!"

"I saw what happened all those years ago. I know what happened to your mother, Legolas, I saw it!" Deanna thought it best now to let him know exactly what she had seen; perhaps he would be compelled to speak about it. Sadly it had the opposite effect.

"Do not speak of what you do not know! Do not speak! You know nothing!" he shouted, cupping his ears so he would not have to listen to her. 'Who do you think you are! You come here, thinking yourselves to be better than anyone else. I know how you look at us, as if we are some lesser being unworthy of anything. You walk around with your heads high; you tried to fool us! I saw you with your wizardry and your tricks and your flame spitting weapons! You think yourselves so higher than all of us, us little being of Middle Earth. And now you come here with your supposed superior knowledge thinking you know better and believing your medicine and your wisdom better than anyone else does! Stay away from here! Do not meddle in our affairs!"

Deanna was taken aback, she did not expect such a sudden outburst from the Elf, but she knew that he spoke those words out of anger and desperation. Exasperated, she was running out of options, she should have known Legolas would have reacted this way, she only hoped that the images she had seen in Rivendell were signs that he was seeking help. "Legolas do not do this! I can help you, I want to help! It is important, they say an Elf can die of grief, if you do not seek help that is what will happen!"

"Right now what is important is this quest. It is not time to dwell on past events. I believe you have done enough 'helping' for one day. Be gone," he said his voice becoming suddenly soft again. Heavy hearted, Deanna walked away quietly, giving the Elf some much-needed space. She gave into his request this time, but she had the feeling she would have to press the matter further, but not know, not after having stirred such strong emotions. Her heart fell to pieces when she heard the Elf's last words to her.

"Please, leave me alone," he whispered almost imploringly, his voice broken, as he sat down again letting his head fall in his hands.

When he knew he was alone again, he felt his face dampen as a tear trickled down. It was too late, the wounds he tried so hard to bury were reopened, there was little he could do now. He could not close his eyes, nor return to the realm of elvish dreams for he knew those events were waiting for him, waiting to taunt him. The memories and the pain flooded back into his soul, burning his broken, bleeding heart.

"Oh, naneth, I am so sorry. If only I could have died at your place. Ada was right, it should have been me."

Legolas was not referring to Thranduil's actual words; in fact he never even thought them. For centuries Legolas had been plagued by dreams of his father hating him for what happened. He always felt responsible for his mother's death and convinced himself that the King would have preferred to lose his son rather than his wife. Only in the last century did Legolas succeed in ridding himself of such nightmares

He did not sleep the night for fear of his taunting dreams to return he did not wake anyone else for their turn at taking watch. By the time the others had awoken Legolas had not moved all night, slowly each and everyone stretched their limbs and swore they thought the Elf had taken up first watch and not last.

Gandalf smiled as he surveyed the group, the journey across the mines was near over they could smell it in the air, and it was not so foul as it was before. However the Istar scowled when his gaze fell on Counsellor Troi and then Legolas. Something happened and he had a good idea what it was. Legolas must have remained awake all night to avoid nightmares. "Only one day to go, and we shall be out of here. You could have waited a day, Milady Deanna," thought Gandalf, "then we shall talk not here not now."

He came up to her and stared at her with his stern gaze. "So I see your methods did little to improve our situation," he said simply.

The counsellor lowered her eyes, remembering the previous night. "No, they did not. I am sorry, I tried."

"That is not the matter, I am certain you did, sadly it was not done at the right time or place, but fear not, milady. His reaction was more than expected. Count yourself blessed, Deanna, at least he did not bite you."

Deanna's eyes grew wide. "Bite, sir?"

Gandalf smiled warmly and spoke as if this sort of conversation was normal and daily to him. "Yes, when he was young, Legolas had bitten the Lady Galadriel who had tried to help him. It was more amusing sight for us rather than them, I must admit." He left the puzzled counsellor and prepared to leave.

Deanna unconsciously rubbed her arm, feeling some distant hollow non-existent pain.

They set out again, with much less enthusiasm as before, these past days in Moria had done much to dampen their spirits, even Gimli, a bit, who felt devastated to learn of Moria's fall to the orcs. Gandalf anticipated the moment when they would cross over in the Great Halls of Dwarrowdelf, he was certain that passage would lift their spirits, even just a bit.

Gandalf was right, the Halls did lift everyone's spirits, and he especially took note of Sam's words. "Now, there's an eye opener and no mistake."

Picard and his crew were also mightily impressed; their eyes were everywhere at once, taking in the expanding seemingly never ending Halls. Tuvok was mildly reminded of some of the Halls built underneath the earth on the Vulcan home worlds, but non of them, not even all of them put together could compare to the everlasting workmanship and beauty of Dwarrowdelf.

Sadly their marvel was short lived for soon after the Fellowship found himself or herself in the Chamber of Mazarbul where lied Balin, Gimli's cousin.

While the dwarf mourned the loss of his kin, Legolas whispered to Aragorn. "We must move on we cannot linger."

The Dúnadan nodded then said : "Legolas, you look as though you have not slept in weeks, why did you not rouse one of us to continue watch last night?"

The Elf sighed irritably, surprised by the question, yet somehow he shouldn't have. "I wished to remain awake for my own reasons. I had much to think of and required the night to meditate. There is no need for worry Aragorn."

The man reluctantly accepted his friend's response but promised himself to further delve into the situation at a later date. Now was not the time for there was a deafening ruckus that the Ranger was certain would reverberate for a great distance. Judging by Gandalf's scowl and swift reprimand, it was Pippin who had foolishly done something to cause such a noise, again.

Before they knew it, a great and terrible rumbling sound could be heard echoing through the chamber. The tension in the rather small chamber grew with each passing thud and drum. Gandalf's last words certainly added to the tenseness. "Drums, drums in the deep... They are coming."

Janeway turned to face Tuvok. "What is that?" she asked, unable to hide the slightly higher pitch in her voice.

"I do not know, Captain, whatever it is, I believe we may soon be under attack," replied the Vulcan.

Next to the Captain, Tom looked around worriedly. "I don't know either, but I sure hope we don't find out."

Sadly Voyager's helmsman, lieutenant and pilot did find out. When they figured the rumbling was heading their way, and there were very many orcs involved, Aragorn, Boromir, Legolas, Data and Seven of Nine helped each other out barring the doors while Gandalf stood protectively in front of the Hobbits with the other trekkers. Gimli stood atop his cousin's tomb raging like the angry Dwarf he was. Before they knew it, the doors were sealed and Legolas, Aragorn, Tuvok and Data each had their bows drawn and ready for action while Boromir, Picard and Seven held their swords high. Tom, Deanna and Riker were the only ones who still carried his phaser, the others all being destroyed.

They were ready.

Then the orcs broke through the door and it took all their strength not to waver at the sight of the immense cave troll that rammed through, killing a few orcs on it's merry way. Suddenly, the Trekkers didn't feel so ready anymore. But they felt their strength resolve when they saw that the orcs had barely penetrated the chamber was instantly felled. To their amazement, Legolas did not wait for the orcs to come to him; he felled them as soon as the slightest target appeared.

The first real battle had commenced, orcs sprung from the door like ants through an anthill. There were plenty to keep busy for a rather long time.

Legolas fired arrow after arrow at the orcs swarming around him. Being the Elf, he had the attention of most of the disdainful creatures. He did his best to concentrate his efforts, yet his mind had been greatly troubled the night before and his hands wavered slightly and for the first time in nearly a millennia, he missed. No longer trusting himself with his bow for the moment, he quickly spun out his blades, finishing off the Orc he missed and brought both his blades up to each side and slashed two orcs, on either side of him. There was no time to think, they were too many and the Elf's mind was constantly clouding over with dark thoughts. He would not stand this much longer he thought, especially with the high concentration of orcs surrounding him, hoping, waiting for a moment of weakness to bring him down.

His vision flashed, and Legolas did not see the orcs, but they were all Nazgfl. Feeling panic rising he quivered and his knife slipped, leaving an opening for the orcs. As he was certain he was about to receive the final blow, he felt them back away suddenly, as if their strength was diminished. Of course it was not so, it was not the goblins that faded, but the Elf's strength that was reinforced by Data, who had seen his distress and had come to help. Legolas smiled at the android, thankful for his assistance. Together they decimated the orcs all around them.

Tom managed rather well with his phaser, as did the others. So far they served fairly well, until the Cave troll came a little too close to Riker and knocked the futuristic weapon right out of his hand. He was rather lucky, a few more millimetres and his arm would have followed. He did not heed this as his eyes rolled back and he swore he could hear the distant sound of his fiancé calling him. She set aside her phaser and knelt down next to Riker.

"Will! Will, oh please wake up! Imzadi, awake!" shrieked the counsellor trying to rouse the Commander. It was no use and she barely took notice of the Cave Troll coming towards her.

Hearing the sound of Deanna's frantic voice, Legolas came rushing forward and shot an arrow in the Troll's chest which only managed to upset him further, but still the Elf succeeded in luring the monster away from the Betazoid and Riker.

Now that the Troll's attention was solely fixed on the nimble Elf, Legolas swiftly jumped up on the edge of the parapet on the wall, constantly evading the Troll who continued to attack him. Deanna watched closely as the Troll lashed out at Legolas with the chain that was connected to his collar. She flinched every time it seemed that the Elf was cornered but every time, Legolas escaped. Then the prince did something unexpected.

"What is he doing?" she whispered to Riker, who had just come to, as they observed the Elf. As the chain coiled around a pillar, the Elf took his chance and leaped on the Troll's head, firing two arrows in its scull. All the time Legolas was atop the Troll, Riker and Troi held their breath. As they believed the prince to be safe and they were about to resume their breathing, the troll clipped the Elf that jumped off his head and sent Legolas crashing into a pile of debris. Both Starfleet officers gasped as the Elf disappeared in the darkness. But they had not the time to react, orcs were already surrounding the once neglected couple to leave the Elf apparently forgotten and broken.

The battle wore on and the strength of the Fellowship slowly waned, but they refused to quite. After a while and to the relief of Deanna and Will, the only witnesses, Legolas popped back into action, deadlier than ever. Although it did seem that the Elf fought with a little less grace than before and he discretely favoured his left shoulder. The battle was drawing to a close, neither Aragorn nor Frodo were anywhere in sight; Merry and Pippin were on the troll's next, furiously stabbing it with their small swords. Finishing the task he started, Legolas faced the troll and shot an arrow directly into its mouth. It groaned painfully yet not without a hint of mourning and fell to his death. Legolas winced as he heard a distinctive and painful 'snap' and a sudden surge of pain in his left wrist.

Now that the menace was terminated, the entire Fellowship rushed to where Aragorn was crawling towards Frodo who had been injured and was feared dead. And so none saw the remnants of the orcs that had not perished rush for the lone Elf clutching his cracked wrist. Legolas unsheathed his blades and fought the orcs; no one heard the cling and clang of metal against metal since they marvelled at the fact that the Ring bearer was indeed very much alive and unhurt. Legolas succeeded in finishing off the remaining orcs but not without consequence. One of the fell creatures slid his scimitar in the Elf's right side. Legolas fells to his knees, gripping his side and with his right had he threw his knife at the Orc, he was the last one left.

"Legolas!" shouted Aragorn as he saw the way his friend knelt on the ground with his eyes closed, his breathing laboured. He ran to the Elf and touched his left shoulder, noting how he briefly flinched at the touch. "Are you well? What happened?"

Legolas opened his eyes and smiled weakly. He stood up without his usual grace and ignored the pain in his side, now was not the time to worry about such small wounds. It wasn't that serious a gash, but left unattended, it would certainly get worse, but the Elf paid no such heed to any of this. "I am well, there were a few orcs left. They are dead now."

"Come we must hurry to the Bridge of Khazad-Dfm, can you run?" asked the ranger as the others gathered themselves away from the Hobbit, satisfied that he was indeed unhurt.

Legolas nodded and rearranged his tunic to conceal his wound. Together Elf and man ran out towards the others in the direction of the Bridge.

For the Elf, each step was more aggravating than the one before, how long he would last, he did not know. He only hoped he would not hinder the rest of the Fellowship. As the company ran on, orcs sprouted from all around them, the ground, the wall and even the top of the cave. Before they knew, the Fellowship was surrounded by orcs, they could no longer run.

For a moment, Tom thought that was it, they would die there and now. He would never see B'Elanna again, he would never see his daughter Miral's her first day of school, never see her grow up and become an officer or get married. That was it, it was over. But something happened then, he did not expect. There was a terrible rumbling sound and a red light flowed out of the entrance on their right. Frightened out of their wits, the orcs turned back and to the shadow from where they came. All their hearts were instantly lightened when this unexpected turn of event occurred. All their hearts save for one. Gandalf kept his eyes on the red glow, his mind constantly battling the fear settling within. The others too, noticed the red glow and slowly from it crept, a fiery shadow.

"What new devilry is this?" asked Boromir, his voice coated with anxiety. Gandalf opened his eyes and his answer chilled every one to the very bone, but only one other was truly terrified just as the Istar was. "A Balrog."

Upon hearing that name, Legolas could barely contain himself; it took nearly all his energy to keep himself from shaking like a leaf.

"This foe is beyond any of you. RUN!" shouted Gandalf. He did not need to repeat, quickly they left the hall and made their way to the Bridge of Khazad-Dfm. They ran as far as they could until they reached a gap in the road ahead of them. Legolas was first to jump over and he did so with as much light footedness and grace as was expected of him. He extended his arms to catch Gandalf and barely suppressed a cry of pain when the Istar collided with the Elf's already aggravated wounds. But it was when Gimli jumped that Legolas was at his worst. Not only did the Dwarf refuse to be tossed but Legolas barely got hold of him by catching him by the beard. It was then he heard the snapping sound indicating that his wrist was truly broken now. Fortunately Gimli's yelling prevented the Elf's small cry of pain to be drowned out.

Despite the fact that his wrist was broken, Legolas still risked the use of his bow, knowing full well that this would cause yet even more harm. He was able to fire a few arrows but he could no longer after the fifth, not only was he in pain, but his aim was now slightly amiss, even though the first four had been perfect.

Aragorn and Frodo were the last ones to jump over, nearly losing their lives in the process. Tom had even taken the risk to shoot his phaser at the Balrog, but alas! It did nothing save set his weapon ablaze so it was quickly rendered useless.

They had reached the bridge, finally all would be well they were nearly there, they could smell the outside air. But the Balrog had other plans, it kept its chase on them and then Gandalf stood before the Balrog that was awakened in Durin's day. "You cannot pass!"

Legolas ran forward as Gandalf faced the Balrog, but Aragorn was quicker and restrained him. The Elf struggled against the hands that held him. "Anno enni daft! Saes! Im pol thaed hon! Anno enni daft! Let me go! Please! I can help him! Let me go! But his please went on unheeded, Aragorn never let go.

All stood helplessly as the Bridge broke; a near collective sigh of relief could be heard as the Balrog fell into the darkness of Moria. But that relief was short lived for one of the Balrog's whips clung to the Wizard and he fell. Many hearts were shattered at the sound of Frodo's gut wrenching cry. "Gandalf!"

"Fly you fool!" whispered the Istar mere seconds before his fall.

It took a few moments for the realisation of what had occurred to sink in, then it was shock, sadness and despair, and the inevitable fact that they needed to leave this place at once.

"Law Mithrandir!" sobbed Legolas frantically as his struggling was renewed and it took all of Aragorn's strength to keep him from following Mithrandir. When finally all the others had fled, Legolas sagged, accepting the inevitable. He was freed from his hold and he quickly fled from the cave, not without urging Aragorn to follow.

Aragorn stared at his hands; they were read with blood, his friend's blood. He had no time to ponder why the Elf was bleeding. With one last glance towards the bride where Gandalf fell, Aragorn turned around and fled towards the Dimrill Dale where the others awaited.

Gandalf the Grey, Mithrandir, the Grey Pilgrim, fell to the darkness of Moria and was never seen again.

**TBC**'Anno enni daft' actually means Give me permission but ya know, I couldn't find those exact words to say let me go. Simple really I'm sure they're out there but I only lacked the resources to find them... ;)

* * *

Ok, as promised, the special announcement!!

Here's a little contest to keep your brain working... Next chapter, there's going to be a very special mystery guest star appearing... Can you guess who it is? I'm not giving many more hints, except maybe that he was requested a few times and uh, yeah that's about it. I'm not saying from which universe the character comes from and I do have a prize for the winner(s). Of course I won't tell you what it is, it's nothing really exciting, but anyways you'll see! So go ahead, in your next review give it a try, who knows you might be right! Oh and don't forget your email address or else well sorry no prize if you win!

I'll give you one tiny hint : IT'S NOT LESLIE!! Sorry not yet!

Have fun, go nuts!!

Now for some much needed thank yous:

She-Elf, wow, thanks for your review! And thank you for your tips! I know that quotations marks are my weakness. I think I have made some improvements though. Don't worry the other chapters will be fixed up eventually! Thanks for reading! My gosh you nearly stayed up all night to read this? Wow! I do that do sometimes!

Mrs. Ekeena Greenleaf, cute name! I'm glad that you find LOTR and ST a great mix! It really is a lot of fun to write! Why can't the Voyager crew take a shuttle craft? Good question! That's something I never thought of! Paranoia I guess and I think also they lost the away team's signal, I don't remember but I think I mentioned something about the away team's signal earlier, but I'm sure they could have if they really wanted to, but I didn't want them to! Thank you so much for reading and I hope you like this chapter too!

Angel 1, Imagine if something like this did happen in LOTR! Or Star Trek! Hey it could be their next movie! That would be way too much fun! Don't worry! There will absolutely be NO Legolas/Seven romance, I promise you! I did think of it, and someone else did it really well (you can check out Twin03's Finding Home if you like) but not here. I think Legolas has enough issue to go about, but Seven will be playing a part in Legolas' future, though.

trekkie-54, hi! Thank you for reading! I'm glad you like it! But alas, no Leslie won't be going to ME, he's busy on Voyager, don't worry you'll see him soon! Maybe 2 chapters? Maybe?? Thanks for your support!

redaer suomynona, I think Data and Legolas would make a perfect pair! Yeah you can expect more to come from the parallels between Seven and Legolas, in fact they will be very important in the next chapter. I hope it will work out like I imagine, I think it could be kinda neat! Ooh you visited my site! Yay! I'm glad you liked the new stuff! I had lots of fun doing all that! Thank you so much for reading! Can't wait to hear from you again! Thanks for reading and can't wait to hear from you again!

Elberethia, want to know a secret? I prefer the TNG crew myself, my mom actually got me into Voyager, but they are far from being the same! Data's a lot of fun too! Did you see Nemesis? I nearly cried the second time, oh it was so sad! sniffles I am truly honoured to know that you are willing to endure the Voyager crew for this fic! I hope it will live up to you expectations! Thank you so much!

Charlotte, tell me about it! LOTR rocks! But thank you for reading! And reviewing! I'm touched to know my fic helped you return to the light! Thanks!

ember, oh! Don't worry! You'll be seeing Leslie soon! I really don't know what's so exciting about him! I never expected him to be so demanded! But don't worry things are about to change and that's not very far away if you can stand the Fellowship for a little while longer, please? :) Thank you for your reviews! They make me smile!

Kolinshar Jackie-chan Benito, I know, I nearly fell out of my chair when I noticed my fic was ready to be updated. I really am sorry! I hope it never happens again! Thanks for not giving up! You patience means a lot! Thanks again!

Tindomiel, hi! Thanks for your review! I hope the chapters to come won't disappoint you! Thanks again!

Lynliss, oh cool! I amused you! Great, amused is good! Thanks for reviewing!

my own, oops! Don't you hate it when you miss an update? Especially when the author takes forever to update? Thank you for your constant support! It means so much! Thank you! And don't worry, Leslie's coming back, soon but not yet!

twin03, hi! You're more than welcomed for the plug! It was my pleasure! I think it's wise that you wrote the entire story BEFORE starting to post! At least that way you're updates are quick and you don't annoy your readers! I annoy myself! Oh and my reviewing is as bad as my writing! What are you saying as good for reviews? You've got lots girl! And each and every one were very well earned and deserved, unless you got flamed, but I doubt that! Well as you can see, I thin Troi's plan backfired, but she's not completely out of the game, I guess she can make mistakes too! I'm glad you liked it and I liked yours too! Too bad it's finished, so... What's next?

Zerah Star, hi! Thank you for liking the story and thinking it's wonderful! And yes I'm trying to update faster! It's just hard sometimes! ;) But you must know one thing... never give up hope! Gar estel elenath sila, have hope as long as the stars shine. Until the stars fall from the sky I shall write! That's a promise!

Lady Berenice. Cool! Too reviews! Yay! Wow, so you never watched Star Trek and this fic makes perfect sense? Amazing! Wow thank you! Star Trek is fun though, it's such a huge universe, once you get into it... you don't know where it will lead! Thanks for your reviews! I hope my fic won't make you hate Star Trek now! ;) We will be seeing Ensign Greenleaf soon. Much sooner than I imagined really!

Lantarmiel, Hi! Thank you for your persuasive review! It worked! I should these when I have writer's block, great for inspiration! Thank you so much for your reviews! I'm glad you though Annfviel's death was realistic! I wanted something different, not just orc raids or spider bites ya know! Yeah tis sad!

Mika, hi! I never thought of that! Thanks for the idea! Maybe Legolas won't think of it, but I'm sure another Elf will! Thanks for the review!

HaloGatomon, hello! Thanks so much for the review! 'A fantastic update'? Wow! I think the Elf will be needing hugs! Poor little guy, I'm not very nice eh? Give him family to love than take them away, oh well! I hope Seven can help Legolas, but after Deanna's thing, who knows what's going to help?! Thanks again! See you soon!

Lizlego, hi! Yay! I never knew there were so many trekkie/tolkienites here! This is so cool! Did you like Nemesis? I thought it was really sad! But it was good! I liked it! I'm sorry the Voyager characters confuse you a little, I do try to make them less complicated but sometimes the Trekkier side takes over and it's almost a Star Trek fic! Thanks for reading and reviewing! And I am honoured to know I've made your favourites' list!

Celeblas Elentari Manwe, did you change your name?Cool! Thanks for your review! And thank you also for being patient with Leslie, don't worry you'll get sick of him soon enough! I'm sorry for the wait! Really I am, go ahead poke as much fun as you want, I probably deserve it!

Thank you all and see you next post! Which hopefully won't take another 2 or 3 months! It really is amazing how these responses lengthen my chapters! Yay! Ok never mind... sheepish grin Have a nice day!


	11. Freedom from Pain and Sorrow

****

Elves in Space

Author's note:

Whoa, a not so slow update! Well ok it wasn't that fast, but it was faster than the last two! Right?

Anyhow, I'm glad to know that most of you are still with me! Thank you for the support! It is really appreciated! Oh and I'm glad to see that some of how have guessed my little challenge! Great! Thanks to all those who participated! The challenge is officially closed now so those who gave an answer check your email within the next 24 hours (thus by Wednesday night). Thanks again and here is where you find out who the mystery guest is! Yay! Anyhow thanks for reading, sorry for the lack in quality (yet again! Will I ever write a good chapter?!) and please let me know of any incoherencies, mistakes or anything that seems to be wrong, and if you think it's ok, please by all means, let me know too!

Oh and for those of you who are reading the Space Between, I've started the next chapter. I've broken the ice so it should be updated rather soon! I hope. For those who haven't read it, go ahead, I don't think it's that bad...;)

Thanks again! Replies are at the end... ;)

****

Chapter Ten

Freedom from Pain and Sorrow

Aragorn was not prepared for the sorrow that greeted him once he reached the others. Of course he knew how much Gandalf had meant to most of the Fellowship, but it was almost as if the old wizard was taken for granted. Now he truly saw what he meant to everyone. The ranger took a few moments to glance around. Swallowing his grief and the pain he recently noticed in his left shoulder, he walked up to Legolas, who stared into nothingness the reality of the tragedy not quite registering in his mind, and ordered him to help the others.

When Legolas looked up to meet his friend's eyes, Aragorn could in their depths all the sorrow and horror that the Elf felt at the sound of those words. Legolas nodded feebly and walked up to Merry and Pippin. Looking down on them, he was taken with the sight of seeing them in heart wrenching tears. "Must I do this?" he asked himself silently, his heart going to the young distraught halflings. Gently and kindly, the Elf offered his hand to help them up.

None said anything at the ranger but they all stared at him with their horror-stricken eyes. Finally it was Boromir who voiced their concerns. "Give them a moment for pity's sake!"

Aragorn stared back at the man and even though he silently agreed with him, it was not the wisest thing to do, so he replied. "By nightfall these hills will be swarming with orcs. We must make for the woods of Lothlórien."

Tom, Janeway and Tuvok were not far from Gimli when they heard him muttering under his breath. "Lothlórien, never trust an Elf. Dangerous crazy elves live there. They take pleasure in tormenting whoever wanders under their borders."

The three officers exchanged worried glances, where were they going now? And so with much less speed than before the surviving Fellowship toiled on until they reached the edges of the Golden Wood. To the surprise of Janeway, Tuvok and Tom, they instantly felt as though they were invaded by a sudden sense of calm as they entered the wood. It was not at all like they had believed. Tom spared a glance at the Dwarf and nearly laughed when he heard him speak.

"Here's one Dwarf she won't ensnare so easily. I have the eyes of a hawk and the ears of a fox." Tom just about jumped out of his skin when he saw that mere seconds after Gimli said those words, he was face to face with the point of an arrow. In fact arrows surrounded them all. Legolas and Aragorn were the only ones that did not seem to want to run away in fear. The hobbits instinctively huddled together, Picard and Riker exchanged glances most likely both thinking the same thing, what did they get into now?

And so it was for them a great surprise when they discovered that they were surrounded by elves that had magically came out of the shadows around them.

"A Dwarf breathes so loud we could have shot him in the dark," said one of them who had appeared right in front of the Fellowship. Riker and Picard chuckled softly to themselves, while Gimli grumbled.

Legolas came forward and embraced the Elf. "Haldir O Lórien! Govannas vin gwennen le" Our fellowship is in your debt. he said smiling.

"Mae govannen, Legolas Thranduilion," well met, Legolas, son of Thranduil answered Haldir returning the prince's embrace. "Come, danger is still close by. We shall take you before the Lady of the Wood, she has been expecting you."

The ranger and Elf were the only two unworried by the sudden appearance of the elves, in fact they spent quite a bit of time talking in their language. None understood save Data and perhaps Frodo who spoke some Sindarin.

"You have many strange folk with you, Legolas Thranduilion and Aragorn Arathornion. Yet I can see you are only sixteen, Mithrandir is not among you. We were told you were to be seventeen." Both Legolas and Aragorn lowered their eyes in grief, Haldir understood the gesture and did not speak anymore of it. "I can also see you have many injured with you, we can no go further this night, we shall help you tend to your wounded."

The last sentence, the Lórien Elf had spoken in Westron so the others would understand him.

"Hannon le," Thank you replied Aragorn and taking a look at his companions he then noticed that there were indeed many wounded. Firstly he went to Riker who seemed to be the most wounded among the foreigners. He was tended to by Tom.

Aragorn crouched down next to him and noticed Tom's right hand was burnt. "Master Tom, will you let me help? It does no good to tend to wounds without tending your own."

Tom nodded and let Aragorn inspect the burn.

"Where did you get this?" he asked.

"My phaser, when I fired it at the Balrog, it burst in flames." Aragorn nodded grimly.

"Legolas, bring me some asphodel, I will need it to treat this," said the Dúnadan to the Elf next to him.

"It's alright, I'm fine! The phaser only overloaded in my hand. Happens all the time," Tom said nervously.

"That may be so, still I must get this treated. These herbs will help relieve the burning, but it cannot be fully healed until we reach Caras Galadhon tomorrow. All shall be well do not worry," smiled the ranger as he took the dried plant from the Elf.

"Alright, but I'm still going to help these guys. You can't help everyone by yourself."

"I thank you Master Tom, I will give you some of my healing herbs. If you need help, do not hesitate to ask Haldir, he has enough knowledge in basic healing."

"Thanks, I didn't know these elves were your friends," replied Tom as Aragorn finished bandaging him.

"Yes they are, do not worry I trust them as much as I would trust my brothers or Legolas or Gandalf." A sob nearly rose in the ranger's throat at saying that last name. "They are good people." As soon as the ranger went to another wounded, Tom proceeded to help Riker with his lacerated hand and head injury and he also took care of the nasty gash on Captain Janeway's temple.

Aragorn left the lieutenant and went to help his comrades. As the new leader of the Fellowship, it was his responsibility to take care of them now, they were his duty. He took the time to console Frodo, who was still very distraught and discovered he had a wound hidden underneath his mithril vest. He also bandaged Boromir's wounds.

Now he went to another who needed help, Legolas. The elf was with Pippin who had resumed his tears, he seemed to have connected with Legolas in Moria when they both shared their uneasiness in the darkness. Now it was time to see to his friend's hurts. "Let me take a look at that," he said as the elf left Pippin with his cousin and walked away, attempting to hide his pain.

"'Tis well, Estel. The others need your help more than I do."

The man sighed. "Do not try to hid it , you were never a good liar."

"Now that is true," said Haldir as he approached his friends. "Legolas lies as well as dwarves are light-footed," he smirked.

Legolas shook his head. "I am well, it does not hurt."

Aragorn raised an eyebrow. "Does not hurt?" Swiftly he took hold of the Elf's broken wrist and squeezed it tightly which made Legolas let out a quick yelp of pain. "Yes I can see that, now let me have a look."

"You are injured yourself, Edain! Let me help you," Legolas referred to the way Aragorn's shoulder tensed up every so often.

Aragorn rolled his eyes. "Stubborn as always! I suppose you have made a point. Now let us help each other, like we always do."

"Oh very well," agreed Legolas. Haldir stood away trying to keep himself from laughing.

"What?" snapped the prince.

Haldir stifled his laughter. "Oh, nothing has changed with you tithen Legolas, you are still the stubborn little elfling I remember from long ago!"

"Well I would not talk, I remember those days too, O Captain of Lothlórien's guard. I remember you were not even a patrol guard back then and you were constantly staring a certain elf-maiden. Oh what was her name?"

"Whose name? Truly Elfling I do not know of what you speak," muttered Haldir.

Legolas smirked. "Oh really? I believe you would break Uruviel's heart by saying those words!"

"Uruviel?" shouted Aragorn, as Legolas pressed not too gently on his shoulder wound. "Be more careful Legolas! You were smitten with Uruviel?" the ranger almost laughed, which only angered the Captain.

"What is so amusing, Edain?"

"I will tell you some other time perhaps," answered the ranger mysteriously with a twinkle in his eye.

"Oh Aragorn! I do not know what it is that your twisted little mind has conceived but you should have been there! It was very amusing. Every time she walked by, the good captain here could not shoot an arrow. I cannot tell you how many times I won while we sparred during those moments," chuckled Legolas.

"Oh be quiet! Such a child! You have not aged, Legolas. I would not speak you are still the same silly little princeling who bit the Lady of Light so long ago."

Listening to the bickering elves, Aragorn's eyes grew wide. "You bit Galadriel?" he said to Legolas, his voice laced with shock.

"You were fortunate the Lady was fond of you, else you would have been banished from our wood. But of course in those days you charmed your way into the hearts of many or so I was told."

Legolas rolled his eyes as he finished with Aragorn who in turn sighed in relief. "Now let me get a look at you. I suggest you best pray to Elbereth for my hand to be kinder than your own," he said rubbing his shoulder, "healing was never your strong point, was it?"

The elf scoffed at the ranger's remark but nonetheless he allowed him to check his wounds, wincing as Aragorn took a closer look at the gash under his ribs.

"Legolas this is serious, you could have easily aggravated these wounds."

"Is it really? I had not noticed," rebuked Legolas sarcastically. Aragorn sighed and Haldir laughed.

The company did not reach Caras Galadhon until the next evening. The city of the Golden Wood was unlike anything ever dreamed up. The whole of the Fellowship fell under the enchantment of the beauty of Caras Galadhon. With wide eyes they glanced up towards the immense trees Haldir called Mallyrn.

"Nin mellyn, welcome to Caras Galadhon, home of the Lord Celeborn and of Galadriel, Lady of Light," had said Haldir when the heart of Elvendom on Earth appeared before their very eyes. It was dark when they entered the city.

"Is it just me, or is this place glowing?" whispered Tom to whoever was walking near him, he was so enthralled by the magic of the wood he did not pay attention to his immediate surroundings.

"I would have to agree with you lieutenant, the trees do appear to luminesce, so are the Elves." It was Seven of Nine who replied.

"This is truly a remarkable city, don't you agree Mister Data?"

"Yes Captain, these Elves are entirely based on a different culture from the other elven cultures we have encountered during the course of our stay. These ones here tend to luminesce a great deal more than their Northern kin, and they have mastered the skill to remain unseen to most passers by."

Haldir led the Fellowship up a spiralling staircase cleverly built around the giant trunk of a Mallorn tree. At length, the group reached the heart of the talan and were brought before a great hall of brilliant silver and white which reflected blue due to the brightness of the light. It gave the hall a rather ethereal aura of beauty, charm and mystery.

Haldir walked passed the small crowd and slightly bowed before a small set of stairs where rested two white glowing thrones. Emerging from the light, a great Lord dressed in silver appeared. In his left hand he held the hand of a white Lady of immeasurable beauty and greatness. Her fairness radiated off her in a bright light. "This must be the Lady of Light Haldir spoke of," some thought.

Clasping each other's hand, the Lord and Lady descended the steps in a fine graceful manner, it almost seemed as though they floated down to greet the Fellowship. The Lady's gaze was hard and piercing, none could withstand it. It seemed as though she gazed into the very heart of each and every individual, seeking out their thoughts and their soul. There were very few who resisted such a powerful stare.

"How can this be? You are not man nor Elf. I feel no soul within you. What are you?" Data heard these words within his positronic net.

"I find it strange indeed milady that I may be able to hear your voice within my positronic net, for I am not human nor elven. I am an android, and from you I know that I can hide nothing."

Data heard laughter. "I thank you Master Data. What I do know of you is that you may not be made of flesh but you are still innocent and curious."

Galadriel's eyes slid from Data to Deanna. "You feel guilt do you not, Lady Deanna?"

The counsellor looked up at Galadriel, surprised. "Do not be surprised, I too can see within your heart. You have made a mistake and you are aware of this. Playing with elven minds can lead to the most unexpected reaction. Please, I know your intentions were commendable, but do not meddle with Legolas. Yet hope still remains for the Prince, do not worry, he shall recover from this ordeal. All that is needed is time and proper guidance. It was not meant for you to help him through these dark times."

Deanna felt herself flush with embarrassment. Ever since she had seen Legolas fall off the cave troll she felt incredibly responsible. She had sensed his turmoil after their conversation, it was her fault.

"You heart is heavy," Seven's head jerked back when she heard Galadriel's voice in her head. "You are burdened with guilt, you are not the only one. I know Gandalf would still wish for you to carry out your suggestion. Clear your mind and your soul and your freedom will set others free from pain and sorrow."

Galadriel eyed the group and smiled. "Go now." It was Celeborn who spoke. "You are worn with sorrow and much toil. Now you shall rest and we will not speak of your further road tonight."

"What is that sound?" asked Sam as he helped Frodo remove items from his pack. The others perked their ears and listened.

"Singing, Sam, the Elves are singing," replied the Ring bearer.

"It does sound lovely," added Captain Janeway.

"I wonder what they're singing about," said Sam.

Legolas, who was walking towards them, answered his question. "It is a lament for Gandalf," he said simply.

"What do they say about him?" asked Merry.

Legolas lowered his eyes sadly. "I have not the heart to tell you. For me the grief is still too near." He walked away leaving the others perplexed.

"Well that wasn't very helpful," said Merry.

Aragorn scowled slightly at the hobbit's careless remark. "Elves do not express their grief the same way as you do, Merry. Be careful, an Elf's grief can be fatal."

Merry nodded, feeling somewhat guilty for his comment. Seven of Nine noticed the Elf walk away. Her keen eye sight, a gift from the Borg, noted his slightly drooped shoulders and the sorrow filled eyes. On instinct, she got up. Perhaps now it was as good a time as ever to take her plan into action. She followed the Elf as quietly as she could. Legolas knew he was being followed and by whom, but he did not let it be known until they were far out of earshot of any living being. Legolas knew a few places where he could hide. He had discovered them long ago and took refuge there when he desired to be alone. Seven followed the prince along a remote path, which opened up to a small pond surrounded by nearly transparent plants and tall Mallyrn, however the whole of Caras Galadhon seemed to be made out of Mallyrn trees.

Legolas sat on the edge and let his fingers run through the water, his gaze transfixed on the blurring image of his sad face. "I know you are there, Lady Seven. You need not hide," he said softly.

The Borg complied and Legolas curiously watched her come and sit in front of him. She seemed a bit disquieted as if she wanted to say something. Looking him up in the eye, Seven spoke. "I am here because I needed to ask you something."

"Oh?" Legolas raised his brow suspiciously, he did not like the sound of this at all. "And what may that be?"

Seven's gaze momentarily wavered, she hated herself for displaying weakness like this but she felt it was necessary. "I came here to ask you for your help."

"My help?" the Elf asked, surprised and curious. "How so? How could I be of help to you?" His voice held a bit more bite than he wished, he only noticed with the way Seven nearly imperceptibly winced.

"I am sorry, it is just that for the past days it seems as though many people have been trying to 'help' me and I fail to see the necessity. What could I help you with, milady?"

Seven felt herself relax a bit, Legolas' gaze softened and he spoke with a much more approachable tone.

"I am in need to speak to someone, I thought you may be inclined to listen. I don't need advice. I believe that an ear will do."

Legolas smiled slightly. "You came to the right person my lady. I am always inclined to help a friend in need. Now pray to tell me what is on your mind."

Seven nodded. Here goes... "For a very long time I have been burdened with guilt. I wished to relieve myself of this guilt."

"Of what guilt do you speak of?" Legolas was curious, he inclined his head closer to her.

Seven sighed, this was not going to be easy, and since it was true that she felt this burden for as long as she could remember being human again. "It is just that, I am sorry it is not easy to say, when I was a child, before I was taken captive by the Borg, I did something terrible. I cannot bear it any longer."

She took a deep breath before continuing. "I am responsible for my parents' capture."

Legolas was slightly taken aback. "How so? You were a mere child! How could a mere child be responsible for this?"

Seven of Nine swallowed. "My parents were doing research on the Borg, they were curious about them. They did not wish to leave me alone and so they took me along with them. Being a child of six, I was very curious, I would touch just about everything."

Legolas listened to her retell her story, although there were many details he did not understand, he felt it was best not to interrupt her as she spoke.

"I never told this to anyone, I do not know why I kept it to myself. I never realised what had happened until long after my disconnection from the hive mind. I never even told our doctor," she smiled sadly thinking of Voyager's doctor who was instrumental in her recovery from the Borg. "I remember that last day, the last day we were together. I didn't know what I was doing. My parents were observing a Borg cube and they were very close. They always managed to remain undetected, but not this time. They never knew what it was, no one knew. Except me. Accidentally, I turned on a homing beacon, I didn't know it would alert the Borg to our exact location. It was only active for 0.674 nanoseconds but it was enough for the Borg to know of our presence. It wasn't long after that they came aboard and..."

Legolas continued to listen, but he no longer heard Seven of Nine, it wasn't her voice speaking anymore it wasn't her that he saw in his mind's eye, he saw himself on that fateful day were his universe was turned upside down. For her part, Seven was having difficulty speaking, it was much harder than she had expected, retelling the story of how she and her parents were transformed by the Borg into mindless drones. She knew Legolas was listening and by the way he reacted she also she had triggered something.

She glanced at the elf, his shoulders were slumped and quivering, his breathing was ragged and shallow. Legolas looked up to her and she saw in his eyes the tears that she should have been shedding. Quickly the prince wiped his tears away.

"I am sorry... I am so sorry," he cried helplessly. Seven started at the elf, not understanding why tears streamed down his face.

"I believe I misunderstood you."

"No, I am sorry. It is only that your tale reminds me so much of... when I was a child."

Seven raised her brow, puzzled. "Oh?"

Legolas gulped. "Yes, I am so sorry." He squeezed his eyes tightly and pressed his fist on them.

Seven laid a hand on the Elf's shoulder, encouraging him to speak as well. "Go on, speak, I am certain it will help you, as it did me."

Legolas swallowed his tears and nodded. "It was long, ago, over a millennia, but it feels like it was just yesterday. I am constantly haunted by the memories of what happened, I cannot escape them, they are everywhere. I was walking with my mother, the Queen, Annfviel Nolwien. She was so beautiful, I remember believing her to be the most beautiful she-elf in all of Elvendom, more so than Galadriel, or even Lúthien Tinúviel." He did not know why he was rambling so, he was pouring his soul, remembering and relishing in the details. "That day we walked among the familiar fir and cedar trees of Eryn Lasgalen, my home, like we often did. I always enjoyed walking in the woods with my mother, even though my father did order guards to follow us."

With heartfelt emotion, Legolas retold what Seven had already heard of from Gandalf over in Hollin. Of course the Elf adorned his tale with a number of detail which made the story vivid and much more engaging so that Seven could close her eyes and easily picture the sights, smells, sounds and everything else.

" I do not know how but that day we wandered deeper into the woods than usual and before we knew what was happening, we were completely lost. The forest was dark and dreadful, nothing like the woods of my home. Suddenly a pack of wargs appeared out of nowhere, their feral eyes locked on us, and constantly snarling and circling, waiting for the opportune moment to strike. Then an icy fear gripped my hear and he came out." Legolas shivered as though he truly was cold.

"Tall and shrouded in dark cloaks, the Nazgfl filled us both with fright. My mother gripped my hand and we backed away, but we were soon surrounded by a band of Orcs, where they came from we knew not. I do not know what was said between them, until I was torn away from my mother and I could remember her crying and pleading for the Nazgfl to release me." Tears of remembrance flowed down the Elf's fair face. Seven could see his hand balled into a fist, the knuckles so white from squeezing too tight. It was as though he was reliving the events as he spoke of them.

"He told my mother he would exchange my life for hers. And she... agreed! I felt more than heard him laugh, what a terrible feeling. His touch was so cold it burnt like fire. He released me and I returned to my mother. She looked at me, passed her fingers through my hair and," Legolas choked on his words, he was nearly hysterical, " she told me to be brave and she loved me and my brothers and she told me to tell my Ada she was sorry. She kissed me and held my hand, I squeezed it as hard as I could. But then everything went by so slowly, I did not hear anything, all I felt was my mother's hand going limp and slipping away from me. I did not even notice she had been struck down. I only felt her hand slip away. My eyes were fixated on my hand I could not believe that she had let go. Her hand was gone, my only lifeline. It was cut so swiftly. The wraith laughed again as he threw me aside. I landed rather hard on the ground, but I could see that my mother was not dead. The wraith took his time to kill her, with his bare hands! I swear he was enjoying every minute of it while I was forced to watch! I was so afraid! I wanted to help I could not do anything! And all the orcs around us laughed and jeered as I cried helplessly! The wraith had promised my mother that I would not be harmed. I remember trembling with fear until it nearly made me sick. They forced me to drink something foul and it burnt all the way down. I did not know it was poison. As soon as I could I ran towards my mother to try to rouse her, I hoped that perhaps she was not death, that she was only asleep. Maybe I could wake her up. I tried as hard as I could but she never woke up! She was dead! My mother died because of me! It was my fault! If I had not strayed too far, she would still be alive! She had to chose, and she chose to give her life for mine! She never woke up! I killed her! She took her own life for mine! I am so sorry! I should not have spoken of this!"

Legolas' incoherencies ended as he could no longer find any words to express his grief. He simply held his head in his hands and sobbed as though he reverted to the child that he was at the time of Queen Annfviel's death. Seven felt incredibly uncomfortable, she did not know what to do. Fortunately she did not need to do anything since she was not the only one who witnessed the Elf's breakdown. A being came out of the shadow and approached the pitifully sobbing prince. Two powerful arms grasped Legolas and pulled him closer, allowing the elf to fall into the embrace of the one that held him.

"Shush, 'tis well, tithen Laeglass," soothed Galadriel, gently stroking the Elf in a motherly fashion, something the prince missed dearly. She let him cry out his grief as she held him, constantly speaking to him soothing words, finally lulling him into a deep sleep. Galadriel silently thanked Seven of Nine and the drone left the prince in the company of the Lady of the Wood.

Once Legolas was calmed, Galadriel signalled for Haldir to come forward. Gently the elf eased his friend into his arms.

"Thank you, Haldir. We have much to do, but not for now. Legolas needs rest, as do the rest of you. Today we reached a new summit, it has been many years we have tried and now we have succeeded. Of course this is only the beginning, but now at last the door is open."

"Of course, My lady," the Galadhrim bowed his head slightly.

"I shall need to see to Milady Seven, I believe she may need more than just a listener. Come let us bring our young friend so be may rest."

They brought Legolas to a secluded flet, not far from where the Galadhrim themselves slept. Gently, Haldir laid down the prince on the soft covers and left the Lady. "Hannon le, Haldir."

Galadriel stared down at the now peaceful face of the prince who was anything but peaceful. "So much pain you have gone through, little one. So much pain that you never should have felt. It is a childhood cut much too short." Her words were not for Legolas, but for the newcomer she felt enter the room.

Celeborn came up behind his beloved, wrapping his arms around her. "So much has been done, yet there is much to do," he said softly.

Galadriel nodded sadly, her fingers playing gently with the princeling's hair. "Yes, I fear we have only just begun with this one. But at least we have started. Things shall be better for him, someday." She pushed aside a lock of hair away from his face and passed her fingers across the soft contours of his still childish face, letting them rest under the prince's chin.

"To think this little one bit you so long ago."

"Yes, he was only a small child then." She kissed his softly. Celeborn laid a hand on his forehead.

"Rest well young one, you have earned it."

"We must speak with the captains, we have much to discuss," said Galadriel as soon as they were far enough from Legolas' flet.

"Indeed, do you believe you know where they are from?" asked the Lord.

"I am not certain, my mirror has shown me some, but there are still some pieces missing. The Twins have been helpful in relaying Elrond's message but I feel there is more to it. The only way to find out is to speak with them, tonight."

"At this night? Surely there is no wiser course of action?" queried Celeborn.

"No, I feel they are restless. They are eager to learn of any way for them to return home. I must speak with them this night, they wish it."

"Very well my lady. I shall take my leave, I must return and engage in discussion with Rúmil and Orophin."

"Very well veleth-nin, I will see you at a later date."

Galadriel found the captains just as she had anticipated, they were far from asleep. They were most likely in council with their most trusted officers, Tuvok, Data and Riker. The one speaking, it was Tom, stopped abruptly as he saw the White Lady approaching.

"Good evening, I hope I am not disturbing you," Galadriel said, keeping her steady gaze on the foreigners.

"No of course not, milady," smiled Picard, gesturing for the lady to join them. "In fact we were hoping you would join us."

Galadriel smiled slightly. "Well you have chosen the right occasion. You do not belong here, Captain. Where exactly I know not, but it is not anywhere in Arda. Your home is farther than what we can imagine. You may be from Arda, but you do not belong in this age. The way for you to return home goes beyond time and space."

The instant Galadriel finished her sentence there was a sudden flash of bright light that startled everyone including Galadriel.

"Oh for shame Jill! I just can't believe that of all the creatures in the galaxy you chose to associate with these meagre lowlife bipeds!"

All heads turned towards the intruder, a man in a rather cheesy looking Elf costume with long brown hair, obviously fake pointed and a face that no one could forget, least of all Picard and Janeway.

Both Captains looked at each other and then back at the intruder. In unison, they yelled out the same name.

"Q!"

**TBC**

* * *

Well ladies and gentlemen! There you have it! The mystery guest was Q! So now, how does Q fit into all this? Wait and see! I have it all figured out! Now if only I can get it out of my head in time!

Now for some much needed thank yous!

Erikalya Arvanesse, hi! Thanks for your review! I'm glad to know you like the story and Leslie is still on Voyager. Will Leslie meet Legolas? Well... I can't answer that! But don't ya worry! You'll see what happens, you'll be seeing Leslie soon enough! Thanks for reading and I hope you like the new stuff! And please don't send any death threats! Dead people aren't renown for being fast writers!

SEP, hello to you too! My gosh you stayed up til 4 am! Well I'd be a little groggy too! How long will it take for everyone to get pissed at Q? Well I'll let you guess that! I think that the fact that he called Galadriel "Jill" is enough to send the whole of the Galadhrim after him! Well check your email tomorrow night! You're a winner! Hurray! Don't expect anything too exciting, but I think it's fun ya know! Leslie should make Q his next target practice... well there's a thought! Oh and yes I'm a very very slow updater. Sorry! I try but sometimes it just won't come out! Wow so many questions! They will be answered, do not worry! Thanks again!

Old Soul. Guess what?! You're a winner! I think Q will be causing lots of trouble, yes of course! It won't be any fun if he doesn't! Now about the Q/ ME characters relationship, well! Wait and see! Hehehe! What would happen if LOTR went to Starfleet?! I don't know... Thanks for your review, eh!

Meirelle Emeraldeyes, your read this in one shot! Wow! I don't think I've ever done that! Well maybe I did. Yeah "Sci-fi meets Fantasy" is really cool! I don't know why?! I guess LOTR and Star Trek are rather different, but it's fun to meld them together and see what comes out of it. Ok, I see another Ensign Greenleaf, fan. He's ecstatic! Don't worry, he'll be here soon. All you need is patience, trust me! ;) But thanks for reading! Hope to here from you soon!

rogue solus, B'Elanna and orcs... hehehe well I don't know you'll see! But yeah you're right! It is Q! Yay! Thanks again for your constant support! I really appreciate it!

Charlotte, hey! I liked the Legolas bitting Galadriel thing too! It was one of those spontaneous ideas that just popped up. I don't know why! The spider/ranger thing was one of those too! Leslie will be there, soon. I don't think in the next chapter though. Thank you for reviewing! It's very nice of you!

Vana E, changed your name? Cool! Well I must say I missed your reviews! I'm glad you're back! Oh and I read your Star Trek/LOTR crossover and I must say it was awesome! I have yet to leave a review, but I will! I promise! It's really good you MUST write more of it! But I have to say I don't think Legolas would enjoy being Borg, maybe it's just me I don't know! I love Wil Wheaton too! He is THE reason why I got into Star Trek, I think he's SOOO cool! But sadly he's not the mystery guest, but I am making plans to have maybe another guest star appearance!? I think it would be nice! I really love how you have Wes in your fic and that chick from Daled IV, what's her name?! Salia, there we go! Way too cool! Write more! Please? Thanks again for coming back and reviewing! I missed you!

TreeHugger, hey! RL can be a pain! I know what you mean! You tried to walk on snow? Really! Bet it must have been rather funny! I can walk on snow, but only after freezing rain, then again that makes the snow very hard and VERY slippery. Oh well! Risa and Moria.. Hmmm not quite the same thing I agree, but hey that's Riker for ya! I don't think he's one to visit any other place, well not without Deanna anyways! The fighting was well written? Ooh thanks! I was worried about it actually. Did I make you wait too long? Actually I think I know the answer to that, but at least it wasn't as long as last time! Oh and thank you for reviewing Chapter 8 too! Wow two reviews at once! Yay! I find that when you meld two universe together you find characters that 'go' well together like Data and Legolas, I don't know I think they mesh well together! A perfect blending of two very different worlds? Wow thank you! Have a nice day! And now I'm looking forward for you next updates! ;)

Aislynn Crowdaughter, hi! Thanks for your review and for pointing out some errors here and there. Vaporizing the orcs was well, a spontaneous course of action I suppose, but they were attacked, but you're right, they did break the Prime Directive (but Picard is infamously known for that, but not Janeway) Ok now I'm all confused! There is an explanation as to why the universal translator doesn't translate sindarin actually, there is really! Here is sort of an explanation : The universal translator can interpret Westron but let's just say (but I think pretend is a better word) that Elvish is far too beautiful and magical for the universal translator. Think of it as an allegory (eventhough Tolkien hates those…) The universal translator is technology and technology turns its back on nature, the Elves are the very essence of nature and so technology and nature don't mix. Does any of this make any sense? I hope so, but don't worry I will address the issue in a later chapter! Yeah the Vulcan logic was intentional, I guess I take it for granted that over the time the Elves and the Trekkers walked towards Rivendell they got to know each other a bit, enough to know that Tuvok is a logical dude. Makes sense? I did not notice that Nazgfl appeared as Nazgfl, I am truly sorry for that! It is possible that MS Word cannot translate all the symbols from my word processor (WordPerfect). Wow, well thank you very much for your insight and encouragement. I hope you like this chapter as well! Oh and I hope there aren't any Nazgfl here too! Thanks again! And yes you won! Check your email sometime soon!

Mrs. Ekeena Greenleaf, Hi! Well now you know who's the mystery guest! I hope you liked it! Oh and thanks very much for reviewing! It means a lot! Really it does! Thanks again!

ember. Hi! No I started watching Enterprise when it started last year, but I lost touch, I think because I got into LOTR so my love for Star Trek sorta took a back seat. I'd love to get back into it. Maybe with the third season coming up! Thank you for being patient and reviewing every chapter, that's so nice and yes it still makes me smile! But alas, I must say, the Doctor is busy on Voyager, he can't come down, even with his mobile emitter, but imagine that though!

link, your guess was right! But you didn't leave me an email address! Well that's ok, if you want you can email it to me if you prefer, or not. It's as you wish. You're right, I do remember hearing about Tolkien saying that Legolas was the only one who didn't get injured, but like you said, it's fanfiction! Yay! And I'll answer you for Leslie that he'll be there soon! Thanks for your awesome review! Hope to hear from you soon! Thanks again!

Astronema, hello! Thanks for reviewing! And thanks also for reading and liking the 'discussion' between Legolas and Deanna! I hope I didn't make you wait too long (sorry if I did!)

smalldiver, Yes it's Q! Yeah Q's been around I guess, here too. But now how does he do that? Hhm... They might go back to the ship soon or not so soon... we'll see! Thanks for your review! Have a nice day!

Lantarmiel, hi!! I brightened up my boring day? Oh that's great! I'm glad I managed to do that! I hope your day's brightened today too! Hope you liked this chapter and yes! Q's here! How fun!

Celeblas Elentari Manwe, actually it's a cool name change. I like it! You like seeing Legolas hurt? Hhmm now that reminds me of something else... You like pain? Try wearin' a corset! Sorry saw POTC anc loved it! Very very nice! I love Haldir too! And don't worry it's bookverse for him (well now I'm getting WAYYYY ahead of myself, but yeah anyways move along...) Sorry it's not good ol' Wesly, but I love him very much! My favourite ST character and the reason why I like it! Thanks for always reviewing! Thank you!

HaloGatomon, Hey! How's this? A faster update! Yay! Maybe the next one will come even faster. I always hope for that! I guess no gives Legolas a break, why do we enjoy hurting him so? I mean here's messed up emotionally and well physically now! But I hurt the others too! See?! Ok so I didn't go into detail but I took your review in account and wrote about them too! Well have a nice day and thanks for reviewing!

Ok well that's all for now folks! Thanks again for all the pretty reviews! (And if you want you can always go read my other fics and review them too! If you want of course!)

Have a nice day everybody! :)


	12. A Strange Visitor

****

Elves in Space

Author's note: Am I too late to apologise? I'm really sorry! I did it again! I really thought it would be quick this time! But worry not! The next chapter is almost done only a bit of tweaking here and there and it's ready to go! And not to worry, we only have three chapters left after this one so you won't have to wait after my because of my horrible lack of organisation ever again, well unless... 

Anyways, for those of you who do not know who Q is: to read more about him and the Q Continuum check this link: **** and this one

****

I think with these two links you should have more than enough information to know all you need to know about the 'Q'.

Ok, I had set myself a goal to end this chapter at a particular spot, but because I was compromising too much information and there were some parts I wanted to include I felt it would be better to split this one and the next one. It would have been far too rushed. On the bright side you get too updates close together, a rarity for me! The other chapter is mostly written out on paper, I need to finish typing it and it should be ready to go. Don't expect anything until at least after the 9th of October though (I have a huge project due then that I haven't even started!)

Thank you so much for all the amazing reviews! As usual personalised thank yous are at the end.

So yes this tale is almost over, but don't worry! It will all make sense! I hope! Enjoy and don't forget it's all right to let me know what you think and once again I apologising for my ludicrous tardiness! I only wish I would have made Q funnier, I'm sorry I think I messed him up pretty bad!

****

Chapter Eleven

A Strange Visitor

"Q?!" said Picard, proverbial smoke fuming out of his ears. "How on earth did you get here?"

"Oh Jean-Luc! I've missed you too!" ranted Q, an omnipotent being who gallivanted the universe and was know for causing mischief and toying with the human race, mainly with Picard and the Enterprise Crew. Although he was known to also have caused havoc on Voyager and Deep Space Nine.

He turned towards Galadriel, feigning an expression of deep hurt and betrayal. "Why Jill? Why? What happened between us that you would rather chose to spend time with these petty mortals than moi? Oh really Jill, I'm wounded! Of all the trivial malevolent primitive unenlightened species you just had to befriend them! Humans are a grievously savage race, you cannot trust them!"

Galadriel disdainfully raised her brow and eyed the omnipotent being. "Since you have chosen to disgrace the race of the Elves with that mockery of an attire, yet again, the Valar are considering banishing you, Quëlla, and all of the Quëllar from the shores of Ennor."

Q glanced at his dreadful elvish attire and grimaced, then an idea popped into his head. He snapped his fingers in his usually Q'esque' manner and he was suddenly dressed in a Starfleet uniform, much like the one Captain Picard wore before his misadventure on Middle Earth. He stared at Galadriel motioning with his hands that he did change his cloths and was dressed in a more respectable manner, despite the fact that Picard and Janeway always hated seeing him dressed so.

"Is this better?" he asked the graceful Elf who nodded in somewhat approval. Quickly, he returned his attention to the Space Fairers. Smirking he said to Picard:

"So, you finally discovered the universe's best kept secret, haven't you? I really was wondering how long it would take before you puny pathetic little pea-brained bipeds would find this remarkable little haven. Truly Jean-Luc, I'm impressed," he said lacing an arm around the said captain.

Picard quickly unlaced himself from Q's embrace. "What are you doing here, Q? This isn't your place!"

Q backed away. "Ooh, quite territorial, aren't we? Well that is just typical of your primitive cerebrum, I can see your territorial male instincts are kicking in!" he turned to Janeway with open arms.

"Oh Kathy, darling!" He embraced her. "Now if there is someone I missed it is you! Ooh your hands are still soft," he said as he stroked her hands.

Janeway swiftly pulled them away, glaring daggers at him. "What do you want Q?"

"Tsk, tsk, Oh Kathy, what sort of behaviour is this? Impatience? Now what will that teach Junior, your Godchild?"

Both Riker and Picard raised their brows in surprise at that one. "Godchild?" asked Riker with more force than would have been necessary, however this was Q, so there was never enough force when it came to him.

Q faced them and smiled. "Why yes, you see while you were away, I had a child, and Kathy here, who so foolishly refused my offer to become the mother of an omnipotent and powerful being, became the Godmother."

The Enterprise crew exchanged worried glances but said not a word.

"Ai Valar! Ammen thaed!" It was Galadriel who exclaimed this, the others turned to her with perplexed expressions on their faces. Oh Valar! Help us!

Picard snapped out of his shock. "Q! Are you responsible for sending us here? Is this another one of your twisted games?"

Q laughed. "Moi? Responsible for sending you here? To Ennor? Why would I want to give away the best secret the universe has to offer?"

"You seen to know a lot about this place," said Paris, " maybe you can help us."

Q snorted. "Why would I do that, Marseilles?"

"It's Paris!" corrected the lieutenant.

"Paris, Marseille. France, it's all the same!" retorted Q," Besides, I am in no way responsible for your being here. Believe me I would have corrected that long ago."

"Then why are you here?" exclaimed Riker. 

Q was just about to retort some menial remark, but a rather annoyed Celeborn silenced him.

"Enough of this nonsense!" said the Lord angrily. "Quëlla, if there is a reason for your presence then let it be known to us now!" He came over and stood by his Lady.

"Well if it isn't Celeborn, the usually silent silver spouse. What happened? Did your wife finally allow you to speak? Jill really, my offer still stands. Ditch the meek husband and come with me."

Both the Lord and Lady stared hard at Q, who miraculously got the hint and calmed down.

"We must now discuss the situation at hand," said the Lord gravely. Those who watched him as he spoke were amazed to see how, for a moment, he was appeared to be a great powerful Lord that should be revered yet feared.

"Quëlla, now that's something I never heard of," Tom commented.

"Well of course you haven't, Tommy Boy. We have not been called the Quëllar in the Galaxy since well..." Q paused trying to find a number that would make sense to Tom, "longer than you could possibly imagine, longer than you puny inexcusable waste of a species ever came into existence."

"But how?" asked Janeway.

Galadriel provided the explanation. "When the Valar came to be, there were more than fifteen. There were those who spent their energy and love for Arda while the others preferred to gallivant across the stars and cause many," Galadriel paused for a moment to find and adequate word, "events some of near mass destruction, others of simple mischief to amuse themselves to no end and keep the Valar on their toes," she said diplomatically. "They became known as the Quëllar. They controlled time and space in a way that the Valar could no longer contain; they held no power over them any more. The Quëllar no longer remained attached to Arda preferring to gallivant across the stars, exploring the potential of bending time and space to their will, no longer remaining in harmony with the Valar. And so they separated themselves willingly. This was long before the awakening of the First Born, that is, their knowledge is virtually forgotten."

"Then the Quëllar formed their own Continuum and became the self appointed guardians of the Galaxy that you all know and love," finished Q. "Quëlla is the singular form to which we are known here on Middle Earth and in Valinor."

"Quëlla," began Data, "fascinating. For a long time the Continuum has been an enigma, now it has been partially solved."

"Data you used an illustration," commented Riker.

"Quëlla is not responsible for your being here, Captains. I know not who is responsible, yet. I know it is not a force from this realm. Perhaps Mithrandir would have known more of this," said Celeborn.

"Of course it's not from here!" exclaimed Q or Quëlla. "The people of Arda don't have the knowledge to do so, no offence, O Lady Galadriel. It is a subspacial anomaly, a rift in time if you wish. From what I know it's not a naturally occurring rift."

"We cannot know at the moment. Do not be troubled, all we need is time. I shall seek your council when the answers come. In the meantime I invite you to seek rest and regain your strength. These have been trying times for you and you shall need this. Lothlórien is at your disposal. You are free to use its resources at your convenience. I shall not hold you from rest any further this night," concluded Galadriel. She and Celeborn retired from the Trekkers with Q following them closely after he shouted to the Trekkers :

"Au revoir Jean-Luc and his band of little Space Rodents! I'll be seeing you in later on when you're back in space. Oh and Kathy? Give Chuckles my regards!"

Celeborn and Galadriel eyed one another and shook their heads. Q was simply Q, there was nothing more to it.

"I fear there is more to this situation than what was spoken of, Quëlla," said Galadriel quietly.

"You are right of course, Jill, but," strangely, Q's demeanour changed radically from when he conversed with the Trekkers; he was no longer obnoxious and irritating, well he still was, but he was acting more seriously, if that was ever possible. "It is not of their make I assure you. Picard and Janeway do not have the intelligence to master a plan such as this. There is another force at work here, who and what it is I do not know," he said staring into Galadriel's piercing eyes. Q turned his gaze from the Elf and towards the treetops where most flets were built. "However I am certain there's a link with your little elf boy's problems."

"Who?" Galadriel asked, turning her confused eyes to Celeborn who shrugged, however they did have an idea as to who this elf boy was, there weren't very many 'young' elves left in Middle Earth.

"Oh what's his name? Legos, Legless, Lipgloss Leggies?" he recited wavering his hand as if trying to look like he was trying to come up with something intelligent.

"Prince Legolas you mean," offered Celeborn.

"Oh yes, that one. Legolas, right I'll try to remember that. This is no coincidence. Whatever is at work, The Quëllar Continuum intends to find out."

"That is well, from here I shall do all I can,"

"Will you be looking into your little mirror?" Q asked excitedly.

Galadriel rolled her eyes, "Yes, Quëlla, the mirror shall help guide us in our quest. I also believe all the current events from the appearance of these strangers and the troubles in the East are entangled in a strange web that has yet to be solves."

"Right, Jill," Q sighed happily, soaking in the beautiful scenery before him, "Well this was fun but I must be going now. If we are to figure this puzzle out, I best be going back to the Continuum. It was nice seeing you Jill. I hope we meet again soon."

Galadriel nodded as did Celeborn. But something happened then that no one expected. Swiftly Q embraced Galadriel and kissed her most passionately. Celeborn stood there for a moment too stunned to react. But when Q finally released Galadriel, the great Lord of Doriath lunged after Quëlla, his eyes promising much pain for the omnipotent being. Galadriel shrieked in furry and was nearly gagging from the experience.

Q snapped his fingers and became nearly transparent. He laughed. "Well now I must say I'm impressed Celeborn! I didn't think it was in you to react like that, We shall meet again, my lovely niphredil!" Q dissolved in a swirl of heart shaped smoke and was gone.

Celeborn rushed to his wife who had obviously lost her usual calm composure. "Galadriel! Are you well?" he asked her worriedly.

The White Lady stood up and straightened her gown. Quite surprisingly she laughed. It sounded rather sweet in a sort of insane manner. Celeborn did not know whether to worry further or smile. He stared at his wife with a rather quizzical expression.

"That was the single most horrible experience I have ever lived through!" she laughed a little more then turned her bright eyes on her husband. "Meleth le, Celeborn hir nin,' she whispered, stroking his grave handsome face. I love you, Celeborn, my lord.

"Meleth le," repeated Celeborn with a touch of relief, " illumë." Together husband and wife returned to their flet for a rather quiet and blessedly uneventful night. I love you always.

* ~ * ~ * ~ *

It was not a constant sound. Low and quiet at first, it started just as the sun had come up to melt away the cool cerulean aura of the mallyrn under the moon to brighten them with a golden hue. Hazily and slowly the merry sound of birds chirping in the early morning filtered through the trees softly waking the Galadhrim.

It was to that sound Legolas awoke to, that and the soft soothing sound of constant water rustling water. Lying in a soft, warm bed, he opened his eyes and sighed happily. It had been a long time since he or any other person on this quest had the occasion to what could be considered a lovely morning of lazing in bed. Legolas took the time to examine every detail in his surroundings in the flet he found himself in. He did not recall coming here the previous night, but he felt not worried. He knew he was in a safe place where worrying was as futile and fruitless as chasing the wind.

The Elf started by studying the ceiling above his bed. He took in the lavishly intricate details, the beautifully crafted Quenya words carved in Tengwar runes with their silver filigreed and green hued gold. He smiled, thinking of how the Dwarf, Gimli, would be in complete awe and marvel at such beauty. Legolas' eyes travelled to the walls, which held no less detail. Similar runes veined across the top and base of the walls. It was a flet built with an open concept, the air could circulate freely between the walls yet it was not so open that it held no privacy. The Elves had mastered long ago, the art of using the least amount of material to conceal the most amount of space without disturbing the natural course of the forests.

After a long moment of contemplating this beautiful flet, fit for a wood Elf King, Legolas got up, noting he had not changed garments since his arrival the evening prior. He frowned slightly, deciding it would be eminent to bathe as soon as possible. First though, he stretched and walked to the opening of the flet, onto the balcony, where the early sunlight beckoned him to greet the new day. It was not like him to wake this later after the sun rose, but he was wearier than he was willing to admit, and the occurrences of the past evening required him to rest as much as possible. Which was highly beneficial, since it was truly incredible how refreshed he felt. The unpleasant events of the night before still lingered on his mind, but he had to say this was the main reason why he felt so well. He knew deep down he needed to empty his soul and begin to free himself of his burden. It was a small step, one of many, but at last, the door was opened and he could finally walk the path of recovery. Who knew? Perhaps he could even learn to accept what had happened and finally forgive himself.

The sound of laughter diverted the Prince from his thoughts. Below his flet, he could see far away two hobbits, Merry and Pippin, walking, or mostly dragging with them, a distraught Boromir. Legolas smiled at seeing the merry young periannath enjoying the many pleasures Lothlórien had to offer. Pippin looked up and noticed in the distance a familiar face observing them.

"Ho, Legolas!" he shouted. Legolas looked down at them and smiled as they came closer to the Elf's flet.

"What a lovely place this is, isn't it, Mister Legolas?"

The Elf laughed merrily. "Good morning to you as well, Master Peregrin. A beautiful place it is, indeed."

"We were going to join Aragorn for breakfast, why don't you come with us, Master Legolas?" asked Boromir.

Legolas noticed how the hobbits' faces brightened rather radically with the prospect of the Elf joining them. Grinning broadly, the Elf acquiesced. 'That would be lovely. Thank you for asking, that is of course if the young halflings agree to such an arrangement."

Both Legolas and Boromir chuckled upon seeing Merry and Pippin shaking their heads with much enthusiasm. "Well then, if you would be so kind as to give me a moment to refresh myself, I shall come down shortly."

Legolas returned to the interior flet, bathed quickly and dressed. Within ten minutes he impressed the hobbits by lightly hoping off his flet to land gracefully by their side. "Tell me, is this fist breakfast or second breakfast?" he asked as they walked away.

"Oh," laughed Merry, "It's our first, we thought we'd sleep in for a change. It felt nice you know, not to wake with the sun."

"I must agree to that Master Merry," replied Legolas.

Shortly after, the group of two hobbits, an Elf and a man reached Aragorn, who was very pleased to see a bright and cheerful Legolas.

* ~ * ~ * ~ *

"I still can't believe of all the creatures and species we've encountered in the Galaxy, Q was the one that had to come here and pester us," whined Tom.

"Think of it this way, lieutenant, it could have been worse, would you have preferred the Borg?" asked Tuvok mechanically.

Tom appeared to think for a moment. "Yes... well... no... I don't know!" he exclaimed raising his arms in exasperation. "No offence to you, Seven."

Seven of Nine, arched her brow curiously at Paris. "I do not know what you mean."

Janeway chucked. "Well it doesn't matter, it looks like Q's not coming back. He's been gone for, he's been gone for... how long again?" said the captain, suddenly confused that she could not remember. "Tuvok, how many days has it been since we arrived?"

If it was possible, Tuvok blanched when he realised he was not able to provide an adequate answer. "Honestly Captain I do not know," he said gathering up all his meagre supply of humility to admit that he was in the wrong.

"You know it's strange, I don't know how long we've been here either. It feels like days, yet at the same time almost like months. It's kinda incredible don't you think?"

Seven was silent as she stared at the three. "It is clear that being among Elves has dampened our sense of time."

"What do you mean, Seven?" Janeway asked.

"It is simple, since our arrival in Lothlórien we have been amongst Elves who do not measure or value time the same way we do," she stated matter of factly.

"Yes of course, it is only logical that we have adopted their method of thinking and so we feel time the way the Elves do, that is very slowly."

"Yes, Tuvok is right. Plus since we've arrived here, we've done nothing but allow ourselves to become completely relaxed which is something I think everyone of us needed,"

"Yes of course, Captain, that makes perfect sense. But all this relaxing has done nothing to advance us in our quest to return home," Paris said.

"I'm not so sure about that, I don't think any of us could have gone any longer without a little R&R. Besides I think we've learned quite a bit from our friend Q or Quëlla, whatever he wants to be called."

A sweet lovely singsong voice interrupted them. "On behalf of the Lady Galadriel, I wish to speak with Lady Kathryn."

All eyes turned to the unannounced very pretty blonde Elf maiden. Tom eyed her up and down and said condescendingly, "Who's asking?"

The maiden shifted her weight uncomfortably. "Lady Uruviel, maiden of Lórien, daughter of Erestor," she answered proudly.

Tom stared perplexed. "Of Rivendell?"

Uruviel laughed melodiously. "No, Erestor of Doriath. Nonetheless, Lady Galadriel summons you, milady Kathryn."

Janeway glared at her helmsman before stepping forward. "Yes of course. Lead the way." Uruviel nodded and left with the Captain.

* ~ * ~ * ~ *

"I dare say, Captain, these Elves have a most fascinating way of life."

"Isn't that what you said back in Rivendell, Data?" Picard asked.

"Yes, however these Elves, the Galadhrim, who are of similar descent as the Rivendell Elves, I believe they are for the most part Noldor Elves, have mastered an entirely different way of life. Look at these flets, their structural integrity is marvellous. After spending much time observing them, I must admire the craftsmanship of such architectural design, there is less than minimal worry for a structural integrity breakdown. Imagine a people that dwell in giant trees and invest much time and energy to enrich their environment. The brilliance of the Galadhrim is reflected in the constant nocturnal luminescence. Also they are virtually undetectable when hiding in their surroundings. Not even my positronic net could detect them fully. I have spoken with some of the Elves and they say that they keep themselves hidden from strangers because of their harmonious relationship with nature. Their cloaks are woven with a material that serves as a means of concealing their position, much like a Romulan cloaking device or a chameleon. They also possess the quality to travel completely soundlessly through the trees. They believe the trees allow them and even help them slip through their branches unnoticed."

"Well, Data is seems that you are enamoured by the magic of the Elves, yet again if such a thing could be said," proclaimed Riker.

"No, Commander, the Elves do not possess magic, they simply use their own energy and strength to create things of great beauty and power. Magic is a term often deemed for an unexplained occurrence, an ignorant term."

Riker arched his brow, he would have been insulted if the comment had come from **anyone** but Data.

"Data is right, there is a certain charm about these Elves. They are mysterious and somehow I even detect a hint of danger surrounding them."

"Danger? About what Deanna?" queried Riker, an undisclosed item in his hand.

"Oh I don't know. It's just that the Elves provoke a sense of danger, mystery and excitement. Especially here, it's like there are almost hiding something, something they do know wish anyone to know about. Maybe because if they found out it could possibly provoke a terrible evil to happen."

"Yes that is rather odd, Counsellor, "However I believe Galadriel is the most mysterious of all, she is rather mystifying."

"Yes, Captain, I sense she is very powerful, more so that Elrond was."

"Well that may be so, but Galadriel may be beautiful and mysterious and powerful but it's you that I love," Riker finally disclosed the hidden item, a pale nearly green transparent yet immensely beautiful flower. He presented it to Deanna and placed it in he raven tresses.

"Oh Will, It's beautiful," she said as he pulled out another. "What is it? I've never seen this flower on Earth before."

"It is called Niphredil, milady. It grows on our borders alone during wintertime. An exquisite flower it is indeed."

Deanna jumped as did the other officers, save Data, naturally, at the unannounced voice.

"Oh," said the Elf, "I did not mean to intrude."

"That is quite alright, Haldir, I barely recognised you," Picard said having quickly regained his composure. "Do you always sneak up on people that way?"

The Captain of the Guard of Lothlórien arched his brow. "I do not understand, we always know when one of our kind approach us, not as well as we notice a human or dwarf," he spat the word disdainfully, "strangely humans are always startled by our presence. Nonetheless, I am here on the behalf of my Lady Galadriel," he said with a barely perceptible twinkle in his eye. "The Lady of Light," he said again with another twinkle, "requests the presence of you, my Lord Captain."

"Oh, of course, Captain Haldir, I am disposed to leave at your leisure."

"Indeed, if you would follow me please," Haldir said curiously. He hardly ever dealt with humans before must less with humans from another realm entirely. The only time he had see a human was during a visit to Rivendell and when Aragorn came to visit on at least two different occasions the elf captain could recall.

The Elf and Human captains both left the other crew members to ponder while Picard felt a wave of anxiety, wondering exactly what did the Lady Galadriel have to say to him.

* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *

Hmmm... what could Galadriel want with the Captains? Well that's all for now, sorry again for the delay, real life and writer's block is not a good mix, neither is University! 

Ok here are some very much-deserved thank yous :

Pointy Ears Are My Thing, I like that name. Thanks for all those reviews! Wow! I feel indebted to you! And you know, that's fine if I'm not on your fave author's list. I understand completely and I hope things work out for you. Oh and here's a little secret.. It more of a good thing if you don't read my other stuff for the moment because I have the intention of completely revising one of those stories and that just might have an impact on the others... Thanks again for all the reviews!

It wouldn't be a bad idea to have Wesley come over some time, KnowInsight. I'm not saying anything more about him for know though. Thanks for the review I'm glad you like it, and sadly no there won't be any romance between Seven and Legolas. Although I'm sure it would work out! Thanks again. 

Lady Fae, thanks for the review. The worst thing about this cliffhanger is that it took so long to get another chapter going! I'm sorry! 

No, no don't worry TrybalOak! I won't leave this fic! It's almost done anyways! So I can't leave now!

Yep, Astronema it was all right, but did he have something to do with it? Well maybe not right away. I don't think anything's going to happen between Seven and Legolas, they are just friends really. But if you want to read a fic with them in love read twin03's story Finding Home, it's pretty good! 

Charlotte, hey thanks for the review! Yes I decided to give Haldir a love interest, you know Legolas needed a break after all that stuff in the last chapter, so no love for him! I'm glad that you like the way the movie and book blend together! I try to work it out. Thanks again for the reviews.

Aww, why would you want to kill Q, Finnevere? I like him! Ok so he's a lot of fun to hate I know! I almost made you cry? Oh wow! I'm glad it was effective, Legolas really needed it though. 

Patience Meirelle Emeraldeyes, patience. Leslie Greenleaf might just come back sooner than you think. Let's just say we're a chapter closer to seeing him. But you will, I promise. I hope you'll like Leslie's story, let me tell you he has one to tell! Thanks for the review! 

Erikalya Arvanesse, well yeah Legolas crying is OCC, true. I might have exaggerated it a bit, but it was a rather traumatizing experience for him to feel like he was responsible for his mother's death that way I think he was a time bomb waiting to explode. But OCC does make sense I guess, but we can't always tell how a certain character will react to a certain tragedy. But thanks for pointing that out and I hope it doesn't mess up the rest of the fic and your opinion of it.

Elemmire2, thanks for all the tips. I know my writing is just awful! But I', learning slowly, very slowly, but I always try to correct what I've done wrong the last chapter. Eventually I don't know when, I'll go back and completely revise the grammar part of this story, I'm sure it could afford the luxury. Oh and don't worry the boring melodramatic Legolas storyline is going to take a break for a while, a long while. You might hear about it here and there, but it won't be anything like it was before. Nonetheless thank you for your feedback it is appreciated.

SEP, hi and thanks for your review. To answer your questions, we'll be seeing Leslie soon, in a few chapters. Don't worry he'll be there. Second, there are only 3 chapters planned out left for this story. It's almost over but not quite... you'll see! Oh and what will you do with your time? I don't know? Write a LOTR/Star Trek crossover? Hehe

bmhl, thanks for the review! I'm pleased to hear that you like it! I thought it was a cool idea too and since they aren't very many crossovers of the sort I thought I'd go ahead and do. I didn't know there were than many Star Trek and LOTR fans out there! Thank you so much and yourself a nice day! 

Celeblas Elentari Manwe, angst is good, I like it too! I find it very hard to write happy lovey dovey fics. They're just not fun to write! And yes POTC was awesome! I'm counting down the days for the DVD! Yay! Glad you like the chapter and have a nice day! 

Hey darkfeather22! It's nice to hear from you! Wow, you laughed at Q and he hasn't done anything yet! Wow, well I hope he makes you laugh some more! 

Again this fic took to long to be updated, sorry ember! Don't worry Leslie will be coming soon, with only three chapters left after this it can't be too long! And good ol' Q. Yes as you can see he sure had fun with 'Jill' I only hope I wrote him ok, not too occ?

Anita H. Well I guess there aren't any secrets in this fic for ya! Well Q wasn't meant to be a big surprise, it was 'just a bit of fun'! Let's see what kind of havoc Q could cause here...

  
Tindomiel, I know eh? Who else but Q would dare call the Queen of the Elves, Jill? I know there isn't much Haldir here, there's a little more later on and much much later on, there's a lot of him! Thank you so much for reading!

TreeHugger, thanks for that wonderfully long review, they always make me smile! Did I make you cry? Again? Really I have to stop writing angst here, but yes I can imagine it must not have been easy for him. I just hope he wasn't too OCC, but who knows what grief does to you until it does something to you. And yes there are plenty of little plot bunnies hoping around in relation to this story! It's kinda crazy! I'm glad you like the way Galadriel interacted with the Trekkers, she's not always easy to write, although here I think I might have made her a little OCC too. Oh well they can't always be perfect! Yeah Q in an elf costum does sound pretty funny doesn't it? I just had to to that! Thanks again and I'm looking forward to see more of your stuff too! Especially Bells of Silver, I miss Glorfindel in love! *Sigh*

Oh yes, rogue solus! I feel very special, except for the death threat parts. Yikes! Don't worry I think death would be the only thing to stop me from writing that and school. Yes, school would do it! But that would only be a temporary thing! Well thanks for you review!

Yes, I know Mrs. Ekeena Greenleaf! I'm eternally slow when it comes to updating! I wish it wasn't so but alas! My brain is really slow! But thank you for all the nice things you said!

HaloGatomon,well I hope you laughed in this chapter! It's not always easy being green, darn no! I mean It's not always easy writing humour with a infamously hilarious character who is know for being funny, to say the least! Yes I guess I'm one of those know, I mean one who spends much time hurting Legolas. Except I tend to hurt in the way that I give him family and destroy it and I give him a wife and kids and destroy them too (but that's another story, not here) Thanks for reviewing! You were the first one! Have yourself a nice day!

Phew, ok now I can post this! Thanks again everybody and thank you for your patience! It really does mean a lot!


	13. From Middle Earth to the Stars

****

Elves in Space

Author's note:

Ah finally! A reasonable update! Well sort of! Thank you all for being so patient with me, I can't thank you enough. I don't have much to say here, except that we are getting close to the end. Only TWO chapters left after this then it's, well who knows! sly impish grin

Oh, and I have finally begun to look over the first chapters of this story to make some revisions and corrections. Thank you to all those who pointed some mistakes! They only serve to help make me a better writer and to give you a slightly better story!

Thank you for sticking around! I really really am grateful! Now here's the next chapter in which we find out what does Galadriel want exactly... :) Take care!

****

A quite note to those who have noticed my mistake with the Vulcan Nerve pinch… Thank you so much! I fixed it!

Chapter Twelve

From Middle Earth to the Stars

Picard followed Haldir, as he was lead through a maze of mallyrn neighboured by bushes and small plants he had never seen before. The plant life here seemed to release their own energy, secreting a sort of luminescence of their make. Most bushes were adorned with various small flowers of every colour and fragrance. However the colours were always very soft and the fragrances always blended together is a sweet and fresh bouquet to subtly perfume the air.

"Do you know why the Lady asked to see me?" Picard queried vainly attempting to hide his anxiety. He discovered before long the Elves were just as terrible as Deanna was when it came to discerning feelings and thoughts. It was, as though they knew how you felt before you even had time to feel.

"No, the Lady is always discrete and does not discuss her business with others," the Elf captain replied as he abruptly turned a corner in the mallyrn maze.

"I see. Do you at least know if Captain Janeway was summoned as well?"

"Perhaps, I cannot be certain but it would be of no surprise to me if it was so."

Picard nodded understandingly. They had reached the end of the mallyrn maze and now Haldir lead the captain through a narrow path that was barely visible to his eyes or any passer-by for that matter. They came to a halt before a great wall of climbing vines and sweet peas entertwined with tiny white flowers. It appeared they hit a dead end; Picard was surprised that the Elf captain was incautious in their travelling. He would have thought he knew better. Expecting to turn back, the captain was shocked to see Haldir freely walk through the flowery wall.

"What the-?" he exclaimed.

"Fear not Captain, you may walk across freely," the Elf said. Picard complied and was astonished to find a beautiful clearing on the other end. There he found Captain Janeway waiting for him with Galadriel and another Elf he did not have the pleasure to meet.

"The wall is simply an illusion, Captain, a gift of the Quëllar. They have gifted us with the ability to create optic illusions to keep this place safe and hidden from prying eyes. The mirror cannot be found by anyone, unless it wishes otherwise; only those who hold the key to enter know its secret. Come," Galadriel said, motioning with her hands she wished for both captains to join her below. She thanked Haldir and Uruviel for accomplishing their duties and smiled inwardly as she watched the two young lovers walk away hand in hand, their eyes locked adoringly on one another. She nearly laughed as she caught a few words of their conversing. It reminded her of when she was but a young elf maiden being courted by an equally young, handsome and charming Celeborn. Though young he was not, he still held his charm and gravely handsome good looks.

The captains descended a small stairwell, which lead to where Galadriel awaited them. A delicately carved stone pedestal stood in the centre of the clearing. Picard and Janeway curiously eyed it wondering what could the Lady have in store for them. Galadriel waited patiently, an elegant silver decanter in hand. As they approached she dipped the decanter in a shallow basin where a small waterfall lapped and lathered at its base.

"I am certain you do not wish to be kept waiting as to why I summoned you here," Galadriel ascertained accurately. "You wish to know if a way back to Voyager has been discovered. You shall find the answers, worry not, but first a look in the mirror shall be relevant."

"What does this mirror do?" Janeway enquired sceptically.

"A mirror shows many things," the Elf Queen began her face impassive and her eyes as cold as stone, "things that are, things that were and some things that have not yet come to pass. Will you look?" she asked pouring the contents of the decanter into the basin atop the pedestal.

Picard took a step forward towards the basin; he saw nothing special, only his reflection glancing back at himself. He turned to Janeway and shrugged. Silently acquiescing, both captains decided themselves and peered into the mirror and waited. They had absolutely no clue as to what to expect.

"Do not forget this, the mirror shows many things, it does not expose all facts, it is a guide that should help you choose your path. Not all you shall see was and not all shall come to pass. It simply allows you to explore the consequences of different possible actions for you to choose from."

"We'll bear that in mind, thank you," replied Janeway semi-sarcastically. She didn't really believe this mirror could do anything.

Picard again cast his gaze into the mirror, like Janeway he did not really know what to expect, but he knew better than to think absolutely nothing would happen. His eyes brightened suddenly just as a full moon on a starless night with what occurred next. The water in the mirror that was once so clear was covered with a fog so thick it could have been cut with a knife. Then, as quickly as it fogged up, the water became clear again, this time revealing more than a simple reflection. The captain felt he was staring into something that he had only read about in one of his many archaeology books, many times he had read about ancient powers originating from extinct cultures from a great number of star systems. He could not think of any at the moment, his gaze far too intent to concentrate on anything but the visions in the mirror.

Eyes widening, Picard nearly gasped when the mirror opened up on the Enterprise. He saw a quick glance of the bridge, his crew then the image faded to Dr Crusher, his Chief Medical Officer, who smiled just as she warmly embraced a young man the captain had not seen in a very long time. Again the picture faded and Voyager was seen mere moments before it was hurled into the subspacial anomaly that had sent them to Middle Earth.

On her side, Captain Janeway frowned when she notes the appearance of a white hand on the view screen of her ship. Then the mirror took them to their first meeting with Legolas where the Elf had jumped nimbly onto a large stone, his bright eyes looking down intently on them. Both captains nearly laughed when they saw young Pippin falling off a tree a bewildered look on his face and then an apple falling neatly into his hand. They barely suppressed a shudder when they saw themselves and the others battling a large host of Orcs.

Both Picard and Janeway alike realised that as the images progressed they could not take their eyes away even if they wanted to. It was as though the mirror was holding them until it's utility was fulfilled. Picard was not certain though if it was because he could not, or did not want to remove his eyes from the mirror; the visions were compelling and as they progressed, Picard was eagerly awaiting the next one before the last one had the chance to climax. It was far more enthralling than he ever expected.

Suddenly they saw something they had never seen before. Legolas had appeared again, his face squinted in pain, blood seeping from his chest. He faded and then they saw him again, only this time he was lying in Sickbay, his face cold as ice and his eyes closed, another Elf of similar appearance to Legolas hovered over him, his face sombre and agonising.

The mirror fogged and cleared again and they again saw Voyager only instead of passing into the anomaly it was coming out, possibly this was the crew finally going home. A flash of engineering was before them; a tall old man dressed in white was there with a large horde of strong looking Orcs ravaging the ship. A small blue planet flashed before their eyes but it was not Earth, nor any planet they ever encountered, perhaps a First Contact waiting for them in the future, Janeway thought. Then the bridge on Voyager appeared again and a young brown haired ensign was there, what was his name? Janeway asked herself. She caught his name just as she witnessed him fainting after being struck by an electrical surge.

Ensign Leslie! How he looked oddly familiar, though Janeway just couldn't quite put her finger on it. A very large battle passed before their eyes where Elves and humans alike were slaughtered by the hundreds. Both captains flinched as another battle relived itself before them.

As the images revealing themselves became more intense, mist was expelled from the basin. Battle after battle played themselves not sparing any details. But what frightened the captains the most were that they could easily recognise many of the faces in the mirror, many of their crew were part of these battles, including their most trusted officers and even themselves.

At last the visions ceased and the water returned to its placid state, completely belying the terrifying and vivid incidents it had just presented.

Panting slightly, the captains turned their confused eyes to the Lady standing before them, looking as though she had not moved an inch since the mirror had been active.

"What does all of this mean?" Janeway asked at length, breaking the heavy silence.

"The mirror has shown you what may happen once you return to your realm. You adventure is far from over; it does not stop here. I fear you shall find not all is well when you arrive."

"Wait a minute here," Picard started. "Are you trying to tell us you found a way for us to return?"

Galadriel closed her eyes and nodding affirmatively. "With the help of the Quëllar, yes, we have found what prevented your return. At least we have found a way to counter it. There are still many mysteries surrounding your arrival here, many which have yet to be uncovered. I believe our answers lie within your time, we shall not know until that time is reached. If the elves ever reach such a time, we do not yet know the full purpose of these incidents."

Both captains glanced at each other excitedly, their eyes sparkling with new mirth. "But how? Can you tell us what happened?" Janeway asked enthusiastically.

"I fear I have not the knowledge to answer you. However I am certain there is one who can," the Elf replied. She turned her piercing gaze to the left, the two captains following her eyes. There was a great white flash and Q appeared before them once again, only this time in an admiral's full dress uniform. Janeway and Picard exchanged glances.

"You? You did this?" Picard asked completely mystified with the thought that Q of all people would be capable of such a charitable act.

"Yes, yes. It's me, it's all me! With the help of my dearest Lady Galadriel of course."

"What did you do then? What kept us here?"

"Ah yes, patience was never one of your strongest virtues was it, Kathy? Here it is, are you listening?" Q stared at the captains, who were both eagerly awaiting the Q's explanations.

"When you beamed off Voyager, your little ship was pushed into a timewarp vortex. They haven been there ever since, but of course they never knew of it. They still don't," he said chuckling to himself. "That is why communications and transporters were down. Of course how Voyager was pulled in and how the vortex appeared is still unknown."

"What's this? The Q are admitting defeat. I'm impressed Q, that is nothing short of a miracle," Janeway said sarcastically.

Q laughed mirthlessly. "Oh laugh all you will, Kathy. Let me remind you that you were not able to find anything yourself. Naturally it took a being of superior intellect to get you out of this mess and your little ship out of the vortex. Of course leave it to humans to be ungrateful for all the efforts spent on their account."

Picard raised his hands shaking them in a peace offer. "Q, calm yourself, we are extremely grateful. As much as I detest saying this, we owe you one."

"Yes, Q, I never I would say this, but thank you," Janeway said sincerely.

If Q had been human he would have blushed. "Awe, that you, I don't think I ever remember you ever being nice to me. But let me tell you one thing : of all the menial impotent meagre species in the universe, you are my favourite, Jean-Luc, you too, Kathy. But of course my darling Galadriel, I know you still love me," Q said turning to the Elf. "And I'll always love you, but it never would have worked out, you would do better to forget me, my darling," He sighed romantically, "we'll always have Lórien."

"Q, there is just one thing I want to know."

"What is it, Kathy?" Q placed him arm around the captain's shoulder. " No, don't be jealous, Jill and I, it's over," he said sniffling.

Kathryn rolled her eyes. "That's not what I meant."

"Oh what it is then?"

"When, Q? When do you believe we'll be able to go home?"

"You should be able to be in communication range from Voyager in about two days or so. Once you return to Voyager you should encounter a green star nebula, go through it and you should find yourself exactly where you originally left on. From then on, it should be smooth sailing for you."

Picard and Janeway exchanged excited glances. Two days! They were going home in two days!

"I would thank you for all your help and your hospitality," said Picard, addressing both the Lady Galadriel and Q. "I would hope that we should meet again, my Lady," he bowed graciously before the Elf queen.

"It is my wish as well. You need not leave immediately. Stay and take your leave as when you see fit. There is no rush; you have not overstayed your welcome."

"Thank you milady, but we would leave as soon as possible," Janeway replied respectfully.

"Of course, I understand. Your desire to return home is very powerful and greatly overrules your other needs. Nonetheless I wish you well. Now I believe you have a crew to advise."

"Yes, yes we do. Thank you again! And Q," The omnipotent being looked up to Picard. "Thank you for everything."

"Anytime Jean-Luc! Just remember to treat me nicely next time I pay you a little visit!" he said just before disappearing again.

"Will do."

And so it was with astronomical joy that the two captains announced to their respective crewmembers that a way home was found at last. It was a time of great rejoicement and merriment for the crew. To celebrate their leave, the Lord and Lady proposed to host a great feast in their name. Together human and elf, dwarf and hobbit, Vulcan, Borg and android were able to spend a final evening together before a final farewell the next morning.

Celeborn and Galadriel entered the great dining hall with all the grace and glory they possessed, much to the awe of all those who witnessed the pair enter. They held each other's hand like a pair of love struck doves. Standing before their seats and the head of the hall, Celeborn glanced about the hall assessing those present. He smiled briefly, content.

"Friends," his voice was clear and musical, the voice of a great lord at work, "tonight we set aside all our differences. This evening it matters not if we are elf, man, dwarf, hobbit or any other race of this world. Tonight we are gathered as one to celebrate with companions for whom the possibility to return home is now before them. We rejoice with them," he said smiling at the Trekkers who were seated on either side of the Lord and Lady, the Fellowship nearby, "yet we are greatly saddened by this loss. I can see when I look in your eyes, the great bonds of friendship that have been forged since their first appearance among us." A few of the trekkers and members of the Fellowship smiled, thinking of their new friendships.

"In all honesty, I can see that friendship was not the first thing on your minds during this first encounter, which in not incomprehensible in a world in that which we live. Danger and evil is around us, it is not easy to set aside such qualms and welcome strangers with open arm. Yet that is what you have done. you have set aside your fears and your suspicion and welcomed these strangers without any prejudice." The Lord of Doriath gave a sidelong glance to Legolas, who smiled shyly, remembering the very first day he had encountered the Trekkers in the outskirts of Rivendell. It felt so long ago, strange it was to an Elf, although so many things had happened since them.

"Pleased I am to see now all traces of apprehension have shed from your eyes. Let us hope, that despite their lengthy voyage home, we are not forgotten, nor are we forgetting the passage of our new friends into our lives. May the memory of these moments passed be cherished and remembered for time and time to come."

There was a great cheer of approval, many of those in attendance had tears welling up in their eyes. Some of them have been waiting ages for this moment to come, the moment where they would finally hear of the possibility to return to their loved ones so far away. The merrymaking and festivities began with music and wine and food and good company, all those present forgetting even for a brief time the troubles and cares from the outside world. At the moment nothing else mattered but the time at hand. Often it is said that the past is history, the future is a mystery and this moment is a gift, and a gift it was.

After a delectable repast, all were invited towards a greater hall much to the resemblance of the Halls of Fire in Elrond's home in Imladris. There all guests were scattered about, some dancing, others sitting idly by, others playing music or conversing among friends or the honoured guests.

Legolas was one to sit idly by and watch with great amusement as Aragorn approached Lady Uruviel for a dance while Haldir was away. The elf could not suppress a laugh with the bewildered look on Aragorn's face when the fair maiden accept his hand. For a while they danced and conversed of nothing important when Haldir walked in.

"What is this?" Legolas heard his friend nearby. He turned to stare at the angry Galadhrim. "I turn my back for one moment and I find my lady being courted by some Dúnadan! And what do you find so amusing, elfling?"

"Peace, Haldir. I am certain there is no ill intent behind Aragorn's gesture; he certainly has no intentions of taking Uruviel from you. He is rather content with his own lady, may I remind you."

"I shall make certain of that. Perhaps his lady would like to know of her betrothed's actions while she is not around to keep him in line?" Legolas could not make a reply for Haldir, fuming with rage, had already made his way towards Uruviel and Aragorn. The Prince could not help but laugh when he saw the Galadhrim tap Aragorn on the shoulder, the man smiling sheepishly and quickly relieving himself of the pretty elf maiden. He then walk over somewhat slightly unsteadily with a rather large grin on his face, to where a giggling Legolas awaited him.

"And what are you laughing about, my friend?" he said the last words with a bit more bite than he intended.

"You," Legolas replied simply, "You are far too amusing for your own good."

"Oh Legolas, Legolas," Aragorn started as he put his arm around the Elf. "There are times when I find you the wisest being I have ever known, other times you are the most childish. You need to find yourself a lovely elf maiden to keep your silly young mind occupied. I can easily find you a string of beautiful elvish maiden dying to get to speak to Mirkwood's most eligible bachelor. Did you know that there are very many she-elves in Rivendell who do not cease to speak of you and your 'enchantingly glowing charm and good looks' and 'magical unbeatable prowess'?" he said those last words sarcastically using his hands to emphasise his point. "I swear there are maidens who faint at the very sight of you, my friend."

The Elf laughed nervously. "No, no thank you Aragorn. We have discussed this before I am quite content the way things are."

Aragorn leaned forward as if to speak confidentially and whispered, "Are you?"

Legolas arched his brow. "Aragorn, have you been smoking pipeweed again?"

Aragorn stiffed. "No, of course not! Besides, pipeweed is very good, you should try it. Besides you are avoiding the subject at hand."

The Elf shook his head. "I believe not. You know you should not smoke pipeweed with berrywine, especially in a place such as Lothlórien, you know the air here affects pipeweed differently, especially with that human head of yours. Do you remember what happened the last time?"

"Yes of course I remember what happened last time and I am quite alright! I know when I have had enough."

"Ah-ha! So you have been smoking pipeweed!" Legolas was pleased to have undermined his friend at his own game.

Aragorn slumped back, defeated. "Oh alright! It was only a little and it was with the hobbits, there are difficult to resist at times."

Legolas smiled. "You are truly something Aragorn. I only hope the pipeweed did not affect the hobbits so." Legolas stood up.

"Are you leaving?" the ranger asked.

Nodding, the elf replied, "Yes, I require a moment's peace, with you unruly humans this place is rather airtight for me."

Aragorn rolled his eyes. "Oh go away then! You can be so stolid at times."

"Yes well not all of us can be as charming as you are," Legolas laughed as he walked out of the hall. It was a large flet and the hall was surrounded by a sort of balcony where some could seek respite from such an evening. Descending the flet, Legolas made his way to a small rivulet where he hoped to sit by himself and seek solace in the silence of the early evening.

When he arrived he had not hoped to find anyone there already. He found Seven of Nine sitting by the edge of the stream staring at it intently.

"I did not expect to find anyone here. I wonder why are you not enjoying yourself with your companions?" Legolas asked as he sat next to Seven.

"I find I am not adept to social gatherings; I feel out of place," she replied. It was true, back on Voyager it had taken her a long time to learn how to interact with her fellow officers, social gatherings still posed to be a trial for the former Borg drone.

"I know how you feel. My father would often have celebrations and I would be forced to attend, even if I did not wish it. In the end you get used to it, I suppose, it is not always easy though. Sometimes I still find my heart quails at the very thought of it." There was something about Seven of Nine, Legolas knew not what it was, except that with her, he felt he needed not any pretences. He could speak freely and not hide his true feelings. He almost feared that he had felt something a little more than friendship after she had spoken to him when they arrived in Lórien, something deeper. This was why he had completely shied away from her during their entire stay; he had not seen her since.

"I have been told you are leaving in the morning," Legolas tried to stir a conversation.

"Yes, we are."

"That is unfortunate," Legolas said quietly but it did not go unheard by the Borg. Surprised, Seven turned her head sharply to stare at him quizzically.

"I do not believe I fully understand the meaning of your statement. You are not pleased with the fact that we are returning to our home?"

Legolas shifted uncomfortably. "Oh no! Yes I am very happy for you that you are going home. I am simply sad to lose a friend. I am certain that a great friendship could have come between us."

Seven raised her brow. "I must have you know that I am already attached to someone."

The Elf frowned. "Attached?" then it dawned on him what she meant. He laughed. "Oh, of course! That was not my meaning! Although I must admit to having felt certain feelings for you. However, I realise now they were not true emotions, well they were but they were not the ones I believe I felt. Since you and I have spoken, I have felt something for you. I realised over time it was not love but profound respect, admiration and gratitude. I feel that with you I do not need to hide what I feel, I can speak plainly with you. With what you have told me, you have shown incredible strength and I admire that, you must be a true warrior. Words are inadequate to express my sincerest gratitude for your help."

Seven was taken aback, she never knew she, of all people, could have such an impact on any one, least of all a being of such wisdom and strength as an Elf.

"Thank you, I did not know my words were sufficient," she replied, deeply touched by the Elf's honesty.

"Oh they were. I truly hope I have not cost you any pain. What you have said, I hope you do not believe I was not listening. I was and I wish I could help you in return."

"You have, more than you believe. They say speaking of your pain is a great part of the healing process. With time, I have learned to accept the facts. There is nothing to do to change it."

"I know," Legolas smiled sadly. "I have spoken with Lady Deanna, she spent a great deal of time apologising to me, but she also has helped. She said the same as you have. According to her what I suffer is a malady akin to your kind. It is called 'Post Traumatic Stress Syndrome' and 'Depression'. These words are strange to me, but she believes it can be alleviated over time."

"You are stronger than you believe, Legolas. There are those who would have allowed themselves to perish long ago."

"I very nearly did, my Lady." A long silence lingered between the two, the only was that of the festivities not far away.

At last, the Elf broke the impending silence. "I wish we could have met under different conditions. I have a feeling we would have been great friends."

"Yes, I agree. Perhaps we shall meet again."

"Yes, I certainly hope so. Thank you milady Seven of Nine, I shall miss you."

"As shall I."

Legolas stood. "I feel it may be best to return to the hall, there is much merriment about, care to join me?"

Seven nodded and made to follow the Elf. "Gladly."

"May the Valar keep you safe and protect you on your journey home."

"Thank you. I hope your Quest is successful. I have learned here that determination and resistance are not futile. Do not let your Middle-earth be assimilated."

Legolas nodded uncertain of what Seven meant. They returned to the celebration in honour of the Trekkers. A night of merriment it was indeed for many would not forget the friendships that were forged over the time the eight Trekkers stayed in Ennor.

The next morning was quiet and filled with a calmness the Trekkers had not felt since their arrival. Heart-filled farewells and wishes of well being and prosperity floated under the great mallyrn trees of Lothlórien. Somehow this departure was one of the most difficult Janeway's and Picard's crew ever went through, they felt as though they could have spent another five months in Lórien in the company of the Fellowship and the ever so wise Elves. Some said there was magic in the air of Lothlórien that prevented its rare visitors from wanting to leave. But of course these were only misconceptions; reality settled in and the Space Farers had to face inevitability. It was finally time to go home.

Galadriel and Celeborn each spoke at length of the Trekkers and their visit through Middle-earth; they had heard much of them from their grandsons who had visited earlier. Wishes of a safe journey home and a promise that one day they would meet again were expressed with the most eloquent of words.

At last it was time to leave. Deanna wiped her tears, Data looked up curiously at the group gathered around them to say their goodbyes.

"Namarië, nin mellyn. Selya estel sila allen," the android said in now perfect sindarin. Farewell my friends. May (or will) hope shine for you"Namarië," was the response.

Before leaving, Pippin came up to Seven of Nine, offering her a bring golden starshaped flower. Seven bent down to his level and took the flower. She smelt it and smiled.

"They say it's called an elanor; it only grows here. It reminded me of your hair," the little hobbit said, still as awestruck as always.

"Thank you." Just as Seven was about to straighten up, Pippin pulled her into a warm hug.

"Good bye! I'll miss you!" he said burying himself in her shoulder. Her brow arched, Seven uncomfortably stroked the sad hobbit's back. Paris, Janeway and Riker chuckled at the Borg's awkwardness.

"Thank you, so shall I."

"Pippin!" Merry shouted to his cousin. The young hobbit finally let go, sniffling back a few tears and returned to his cousin's side.

Aragorn nudged Legolas in the arm. "It really is unfortunate she is leaving," he whispered in the elf's ear. "She would have been perfect for you."

"Aragorn, do shut up," the Elf replied unamused.

"Very well then," Picard said at last. "We thank you again for everything. And Legolas, thank you for offering us your kind friendship and hospitality without question when others feared to do so."

The Elf nodded in acknowledgement.

"We wish you peace and long life," said Tuvok. All eight of them raised their left hand for a Vulcan salute (palm face up fingers split in the middle) while the Elves and the Fellowship raised their right hand to their heart, bowing slightly and softly waving their hand out.

"Nai tiruvantel ar varyuvantel I Valar tielyanna nu vilya ai elenath," Celeborn had said. May the Valar protect you on your path under the sky and the stars

Tuvok turned to Janeway. "Captain."

Janeway nodded and taped her communicator. "Mr Kim, eight to beam up."

They smiled as they saw the look of awe and amazement as the crew dematerialised before their eyes. "I am going to miss them," Tuvok said as they faded away.

"Me too," replied Tom. That was the last they would see of them.

Moments later the crew appeared on the familiar transporter pad of the Starship Voyager.

Tom sighed, somewhat sadly, "Well it's over now."

Janeway nodded, then smiled. "Yes, but now we're finally home." Stepping off the transporter pad, her heart was filled with joy, despite their bittersweet departure. They were finally home.

**TBC**

* * *

If you think this is over you are sorely mistaken!! Thank you all so much! I really hope you like it and as usual feel free to let me know of what you think and if there's something that needs to be remedied.

Now for some thank yous.

Believe it or not, **Celeblas Elentari Manwe,** I did update! And I did again so soon! Well ok it's not that soon but compared to the last few chapters this one was rather fast, no? We got to see a bit of Leslie, no? Well now that the stories is where it is... guess what's to come!!

You're a painter, **Pointy Ears Are My Thing **!? Wow that's really cool! What do you paint? Now you know what Galadriel wanted... good news isn't it? Well for the Trekkers anyways! Thanks for reviewing, even if you are very busy and have very little access to the end, your efforts to review mean a lot!

Yes, **KnowInsight**, I did read twin03's story, it's really good! Well ok so I didn't make them fall in love, but I did give Legolas a tiny crush! Smiles Well I do think they would have gotten along just fine though, too bad they're gone now! ;) I would be mortified if I were Galadriel as well, poor her. Beauty can be a curse at times you know! (So they say!) Thanks for reviewing!

Now I know you have a few new stories out, **TreeHugger** and I do plan to review them really I do. Eventually! I just finished midterms and so I'm starting to review again. I think we all agree RL can get busy at times! About the blessedly uneventful night, thingy that was mostly lead to the individual interpretation of the reader grins. Of course it was uneventful in the sense that they had the night to themselves, without being pestered by anything or anyone, so what happened after they left? That's for you to decide! Yes Celeborn is wonderful to write! I'm currently rewriting Sleepy Willow at the moment and he's definitely getting his role supersized (so are Haldir's ang gasps Glorfindel! Yay!) Well I think it's about time I turn that little story into something a bit more bearable and realistic too. I'm glad you liked the Quella, thing, I had fun making it up actually, and believe me I have a host of other little fuzzy ideas up my sleeve! Ooh Haldir what a wonderful dude! (Esp Craig Parker, I mean wowie! Since February I've been watching this t.v. show he's on from New Zealand, Mercy Peak. Except for the pointed ears and blond wig, he's exactly the same! Yes, I did borrow the elf-captain-eye-twinkling-at-the-mention-of-Galadriel thing, I hope you don't mind. Well I can't wait for Bells of Silver, but not being an intrepid writer myself, I shall patiently await the arrival of the next part of such a masterful tale!

Well **silvervail**, your wish is my command! As you can see the tale on Middle-earth is over now. It's just the ship from then on, but that's true there are only two chapters left. But thank you very very much for reviewing and I'm glad you like it! Hope to see you next time!

Your favourite chapter? Really **Timdomiel**? I'm glad it met with your approval, I was very worried about that last one actually. Ok so I worry over all of them! Thanks so much and I'm sorry I made you laugh till it hurt. Ok well technically it wasn't me, it was Q. All his fault! I love Celeborn too, I think he's my favourite overshadowed-FORT-character-depicted in the film, except of course for Haldir. Glorfindel and the twins don't count here since they weren't in the films at all! sniff!

Yes,** Mrs. Ekeena Greenleaf** . Q is a great character, so much fun to write too. But he can be a little hard at times though. For the english equivalent of what Galadriel and Celeborn said I went back and fixed that. Thank you so much for pointing that out! Please let me know if there are otther bits that are missing! Thanks again for reviewing, it does mean a lot!

I know it took so long, **darkfeather22**. And I am really sorry for the delays it's not intentional really. It's just that being in third year accounting does get really busy! What's happening to Leslie? We'll just wait and see, that's coming up next! If you hid bells on an elf, would that piss them off? Lol, I would think so, more so because it must have taken a miracle for you to be able to get the bells on him without getting caught in the first place. Why do you ask?

It's true eh, **Anita H**? Legolas can have many names, but none of them were used by Tolkien, I wonder why? I'm glad you approved of Quëlla! Thank you very much!

I nailed Q?Ouch** ember**, that would hurt! Oh wait he's onmipotent, immune to pain! Thanks for reviewing I'm glad you liked the Quëlla idea!

Hey **twin03**! It's great to hear from you! Do you have any new stories in store? Thanks for reviewing! I'm glad you liked my connection with Q. I guess we both figured he had a history with Middle-earth, albeit a different one, which is what makes writing fanfiction all the more fun! Sharing similarities and differences.

I'm sorry, **Sylvia Viridian**, no romance here. But I did give Legolas a little crushie! Does that count? I know I wrote the story in a way that would almost imply they would fall in love, I'm sorry I misled you, I hope it doesn't take away from the story itself! But you know, if you want a good Legolas/Seven story go read twin03's Finding Home! I'm sure you'll like it! Thanks for reviewing though!

Well that's it for now, and I'd like to thank every one again for being so patient with me and for those who haven'e stop reviewing even though it does take forever to update. I am forever grateful!

Have a nice day! Until next time!


	14. The Truth between Reality and Fiction

****

Elves in Space

Author's note:

Ack! I can't believe it's been this long! And if you read my little note on my bio page I did say that there was only two chapters left and that I was going to post them together but as I was writing this I just thought that this was a good way to end this chapter. I'm really sorry! But you know it was already written out and so that means let us pray and hope that the next update won't be too long. I've already started the epilogue, can you believe it? It's a shorter chapter than usual I'm sorry for that as well, like I said I thought it wasn't too bad a way to end it. And besides you guys have been so patient and waited so long that it would have been far too cruel to make you wait any longer (I mean that if you like this story and you are looking forward for more...) Of course I am giving out a fair warning right now, since I am planning on posting the last chapter and epilogue at the same time, it might take a while. I'm hoping before spring break, which is in the end of February. I hate giving out dates like that but I'm aiming for before spring break so let's hope it will work out!

Thank you so much for your endless patience and constant criticism and reviews. They are forever cherished I assure you! As usual, personal detailed thank yous are at the end. Oh and as usual don't be afraid to let me know of what you think and if there's something here that's not quite right, please let me know!

****

Oh and one last thing... I would dedicate this chapter to all the Leslie Greenleaf fans out there! Thank you so much for your patience! smiles wickedly

Note to all, thanks for all those who pointed out some obvious mistakes! Finally they have been fixed! Thank you all!

Chapter Thirteen

The Truth between Reality and Fiction

Captain, it's good to have you back!'

"Thank you Chakotay, believe me when I say it's good to be back," Janeway glanced back at her shipmates standing on the transporter pad to notice that they concurred.

Chakotay smiled as he took in the crew's appearance and strange clothing. "I can see you've all had quite an adventure. I look forward to hearing all about it."

"Oh don't worry commander, you'll get the full tale soon enough," replied Janeway. "First, how has the crew been over these last few months?"

Chakotay stopped and looked at the captain strangely. "You must be mistaken, captain, you've only been gone a few days."

It was now the crew that just came off the transporter pad to stop. Janeway's eyes widened. "Come again?"

"Yes, you've only been gone a few days," Chakotay repeated, "but we lost communications with you almost instantly. Is there something wrong?"

"No, no commander. It's just that, we have been gone a very long time and from what we recall from our time spent on Middle-earth, it was certainly much longer than a few days."

"Actually captain we have been gone five months, twelve days, twenty one hours and-"

"Data, thank you," Commander Riker interfered.

"Commander Data is right, we have been gone for five months. There is something strange afoot here. Certainly one way or another your ship or we have been caught in a time warp of some sort. We have been told that not all would be well on our return."

"Of course captain Picard, you're right. We'll get to the bottom of this. In the meantime, Chakotay, how has the ship been faring in the last few days?"

Chakotay cleared his throat, "We've taken some damage from an electromagnetic charge just after you left. We are still trying to identify the source; we've been sitting ducks ever since. Fortunately, just yesterday, communications were restored and you contacted us."

"What's the assessment on the ship's damage? It seems we've taken some a hit or two. Are there any casualties?"

"Weapons and communications came back just before contact. Warp engines are still down, any attempt we make to start them up has failed. However, B'Elanna thinks she's found the cause and gives us about 72 hours. Her people have been on it solving the matter since this morning. No casualties save for Ensign Greenleaf who was struck by the electromagnetic charge; he is well now."

"Good, let's concentrate all our energy on getting the ship back on line and once we're clear and back to our own time we can start the solving the missing pieces to this puzzle." Janeway barked out orders to her crew as did Picard.

"You all have your orders. The faster we start, the sooner we finish. We've had a long trip and I know most of you need some time for all of it to sink in, so do I, but that can't happen until repairs are completed. Dismissed."

Each officer went about their merry way, each of them stopping in their quarters to change into a Starfleet uniform and in some cases take a nice sonic shower. Chakotay was the only one left standing in the transporter room he had watched the captain walk away and yet there was still an element that puzzled him. "Middle-earth? What is a middle earth?"

"You'll find out soon enough, Commander," Janeway replied cryptically.

The first place Tom Paris headed for was engineering, but as he turned the corner he was stopped.

"Hey there stranger," a beautifully familiar voice whispered. Tom smiled.

"B'Elanna!" he exclaimed beside himself. "I've missed you so much!" he ranted as he wrapped his arms around her and drenched his senses in her scent. "You have no idea how long time has been without you."

B'Elanna pulled back. "Relax Tom, you've only been gone a few days."

"Oh no, it's a bit more than that," he said semi sarcastically.

"What do you mean?"

"You'll find out later, right now all I want is stay as close to you for as long as possible."

"All right then. Come with me to engineering and let's see how we can use some of those pilot skills of yours."

Tom smirked as he raised his hand for a military salute. "Yes ma'am!"

"Hold on a sec there Tom! Did you just say Middle-earth?"

"Yeah, Middle-earth," replied Tom. He was in the Mess Hall with Harry and B'Elanna who were intently listening to his story.

"Middle-earth," repeated Harry. "As in the Lord of the Rings, as in Tolkien?"

"No, Harry, Middle-earth Iowa, "Tom rolled his eyes. "Yes, Middle-earth as in Elves, Dwarves and Hobbits, yes Harry. You heard right."

"But that's impossible!" B'Elanna exclaimed. "It's just a book based on fantasy not actual fact, it's not real."

"Oh believe me B'Elanna it was plenty real! Even Data was able to confirm it. At first we thought we were on the holodeck or going through some sort of simulation,"

"So you came to the conclusion that all you saw was real! Gees Tom, you disappoint me," scoffed B'Elanna.

"Thanks B'Elanna, at least Harry here isn't so hostile to the concept, right Harry?" Harry was barely listening, he glanced at Tom, his eyes glazed with admiration. "Yeah, _the Lord of the Rings_, that's amazing! I've always loved _the Lord of the Rings_, since I was a kid. I think I've read the books at least six times maybe more. I lost count of the number of times I played the holonovels on the holodeck. It's one of the best Earth stories of all time."

Both Tom's and B'Elanna's mouths gaped. "You know about the story?" Tom asked.

"Yeah of course, who doesn't know of Tolkien? He's the best English language writer of twentieth century Earth, if not of all time," shrugged the newly appointed lieutenant.

"I didn't know that. I've tried to read the books but I just couldn't do it."

Harry's mouth gaped. "What? You never read it? What is wrong with you? This is the best that the twentieth century has to offer! You're obsessed with the twentieth century, aren't you?"

Tom shrugged, "Yeah, but it's fantasy, I've always liked twentieth century science fiction you know, stuff like Captain Proton and the Fifth Dimension."

Harry rolled his eyes. "Whatever you say."

"Ah c'mon Harry! Besides I was thinking of playing out the holonovel sometime later," Tom said, "You would have loved it there I'm sure."

"Yeah probably, but who's to say that what you guys lived through was real? I mean as great as it is, _the Lord of the Rings _is still a book."

"That's what we want to figure out. The Captain's holding a briefing on the conference room. We're going to retell the whole story and their tear it apart to try and figure out exactly what happened and why it appears we were gone for five months while you think we've been away for six days."

"That's a great start, I can't wait to see what the captains are going to come up with. I'm assuming that Picard and his crew will be there as well?" B'Elanna asked.

"Oh of course, Picard played as big a role as the Captain, even on Middle-earth both captains were always seen as our leaders."

"When's the briefing?" queried Harry.

"This afternoon," answered Tom, "and I can't wait to see what they've come up with."

Janeway kept her steady gaze up as the senior staff of both ships sat around the table in the conference room.

"Obviously you all know why you're here. I'm certain you've all been briefed one way or another on our away mission. Now before we go any further it's best we recap what has happened to Voyager since entering the wormhole, or what appeared to be a wormhole, but is in fact a timewarp subspace anomaly which brought us twenty thousand years in the past. Suspiciously we land right in front of Earth and we are not able to resist the urge to take an away team down to the surface. Once we arrive on the surface we discover that we are in a world where not only does humanity exist is a relatively thriving and somewhat advanced and civilized way, but it is a world where strange creatures exist as well. We encountered a race known as Elves, but not the usual fairy tale type of elf. These Elves were what appeared to be a prominent culture, in fact they've existed on earth, or Middle-earth as they call it, for thousands of years. They used to be the dominant and thriving society before humanity grew more powerful. We're not done here, we have Elves but we also have Dwarves, Hobbits, and a great variety of creatures that have never been recorded in the history of the existence of Earth.

"All these races and the setting in which we found ourselves strangely resembled that of J.R.R. Tolkien's books of _the Lord of the Rings_, that is until we eventually found out that we truly were living out the story from _the Lord of the Rings_. It was not long until we were drawn into the thick of the plot and included in the storyline. Thus the away team followed the characters of the story and to some extent participated in the plot. The plot thickens when we find ourselves in another elven realm called, 'Lórien' where he encountered, Q."

"Q?" exclaimed Harry.

"Yes, lieutenant, Kim, Q, the one and only. He claimed that the Q Continuum was once part of the godlike forces that have apparently appointed themselves as the guardians of Middle-earth and so on."

"Surprisingly," Captain Picard started sarcastically, "the Q, who are known there as the Quëllar, separated themselves from the 'Valar' because they spent their time gallivanting across the universe causing chaos and mayhem. Q claimed to be able to help us with the help of this almighty powerful Elf Queen they call Galadriel."

At the mention of the Lady of Light's name, Tom glanced at Harry whose eyes fluttered.

"This Galadriel showed us a vision of what apparently was the future, or at least a possibility of what the future could hold for us. Captain Janeway and I were the ones who were permitted to view these images and we saw great many images that were familiar and unfamiliar to us. We have seen enough to believe that either our minds have been tampered with or this Lady Galadriel truly was genuine. Not long after this, the Lady announced that communications had been restored and a way had been found for us to return home. According to Q, who reappeared before we left, Voyager was caught in a timewarp bubble where the same few days were looped. Q claims he helped Voyager escape this bubble in order to be in communications range with the surface. Thus we find ourselves on the transporter pad after a five month journey while we have apparently been absent only six days." Picard concluded.

Janeway, who was standing at the head of the table, her hands holding in to the edge of the table, her back hunched as she gazed hard into her senior staff. "So you've heard our story, any suggestions?"

"Perhaps this could be a ruse from the Romulans in order to attempt to distract us from our mission. It is possible they acquired the knowledge of our mission through their large net of spies and double agents. The away team could have been sent into a holodeck, where they believed to be on Earth. That could explain why you lived through the story of the Lord of the Rings," Chakotay offered.

"It is plausible, the Romulans are a cunning opponent. It would not be the first time they have attempted to keep us from accomplishing our tasks. However I would disagree with you Commander, as cunning as this would seem, their simulation is far to accurate to have been a ploy devised by the Romulans, they would have created a more realistic environment in order to erase any possibility of suspicion on our part."

"No, it's nothing like the Romulans, Data is right," Riker acquiesced.

"If not the Romulans, then who? Who would attempt to keep us away from the Neutral Zone? Who could profit from this if not for the Romulans?" Chakotay countered.

"I don't know, really I don't know. Although, I'm sure Q had something to do with this, I can't just believe that he appeared then and there while we were in Lothlórien by pure coincidence."

"Yes, that is highly plausible that Q is responsible for this situation. It would not be the first time Q amused himself at the crew's expense. There was that time when he had kidnapped the senior officers on the Enterprise and brought them to Nottingham Forest and we were all 'Merry Men',"

"Thank you Data," it was Picard, and not Riker who cut off the android this time. "I'm certain no one here truly wished to know the details of that escapade. But yes, Q could very well be responsible, but then again he would not have gone through so much pain to make us believe it was real. He would have taunted us from the very beginning."

'That is true, this situation doesn't have Q's signature on it either," pondered Janeway. "Have you had any encounters with Q?"

"No, until you mentioned him moments ago I never would have thought of him," Chakotay answered.

"From what I felt from all the being we have encountered, from the Elves, to the Hobbits, the humans and the Dwarves, all of their feelings and motives felt genuine. I am certain that if they were fictitious they did not feel it. They felt real enough to me." Deanna Troi spoke up for the first time since the briefing had begun.

"Could it be possible counselor, that there might have been another force at work? Perhaps some tool to disable your empathic abilities?"

"No, I don't think so. I would have great difficulty to believe that it was all some sort of ruse, or a dream. These individuals they felt incredibly real."

"Surely you're not saying that any of what you lived through, this Middle-earth, is all true?" scoffed B'Elanna.

"No, but I am afraid, I am really not certain what to think of this situation. All voices of reason say that our journey through Middle-earth was fictitious but there is not evidence to support the contrary. I cannot help but feel that is was true. It felt too real to me."

"Believing in the existence of Elves is accepting a mere fairytale to be fact, Commander. It is illogical and defies all forms of logic known to even the greatest Vulcan sages. Although I agree to some extent with counselor Troi, these creatures did indeed possess thoughts and emotions, there is no explanation for what the away team has lived through, but reality surely it was not."

"I agree with Tuvok," Paris added his two cents to the discussion, "there is no such thing as Elves except of course in children's tales and fairy tales. They are nothing but the product of some lunatic's twisted and demented imagination. There are only figments of some old professor's fruitless visions."

"Then truly, you refuse to believe the truth that is presented before your eyes," a venomous and angry voice intruded into the conference room.

Janeway was the first to look up at the sound of the intruder's voice. "Excuse me?" she said to the intruder as he revealed himself. Janeway gasped audibly for there was something strangely familiar something distant and faraway yet so close.

"Greenleaf!" snapped Chakotay. "You have no business here! This is a meeting for senior staff only," the First officer reprimanded a little too harshly for what the situation called for.

"No, no Chakotay it's alright. Ensign Greenleaf, I do believe you owe us an explanation for your intrusion else I call security on you and send you to the brig," the captain said with a thinly veiled threat.

The ensign looked up at the Captain with hurtful eyes. Janeway was taken aback by the depth of those crystal blue eyes, eyes she was certain she had seen before.

"I must apologize if my intrusion startled anyone, Lady Janeway. It was not my intent."

As Leslie continued to speak, his voice gradually lost some of its American accent. "My kind has never been known to storm through a room. I have the light footedness of my kin."

"Who are you?" Janeway interjected. The officers around the table glanced at one another, each one just as surprised by this turn of events. A few of faces could discern some shreds of familiarity through the short brown locks and the Starfleet uniform. Those more perceptive, such as Data and Seven of Nine had already there own suspicions as to the identity of the mysterious ensign. It was clear he was not whom he was portraying himself to be.

"Do you not recognize me, milady?" the ensign said, slightly hurt. Janeway shook her head negatively, it was on the brink of her mind, but she just couldn't place him.

"That's it," Chakotay snapped impatiently, ready to drag the ensign out of the room. Leslie shot him an icy glare so powerful that if he had possessed the power, the first officer would have found himself frozen on the spot. Feeling the burning intensity of the gaze, Chakotay sat back down.

"Stubborn difficult men," Leslie cursed. "Always I fail to remember the frailty of the human mind; they forget as soon as they are told something whether it be of importance or not. The hearts of men are so easily swayed, have you already forgotten all that you have acquired? Did you so easily forget all the truth behind what you saw? Truly then, we have meant nothing to you and all has been in vain. For what is the purpose of existing if there are those who stubbornly and incessantly deny the very nature of your own existence? Truly the hearts of the Elves have been wounded by your careless words."

The impact of the ensign's heartfelt words instantly affected the officers who lowered their eyes in shame, even if they did not know of what the young man had spoken of. The conviction and pain evoked in his words was enough to quail in shame and fear.

"Perhaps then it should be my duty to induce those forgotten memories to surface again." Slowly Leslie made his way towards the head of the table, ruffling his hair as he moved along and to Janeway's utter shock, for it was apparent on her face, the brown locks swayed long enough to reveal the tips of Ensign Greenleaf's ears. They were pointed, pointed just like... just like...

"Legolas?"

**TBC**

* * *

What that a good way to end it? Please let me know!

Well don't forget to check out my bio page once in a while where I will be posting somewhat regular info on what's going on and the progress of the chapters to come. Thank you so much for your reviews! I don't deserve them really I don't but thank you very much nonetheless! THANK YOU!

****

Dutch Girl

, thank you. I am glad that this story pleases you!****

Tasha

, I know I haven't updated in such a long time! Shoot me! But then again how can I finish the story if I'm dead? Well anyhow! Thank you so much for your review! Never will I abandon a story, take an eternity and a half to update, sadly yes. But abandon, never!****

ldssunshinegrl

, look! We saw Ensign Greenleaf! And don't you worry we'll be seeing plenty more of him later on! Thank you so much for your patience! I really don't deserve it! Thank you! I can look for your mind if you like, but I wouldn't hold my breath if I were you. But I'll try! Maybe Leslie has it!****

Maethoriell Uini Tawar

, as you can see indeed Leslie's here and he's here to stay! Gosh I though you guys were Legolas fans!****

twin03

, hey! Thanks for you review and I saw that you have a new story up but I still haven't gotten around to reading it yet, but I will I promise! (And I never make promises I can't keep!) I really appreciated your being frank with me and telling me that there's something wrong, although I haven't done anything about it yet, I plan to. Have any ideas? Oh and that author's page I told you about is finally done! I should be setting it up within the week, most probably this week end. Thanks as always!****

Iluvien

, you're right. It's an odd mix, isn't it? I don't really know how I came up with it and believe me there's plenty more coming this way. (Don't let a little thing like one chapter left stop that! ) Why is Picard there? One, because I think he's a cool captain and I really wanted to get him in there. Two, hmmm, good question. I guess he just couldn't resist the urge to go since he is a really huge archeology fan in the series and the oppportunity to see earth in it's primal state was the chance of a lifetime for him. Does that make any sense? Thanks for your review!

**Mrs. Ekeena Greenleaf. **Plot twist? What are you talking about? Hehehe! I might just end it real boring and plain. But that would defeat the purpose of this fic. As you can tell there are many questions left to be answered. For a good reason! ;) Thank you for always reviewing!

****

Celeblas Elentari Manwe

, I know finally! I'm sorry! I know reviewers such as yourself don't deserve to wait so long and I don't deserve to have reviewers like you! Thank you!! Well you got to see a little Leslie, not as much as I initially planned but that's why there's an extra chapter! Thanks again!****

Sayanna The Rover

, don't you hate it when that happens? I do that to, the worste is I'll start reading a fic, then give up on it and then I'll find it again and think "ooh what a cool story" then realise I had started reading it ages ago! But I am thrilled to know that you like this story! Thank you so much for reviewing and I'm sorry for taking so long!****

ember

, yes it means we get to see Leslie now! But he isn't too happy though... Thanks for the nerve pinche thing! I fixed it actually as soon as I saw your review! Thanks****

KnowInsight

, it was a cute little crush, eh? Hey you know what? Why don't you write a LOTR/ST romance between Legolas and Seven! I'd read it! Aw c'mon? It could be fun! Thanks for always reviewing! I really appreciate it!****

Sylvia Viridian

, Thanks so much about the nerve pinche! As soon as I saw your review and ember's I went to fix it immediatly such a shameful mistake could not stay there for long! It needed to be repaired! Hey if you like Legomances, try to read "Sleepy Willow" and the "Space Between" Shameless plug here, they're mine, but not very good I'm afraid at least SW isn't so good that's why I'm going to completely rewrite it into a half decent fic instead of a no decent fic. Thank you again for your review!

**Raider K**, Well thank you! I hope this story hasn't disappointed you as you progressed. Thank you for reviewing and I hope you like what's to come! Thanks also for your praises, they warm my heart!

****

darkfeather22

, yes I would definitely drug him or knock him out. I mean you can't just call him "here elfie elfie, I have something for youuuu!" I mean that just wouldn't work. But it makes sense why you would do it. Let me know how it turns out! Thank you for your review! I'm sorry but no Seven/Leslie in here either. So many people have mentioned it that I almost felt like changing the story but I figured it wasn't right. I went on with the Voyager plot that Seven was with Chakotay so I can't have the Borg chick two timing ya know! But thanks for the thought, though!****

Anita H

, It really is over! One more chapter then an epilogue! But don't fret I do have something up my sleeve and well you got to see Leslie here at last! Yay! Yes they actually had to thank Q this time! He really was genuine, even though no one really believed him! Thanks for your review! It was very nice of you!****

Tindomiel

, of course it can't be the end, at least not completely! I've left quite a few loose ends you know, hint hint! Thank you for your review and I hope you like this chapter!

Well that's it! Until next time!


	15. The end of the Journey?

****

Elves in Space

Author's note:

Ack! We've come to it at last! The last chapter of our tale! But don't fret... **there's still an epilogue after this... **But first I must apologize once again for the terrible delay. I have come to the realization that my next story shall be completed **before** I begin posting. I think it will save you much grief and waiting. I know how much of a pain it is to wait for a story to be updated and I am deeply grieved to know that I am one of those slow updaters. And even worse, I know I said I wouldn't post this chapter until the last one was done, well the last one isn't done! I really hope I can finish it soon, because despite the fact that I'm slow, I hate making you guys wait! So I thank you all for your eternal patience!

Alright now **this chapter has a LOT of dialogue and explanations and fictitious historical facts**. This is basically my take on what happens after the last elves leave Middle-earth and after Arwen dies set in a Star Trek universe. There's so much talk and barely any action that I feel bad for those of you who are going to read this. Also I know a lot of this seems far fetched and unreal and so on, but this is fantasy and this is me having a little fun with it. Believe me I've been cooking this chapter up for a very long time! Probably since before I started even writing this story! It's one of those chapters I've imagined in my mind so often that sitting down to write it is very hard! Even when I write pages and pages of notes about it! Ok so it's highly overrated. Shoot me! Well maybe not if you want the epilogue after this!

Once again, as always, please feel free to drop me a line for some criticism, which is always greatly appreciated. Thank you always and personalized thank yous are at the end as always! Enjoy! I hope! :)

****

Oh and there's one last thing! I need your help! Pretty, pretty please?! I joined a website competition and I was wondering if you guys wanted to encourage me. It's the Magickal Realms site and I'm in the Fantasy category, the ONLY LOTR site there! So please if you are nice and kind, spend 10 seconds a day to vote for me! Please!! Thank you so, so much! Here's the link to where you can vote, it's quick and easy, you just click on my site or any other (you can do more than one) and add your email address and that's it! Here's where you vote:

**and my site is called "A Page of Lost Legends and Forgotten Tales" All of my stories are already posted there and I have some more cool stuff there too! Check it out and don't forget to vote! Please! Thanks!**

****

Chapter Fourteen

The end of the Journey?

"Legolas?"

It was Tom who voiced the question that was on the minds of all those who had been present on Middle-earth. The entire assembly around the table turned to face the pilot with large questioning eyes.

The Elf turned to face him. "Very perceptive of you Master Tom," he smiled.

"Legolas, but that's impossible! You can't possibly be Legolas! I mean he's an-"

"An Elf?" offered Legolas, his voice suddenly bitter and sharp. 'Ah yes, how could I possibly exist? I, who am an Elf, could not possibly be standing here before as a real being made of flesh an blood since you all know 'there is no such thing as Elves except of course in children's stories and fairy tales. They are nothing but the product of some lunatic's twisted and demented imagination. There are only figments of some old professor's fruitless visions.' Of course, this must be the truth and I am not really here."

"Captain, I think he might be delusional," began Chakotay. "Ever since he was injured on the bridge he's been acting strangely. The Doctor told me he had found something but he refused to tell me."

Janeway pondered this new information for a moment. Having lived through the events of Middle-earth and having met Legolas, she was willing to give this supposed 'impostor' a chance.

She sighed. "Mister Greenleaf, if you are who you say you are, and I remember Legolas well, lies and deceit did not become him, I will give you one chance. Explain yourself."

Legolas rolled his eyes, exasperated. "Very well, I understand I do own you an explanation," again his hand strayed to his brown locks. "If the Elves were naught 'but the product of some lunatic's twisted and demented imagination'," at last he neatly pulled away at his hair at it gave way to reveal shiny blond hair that spilled over the fair being's shoulders, "I would not be here standing before you. Though, as we have learned humans are not easily convinced by what they see, hear or even touch, but you have lived through the early events of the War of the Ring, the first part of what you effectively call _the Lord of the Rings_, though indeed the events you lived were real enough you still refuse to believe what your heart tells you. Perhaps then, maybe you shall believe what my heart tells you."

"Alright, let's say that what you say is true," Janeway began," how was it that we never detected you on our scanners and medical tricorders. If you're not human, our instruments would have confirmed that."

Legolas nodded. "That is true, but not all species have characteristics that are so different from humans that they come out. However Commander Chakotay did mention that the Doctor indeed found something of a rather peculiar nature concerning myself and I bade him to conceal this truth until the opportune moment, which I believe has now come," he said as he motioned for the Doctor to stand. The Elf stared down at his hand, which still held his discarded wig. Smiling to himself, he cast it aside.

Janeway narrowed her eyes and resettled herself in her chair, interested in what the Doctor would say. The Elf was right, her heart did indeed tell her that he spoke the truth but her rational logical side constantly battled against her heart and bid her to accept the obvious: the Elf was a fraud and elves did not exist. Yet, how did this explain what had occurred and the scene that was now playing right before her eyes? She, like the others, understood that a great deal of explaining would be required of the Elf.

"I examined Mister Greenleaf after he was struck by the radiation burst. There was nothing peculiar until I took a closer look at the readings on my tricorder. You see a preliminary scan showed that Mister Greenleaf is human, however with a more in-depth analysis at a micro cellular level exposed all I needed to know that indeed our friend here is far from human. Leslie, or Legolas now, allowed me to fully scan and examine his physiology and answer my questions. My findings were as interesting as they were surprising. You see elven physiology is exactly like the human body, only enhanced."

"You mean genetically manipulated?" asked Picard, who had not spoken since the Elf arrived, it was not his ship nor his subordinate that was being questioned thus it, was not his place to make assertions.

"No, not at all. As you can see here," he pointed to the viewing board where Legolas' internal anatomy and that of a human's were shown, "an elf has exactly the same internal physiology as a human. His skeletal structure is the same as are his internal organs. The difference can be seen here."

The Doctor magnified the viewing board to the point that the elf's and human's internal structure is seen on a molecular basis.

"Here we see a magnification of Legolas at a molecular level. Notice how his cells are regenerating themselves at a very high rate, almost like that of a sixteen to twenty year-old human. His cells are constantly reproducing themselves and they show no signs of slowing down as opposed to this human here who is of approximately twenty-five years of age. You see here, his cells are beginning to deteriorate at a faster rate than the cells are being reproduced. Thus is the process of aging. This is completely non-existent for an Elf. They show absolutely no signs of aging since the cells reproduce themselves at a faster rate than they deteriorate. This also means that the Elf's regenerative process is much faster than a human's, making his wounds heal themselves very quickly. A mere scratch can disappear under your very eye. The Elf has regenerating capabilities that are uncharted, making his age nearly impossible to define and these capabilities do not show any sign of slowing down, thus giving our friend here near immortal life. His immune system is one of the most powerful even known, thus making him immune to disease and pestilence. He doesn't age and thus, since reaching the age of one century remains to look as though he was a twenty year old human male."

"That is very interesting Doctor, this could explain then why he hasn't aged one bit since we last saw him, in Middle-earth, which was 20 000 years ago for him," commented Captain Janeway.

"This also confirms what Legolas had told us when we first met him. He had mentioned his age to have been approximately two thousand years and his grandfather had died some three thousand years earlier and he was present in Middle-earth's earliest history."

"Thank you Master Data," Legolas said. "I always knew that if there was one who would not deny the truth it would be you."

"I do not deny the truth; I am simply exposing facts. Whether it is what I believe or not is irrelevant. I will not ignore what is apparently true."

"Thank you nonetheless, your inability to form emotional responses and your logical way of thinking always fascinated me. Believe me, you were one that I was highly anticipating to meet again."

"There are also a great deal of differences between Elves and Humans that cannot be detected by any scan. They are there nonetheless. Most noticeably are the ears. Legolas was able to hide his, by keeping his hair slightly longer than what Starfleet protocol requires, he also coated his tips with molecular scrambler salve which prevented any and all scans to detected them. Clearly his physical appearance and voice are different from that of any human's. The Elf's weight is approximately one third of a normal human with his exact proportions, thus making him very light, light enough to walk **on** snow, so I am told. Oh and there is also the fact that he glows," the Doctor added that last line rather sheepishly, if that could be said of a hologram.

"He glows?" B'Elanna asked in disbelief.

"Yes, elven physiology naturally emits a incandescence, like the earth firefly, as I scanned mister Greenleaf I could not help but notice a faint luminescence radiating from him."

"The Elves have always emitted a natural glow, especially in the dark," confirmed Legolas.

"Yes, I've also ran some tests on Legolas's brainwave patterns and studied the major parts of his brain, which is far more developed than a human's. I mentioned earlier that Elves are like enhanced humans. Our friend here has telepathic abilities and apparently there are a few elves, very few I am told, who have telekinetic and manipulative telepathic capabilities. His senses are heightened," the Doctor said pointing to Legolas. "His hearing is very sensitive, his eyesight is very sharp and reaches farther than any human being or even a Vulcan for that matter. He possesses strength, speed, mental capacities and accuracy that are unparalleled, not to mention an impeccable memory. To put it bluntly, Captain, the Elves are somewhat what most humans strive to be and most desire: to have long life, to be stronger, acquire more intelligence and never age."

"Well your dissection of Ensign Greenleaf is very fascination Doctor but who are we to know that your program was not tampered with by this glowing ageless Elf?" Chakotay asked cynically.

"I installed an encryption code that prevents anyone from modifying the Doctor's program. In fact he is the only one who can make some modifications. I can only work on him with his permission or when he's disabled in case of an emergency," the chief engineer interjected again.

"If I may pose a question, Captain," Picard asked calmly.

"By all means Captain," Janeway replied.

Picard nodded before continuing, "Counsellor Troi, I'd like to know your opinion on this. What can you make of Mister Greenleaf's claims?"

All eyes turned inquisitively to the Betazoid to hear her perspective on this recent development.

"Ensign Leslie truly believes what he says he is. He is not lying; there is absolutely no deception on his part. I remember Legolas from our journey and unless my empathic powers have been greatly misleading, this person before us is the same we encountered in Middle-earth. The only difference I sense is his appearance to have gained wisdom, and I also feel a strong sense of betrayal and bitterness."

Legolas was taken aback by her words. "I must apologise milady, it is simply that for the majority of the time the Elves spent in the company of Humans, we have always been met with suspicion, fear and often treated with violence. Never before have the Elves been accepted into the realms of men, at least that is how it was since Men became the dominant race on Middle-earth, or Earth if you will."

"I am sorry to hear that, but that doesn't bring me proof that you are real," Janeway said sternly. Her gaze softened a bit after glancing from the Doctor and the Elf. "Though I must say the Doctor has shown us some rather convincing evidence. I would tend to believe him, especially knowing that his program has not been tampered with. I highly doubt the Legolas I knew would be tempted to do such a thing. Never once do I remember him attempting to deceive us. He always was and still is, I hope, trustworthy."

"And I only hope that those who had trust in him, do not lose their faith, for it would be sad to have come all this way to again be rejected by the race of men." Legolas spoke with utmost sincerity that he could have convinced a big-eyed fish he was bird.

"As do I," Janeway replied thoughtfully, "I have yet to hear from any of you," she said to her crew.

"Logic dictates that all this is a very effective and conniving ploy to draw us away from our present task at hand, however, my telepathic abilities confirm what counsellor Troi has mentioned. Also the Doctor's evidence appears to be irrefutable, unless of course, Ensign Greenleaf has managed to manipulate his DNA to convince us of his true origin. Yet logic also dictates that his course of action would be entirely contrary to anything accustomed to the Elves of Middle-earth. They have never been known as deceivers, they have always acted with goodwill and sincerity."

Legolas smiled at Tuvok's words, somehow he felt that he would be one to believe him, despite the obvious that Elves were a mythical race that never existed except on paper and in the hearts of those who loved the works of Tolkien. A slight murmur of agreement among the crew confirmed Tuvok's statement. They hardly believed it was possible that it was Legolas the Elf Prince of Mirkwood before them, but the evidence clearly proved the contrary. The briefing room was in an uproar, with many officers asking various questions all at once, nearly toppling the Elf with their ever growing curiosity.

"How is any of this possible?"

"Does this mean that Middle-earth really does exist?"

"What we lived through, was real, there really was a ring and a Dark Lord and a place called Mordor?"

"And the Quëllar, where they really part of the creation of Middle-earth and Earth as we know it?"

"Where are the Elves now? Are you the only one out here?"

"I hope you realise Legolas, that you have much explaining to do," Janeway said.

"Of course, Captain, I am fully aware of this. You already heard what the Doctor has to say. Yes, I was known in Starfleet as Leslie Greenleaf, the son of Thierry and Anna Greenleaf from Montreal. I did hide my true identify, but it was necessary. We did not know what to expect in this world of men. For so long the race of Men feared and despised the Elves. You must understand, we have suffered much at their hands; we did not wish to repeat the past so we deemed it necessary to appear as one of you so we would not frighten you. Believe me, many are the stories of Elves attempting to befriend men and there are nearly none that end well. You see, since the ending of the War of the Ring, the Elves left Middle-earth, since our time on Ennor had come to an end. Fewer and fewer elves remained. However we continued to live and prosper thanks to our alliances with King Elessar," for the briefest moment a cloud of sorrow glazed over the Elf's eyes but was gone instantaneously, "even though we were often met with fear, hostility and hatred in other realms beside that of Gondor. Once King Elessar gave up his life there were only myself, Queen Arwen and a handful of elves scattered across the land."

"Queen Arwen?" Tom asked. "So Arwen and Aragorn did get married?"

Legolas smiled. "Yes indeed, I forgot that not many of you are familiar with the story and that those who were with us for a time did not remain long enough to know of the outcome of our Quest. Of course if you wish to have a more detailed account, please refer to the tales of the _Red Book,_ which have been adequately chronicled in the books you know as _"The Lord of the Rings"._ Not long after our departure from Fair Lothlórien, the Fellowship had broken, sadly Boromir was slain, Frodo and Sam continued on their journey towards Mordor when Aragorn, Gimli and I pursued after Merry and Pippin who had been taken captive by Uruk-hai, a genetically manipulated type of orc. All ended well, and Aragorn was crowned King, he wed the Fair Lady Arwen and a new age began. After Aragorn's death, I left the shores of Middle-earth to seek Valinor, the Undying Lands where the Elves were meant to spent the rest of eternity or at least until the ending of the world. After I left, Lady Arwen also succumbed to the fate of mortals and left the few elves to live in Ithilien under the protection of Eldarion, Aragorn's heir. Shortly after Eldarion died, the Elves remaining were cruelly persecuted and chased from Ithilien. They were forced to forsake their homes and leave Middle-earth. Thus ended the existence of elves within the world of men. A few centuries after the Dwarves ceased to exist, we knew it would happen, sadly, as did the Halflings. Secluded from the other races, the Hobbits remained in their quiet realm until they too disappeared from the world."

Legolas' voice was quiet as he spoke, the others listened attentively, and not a sound could be heard save for the natural vacuum of space and the usual humming of the warp engines.

"Not long after this the hatred that men bore for the elves prompted them to destroy all that the Eldar had created. All elven realms were razed, starting with Ithilien, the realm that I ruled and worked to restore with my kin and the help of men. My old home, the Forest of Mirkwood was burnt, the tall Mallyrn trees of Lothlórien were cut down and the beauty of Imladris was annihilated. The memory of the Elves was utterly destroyed and forgotten. There was no longer any proof that the Firstborn ever walked the grounds of Middle-earth. As for the race of men, they had also forgotten all that the Elves had taught them and it was not long before dissension set itself within the race of men and once again war ravaged the world. Realms turned against one another, men slaughtered men and there was no dark lord, no outer force that was responsible for this kinslaying. Humanity did progress to achieve a level of industry higher than any other had until that time, of course not without a price to pay. Men and their innovations were careless with the earth and it was sundered and the grounds quaked burying and destroying realms of old effectively finalising the disappearance of the other races from the face of the earth.

"War and dissension continued to ravage the race of men until they too was vanquished by their own unquenchable thirst for power. The cruelty and greed of men provoked the ire of Ilúvatar, who at last decided to put an end to it. Terrible earthquakes shook the very foundations of the Earth, destroying structures and underground realms and a great flood washed away the filth of men until at last there was nothing left. The cleansing of Middle-earth also affected Valinor, where we were no longer sundered from the shores of Ennor. Valinor was now accessible to all who searched for it. For long Middle-earth remained barren, a vast and dry land devoid of any life. But it was not the end; men were given a second chance. Ilúvatar once again allowed the dominion of men to grace the surface of the Earth and they began anew. This is the world that still exists to this day, the one to which the Eldar refer to as the 'Modern Age'. Of course, such is the nature of men, they returned to the violent belligerent oppressive race that they were once the race of the Elves began to dwindle."

Paris exhaled deeply. "That's some tale. So you say that the humans from Middle-earth destroyed each other? How long did all this last?"

"Yes, many centuries after Aragorn passed, men seemed to have forgotten of their past and separated themselves into factions that warred with one another. All this lasted at least ten thousand years before Ilúvatar destroyed the few humans that were left. Then there was about three thousand years before men were aloud to return. That was six and a half thousand years ago."

"Where do the Elves fit into all this? The information on Valinor and the Undying Lands provided by my positronic net clearly stipulate that it is forbidden for anyone to leave those shores. Why is it then, that you are here?"

Legolas smiled warmly. "I am pleased that you are the one to ask this, mellon-nin. I have always been fascinated by you and spent many a night after our meeting pondering the very essence of your being. It took many long years before the Lady Galadriel would provide answers to my incessant questioning. To think that humans, after all their dark and bloody history have achieved the feat of creating a new form of life.

"Alas for the Elves! They continued to live in peace and prosperity in the Undying Lands for countless scores of years. The Eldar progressed with innovative ideas to improve their way of life. They sought new technologies and new means of transportation. 'Tis sad to say, but Zephram Cochrane was not the first Earthling to achieve warp technology. The Eldar did so in the late fourteenth century of the 'Modern Age'."

Legolas was stared upon by a host of big-eyed officers who hardly believed his last statement. The Elf laughed merrily. "Oh yes, it is very true. Long we lived in Valinor and we did not sit idly waiting for the ending of the world. We continued with our way of life, but always sought a way to better ourselves. Our love for the stars brought us to a point where we developed technology that was able to let us reach for them and seek out a new world we never thought possible. Of course we did not do so until much later."

When he believed his answer satisfied his listeners, the prince continued his exposé.

"Though when Ilúvatar chose to shake the foundations of the Earth with earthquakes and floods, there was a shift in the world and the continents changed and Valinor was still in the West, though not as unreachable as believed by the men of Middle-earth. The shape of the earth had changed and thus now men had access to the edges of Valinor without ever realising it. One group of humanity did however. Nearly a millennia before the West was 'discovered' by Spanish explorers, a secluded group of humans lived in the West, in the Americas as you call them. They were the first of humans that the Elves have befriended since their departure from Middle-earth. They were a receptive people, very peaceful and not afraid of us. We taught them much of our ways, from herbal lore to our affinity and harmony with nature. These men quickly learned the powers of healing herbs and how to give back to the earth from what they have taken and respect the land on which they lived. Naturally these people added their own culture and beliefs into our teachings to make what we showed them, theirs. They were the Native Indians of the Americas: the Mayas, the Incas, the Aztecs and those of the North. For centuries we stayed with them and helped them acquire the knowledge that they would use to base the foundations of their culture that they still use to this day.

"With the success the Elves had with the Native Americans, and with the corruption of the race of Men, the Valar believed it would be best if the Eldar were to return to reintegrate themselves with the men of the East. The Valar deeply wished for a world where Elves and Men could live in a peaceful environment and coexist. They wished for the Eldar to help the mortals reacquire the peaceful sophistication of Elessar's days. It was not a bad idea, to be honest. Sadly the Elves could not have chosen a worse time to return to the East. Certainly you have heard of this dark time where leaders ruled the masses of people with an iron fist of hate and fear and tolerance was naught but a whisper of an old era long gone. The Dark Ages it was called and from the accounts we received from the few surviving Elves it was accurately named.

"During the early thirteenth century approximately fifty Elves were sent back to earth to reacquire the peaceful relationship that once existed between men and elves. The Valar hoped it would have been as easy as it was with the Western Men. It was a time of intolerance for men, where all who were remotely different were cast aside as Heretics or were accused of witchcraft and tortured and eventually burnt at the stake. Of the fifty, twelve returned four without any serious injuries. I fear we may even have firmly established the Great Inquisition of 1233, or at least we reinforced it since it was a plan already in the hearts of men. Clearly, it was not the best time for the Eldar to return. And so we are waiting for a time where men would learn of tolerance and acceptance once again. I only hope this time has now come.

"Now Master Data pointed a very important fact, once an Elf enters Valinor, he never returns to Middle-earth. That is true indeed. But with the changing of the worlds, Valinor was no longer a safe place since after out failed attempt to reach the race of men, a new era began. Explorers sailed the seas to discover new lands and territories to dominate. Fearing again more discrimination from men, the Elves fled from Valinor. As I have mentioned earlier, the Eldar spent many millennia working on means that would lead us away from Valinor, we did so at the Valar's bidding. They knew that one day the Elves would no longer walk this earth, nor find peace on the shores of the Undying Lands. And so with the help of the Valar and the Quëllar, the Eldar found a new home. It was a small blue planet on the outskirts of the galaxy, a planet that highly resembled what Middle-earth was like before the great and terrible wars and the sundering of the Great Seas. Thus the Elves found a new Middle-earth, a new place where we brought back the glory of Ennor in the days of Beleriand, before the coming of Morgoth and the treacheries that came forth afterwards.

"With them they brought the glory and power to restore and rebuild all the elven realms, from the Golden Woods of Lothlórien to the Homely House in Imladris and the great forest of Eryn Lasgalen to even the once destroyed realms of Eregion, Gondolin, Lindon and Doriath. The Elves rebuilt a New World and restored all the old realms to their original height, never to be brought down again by any foe. With new technology that I believe very few races have ever achieved, the Elves remain in a secluded, quiet and safe place in the galaxy awaiting for humanity to catch up, which as we all know, you have."

None spoke for a long time; they all stared at the Elf with wide eyes. Legolas could see the beginnings of questions in their ever-curious orbs.

"You have to understand, Leslie, err I mean Legolas. It is a bit difficult for us to believe. This is somewhat farfetched, don't you think?" Janeway asked tentatively, speaking what was most likely on the minds of every one else present.

Legolas renounced the urge to roll his eyes. "And why not? You have believed in things that are far less believable than what I have told you."

"Legolas, you must understand all this, as realistic and unquestionable your evidence and your story may be, it's all fiction. All this, your existence your story, it's all from a series of fantasy novels written by the twentieth century author J.R.R. Tolkien, surely you don't expect us to believe a mere piece of fiction, no matter how realistic and plausible it may seem?" The captain countered.

"Perhaps, but in every legend there is an ounce of truth, is there not?"

"Yes, still that proves nothing," Picard said.

"I was wondering," it was Harry who spoke now, "if you really are the Elf Legolas from _'the Lord of the Rings'_, then that means the books are true. Why is it that there is no proof that the world of Middle-earth ever existed and that the only place where it's mentioned is in the books of '_the Lord of the Rings_'."

"A worthy question, Mister Kim. I was going to speak of that since clearly you all desire an explanation why Professor Tolkien was the only one to know about the history of Middle-earth. If you've ever read any of his books, you will note that they are written in such a convincing manner, like a history, you would be drawn to believe in the existence of Middle-earth. The facts are simply too detailed and accurate to ignore.

"Perhaps it would seem rather farfetched but here is the tale nonetheless. By the mid-seventeenth century, Modern Age, the Elves had all but left Arda and settle on their new home. The Valar had never given up on it's desire to reunite the First and Second born, but they were patient and so they waited. It was nearly three hundred years later when a young Oxford student by the name of John Ronald Reuel met an old Danish professor by the name of Friedrich Mishtandrir Gandalf who opened Tolkien's eyes to an entirely new world. He showed him this, " Legolas brought forth an old weathered book with a red leather covering and a script that none of the Voyager or Enterprise crew could identify.

"This is the _Red Book_, written by the hands of the Ring bearer himself. Though it is not the original, since it has not been preserved through the ages, Tolkien was given a copy in the English language. He read about the tales of Arda and the Elves, Hobbits, Dwarves and Men and their vast array of adventures. He read the tales of old that had been forgotten for so long. It was then ideas spurred into his mind and he began to write of a world he never knew existed, languages he never believed were spoken fluently at one time. It was around 1917, during one of Earth's most dire conflicts, that Tolkien began thinking of tales that he believed came from his imagination. This was when _"The Hobbit"_ was begun, with of course the encouragement of old Gandalf," Legolas did not repress his smile upon seeing the reactions to hearing the Istar's name, "he began to write an epic tale of courage and friendship. Of course, not all that Tolkien wrote was pure reality. Gandalf had wisely chosen to omit the tales of the eight strangers that came from a faraway land and joined them on their Quest, nor did he deny Tolkien the credit for his imaginative retelling of these tales. Friedrich Gandalf left Tolkien with enough source material to write out his whole career and so Tolkien did. Gandalf bid him never to reveal the origin of these documents nor to give him the credit. All that Tolkien ever wrote spawned from his imagination; at least that is what the world believes. True enough the stories were based on reality, but it was Tolkien's words and his own past experiences that helped shape what _'the Lord of the Rings'_ would become. He never saw Gandalf again. Ironically, he 'named' one of his favourite characters after his old mentor; never knowing it was indeed really him. Or perhaps Tolkien knew all along, and chose not to let it be know. Of course it shall never be revealed, to which extent Tolkien understood that his writings were indeed bigger than he ever thought possible."

"I'll be damned!" Paris exclaimed. "Gandalf is the reason why Tolkien wrote the books! That's amazing, really it is."

"Thank you for your enthusiasm, Master Paris. Believe me, it was a very fascinating time. Gandalf told us about the world of Men and how different it had become, at least to a certain extent. Sadly men still believe that violence and bloodshed was the answer to their problems. Pleased I am to see that it is no longer so."

"I'm wondering, it's quite clear you see humanity through a dark veil. You don't seem to have much faith in us. What about the Elves? Are you trying to tell me that the elves are perfect and never make mistakes?" Janeway asked, her question having much less bite than it would seem.

"No, of course not Captain. Believe me there are several isolated events in our early history where elves slaughtered elves. There are two major Kinslayings to which I recall and several skirmishes and near disasters."

The crew stared at the elf, wide eyed. There were only two incidents where elves killed elves? That was unheard of.

"Though we do not deny it, it is a dark stain that we carry with much regret. The difference is, the Eldar have the privilege of everlasting life, and thus we are capable of remembering our past mistakes and learn from them. Believe me we have had nearly thirty thousand years to reflect and learn from our last kinslaying. Sadly Men die before they have the opportunity to truly reflect on their past and thus they always repeat the mistakes of their forefathers."

"That is very true, Legolas, though as humans, we also strive to better ourselves," Picard said.

"I understand."

"Why then?" B'Elanna asked suddenly, "Why wait all this time to come to this point to meet us?"

"Because we remembered what it was like when you came to us, how you reacted to us. We also remembered how you welcomed different races and associated freely with them. After seeing mankind fall into darkness after the war of the Ring, we feared it would never be possible for Elves and Men to have an alliance as they one had so very long ago. Then came the thought of the humans we had met so long ago and how they were united with other races. Suddenly, we knew there was hope. And so we waited for time to pass and for the moment when humanity would reach this era. It was crucial for us that my arrival be timed perfectly. The Elves carefully studied the time you spent on Middle-earth with us and sought the signs needed to discern when was the best time to infiltrate your crew.

"Many years did I spend in Starfleet, learning of what was required to obtain the position we desired. I was implanted on Voyager just before you left for this mission, as you know. Once aboard, it was important for me to remain as inconspicuous as possible, I wanted to draw the least amount of attention possible in order to not be remembered when you would meet me on Middle-earth. It would have done little good if you would have recognised me."

"I see," Janeway pondered.

"Why?" Riker queried. "Why go through all this? It seems a little unlikely to go through all this charade just to say 'hello'."

Legolas smiled ruefully. "You are very right, Commander Riker. I have not all the details, but I have come also to warn you. Voyager is in danger. Of what we did not know and one of the reasons I came on board was to investigate how, who and why. We knew that your coming to Middle-earth was linked to the present threat the elves have been sensing and we fear you may be caught in the middle of it. I am truly sorry for I cannot give any further precision since this problem has baffled us for many years now. However I do believe I may have found the cause of all the trouble the Elves have gone through. Do you remember, Commander Chakotay," Legolas asked respectfully as he turned to his superior officer, "the power surge that struck me and the subsequent white hand that appeared on the viewscreen?"

"Yes," agreed Chakotay. "What is it?"

"The White Hand of Saruman, once the most powerful and wise being in Middle-earth. He allowed himself to be corrupted by the Ring. We never knew of his fate after the War. We thought him ruined and dead, though Tolkien wrote of his demise in his saga. Clearly we were wrong. We have but little information at the time, but from my analysis, Saruman has remained hidden over the last millennia and regained much of his former strength. He may prove to be a formidable foe beyond your greatest reasoning. Please I have little answers to this threat since all this in a recent development. The White council of the Eldar held their suspicions, but they were often proved fanciful."

"What are we to do then, against this formidable foe, as you call him," Janeway asked, a little alarmed by this news.

"At the moment, I can offer you no help, but I can guide you towards those who can. Here are some co-ordinates, please follow them and I promise you shall find all your answers there." Legolas dropped a memo pad on the conference table.

Picking it up and examining it, Janeway inquired, "Where do these lead?"

"To the Valinorean System, Captain."

Janeway nodded without a clue as to what the elusive elf meant.

Legolas spoke as he left the conference room, "Thank you for you attention and thank you for believing me. One thousand years ago, I would have been burnt alive for confronting you as such."

Once the Elf was gone, the other crewmembers glanced at one another their faces showing nothing short of amazement shock and surprise. There was a light hum of conversation among the officers and they briefly discussed these recent mind-tumbling events.

"I don't know about you," Janeway said as she cleared her throat to get everyone's attention, "but I suppose there's a change of plan. B'Elanna, how is the Warp drive?"

"Up and running Captain," replied the engineer.

"Good. Paris set a course for the Valinorean System on warp 6.5; I don't want to push the engines too much. I'll send word to Admiral Nechev of our change of course. Dismissed."

As the officers got up to leave, Paris whispered to Harry, though every one heard him, "Well Harry, I guess you'll be seeing a little taste of Middle-earth after all."

The others, just like Harry, smiled as they left the conference room. Once again, the crew of Voyager was being thrust into yet again another adventure. This time, without the trans-galaxy and time travel.

**TBC**

* * *

Oh dear! Thank you so much for all the reviews! There are so many! I'm thrilled beyond words! Thank you so much!! **Please don't forget it you want to vote for me at Mystickal Realm, please go here and vote for _A Page of Lost Legends and Forgotten Tales_!** Pretty please! I could really use the support from you guys! It's a daily thing so if you want to vote everyday, by all means! Go right ahead! It takes less than 10 seconds! Thank you so much!

****

Scarlet Angel4

, hi! Thanks so much for reviewing! I'm very glad to know you like this story and I hope you'll like what's to come. Who is Will Riker? He is the second in command of the USS Starship Enterprise, after Captain Picard. Picard calls him, Number One all the time. Then you have Data, who is an android... wait a sec, go check out and you'll get all the details you can imagine on the Enterprise gang! Thank you for all your kind words of encouragement!****

Vana E

, whoa! Thanks for your review! You're absolutely right about writer's block! It may be reality crashing down on us, but it's still frustrating!! You know, I'm so slow at writing and so grateful for any comments left that it really doesn't matter how often you review! You really don't have to be sorry, I should apologize for being so slow. :( I'm glad you liked this chapter and I hope this one here, isn't so bad. "I also hope you aren't dead, because if you are, I'm calling a séance to bring your spirit back and finish it." Oh dear! Let's just hope it never comes to that! There's only one chapter left after this sooo that means we're almost done... or are we??****

Tata Zammy

, I know that's my curse! Too long delays between updates! I always try to improve but it always backfires on me! Thanks for your review, though! It helped in getting me geared up to update this chapter.****

baited breath

, thank you for your review! This is why I hate making promises for fanfiction! I never know when I'm going to update and that frustrates me as much as I'm sure it frustrates you! Well thank you very much for your support! It really is appreciated! And yes it did rhyme! :)****

Erenriel the Elven Canuck

, Canadian are we? Well I am! Did you think this was the end? Oh no no, no my friend! Please, don't think that! You're absolutely right though it would have been a terrible way to end it, even worse than the ending I have planned! Despite this being the before last chapter, there's still lots more stuff to cover! It's FAR from over! Don't worry I didn't take it as a flame at all! I really appreciate this sort of review because it gets me thinking. That's why I ask for advice, I want to better my writing and not fish for compliments, so thank you twice as much for your review!****

Lizlego

, hi! I am glad to know you're still around! Thank you for your review and support! I do appreciate it! Even if you didn't review. Well you know, it's been too long since my last update so I can understand if I don't get all that many reviews. But thanks for your patience!****

Zammy

, thank you so much for your reviews! I'm very glad to know you like this story! I hope that what's to come won't disappoint you ans so sorry for the terribly long delays to update.****

BalrogsBreath

, I know it's my worst flaw... slow updates. But I think I found a way to counter it, but it's way too late for this story. I'll try and write the whole story next time before posting it. I'll try, though I like to include comments and suggestions for readers and I always change things as I go along so we'll see. But thank you for your review It's true, eh? Leslie was harsh, but I guess he was a little frustrated. I think you may be right, but do you think that the explanations here clears it up a bit as to why he's a tad bit frustrated with the human race? I hope so! Anyways let me know and if there's anything that you think should be different, let me know! Thanks and take care.****

ember

, hi! What happens next? Well I can't tell you that! But you can read it! Another chapter, I can tell you definitely YES! There's the epilogue left and that's all! Another story? I don't know that's a lot of work you know! But don't worry! You'll see! grins And thank you for your review! I'm glad you liked Leslie's intro! I was a bit worried about it. Oh and thank you for the great possibilities! Maybe I'll think about it!****

twin03

, thanks for reviewing! And for writing your story! I must admit that I liked it a lot more than I thought I would at first. You did a great job! I'm sorry I haven't contacted you about that chapter from so long ago! It's been so long! Thank you for pointing out holonovel, I do believe I fixed it right away, but I'm not sure, if not I'll fix it as soon as this chapter is uploaded. Yeah, Legolas was harsh, but I think the context in this chapter explained it a bit. I guess I was just going at it and I put too much of myself in him... oops! I will try to keep him more in character.****

Stubbles

, You're more than welcomed for the update! Thank you for reviewing! Yep, Legolas sure said what he's been up to in great detail. I hope it wasn't too much... A spin off? Well that's interesting... I could turn it into a series or something haha! Well I don't know, but that's for mentioning it!****

Lantarmiel

, well I'm glad you caught this update! That's really ok! I should be the one to apologize for taking so long to update! I guess I should be feeling the wrath of a sugarhigh teenaged fic author, no? I am sorry for taking so long, but not to worry there's only one chapter left! Yay!

Celeblas Elentari Manwe, hello there! The "Hottie-Elf" indeed! I'm glad you liked the ending of the last chapter! I have warm fuzzies now after reading all these nice reviews! :) Thank you for reviewing and I can't wait to 'read you later' as well! Lol

Anita H, Oh! I'm sorry you weren't happy with the ending! :'(. I hope I made it up to you a little bit with this chapter. tentative smile Well you got your interaction with Leslie and the crew! I hope I did ok and didn't bore you with all the details! Yeah I have quite a few stories lined up so I have all my work cut out for me! Thanks your always reviewing and your continued support! It's very appreciated!

****

Katrina

, Hi! Thanks for your review! I LOVE ST:TNG! I only started watching it after it stopped airing but I love the reruns and I'm considering buying them on dvd! Thanks for the tip with Melkor! I always appreciate it when readers point out mistakes I did! Like they say practice makes perfect and if there's anyway I can improve my stories I love to know about it! I was glad to hear from you and hope to hear from you some more soon! Take care !****

Sayanna The Rover

, hi! Thanks for your review (and the kiss, lol). And yes I do so plan to update at least one more time! Thanks again!

Regeane, you used to watch Star Trek? Which show? I love well I guess it's pretty obvious... Voyager and Next Generation! Thanks for the review! I hope you like the rest of the story!

****

Finnevere

, well now I can't tell you everything! I have to keep a bit of suspense for the next chapter, no? I think we do find out a bit about who's behind the wormhole and it's not for the best, at least it was not done with the best intentions... Thank you for all those questions! I do realize the importance of having them answered and I think they've all have been here. I hope the answers satisfied you, if not, let me know how I can make it better! Thank you again! I really appreciate it!****

HaloGatomon

, See? We got to see some Leslie and there's lots more here too! I'm glad you liked that last chapter and I hope this one is ok too! Thank you for always reviewing and supporting this story! The rest is coming, I promise!****

silvertail

, I'm sorry about the cliffhanger! I must say that it was a very spontaneous thing to do. Well this isn't much of a cliffie, is it? Well one chapter left! I hope you like it! Oh and please say you'll forgive me?!:)****

SilverVail goth elf

, thank you for your review! I hope this chapter hasn't dissapointed you!

Tindomiel, hello there!Yeah I don't know why but I had to make it Harry the one who read the books and was a huge fan! I was even thinking of making him fall for an Elf! I mean why not? He's been chasing the wrong girl for seven seasons of Voyager, why not again here! And yeah, I like him too! Ooh and thank you thank you for loving Les' morality speech! I tried! I'm not surprised that many people knew he was Legolas, I didn't bother to hide it for the readers, but I wanted it to be a surprise for the crew, ya know? I hope this chapter was ok, I'm not too sure about, but when am I ever! Thanks again, as always and take care!

Thanks again everyone! I hope to see you next time! :)

* * *


	16. Epilogue

Elves in Space

Author's note: We've come to it at last! The final chapter of this tale! After such a long wait, it's my pleasure to present to you the last chapter of Elves in Space. As always I apologise for the tardiness of this chapter, but hey! It's the last one!** Now I must all ask you a very big favour... please stay tuned at the end of the chapter for a very special announcement by the author, me!**

We've come to it at last! The final chapter of this tale! After such a long wait, it's my pleasure to present to you the last chapter of Elves in Space. As always I apologise for the tardiness of this chapter, but hey! It's the last one! 

As always thank yous are at the end and Thanks for travelling with me on this journey. I'm sure you're as glad as I am that it's over! I hope to hear from you again on my other stories! Thanks!

This chapter is dedicated to all the nice readers, whether silent, or those who reviewed, who have so patiently waited for this story to end. Here goes!

New author's note: This is for Calimbor: thank you for your review, I really appreciate the pointers you mentioned and I hope to keep them in mind in the future with other stories. I wish you would have left your email so I could have contacted you to discuss your review further. I hope you read this and will either leave me your email address or you can email me if you like. I always appreciate honest feedback and what you had to say was very true and I do recall my restriction on technology and yes, there was a very logical explanation about the universal translator and such but I had intentionally left it out, hoping to include it in my next story, whenever I can get around to starting it! Thanks again and I hope to be in contact with you. Karina

Epilogue:

What has yet to Come

There was naught but the soft sounds of the engines humming in the background and the quiet vacuum of space. All were silent, impatiently awaiting what was to come. The coordinates and been set and they were now headed for a place they never imagined they would ever believe possible to see: a place where real Elves lived and prospered. It felt so unreal that it was near impossible to truly believe they were headed in that direction.

All this time, the Elf on the bridge stood tall, his back straight, his face fresh and alert, and eagerly waiting to return home. He looked every bit the prince he was, having since their previous meeting, dropped his Starfleet uniform to wear again the customary attire of the Prince of Mirkwood. His blond hair was braided with the usual elven warrior braids. However he did not carry his bow nor wear his quiver since it was not standard protocol on a Starfleet vessel to carry armament.

The others around him easily felt the pride radiating off his entire being as only an elven prince of the highest lineage could. Filled with pride for his kind, for their accomplishments, he was just as eager to share his new home as much as he was truly looking forward to again see the ones he loved so dearly. The Elf glowed with the usual elven luminescence that was customary to his kind.

"We are approaching the coordinates, Captain," Paris' voice sliced through the solemn silence, effectively breaking everyone from their trance-like state.

"Excellent, bring it up on the viewscreen," the captain replied almost automatically. Paris did as he was told, but what the viewscreen had to show before them was a completely unexpected sight.

"There's nothing," Harry said, effectively stating the obvious.

Commander Chakotay turned to stare at the elven prince behind them, who was not at all troubled by the blank sight on the viewscreen.

"That is well, do not worry," Legolas said, his soft and soothing voice effectively easing their concerns.

"Please open a channel at these coordinates," the elf spoke again in his elegantly smooth voice, the crew had come to miss since their return from Middle-earth.

"Open a channel?" Paris asked, confused, "but there is nothing here, Les- err, Legolas."

"Trust me," was all the Elf said and it took one look in those eternally profound elven eyes for Tom to feel his need to put his trust in this Elf.

"All right," he said and set in the coordinates, nodding to Harry to open a channel.

The Elf acknowledged the lieutenant before speaking. "Im Ernil Legolas Thranduilion. Lasto beth nin, saes edro i athrad!" Legolas commanded softly. _I am Prince Legolas, Son of Thranduil. Listen to me, please open the way._

After a few lingering moments there was a reply : "Mae govannen, Thranduilion, minno ah lîn gwîn mellyn. Hir Elrond dartha an le." _Well met, Son of Thranduil, enter with your new friends. Lord Elrond awaits for you._

"Hannon le, Gildor Inglorion." _Thank you, Gildor, Son of Inglor. _Legolas looked up towards both captains and the other occupants of the bridge. He smiled brightly. "It is well, you may look, there is now something to see."

All eyes turned to the viewscreen and if fact there truly was something to see. A small planet of blue and green, speaking volumes of the paradisal world of which the elf had spoken of earlier in the day, appeared before them. Similar to Earth it was indeed, only this planet did no show any signs of having been inhabited before the Elves nor did it possess any evidence of it having been ravaged by industry and pollution, such as the human world was. Not a sound was uttered on the bridge as all remained transfixed on the sight before them.

"Welcome to Valinor," Legolas said, breaking the stuporous sensation the planet provoked.

"I don't recall ever seeing a planet this wondrous before, Legolas when did the Elves find such a paradise?" Harry exclaimed.

"Centuries ago, long and arduous was our search and it was proved fruitful indeed," the Prince replied. "Do you wish for Voyager to dock on the surface or would you rather remain in orbit? I am certain the Lords of Valinor would be most pleased to have guests such as yourselves. You are considered legend among our people, you know."

"Legend, really?" Janeway queried. " I'm not sure, do you have the means for a ship to dock on the surface? I mean from the looks of it, this planet doesn't look like it possess much technology and from what I've learned of the Elves, it would surprise me to find those kinds of mechanisms."

"Yes, you would be surprised indeed, Captain, for the Elves of Valinor do have the adequate technology. We have attempted to marry nature and technology all the while keeping our ways of life. We do not disturb the planet without giving back to it, and so she has repaid us with the permission to use certain parts of Valinor for our technological advances. Come, I know there are those of us who are eager to see some old faces."

"I think Voyager could use a few days' rest, but I would prefer if we stayed in orbit. I hope you don't mind Legolas."

"Not at all, Captain. I had anticipated such a reply," Legolas smiled. "If you would then assemble an away team if you wish. I am certain with the permission of the Lords of Valinor your crew may take shore-leave on the surface."

"Thank you, I'll keep that in mind. Paris, Tuvok, B'Elanna, Seven be ready to beam down in an hour." Janeway made to leave the bridge when suddenly she stopped. Without turning her head she smiled. "Yes Harry, you can join the away team," she said just before exiting.

Harry smiled excitedly and Paris clasped him on the shoulder as they left the bridge. "Well Harry you're in for something I tell you, if the Elves are anything like what we've seen, you're in for a great surprise. Just wait until you see the women!"

"What about the women?" B'Elanna asked, joining them.

"Nothing B'Elanna. Elven women are nothing like humans, or Klingons or half Klingons for that matter."

"You are very right, Master Tom," Legolas said as he strode past the group. "I do recall your reaction upon seeing the Lady Arwen for the first time. I do believe you were completely awestruck."

If Tom had been anyone else, he would have blushed. He simply stared at his wife and shrugged.

* * *

Nearly an hour later, Janeway's assembled away team met Picard and his team consisting of Riker, Troi and Data in the transporter room where Legolas joined them shortly.

"I must tell you immediately however that despite the fact that your coming has been highly anticipated, not all shall be warm and welcoming to your presence here. You must understand that many of us have suffered greatly at the hands of men and that for many the last they have seen of mankind was during a dark time of war and intolerance. They do not hate humans, they fear them and are very cautious with their relations with strangers. They do not wish to be hurt a second time. Let us hope your coming shall help mend our broken friendship. Come, we have been expected for quite a while now."

"What do you mean Legolas? How long have you been gone?" Counsellor Troi asked.

"Oh, I have been gone for a little while now."

"How long is that?" Riker queried.

"At least a century and one half," the Elf answered.

"You've been gone for 150 years? What have you been doing all that time?" Harry asked.

"I have been studying humanity in Starfleet in order to gain the necessary knowledge and skill that would grant me a position on a privileged vessel such as Voyager. I have mentioned that my parents were Thierry and Anna Greenleaf. I knew I could not pass off for Leslie Greenleaf for a century long, and so for a while, I was Thierry Greenleaf."

"You passed yourself off as your own father!" Tom spurted. "That's hilarious actually!"

Legolas smirked. "Yes, with the help of Gandalf and Lord Elrond, I was able to conceal and modify my appearance as I saw fit. I suppose you can say that I am now an expert on humanity. However most of my knowledge on human behaviour I gained through the nearly two centuries I spent with Aragorn."

"Two centuries? Whoa, how old was Aragorn when he died?" Tom questioned.

"He was 210 years when he passed," Legolas said sadly.

"Do you miss him?" Paris wondered.

There was a pause for a while, where none said anything, their silence almost mourning the loss of the King. At last Legolas spoke. "Yes, everyday."

The Elf sighed before speaking again. "Come, we must not delay."

* * *

It was a beautiful , nay breathtaking sight that greeted the away team upon beaming onto the surface. The coordinates were set to deposit the away team before the main gardens of the Homely House, Lord Elrond's fabled home which now served as a delegation house for far off visitors.

Those who had seen the house in Middle-earth noted it was almost just as they remembered it, only it was not filled with the desolation and sadness that burdened the Elves at the end of the Third Age. This was a new house; a new world where no longer could be reflected the waning of a culture or the disappearance of an era. Over here it was forever spring in the life of the Eldar; never would they fade or wane into nothingness as they had before. Much was the same, yet all was so different at the same time, Rivendell was no longer a hidden refuge, but a welcoming home for a distant traveller.

It was mid afternoon and all of Rivendell was alive and bustling with activity. In the courtyards, the sound of laughter could be heard as well as the tinkling of water as elven children played around the fountains. Since their disappearance from Middle-earth, the Elves had since resumed bearing offspring, content they could raise their elflings in a peaceful stable environment. Paris and Harry noticed a group of elven maidens frolicking in the gardens laughing and dancing as they listened to harpists and flutists playing.

"It's more beautiful than I remember," Captain Janeway breathed her amazement.

"Yes, all of Valinor now breaths new life. The old realms have been restored to their former glory never to be dimmed by time or desolation," Legolas explained. "Come, Lord Elrond awaits us." The Elf could not help but smile upon seeing the look of awe on his comrades' faces.

Legolas walked into the main garden leading up to the large archway which lead to the Homely House's doors, the others following closely. He was about to knock but there was no need since the doors opened to reveal a delighted Erestor, Elrond's chief advisor.

"Ah Legolas, mae govannen pen neth. well met little one It is good to see you at last."

"Hannon le, Lord Erestor. I fear we come at a later time than was desired but please, tell Lord Elrond of our arrival."

"Yes of course, he already knows of your presence, ernil neth. young prince Come in, all of you."

Legolas nodded and the others followed. Erestor's eyes widened as he glanced at the humans who stepped into his lord's home. It had been a long time, nearly 20 000 years since he has last seen these travellers; it was a little surreal, if not amusing.

The air inside the house was freer, sweeter; it smelled of citrus and lily of the valley. A soft warm breeze wrapped the guests, bringing them the wonderful freshness from the outside. All was bright and cheerful, the sun shining ten times brighter. These were but more changes from Middle-earth, since the away team had come at a time where the impending doom was Middle-earth was imminent and the weight of the Ring was heavy upon Rivendell and the Ringbearer. The grand foyer seemed grander and warmer than any could remember. Féldur and Calathiel, Elrond's ever so faithful attendants came to the highly welcomed guests.

"Please follow us, Prince Legolas. Lord Elrond will see you in the courtyard."

"Thank you Calathiel." Legolas bowed his head to the maiden and followed her with the away team.

"It is remarkable how so little has changed, just about everything seems to be just as it was," Picard remarked.

"Yes, indeed much is the same, yet not quite. As you can tell I am certain the Elves no longer bear the weight of their impending disappearance. No longer is Rivendell hidden, yet still it reposes at the foot of the mountains near a river similar to the Bruinen, though we named them Ered Melui and Celondin," whispered Legolas. Even since he was a child, he was always compelled to whisper when walking down the Lord's hallways. They arrived at the entrance to the grand courtyard overlooking the gardens of Imladris surrounded by waterfalls from the Celondin.

"Here it is at last! We meet again," said a disembodied voice from the courtyard. Elrond stepped into his house and smiled to greet his new visitors. The Lord of Rivendell seemed different himself, his face was no longer line with care and his eyes were no longer weary; he did not carry the heavy burdens of the past.

Picard and Janeway bowed respectfully in front the of the Elf. "I knew there would be a time where we would meet again! Come, I welcome you."

The captains nodded and followed the Lord out onto the terrace. As he invited them to sit down, Elrond noticed Harry and B'Elanna. "I see you have brought forth new visitors," he commented casually.

Janeway turned to her crew. "Oh, yes! Forgive me Lord Elrond I hope..."

"It is no trouble," reassured Elrond, "Imladris is a place opened and welcomed to all, I am pleased in fact to meet more of your crew."

"Yes, excuse me. I would introduce to you, Lieutenant B'Elanna Torres, my chief engineer and Tom Paris' wife." Elrond raised his eyebrows at Tom and smiled. "And this is Lieutenant Harry Kim, my operations and communications officer."

The Lord of Rivendell inclined his head towards the officer. "Wonderful," he said as he turned to Legolas, who had remained quiet all this time "Thank you Legolas, for your care and hard work."

Legolas nodded to the Elf lord. "Thank you, my Lord. I only pray that we are not too late."

"Nay, of course not. There is still time. The white council should be ready to assemble within a day, given time for the Ambassadors to arrive. Do not worry, tithen pen little one . In the meantime I invite you all to refresh yourselves. I am aware there is much you wish to discuss and it is the same for me, but I am obliged to wait for the council to be formed and there is still much I wish to discuss with you, Legolas. I see you have some very interesting findings that could help us with our present dilemma. I would hear from you as soon as you are willing. I fear that, though we may have time, we do not have much of it."

"Elrond, melleth nin! my love There you are!" exclaimed a lovely blonde Elf of obvious high stature as she entered the courtyard. Elrond turned towards the lady and smiled.

"Esteliel has been searching far and wide for you. Oh! Legolas you have returned," she said upon seeing the prince.

"My Lady Celebrian," Legolas bowed low before the Lady of Imladris, "it honours me to be in your presence."

Celebrian laughed merrily, her eyes as radiant as sunlight. "Thank you. I see you have not returned empty handed," she said. "These must be the humans naneth and Olórin speak of so often?"

"Yes, melleth, my love, may I present them to you." Elrond introduced each member of the away team to his wife.

"This is Celebrian, my wife and the daughter of the Lady Galadriel and the Lord Celeborn of Lórien."

"Ada, ada! Is it true?" a fairly young elven girl shouted, startling all.

"Is it true, ada? Lord Erestor said there were real humans in our home!"

Elrond and Celebrian smiled upon seeing their daughter, raven haired and beautiful not unlike the other children of Elrond. In fact, she was almost an exact replica of Arwen save for the violet tint in her eyes.

Legolas stared at the girl, confused and wide eyed. This was a recent development he was not aware of.

"Yes my little one, they are here."

"Just like the ones Elladan and Elrohir speak of all the time? Like Estel?"

"Yes indeed my curious child. Just like Estel, in fact they knew Estel. Speak not of them as though they were not here, say hello Esteliel."

Esteliel blushed slightly, reminding Legolas even more of the Evenstar, and smiled at the visitors. She curtsied to them introduced herself politely. In turn she was presented to the Starfleet officers.

When she saw Legolas she frowned. "You are no human, yet I have never seen you before."

"Nor have I," replied Legolas. "I am Legolas Thranduilion and a friend of your brothers."

Then Esteliel's smile brightened. "Legolas? Yes, yes my brothers speak of you all the time! Is it true that you coloured your hair green as a child because you wanted hair like my brothers and that you stole all of the servants of your home's cloths and you made dwarves take the long pass around the Misty Mountains to get to Imladris?"

Legolas blushed, embarrassed. He stammered a response to the girl. "Well, uh your brothers have a talent for exaggeration, nin mell. I would speak of them and their mischief making to you later." His eyes twinkled with malice.

"Esteliel, nin mell, please go find Olórin and Glorfindel and send them to my study."

"Yes ada! Will I see you again Legolas? Your ada speaks much of you."

"My father?" Legolas whispered. To Esteliel he said: "Yes, Esteliel I would very much like to see you again."

Once the girl was gone, Elrond looked to the away team, who was all but forgotten during the previous exchange.

"Please my friends, I would speak with you further but there is still much that needs to be discussed and much to clarify. In the morrow the White council shall take place."

"Thank you Lord Elrond. I am pleased that we shall once again be working together," Picard said.

"Likewise," replied the Lord. As they set out to leave, Elrond bid them to stop. "It is good to see you all again and to meet more of your friends. At last we can put an end to this mystery that has been plaguing us for many a millennia now."

Elrond clasped Legolas on the shoulder. "Come Legolas, no rest for you. I know there is much for you to tell."

Once inside Elrond's study, where Gandalf and Glorfindel waited, Legolas explained his infiltration among men and of his mandate aboard Voyager and subsequent revelation of his true identity to the crew.

"The White Hand of Saruman," pondered Glorfindel.

"It was only a matter of time before he would resurface," Gandalf sighed. "There is no surprise knowing he is behind this. Since his downfall, he had all but disappeared from our sight, letting us feeling safe and secure, believing there was no danger left to cause harm. I would not be surprised to find him with his full strength renewed and seething with anger."

"This is ill news you bring us, Legolas," Glorfindel said, but not without a hint of sympathy for the young Elf. "The question remains, what does he want?"

"Saruman as he was in the elder days was above such things as revenge," Gandalf explained, "but that was before the desire for the Ring corrupted him. However now, I believe it would be clear, he desires vengeance and his desire is very strong."

Elrond, who had remained silent until now, spoke. "Lady Galadriel shall not arrive until dusk. With her wisdom I am certain she knows more, as would the Maiar order."

"Indeed. I shall seek council among the Maiar this night."

Elrond nodded his approval. "Excellent. Tomorrow the White Council assembles. Until then."

* * *

The White Council was always in session in the same courtyard, in fact it was the very same courtyard where the Fate of Ring was discussed many passed millennia. There was a slight murmur of conversation floating before the session began.

"The White Council assembles once a century to address various affairs of importance. On occasion the council assemble to ascertain matters of urgency such as is the case today," Legolas explicated.

"Who is part of this White Council?" Janeway inquired.

"The White Council is exclusive to those of highest authority in Valinor. The Valar often attend, mostly Melian and Manwe. Lady Galadriel and Gandalf usually preside the sessions. Lord Elrond and Lord Glorfindel are members as are Lord Celeborn and my father, though he is not present at the time."

The murmuring ceased as Galadriel entered the council.

"Mae govannen. A meeting such as this, has been long over due," she said in her usual strong tone, once she was seated at the head of the council. Gandalf was at her side. "Long has it been since the Eldar had the opportunity to collaborate with the race of men. Not since the passing of King Elessar, have the Elves sought the council of the Edain. Pleased I am, that we are here once again as one so that we may bind our efforts together. I shall not drown you in a sea of details you already know. There is no need and time is pressing.

"Now, we are aware of who is behind the mystery of the appearance of the foreign visitors before the coming of the Great War. Contrary to what was believed, it was not a friend but a foe who is responsible for your coming to us. Voyager's passage through the time space anomaly was indeed provoked by one of our most grievous opponent, one whose reappearance was most feared by the council.

"Long have the Valar foreseen the return of Saruman. Since his disappearance in the Shire after the War of the Ring, there was so record of him, but we knew he was not defeated and he would return with a vengeance. However, we did not know of the circumstances. That is, until now. Thanks are given to Prince Legolas, who having spent years investigating. Our fears have indeed been confirmed. Saruman the White is the instigator behind this. He is preparing an assault, we know not when or where, but despite the direness of the situation we have one advantage. Saruman has no knowledge that we know of his plan. It is inconceivable for him at this time that we shall be prepared for his conflict.

"Therefore, I ask you all to be vigilant and take great care in the next few months for the council expects Saruman to strike hard and swiftly. Once already, he attempted to use these humans against us. That is why I wish to ask you for your help, dear captains and fellow officers. Already you have suffered at his hand, do not wait for him to attack you again, for he has involved you and placed you in grave danger."

"Perhaps you may wonder why would you wish to help the Elves," Elrond interjected. " I assure you, after the Elves are defeated, the race of men shall be his next target, and after that who can tell? For the strength and power of Saruman has not waned over the millennia, on the contrary his power grows and soon he will have reached his full strength. It should also be noted that Saruman has access and more that enough wisdom to use all the most advanced weaponry at his disposal. A being of such wisdom and intellect is unpredictable and can very well use all the latest technology to his advantage. He will most likely create new weapons and a new breed of Orcs or anything of the like to come to us. Saruman seeks with all his might to destroy us and there is not telling what he may do to achieve his goal."

"Great harm, Saruman intends to inflict upon the race of Men and Elves," Gandalf added. "Saruman does not forget, nor does he forgive. Word has reached him of the humans that helped in the Great Quest for that is why he sought to destroy you, but unintentionally caused our fateful meeting."

"Saruman still bears with him the memory of his rejection out of the order of the Istari and of his great defeat. He shall seek vengeance upon those who cast him out and I fear he will target primarily those who were once part of the Nine Walkers. Olórin has not to worry, having surpassed Saruman's strength long ago, however the White Wizard preys on those less powerful than he." Galadriel paused, staring long into Legolas' eyes until the Elf felt the weight of the lady's words.

"Legolas, my dear young friend," Gandalf started in a voice that would ordinarily make the Elf's eyes roll, "I fear you may have placed yourself in graver danger than you sought, being the only Walker left next to myself left."

"I am prepared to face Saruman if need be," the Prince replied calmly but firmly.

"I do not doubt you at all, however I would be less ill at ease if you were not thrown needlessly into harm's way."

Legolas was about to retort but Glorfindel interfered.

"It is true, the life of the young prince is at risk; he is vulnerable. However, I do know Legolas could he very helpful if he chose to remain with us or lead an attack from Ithilien."

Legolas leaned back in his chair, how he hated being referred to as a 'young prince' and treated like one. Glorfindel noticed the Prince's predicament and winked at him compassionately.

Galadriel stood up to speak directly to the Captains.

"I would ask you, Captains to review our data with your crew and make a decision. There is no obligation and we are in full understanding if you choose not to ally with us. Let us all allow the present information settle into our weary spirits. Rest and give your answer in the morning, no sooner I bid you."

"Very well my Lady. We thank you for the explanations of the mystery behind out unexpected yet not unpleasant journey into Middle-earth," Picard replied, speaking truthfully for all the members of his and Janeway's crew.

The White Lady nodded. Gandalf stood up and declared : "This session of the White Council is now adjourned. I bid thee to spent the evening wisely." All present rose as Galadriel and Gandalf left the council room, the other attendants following suit not long after.

* * *

The night sky in Valinor was not unlike that of Earth save for the brilliance of the stars and the twin moons, one with a ring such as the one on Saturn, the other as silver as the purest mithril. Every night was just as magical as the one before, the sky offering a wild variety of stellar phenomena, from star bursts to shooting stars, stellar formations and the occasional supernova. A magical sky it was, which often brought out the most romantic feelings in all those who walked under it's nocturnal spell.

However, there was one who walked under the stars that did feel the romantic effect of the night as he walked along a quiet lake of shining water. Many troubled thoughts tumbled in Legolas' mind. He felt so young, so helpless, vulnerable and weak. How he hated being treated so! So intent the Prince was in his thoughts he did not feel the presence of another following him closely.

"Deep in thought?" a voice called out from behind the Elf.

Legolas whirled around swiftly, a wild startled look in his eyes.

"Lord Glorfindel!" the young Elf exclaimed. "You startled me! I did not hear you approach."

The Lord smiled. "That much is obvious young one. Legolas, Legolas, Have I ever told you, you have a talent for stating the obvious?"

"More than I can bear, actually," the Prince countered, making Glorfindel chuckle.

"Of course. May I walk with you?" He asked. Once Legolas nodded his response, both elves continued to walk along the moonlit lake in silence until Glorfindel broke it. "Tell me my young friend, what troubles you this night, for you seem to be in great distress."

"You also have acquired that same talent, my Lord." Legolas said humourlessly as he stopped walking. Glorfindel observed the young Prince as he sighed heavily and his shoulders slumped. "So many things. I do not know where to start."

"Let me help," offered the Lord of Gondolin. "Firstly, you worry as everyone else does, over the threat of Saruman. You are also angered by the White Lady's comments regarding your safety. You feel powerless and cornered. You despise these feelings since you are a formidable warrior, tested and tried through many hardships. You have a great desire to participate actively in this conflict and abhor the thought of being left idle. Is there anything missing?" Glorfindel asked, a small smile on the corner of his lips.

Legolas smiled ruefully. "You know me too well, my Lord."

"Ah yes, that is the case with those I have known since they were but tiny elflings cradled in the loving, protective arms of their parents."

"I am no elfling, yet I am still treated as though I have never left my parents' bough. Why does everyone insist on holding me back!"

"Galadriel is powerful and wise and knows much more over this impending doom than any of us. She knows what we do not. We also know how greatly you have suffered and suffer still from your mother's passing. No one wished to see you so harmed again."

'But I am a warrior, a prince and a lord, not a child! I know I can be of great use!" the elf exclaimed.

"I know Legolas. We all know. You are one of the best archers I have ever seen and in my long years I have seen many. Still to this day your title is undisputed. Legolas mell mellon- nin, my dear friend , calm yourself. Nothing is in motion as of yet. We are at a standstill, there is nothing to do. Once we fully understand the situation at hand I assure you, I am certain of it, your help and prowess shall be graciously accepted."

"I certainly hope so. It is just that I feel so helpless and that I am being diminished."

"Please do not think that. It is not so." There was a long pause between the two elves and they resumed their walking.

"You are also highly perturbed by Esteliel," Glorfindel remarked casually. Legolas stopped walking and stared hard at the great Lord with wide eyes. "I know, it was unexpected for you. You still miss him, don't you?"

"He was the greatest friend I ever had," Legolas said sadly.

Glorfindel smiled compassionately. "I know, seldom has there been such a friendship between man and elf. You also fear that Elrond and Celebrian sought to replace Arwen with Esteliel."

"Yes, that as well," the young Elf reflected, "she has always been a sister to me."

Glorfindel could not help the tiny bubble of mirth that rose to his throat. "Yes indeed, and she loved you as well. So desperate she was for a younger sister she chose to adopt you."

Legolas blushed mildly. "Do not remind me, my Lord."

The Lord's mirth slowly came to a soft laugh. "You do not wish to be reminded how she would pass you off as her child and dress you in her own little gowns?"

The Prince tried to restrain his laughter, but it could not be helped. "Please, I do not believe my father would approve that this sort of rumour would resurface."

"No, indeed. The council has reviewed your proposal," Glorfindel mentioned, returning to his usual serious nature.

Legolas' eyes shined hopefully upon hearing the Elf speak. "Really? What do they say? Have they come to a decision?"

"No, not yet. But do not give up hope."

"I intend not to," Legolas stated purposefully.

* * *

At the same moment Legolas and Glorfindel conversed, another discussion took place. In the Halls of Fire, in the House of Elrond, he, Lady Galadriel, Gandalf and the two starship captains sad together over tea, coffee and pipeweed.

"Saruman has gained power yes, but he is restrained by the limitations of technology. He has not the wisdom he once had, nor does be possess the skills of the White Wizard. Else he would have discovered Legolas on the bridge of your ship and what would have been done to the lad is unthinkable." Gandalf said before taking a long drag from his pipe and blowing his smoke in small voyagers.

"How do you know, it's this Saruman behind this?" Janeway asked after a sip of her black coffee.

"Legolas saw the symbol of the White hand, the mark of Saruman," the Maiar replied, still puffing away.

"But how can you be certain? It could have been anything."

"Legolas is no fool, nor is he easily stirred. What he saw was accurate. The Hand of Saruman is unmistakable."

"I felt the presence of Saruman," Galadriel interposed. "Your ship is tainted with it. There is no doubt, he was there and he is the only one who could be responsible."

"I fear what he will come up with," Elrond said. "He will not take this lightly. His betrayal to Middle-earth was complete. He will certainly attempt to overthrow the Elves and then Men."

"Captains, be on your guard. He is coming for you." Galadriel spoke gravely. "There are many things left to be done, many questions left unanswered, thoughts unspoken," the Lady said cryptically.

"You are saying there is more to come?" Picard asked sipping his Earl Grey.

"Oh yes, much more. This is far from the beginning of the end, Captain, but we are at the end of the beginning.. I fear this is but a taste of what is to come."

"What can we do? Are we completely helpless? You speak as though this Saruman is invincible and there is no hope against him."

"No, not at all. We are all in grave danger, yes, but if we are aware and well prepared we can level this conflict and solve it," Elrond said.

"I fear though, however big or small, war is inevitable," Gandalf commented. "That is the way of Saruman. Certainly he must have built himself an army large enough to challenge the Elves and the races of Men and certainly he must know about your alliances in the United Federation of Planets. He will attack."

"And so, he will be coming for us," Picard said direfully.

"Indeed, but do not worry. United under one banner, we shall accomplish what Saruman is hoping to avoid and tried to prevent. We greatly fortify our chances of succeeding."

"I certainly hope so."

"As do we, however expect many hardships to come," finished Galadriel.

Quietly the fivesome continued their evening contemplating the future at hand, while on the other side of the galaxy, a great army amassed as a great wizard concocted his plans for revenge.

Reflexion. Contemplation. Revenge.

The End

* * *

Well that's it! The end. I can't believe it! Finally after nearly two years (I'm exactly shy of one month) this sotry has finally come to an end. Well sort of an end anyways. As you can tell I've got a sequel in the works... It's all TreeHugger's fault! I only wanted to end it with the Fellowship, but she gave me a brilliant suggestion to continue... and so the story continues in...

"Broken Timelime"

I've got a little summary ready for you to see if you're interested. However with the response from the last chapter, I'm not sure if it's worth continuing. I'd like to, but if I see there's no interest in a sequel I'll stop here. So, I have something to ask of you **if you want me to write this sequel, please let me know. **I just want to know if there's any interest out there. No matter what I'll probably write it for myself but your say will let me know if I'll publish it or not... I will try to write nearly all of it, before posting so that will greatly shorten the time between updates. Also, to have an idea how long it will take before Broken Timeline is going to be written, keep an eye for my story **"The Space Between"**. I'm going to concentrate my efforts to finish that story off before I set off on another story. Then I'll be able to concentrate fully on **Broken Timeline** and the billion other stories in my mind... Without further ado here's a brief summary :

"Reflexion. Contemplation. Revenge. Aterrible disaster comes to the peaceful Elves of Valinor, when suddenly and inexplicably, Elves of the Galadhrim begin to disappear.The crew of Voyager and the Enterprise once again unite their forces with the Elves in order to solve this new mystery all the while fighting off Saruman's impending threat. What is the link between the disappearing Elves and Saruman? In the meantime, Legolas finds himself fighting a war on both fronts while he discovers more than he expected and gives up more than he asked for to repair a terrible wrong. Can the broken timeline be repaired?

Think you might be interested in reading this? Let me know! It would be my pleasure to work on it as soon as possible and post it on

Thank yous :

Zammy :Hi! Thanks for your review! I hope to see you on the next story!

M.A.D : Thank you for reading my work and for voting for me! I really appreciate everything! P.S. Did you help yourself out to my thank you gifts for those who voted? You can get them here #thankyou.

HaloGatomon : Hi! Thank you so much for reviewing all the time throughout this story! I really appreciated your support! I hope to see you again soon with Broken Timeline

Anita H : Hey! I'm glad I was able to make it up to you! Again here there's a lot of dialogue, but I'm just setting the stage for another production. Thank you for reviewing throughout the tale! I hope to hear from you again! Yeah, Legolas was touchie, but like he said, the Elves went through a lot.

silvervail : I'm sorry I got your name wrong! Silly me! Though I think there was someone called silvertail who reviewed. I'm not sure... maybe it was my brain that was all fuzzy or something! And thank you for such a gracious review! Thank you thank you thank you! Wow! Now I feel I have a bit more confidence and you know I really am considering becoming an author. I love writing, it's my passion. I'd be more than happy to let you know when (not if!) I write a book! Thank you so very much! I hope to see you again in the future with the next part of this tale!

Tinnuial : Hi! Thank you for always reviewing! I find it so nice that there are those like you and a few others who always send me a word to let me know how the story is doing. Thank you for letting me share this with you! I hope the sequel won't disapoint you! Thanks!

Ember : Again another wonderful faithful reviewer! Thank you so much for all of your ideas and support throughout this story! I'm sure we'll be seeing Q in Broken Timeline! Thanks so much and I hope to see you with Broken Timeline, I hope you'll like it!

Thanks to everyone who supported me through the entire length of this story, whether you reviewed every chapter, a few or just one. All of it counted and I cherish and am grateful for every review!

Thank you! And hopefully until next time with **Broken Timline**! Coming soon sometime in the near future. Early winter I would say... I hope!


End file.
